


újra nyár

by idhrengondis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Grief/Mourning, I'm trying, M/M, friendshipppp!!!! and found family!!!!!, kérlek ne várjátok tőlem hogy Actually tudjam hogyan működik egy ország vezetése, magyar királyság au, meg hogy milyenek egy király napjai oké, túl sok szimbolizmus tbh
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis
Summary: – Persze, megvolt bennem is az a királyi büszkeség – jegyezte meg Kornél. – Sokáig tartott, mire a felettesem elaltatta bennem a „királyi család tagja vagyok, nem parancsolgathat nekem akárki” hozzáállást. De azért mégiscsak egy olyan tagja voltam ennek a családnak, akiből soha nem lett volna nagyobb ember mondjuk egy katonai hadvezérnél.És mégis ez történik: Kornélnak gyökerestül változik meg a világa, mikor hazaküldik a katonai támaszpontról, és katonából hirtelen kell trónörökössé válnia. Amellett pedig, hogy új helyzetéhez is adaptálódnia kell valahogy, a gyásszal is meg kell birkóznia.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1





	1. prológus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annatimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatimi/gifts).



> Majdnem egy évig tartó küzdelem után büszkén prezentálom legújabb szörnyetegemet: ezt a csodálatos „I. Mátyásnak volt törvényes örököse, és azóta is a Hunyadik uralkodnak” AU-t! Tehát tulajdonképpen minden majdnem ugyanúgy van, mint most, csak Magyarország nagy és királyság. A fejemben a (világ)történelem nem változott meg, minden ugyanúgy történt, csak, hát, mi közben királyság voltunk, na.
> 
> A cím Csoóri Sándornak a _Jóslás a te idődről_ című verséből van.

_Mert eljön,_  
_meglátod, eljön,_  
_még hanyatlásod előtt eljön,_  
_a szemcsés házfalak tövében újra délelőtt lesz,_  
_újra nyár,_  
_(...)_  
_gyönyörű lesz,_  
_gyönyörű lesz, én mondom, gyönyörű lesz,_  
_mert utánuk már csak te következhetsz,_  
_te, aki várni tudtál_  
_az első fájdalom után a másodikra,_  
_bújni vörösből feketébe,_  
_feketéből vissza,_  
_és megtestesülni naponta,_  
_verítékezni,_  
  
_meghasadni, folytatódni._

(Csoóri Sándor: Jóslás a te idődről)

* * *

– Következő! Hunyadi honvéd!

Hunyadi honvéd, talpig sárosan, hulla fáradtan, remegő izmokkal, abban az órában már száztizenötödszörre, futni kezdett. Az eső tegnap éjszaka óta zuhogott, vizes mocsárrá áztatva a nándorfehérvári katonai támaszpont kilométer hosszú akadálypályáját, ami bokáig beszippantotta a fáradt katonákat, úgy húzva a lábukat, mint a futóhomok, még jobban megnehezítve a dolgukat. Károlyi százados állt a pálya szélén, az eső őt sem kímélte, a szél leverte a fejéről a sapkát, ami már valahol Szerbiában tarthatott—de továbbra is rendíthetetlenül, teli tüdőből ordított.

Hunyadi Kornél nem látott az esőtől, és a szemébe folyó, sárral keveredő izzadságtól; de azért csak futott, vagyis inkább vánszorgott, erőnek erejével rántva ki először az egyik lábát a mocsárból, majd a másikat, egymás után rakosgatva őket. A tüdeje majdnem kiszakadt mellkasából, lévén, hogy a fiatal katona kora reggel óta, csupán kisebb megszakításokkal, de különben egyfolytában futott. Most elérte a következő palánkot, és átvetette magát rajta—vagyis valahogy átkecmergett rajta, a túloldalán arccal a sárba toccsanva.

– Gyerünk! Gyerünk! Tovább! – hallotta valahonnan oldalról a szakadatlan üvöltözést. Nem volt teljesen biztos, hogy a százados ezt is neki célozta; Kornélon kívül még vagy tízen voltak a pályán, elszórtan az akadályok között.

Kornél legyűrt minden érzést, lenyelt minden káromkodást, ami a torkába gyülemlett, helyette négykézlábra emelkedve csak a sarat köpködte ki a szájából. Minden izma égett, remegtek a lábai, de valahogy talpra állt, és újra futni kezdett. A harmadik palánknál hagyta el Várit, aki még előtte indult el, és aki most kétségbeesetten nézett utána az akadályon keresztben lógva. Aztán elérte az első falat, és érezte minden akaraterejét elszivárogni a szívéből. Megfogta az első kapaszkodókat, de csak állt, a szél cibálta és verte az eső, és nem bírt elindulni. Károlyi százados egyáltalán nem lehetett mondani, hogy kedves ember lett volna, és valószínűleg egy szemét faszkalap volt mindenkivel; de úgy tűnt, Kornélt jobban rühelli mindenki másnál. _Nem is tudom, miért_ , gondolta a katona savanyúan.

Ebédre kaptak másfél óra pihenőt, és Patkó már akkor oldalba bökte Kornélt:

– Hallod, tesó – mondta egészen vidáman, ahhoz képest, hogy nyakig sáros volt a reggeli gyakorlatozástól –, ma különösen szar kedvében van az öreg. Még jó, hogy főleg rajtad fogja kitölteni, és minket megkímél a legrosszabbtól, igaz? – vihogott, és újra megbökte Kornélt.

– Fogd már be – mondta neki Vini, mert Kornél túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy szóljon. – Ha azt hiszed, mi megússzuk ennek az őrültnek a mai kedvét, akkor szörnyen tévedsz.

– Most miért – mondta teli szájjal Patkó, és soha nem hagyta abba a vigyorgást. – Mindig ez van. Kori fut nyolcvan kilométert, nekünk meg elég néhányat kocogni. Ráadásul soha nem törődik azzal, hogy mi hogy végezzük a feladatot, ha helyette Korival ordítozhat – tömött egy újabb adag krumplit a szájába, és Vini nem felelt, csak a száját húzta, mert barátjuknak igaza volt.

– Azt még megeszed? – üvöltötte mellettük Dávid, akinek orra és füle még mindig teli volt sárral, és nem hallott egy szót sem a beszélgetésből.

– Hunyadi honvéd! A falra! – ordította most Károlyi százados a viharon keresztül, és Kornél türelemért fohászkodott. Mindenki más csupán hatszor került sorra, míg Kornél a tizennegyedik köre után elvesztette a fonalat, és nem számolta tovább. Most próbaképpen megfeszítette izmait, de azonnal tudta, hogy nem fog menni. A századost ez nem tűnt érdekelni. – A kutyám többet tud ennél! Gyerünk, lusta disznó honvéd, _fel a falra_!

De Kornél nem mozdult, még a kezeit is leengedte, és összeszorított fogakkal várta a további üvöltés- és szitok-áradatot. Aztán egyik sem jött, és rájött, hogy az üvöltő szélen túl más hang is szaggatja az eget. Először égzengésre gondolt, de nem, ez nem az volt, hát hunyorogva fordult a pálya széle felé, amerre a századost sejtette. Az esőfüggönyön át próbálta kivenni a katona alakját, meg honvédtársait, akik közül sokan mellette sorakoztak, a sorukra vártak, vagy épp most érkeztek be egy körből; majd felnézett, és az eget kémlelte.

Helikopter ereszkedett alá az égből a pálya és a barakkok közötti széles térre, a vadállatként támadó széllel viaskodva. A fű kilapult alatta, az eső kavargott a propellerek körül, por és levelek csapódtak a százados alig kivehető alakjának arcába. A helikopter nem állt le akkor sem, mikor már biztosan állt a földön, de az ajtaja kinyílt, és emberek szálltak ki belőle egymás után, majd indultak keresztül a viharon a pálya felé. A vihar és a propellerek szele minden oldalról támadta őket, de ők egyenes háttal, egyszerre lépdelve közeledtek, csak a sapkájukat tartva fél kézzel a fejükön.

Alig hallatszott Károlyi százados hangja, amit a szél hozott Kornél felé.

– Sorakozó, vigyázzba! Vári, Hunyadi és Komáromi is kifelé a pályáról!

Kornél az ebédjére gondolt, amit mintha évekkel ezelőtt kapott volna be sebtében a többiekkel, mielőtt rohantak volna vissza gyakorlatozni, amiről majdnem teljesen elkéstek. _Még csak az kellett volna_ , gondolta Kornél. _Akkor aztán tényleg nem éltem volna túl a napot_. Bár valahogy azt sem érezte mégsem, hogy valóban túlélt volna bármit is.

Utolsó erejét is összeszedte, és a gyakorlatozás végének reményével indult kifelé. Gondolta, hogy valami felsőbbrendű tisztek jöhettek, különben Károlyi nem szakította volna meg a gyakorlatot, legalábbis nem hívott volna össze mindenkit, még a pályáról is, még őt is. Károlyi ugyanis, ha csak tehette, addig dolgoztatta és kínozta Hunyadi Kornélt, ameddig csak tudta. Közelebb érve, az arcába csapódó kövér esőcseppeket kipislogva, lassan már látott annyira, hogy felismerje a jelvényeket és kitüntetéseket a három férfi mellkasán; és a helikopter felé kapta a tekintetét. Most már az is jobban látszott, oldalán a jel is. Kornél értetlenül meredt a gépre, meg a három emberre, és nyugtalan érzés nehezedett a mellkasára.

Somlói Ferdinánd ezredes, Horváth Antal alezredes és Füle Péter őrnagy szálegyenesen álltak, előttük a százados és az egész század vigyázzban, mint a kőszobrok. Kornél meg sem próbált beállni a sorba leghátulra, egyenesen a négy tiszt felé indult, pontosan tudva, hogy azok hozzá jöttek. Ennek ellenére Károlyi százados is rávakkantott azért, amint meglátta:

– Hunyadi honvéd, hozzám!

Kornél sóbálvány lábakkal, lépésről lépésre, átfagyva és fáradtan haladt a cél felé, és próbált nem gondolni semmire, nem feltételezni semmit; hogy vajon miért jöhettek, mi hozhatta őket hozzá pont most. A tisztek elé érve a három törzstiszt meg sem várta, hogy rendesen odaérjen és tisztelegjen, hanem haptákba vágták magukat, kezüket a sapkájukhoz emelve szalutáltak a honvéd előtt.

Aki pedig abban a pillanatban már nem volt többé egyszerű honvéd.

Kornél majdnem összeesett a kimerültségtől, és legszívesebben azonnal elment volna aludni, és most ráadásul érzett a mellkasában szétterjedni valami kényelmetlen érzést is. Magán érezte a százados és minden társának pillantását, miközben a halálos fáradtság ellenére is megpróbálta kihúzni magát. Utoljára akkor tisztelegtek neki, mikor még a királyi palotában élt, azóta pedig eltelt hét év, és az volt az igazság, hogy néha, nehezebb napokon, szinte már el is felejtette, hogy ki is volt ő valójában.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy örül neki, vagy élvezi, hogy újra emlékeztették.

– Pihenj – mondta kellemetlenül, a három tiszt pedig leengedte a kezét, de még mindig fegyelmezett mozdulatlansággal álltak, mint akik készek bármilyen parancsra.

– Tisztelettel, elnézését kérjük, hogy gyakorlatozás közben zavarjuk meg, királyi fenség! – kiáltotta Somlói ezredes, hangját megemelve, hogy a még mindig indulásra kész helikopter zaján keresztül is hallani lehessen, Kornél pedig érezte az ebédjét megmozdulni a gyomrában a megszólítás hallatán. _Ha pont most dönt úgy a paprikás krumpli, hogy elég ideig tűrte ezeket a megrázkódtatásokat, és pont most szeretne kijönni_ , gondolta Kornél, de nem tudta, hogyan fejezze be. Nem mintha hatalma lett volna itt bármihez is. Igazából továbbra is csak egy honvéd volt.

– Semmi baj – mondta azért, és olyan abszurdnak érezte a helyzetet, hogy legszívesebben nevetett volna. De egyrészt nem volt szokása, másrészt ereje sem volt hozzá… harmadrészt meg valószínűleg illetlen lett volna; a király unokaöccse nem nevethet arcon három magasrendű tisztet. _Én attól még továbbra is csak egy egyszerű katona vagyok_ , ismételgette magában, ahogy évek óta minden nap, és próbált tisztelettudóan, egyenesen állni. – Miben lehetek szolgálatukra? – kérdezte.

Az alezredes és az őrnagy nem szóltak továbbra sem, néma, rendíthetetlen szobrokként álltak vigyázzban, míg a szél cibálta őket; és csak az ezredes beszélt.

– Őfelsége, a királyné kívánja, hogy azonnali hatállyal siessen haza – mondta a sasorrú férfi, kötelességtudóan és egyenesen, és Kornél azt is alig vette észre, hogy habozik, és próbálja nem lesütni a szemét. De észrevette, és a szemöldökét ráncolva próbálta agyát minden fáradtsága ellenére újraindítani a jeges szélben. Valami volt itt, valami, amit nem vett észre. Megvizsgálta a tisztek arcát, és Somlói ezredes mindent megtett, hogy állja a tekintetét, a másik kettő pedig még csak felé sem néztek, egyenesen meredtek előre.

 _De Mátyás írt volna, ha történt valami_. Kornél és királyi unokatestvére folyamatosan leveleztek—mivel élőben szinte sosem látták egymást—még ha idejük nem is annyira engedte. Kornél néha úgy érezte magát, mintha a koronaherceg személyes naplója lett volna.

Átforgatta agyában az ezredes szájából eddig elhangzott szavakat. _Azonnali hatállyal_ , gondolta. Soha, ebben a hét évben, egyszer sem hívták haza, nem hogy azonnali hatállyal. A nyugtalan érzés nem engedett, csak még súlyosabb köveket pakolt a szívére, hiába próbálta Kornél azt könnyíteni. És vajon mikor tanult meg így aggódni? _Valószínűleg, amikor bevonultam_.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte, hangja alig hallatszott a helikoptertől. Régen az is erősebb volt, tele királyi magabiztossággal és büszkeséggel; azóta pedig alázatos kadét-hangja lett, ami csak annyira volt jó, hogy „kérek engedélyt”, meg „parancs, értettem”. Az évek alatt valahogy hozzászokott, most valahogy mégis idegesíteni kezdte hirtelen, és felemelte a hangját. – Valami történt. Baj van?

A három törzstiszt egymásra, majd a körülöttük állókra pillantottak, és Kornél, lesüllyedő szívvel, azonnal tudta, hogy valóban baj van. _Nem akarják a közemberek előtt mondani, tehát baj van_ , gondolta. Meg akart ütni valamit, el akart menni az edzőterembe, és összerogyásig akart verekedni a kiképzőtisztekkel, ki akart menni a lőtérre, és sorban megölni mind a bábukat.

Katonatársai és Károlyi százados tekintete lyukat égetett a hátába. Biccentett.

– Vezessenek! – parancsolta. A tisztek megint vigyázzba álltak, velük egyszerre a többiek is, nem csak a honvédtársai, de még a százados is. Kornél rápillantott, és még azért így egyszer utoljára szalutált. – Eltávozást kérek – mondta még hozzá.

– Viccel velem? – kérdezte Károlyi, Kornél pedig azokba a feneketlen, fekete szemekbe nézett, és ahol addig örökösen csak lenézést és gyűlöletet látott, most nem látta egyiket sem. A százados még csak a hangját sem emelte meg; Kornél látta rajta, hogy tudja, amit ő is. Most minden ordibálás és büntetőmunka távolinak tűnt; az évek, amikor nem hagyta magát megszelídíteni, és megpróbált oroszlán maradni a birkák között; meg azok is, amikor végre, valahogy, engedett, és egy lett a többi katona közül. – Leléphet, honvéd – mondta a százados, és hangja egyenesen _kedvesnek_ hangzott.

Ha nem lett volna olyan halálosan fáradt, Kornél talán— _talán_ —még el is mosolyodott volna.

– Köszönöm – mondta, Károlyi százados pedig megint vigyázzba vágta magát.

Kornél megengedett magának egy gyors pillantást a társaira is: azok még mindig vigyázzban álltak, mozdulatlanul, csak néhányan fordították felé a fejüket. Patkó és Dávid értetlenül, szinte kérdőn néztek utána, de Vini szeméből meleg bátorítás sugárzott. Ő valamiért mindig előre tudta, ha bajba került valamelyikük, már csak a belépő tisztek pillantásából. _Bocs, srácok_ , gondolta Kornél, ahogy a három törzstiszt elindult a királyi jelzésű helikopter felé. _Most egy darabig valószínűleg nem látjuk egymást._

– Tiszteee-legj! – üvöltötte el magát a százados, és az egész csapat újra vigyázzba vágta magát, és szalutáltak. Kornél, mint egy válaszként, viszonozta, majd leengedte karját, és elfordult, hogy kövesse az idősebb katonákat.

A helikopterbe beülve a pilóta is üdvözölte, miután a fejére rakta a headsetet, majd Kornél a három törzstiszt felé fordult, ahogy a gép felemelkedett a földről. Lent a pályán a katonák tisztelegtek a százados felé, majd lassan elindultak a viharról befelé az épületbe. _Legalább ők is megúszták a gyakorlatozás többi részét._

– Tehát? – szólt a mikrofonba, és próbált nem hangzani túl türelmetlennek. – Mi történt?

Somlói ezredes, aki úgy tűnt, magára vállalta a szószóló szerepét, igazgatta fején kicsit a headsetet, majd végre megköszörülte a torkát, hangja Kornél fülében hallatszott.

– Baleset történt – mondta ki kertelés nélkül. Kornélnak szíve már egy ideje kő volt a gyomrában, és ez sem segítette feloldani. – A királyné jól van – tette hozzá gyorsan az ezredes. Tömött, ősz bajsza szomorúan kókadozott tekintélyes orra alatt.

– Ne kíméljen! – kérte, nem is, _parancsolta_ Kornél. Mindent átgondolt, minden lehetséges forgatókönyvet, felkészült a legrosszabbra. Végiggondolta a jeleket. Ha az anyja azonnali hatállyal kérette haza, valószínűleg azonnal is indultak el érte. A helikopter sem állt le egy percre sem, mikor megérkeztek, nyilván nem gondolták érdemesnek leállítani arra az időre, míg a tisztek beszélnek Kornéllal; egyértelműnek vették, hogy úgyis pillanatokon belül indulnak vissza. És ráadásul ilyen nagy viharban. Mi lehetett olyan sürgős? Mi nem várhatott? _Valaki meghalt_. Próbált nem csak erre gondolni, de minden kísérlete ellenére is újra és újra visszatért a gondolathoz.

Aztán belé vágott. A pillanatnyi, gyenge megkönnyebbülés, amit Kornél az anyja állapota hallatán érzett, azonnal elillant, és a kő, ha lehet, még tovább süllyedt. Az anyja jól volt, igen, de a nagybátyjáról és unokatestvéréről még nem volt szó.

 _Királyi fenség_. Azt mondták, „elnézését kérjük, hogy gyakorlatozás közben zavarjuk meg, királyi fenség”. A királyon és a királynén kívül csak a mindenkori trónörökös kapta meg ezt a megszólítást.

– Őfelsége és Mátyás herceg balesetet szenvedett ma hajnalban, a Liszt Ferenc Nemzetközi Repülőtéren – mondta az ezredes, és a helikoptert egyre csak cibálta a szél. – A Romániába induló gép még fel sem szállt, amikor felrobbant. A bomba a pilótafülkében volt elhelyezve, így Őfelsége, a király túlélte a támadást, és most lélegeztetőre van kapcsolva. Mátyás herceg ellenben… nos. – Egy pillanatig csend volt, már amennyire a zúgó helikopterben csend lehetett. Nem számított, Kornél már úgyis tudta. Ha a király életben volt, az csak egyet jelentett. – A herceg életét vesztette.

Kornél biccentett, és elfordulva kinézett az ablakon.

Alatta a katonai támaszpont már miniatűrre zsugorodott, és elmaradt a távolban. Elhúztak Nándorfehérvár felett, és a Dunát követve indultak északnak, az ország központja, Budapest felé.


	2. I. RÉSZ

_A kilátó vén_   
_kövein álltam, a korlát előtt, honnan_   
_falunk fölött legtovább lehetett látni_   
_már messze ringó kis hajód vitorláit._   
_Engem is elvittél? – oly léttelen vártam,_   
_mig meg nem érkezett az estharangszó!…_

(Szabó Lőrinc: Elmentél, s megnémult a táj)

* * *

Mire a gép leszállt a királyi palota udvarán, már az egész világ tudta.

Kornél kezébe adták a táblagépét, amin Mátyással levelezett, és amit elhoztak neki egy telepakolt táskával együtt a laktanyáról, közben Somlói Ferdinánd ezredes folytatta a felvilágosítást. Kornél próbált rá figyelni, minden mást pedig elnyomni önmagában.

– Őfelsége, János király Romániába kívánt utazni – mondta –, mert megbeszélése lett volna Románia miniszterelnökével. A pletykalapok elterjesztették a hírt, hogy béketárgyalásra készültek; és a két ország kapcsolatát tekintve gyanakodnunk kell arra, hogy valakinek esetleg nem volt tetszésére a gondolat, hogy Őfelsége sikeres békeszerződést köthet Mihai Tomescu miniszterelnökkel.

Kornélnak egy pillanatra eszébe jutott egy három évvel ezelőtti nap. Péntek volt, Kornél egész délelőtt a lőtéren volt, délutánra pedig kimenőt kaptak a fiúkkal; azt tervezték, hogy egy kiadós kocsmázással kezdik a hétvégét. Ebéd után viszont az anyja hívta, és míg a többiek vártak rá az autónál, anyja azt mondta a telefonba: _Hozzámegyek Jánoshoz_. Kornél apja tizennyolc éve volt halott akkor, és anyja úgy döntött, hozzámegy fia nagybátyjához, volt férje testvéréhez, a királyhoz. VII. János felesége még régebb óta volt halott, és senkinek a szeme se rebbent, mikor megtörtént a bejelentés. Érdekes volt, hogy Kornél soha nem tudott apjaként tekinteni a királyra, de a fia, Mátyás gyerekkoruk óta a testvére volt.

_Mátyás_.

– És a herceg…?

– Ő királyi fensége Mátyás herceg ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elkísérje felséges apját – felelte az ezredes, és egy pillanatra elfátyolosodott a tekintete. Kornél úgy tett, mint aki nem veszi észre, és nem ítélkezett. Mindenki odáig volt Mátyásért. _A Királyság Üdvöskéje_. – Minden lehetséges biztonsági kamerát végignéztünk, a reptéren és a királyi palotától odáig vezető útjukon – folytatta Somlói ezredes. – Egyelőre semmit nem találtunk, de természetesen folytatjuk a keresést, és nem hagyjuk abba a nyomozást, míg válaszokat nem találunk.

Kornél felemelte a tekintetét, és bár nem volt benne biztos, milyen arcot vágott, erős sejtése volt róla, mert az ezredes kicsit összerezzent. Zavarodottan nézett vissza rá.

– Ez természetes – mondta Kornél, és Horváth Antal alezredes és Füle Péter őrnagy szeme is felé rebbent. Ha nem lett volna rekedt a hangja, még talán illett is volna fagyos pillantásához, de az ezredes így is meghunyászkodva, tisztelettudóan bólogatott.

– Igen, igen, persze – mondta gyorsan, Kornél pedig halkan megköszörülte a torkát.

– Mikor történt… a baleset? – kérdezte kicsit lágyabban.

– Ma, kora délelőtt – hangzott a felelet. – Szinte azonnal elindultunk fenségedért.

Kornélnak közben betöltött a gépe, és vele együtt az üzenetei. A legutóbbi levele óta, ami majdnem egy hete volt, nem jött újabb üzenet a koronahercegtől, és Kornél ki akarta hajítani a táblagépet az ablakon. Ignorálta a három tisztet, és megnyitotta a legutóbbi levelet.

> _Drága Kori!_
> 
> _Le akarok mondani a trónörökös címemről._

Kornél bezárta az üzenetet, és lehunyta a szemét. Pont, ahogy akkor, mikor megkapta. Majdnem egy hete volt már, hogy Mátyás ezt a levelet írta, és Kornél nem is válaszolt neki. Egyszer olvasta csak végig, akkor bezárta, és többet meg se nyitotta újra. Válaszlevélre még csak nem is gondolt. Nem tudta, miket írt volna unokatestvérének, ha nem kapcsolja ki azonnal a gépét és adja vissza a századosnak, de volt egy halvány sejtése, hogy valószínűleg olyasmikből álltak volna, mint „mégis mi a faszért csinálnál ilyet, te idióta”, meg „te kurva hülye vagy, még csak ne is gondolj rá”.

Horváth Antal alezredes fészkelődött az ülésén, és végre megszólalt.

– Ha leszállunk, azonnal próbálni fogják majd elérni önt – mondta. – A sajtó. Interjúkat szeretnének majd kapni.

– Máris tudják, mi történt? – nézett fel Kornél.

– Mire landolunk Budapesten, már fogják.

És tudták.

A vihar nem hagyta el őket, egészen idáig követte őket lentről, fel az ország szívéig, miközben teljesen beesteledett. A Duna megduzzadt és baljós szürkén kavargott, a sűrű esőben alig látszódtak Budapest esti fényei; de a királyi palota alattuk ragyogó ékszerláda volt, még a vihar szürke függönye mögött is. A helikopter a palota egyik tetején lévő leszállóhelyen landolt, lassan ereszkedtek a földre, a pilóta óvatosan manőverezett a megnövekedett szélben, Kornél pedig ignorálta az otthona láttán torkába toluló érzéseket, és visszafordult a táblagépéhez, hogy még az utolsó percben is a híroldalakat böngéssze, ahogy a gép remegve, zörögve a H jelzésre ért.

– A testőre itt várja önt – mondta az ezredes, még mielőtt kinyílt volna az ajtó, és kiszálltak volna. Kornél elrakta a táblagépét, majd kérdőn nézett a katonatisztre.

– Horváth Péter? – kérdezte, próbálva visszaemlékezve a férfira, aki akkor vigyázott rá, mikor még itt élt. Nem gondolta volna, hogy még mindig náluk dolgozik, tekintve, hogy már akkor negyvenkilenc éves volt, azóta pedig eltelt hét év.

– Nem, Erdéli Barnabás – felelte Somlói halkan, és Kornél megmerevedett. – A Koronahercegi Testőrség parancsnoka.

_Hát persze_ , fedte meg magát Kornél kicsit kábán, és leemelte fejéről a headsetet. _Hát persze, hiszen én vagyok a trónörökös_. Hirtelen hányingere lett, de rezzenéstelen arccal lépett ki a viharba, ahogy az ajtó kinyílt. A katonai szerelésére időközben rászáradt sár azonnal fellazult és folyni kezdett róla, az eső az arcába vágott, és hunyorognia kellett, hogy lássa a rá várót az esőfüggönyön túl. Soha nem találkozott még személyesen Erdéli Barnabással, de hallani már rengeteget hallott róla. Ugyanis nagyjából már két éve Mátyás minden üzenete szinte csak róla szólt.

– Isten hozta, királyi fenség! – A testőr mélyen meghajtotta a fejét, aztán felnézett Kornélra a zuhogó esőn keresztül.

Meglepően fiatal arca volt, egyidős Mátyással, nem több huszonhatnál. Nem volt túl nagydarab, Kornél mindenesetre fölé tornyosult—bár ez nem sokat jelentett, a herceg bő két méterével. Erdéli Barnabás sötét haja rövidre volt borotválva, és bőre is sötét volt, mint a szeme, fölötte pedig, a szemöldökén hosszú seb vágott végig ( _nagyon dögös volt, ahogy előtűnt a semmiből, Kornél_ , írta Mátyás az incidensről. _Esküszöm, ha nem lettünk volna épp támadás alatt, és nem lett volna veszélyben az életem, biztosan ott helyben elélvezek, nem hiszed el, milyen dögös volt. Rendben, megsebesült, de, te jó ég, látnod kéne a sebhelyét, még az is jól néz ki. Nem hiszem el, mekkora szerencsém van, hogy pont egy ilyen szexi istent kapok magam mellé új testőrnek a vén Lámpás után, biztosan áldott vagyok, Kori_ ).

A testőr tekintete láttán Kornél összeszorította az ajkait: kemény volt és hideg, és benne égett minden gyásza és reménytelensége a világnak. Állkapcsa megfeszült, ahogy pillantása találkozott Kornéléval, és az esőn keresztül nézték egymást.

– Részvétem, uram – nyögte ki Erdéli Barnabás, a szavak kibuktak a száján, szinte kilökte őket rajta, erőnek erejével. Kornél pedig rájött, hogy most először mondta ezt neki bárki is, mióta tudott a hírről. A tisztek nem mondták, mással pedig nem találkozott, aki még tudta volna.

– Köszönöm – felelte végre, majd azt mondta: – Magának is.

A testőr visszanézett rá, Kornél látta rajta, hogy tudja, hogy Kornél is tudja. Kinyitotta a száját, aztán visszacsukta, aztán megint kinyitotta, de nem bírt megszólalni, csak biccentett.

A három tiszttel a sarkukban besiettek a palota belsejébe, végre meleg, száraz helyre, és Kornél levette az átázott katonai sapkáját. Három szobalány termett mellette, elvették tőle a sapkát, és kéztörlőt nyomtak a kezébe, egy férfi alkalmazott pedig hátrébb várakozott egy tálcával, rajta gőzölgő bögre. Kornél rettenetesen kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de mégsem szeppent meg; mióta a helikopterbe ült, azóta növesztette vissza lassan királyi származású énjét, ahogy egyre távolodtak a katonai támaszponttól, egyre inkább növekedett mellében az a régi érzés; és mire földet ért a gép, ereiben újra kék vér lüktetett. Mélyen belül pedig tudta, hogy soha le sem vetkőzte ezt az énjét igazán.

Visszaadta a törölközőt, és elvette a bögrét: tea volt benne.

– Köszönöm – mondta, mire mind meghajoltak.

A szobából egy nagyobb szoba nyílt, magas ablakos szalon, a földön vörös bársonyszőnyeg, a falakon aranyozott minták és díszes portrék, és természetesen mindenhol karácsonyi díszek és égősorok, tekintve, hogy lassan már másfél hete tartott december. A szófán, mindenféle emberrel körülvéve, pedig ült a szoba legdrágább dísze: a királyné.

Kornél érkezésére felemelkedett, és anyja és fia egymásra meredtek.

Hunyadi Erzsébet öltözéke kifogástalan volt, haja szépen rendezett kontyba fogva, sminkje tökéletes; csak a szeme árulkodott arról, mi játszódott benne. Tekintete testvére volt Erdéli Barnabásénak.

– Kisfiam – mondta melegen, bár hangja kicsit megremegett. Kornél hét éve nem látta őt; az ő gyönyörű, kedves anyukáját.

– Annyira azért nem vagyok már kicsi – felelte, aztán meghajtotta a fejét. – Fenség.

A szobában tartózkodók mind őket nézték, de ők nem néztek senki másra. Ahogy egész életükben, most is Erzsébet adta fel először: előre lódult, és egy pillanattal később fia karjaiba vetette magát, nem törődve annak mocskos ruhájával. Kornél magához szorította kicsi anyját, aki majd elveszett az ölelésében, és érzett egy halvány mosolyt megbújni a szája szélén; amikor pedig anyját eltolva ránézett, az királyné arca könnyáztatta volt, és Kornél torkát is szorongatta valami. Olyan idegen érzés volt; tudta, hogy egészen kicsi kora óta nem támadt soha sírhatnékja.

Gyengéden törölgette meg anyja arcát, aki halkan elnevette magát, valaki pedig meghatottan szipogott a szobában, és Kornélnak eszébe jutottak a körülöttük tartózkodók. Úgy tűnt, anyja is megpróbálta gyorsan összekapni magát, mert kihúzta magát, egy zsebkendőt óvatosan az arcához érintve itatta fel a könnyeit, majd Kornélba karolva a hátul várakozók felé húzta őt.

– Ráérünk később is sírni – mondta, és Kornél nem volt biztos benne, hogy örömkönnyekre, vagy valami másra célzott-e. – Gyere, kicsim, bemutatlak az embereknek.

– Kérlek, ne hívj így mások előtt – motyogta Kornél, de amúgy is hallotta minden jelenlévő minden szavukat.

– Kornél, ez itt Gróf Nemesváry Gergely – mondta a királyné, és Kornél felpillantott. Ismerte jól Gróf Nemesváryt, nagyon is jól. Nem csak gyerekkorából emlékezett a család és a király legközelebbi barátjára, de Mátyás leveléből is, aki mindenről beszámolt. Azt is tudta, hogy az ő lányát, Nemesváry Eszter kezét ígérték a trónörökösnek.

– Fenséges uram – hajtotta meg a fejét a gróf. Fekete hajába néhány ősz szál vegyült, de egyenesen állt, vállai olyan szélesek voltak, mint Kornélnak, bár magasságában ő sem érte utol a herceget—akinek már régen össze kellett húznia magát, ha egy átlagosabb méretű ajtón kellett belépnie valahova. – Isten hozta itthon.

– Köszönöm – felelte Kornél.

– Fogadja részvétemet, fenség – mondta a férfi komolyan, szemében őszinte bánat ült.

Kornél rájött, hogy mellkasára egyre erősödő nyomás nehezedik. Zavartan próbált visszaemlékezni, mikor kezdődhetett, vajon a helikopterben, vagy csak a palotába érve, esetleg már az akadálypálya mellett, a vizes fűben elkezdődött, de nem talált válaszra. Most is csak próbálta ignorálni a hirtelen felfedezést, és biccentett.

– Köszönöm – ismételte. Újra meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, és nem nézett senki másra, csak kikerülte a grófot, és elindult keresztül a hosszú szobán, kihúzott háttal, egyenes vállakkal. Nem nézett hátra, de tudta, hogy anyja követi, meg a testőrség és az ezredesék, talán még a gróf is, meg szolgálók. – Látni akarom a herceget – mondta, vissza se nézve.

– Fenség – szólt utána Somlói ezredes. – Tisztelettel… – Kornél megállt és megfordulva a férfira nézett. Mindenki azonnal megállt, Erzsébet királyné pedig mellé lépett, és ő ösztönösen a karját nyújtotta neki, hogy belekarolhasson. Kornél kérdőn nézett a katonatisztre, aki enyhén meghajtotta a fejét. – A király a Szent Imre kórházban fekszik, egyelőre kómában… – kezdte.

– Nagybátyám – vágott közbe Kornél – aligha megy bárhova is, míg én… – Elhallgatott, mély levegőt vett. Mindenki őt nézte, anyja pedig titokban megszorította a karját, és Kornél igyekezett javítani a helyzetén, és újra kezdte, ezúttal kicsit nyugodtabban és tisztelettudóbban. – Amennyiben lehetséges, szeretném előbb a herceg testét látni – mondta. – Őfelsége, a király kómában van, és nem tudok vele beszélni, míg fel nem ébred… Mátyás herceget viszont szeretném mihamarabb látni, mielőtt még… – _Eltemetik_ , fejezte be magában, a jelenlévők pedig úgy biccentettek, mint akik hallották a gondolatot. Somlói ezredes komolyan nézett rá, de helyette anyja szólalt meg.

– A herceget is a Szent Imrébe vitték – mondta lágyan. – Hogy megvizsgálhassák a testét. A kórbonctani vizsgálatot elvégző orvos után pedig szakemberek vették kezelésbe, hogy előkészítsék.

– Most is ott van? – kérdezte tőle Kornél.

– Kemenes József tartja a kapcsolatot a kórházzal – szólalt meg halkan Erdéli Barnabás, és Kornél felé fordult. – Őfelsége személyes titkára. De valószínűleg egész éjjel… dolgozni fognak… rajta. – Barnabás nyelt egyet, Kornél pedig biccentett. Aztán szó nélkül továbbindult, és kilépett a folyosóra.

Azonnal meg is torpant; az emlékek és az érzések egyszerre rohanták meg, és próbálták meg ledönteni a lábáról. Anyja érintésére koncentrált, arra, ahogy biztatón szorította a karját, támogatva őt minden lépésénél, amit meg kell majd tennie. Lassan indult el újra a királynéval, tudva, hogy mindenki figyeli, és hogy sarkukban a testőr és a gróf jön. A többiek hátra maradtak, amiért Kornél hálás volt.

Ahogy haladt végig a palota folyosóin, legyűrte minden feltörni akaró emlékét és gondolatát a múltról, a nosztalgikus érzelgést gyökerestül tépte ki, mielőtt még nagyon megerősödött volna. _Csak a tennivalókra koncentrálj, Kori_ , mondta magának. _Most nincs helye semmi másnak, csak a kötelezettségeknek, hogy mindent professzionálisan el tudj intézni. Most neked kell a király és a herceg helyett intézkedned._

Mikor leértek a palota bejáratához, az autó már várt rá. Erzsébet királyné megállt a kapuban, ahová még éppen nem vert be az eső, és komolyan nézett fel fiára.

– Hagyom, hogy egyedül látogasd meg – mondta; ami azt jelentette, hogy egyedül _kellett_ mennie, és Kornél biccentett. A királyné lehúzta magához a fejét, és homlokon csókolta, mint ahogy kiskorában tette mindig, aztán elengedte, és Kornél Erdélivel a nyomában kilépett az esőbe. Beültek az autóba, ami azonnal el is indult, Kornél pedig visszapillantott a kivilágított ajtóban álló anyjára.

– Egész nap Őfelségével volt – jegyezte meg Erdéli halkan, és Kornél elfordult az ablaktól. A testőr sötét szemekkel nézett rá. – Csak az ön érkezésére jött haza.

Kornél bólintott, de nem válaszolt.

Elöl-hátul felsorakozó rendőrautók kísérték végig az autót Budapest utcáin, amint kiértek a palotából, és végig mellettük is maradtak, amíg el nem érték a kórházat, feltartóztatva a késő esti forgalmat, amerre csak mentek. Az eső addigra gyengült, és a szél szinte már teljesen elállt, de mintha csak még hidegebb lett volna, emlékeztetve Kornélt, hogy ő még mindig csak a katonai szerelésében volt, koszosan és sárosan.

Nem mintha ez bárkit is érdekelt volna. Esernyőt tartottak a feje fölé, míg a parkolótól átvágtak a kórház bejáratáig, majd belépve minden szembejövő meghajolt előtte, vagy pukedlizett neki. Természetesen minden tele volt katonákkal, álltak a folyosókon, lépcsőkön, az egyszerű páciensek és látogatók pedig meg sem mertek mozdulni, rémülten meredtek mindenkire.

Kornél láttán a többség nem reagált, mert ki volt ő? Egy sáros, katonaruhás alak, akit nem látott hét éve a nép. Néhányan azonban, pont ebből, összerakták a képet, és egy nő még a telefonját is előkapta, hogy képet csináljon. Kornél senkivel nem törődve vágott át a kórházon, amerre a testőre vezette.

Az emelet, ahol a király volt elhelyezve, teljesen ki volt ürítve, civilektől mentesítve. Az fehér, fertőtlenítő-szagú falak között csak a katonák és a királyi testőrség tartózkodott, mind mozdulatlanul álltak, haptákba vágva magukat Kornél közeledtére—meg persze egy-két orvos, akik nyilván a királyhoz voltak beosztva. Ők is mind megtorpantak, és bár egyértelműen nem ismerték fel, látták a tisztelgő őröket és Erdélit vezetni őt, hát ők is követték a példájukat, és meghajoltak.

A testőr végre megállt egy szobánál, de még nem nyitotta ki az ajtaját, hanem megtorpant, és szemöldökét ráncolva fordult Kornél felé.

– Bocsásson meg, fenség – mondta kicsit zavartan, Kornél pedig várakozva nézett rá. – Nem tudom, hogy figyelmeztette-e valaki, de… Őfelsége hollója is a szobában van. A királyné ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy bent tartsuk…

Kornélnak bele tellett egy pillanatra, mire felfogta a testőr abszurd bejelentését.

– János király hollója? – kérdezett vissza, és olyan zavartnak érezte magát, mint amilyennek Erdéli látszott az előbb.

– Igen – biccentett a testőr. – Plútó, a holló… Talán emlékszik rá…

– Igen, emlékszem – vágott a szavába Kornél. Mindenki tudta, hogy a király különösen oda volt családjának címerállatáért, és mindig tartott magánál egyet-kettőt. Lehetőleg kedvencét, Plútót. Kornél nem is értette, miért lepődött meg ennyire—hát persze, hogy a szeretett madár gazdája mellett van. Erdéli egy pillanatig még várt, talán arra, hogy Kornél még mondjon valamit, de mivel a herceg nem szólt, végül félrelépett az útból, és kinyitotta előtte az ajtót. Kornél egy mély levegő után pedig be is lépett.

Az üres kórházi szobában, hófehér falak és ágyneműk között, műszerekre kötve, ott feküdt VII. Corvin János király, teljes nevén Hunyadi János Bertalan, Kornél nagybátyja. Némán feküdt az ágyban, ő maga is olyan fehéren, mint minden más a szobában, feje búbjáig bekötve. Kornél beljebb lépett, mögötte Erdéli becsukta az ajtót, és ő egyedül maradt a királlyal és a hollójával.

Plútó a sarokban ült, egy szék karfáján, fekete kis élőlény a fehér, halott szobában. Olyan volt, mint egy kitömött szobor, csak légzése mozgatta testét, különben nem mozdult és nem adott ki hangot, némán nézte a vendéget. Kintről épphogy csak behallatszott a világ zaja, idebent pedig a műszerek csipogtak csupán, halkan és egyenletesen. Ezen kívül azonban csend volt, fülsüketítő, fojtogató csend.

Kornél egy darabig szemezett még a madárral, majd elfordította róla szemét, és tétován állt meg az ágy mellett, kifejezéstelen arccal nézve le a királyra.

A Hunyadiakra oly jellemző dús, gesztenyerőt haj, az az ikonikus, nagy orr, ami Kornélnak is és Mátyásnak is megadatott, mindez most nem volt sehol, mindent fehér géz borított. Csukott szemei látszódtak csak ki, meg a szája, amire a lélegeztető maszk volt kötve; és bár a bőr ezeken sem látszódott nagyon, de amennyit a fehér kötések láttatni engedtek, minden perzselt és égett volt.

Hogy Kornél mennyire gyűlölte a kórházakat! A szagukat, a hangulatukat, és ha csak tehette, messzire elkerülte őket; most pedig itt kellett állnia, a lélegeztetőgépre kötött királya, a nagybátyja miatt, akinek valószínűleg az egész teste meg volt égve, és a szédülés kerülgette. _Nem hiszem el, hogy ez megtörténik_ , gondolta. _Nem hiszem el, hogy ez megtörténik. János kómában, Mátyás pedig…_

Újra csak a légzésére koncentrált, mély levegőket vett, próbálta elcsendesíteni az elméjét. _Nincs most időd egy mentális összeroppanásra_ , szólt magára, és kiegyenesedett. Azt se vette észre, hogy összegörnyedt. _Szedd össze magad!_ Megacélozta magát, szeme sarkából felpillantott a hollóra, majd komoran nézett le a királyra. Kezén nem volt gyűrű, de Kornél így is úgy is letérdelt, és kézen csókolta. Aztán felállt, és a kötésbe bugyolált arcba nézett.

– Megtalálom a fiad gyilkosát – mondta halkan, de biztos hangon. Plútó a sarokban félrebillentette fejét, fekete szeme lukat égetett Kornélba. – Vigyázok az országodra és a nejedre, míg vissza nem térsz. Megígérem.

Megfordult, a hollóra többé rá se nézve, határozott léptekkel hagyta el a szobát, és lépett ki a folyosóra. Erdéli ott állt az ajtó mellett, rá várt, és most felpillantott. Kornél nem nézett sem rá, sem más ott álló katonára, hanem elindult visszafelé. A folyosó végén fehérbe öltözött nő várta.

– Fenség – mondta, és pukedlizett. – Dr. Nagy Anna vagyok, a főorvos.

– Ön kezeli Őfelségét? – kérdezte Kornél.

– Igen, uram – válaszolt az orvos. Körülöttük fegyveres emberek sorakoztak, Erdéli árnyékként állt Kornél mögött, és a nő kényelmetlenül pillantgatott rájuk. – Beszéltem már Őfelségével, a királynéval, és önnek is csak ugyanazt tudom elmondani: Őfelsége, a király kómában van, és sajnos nem tudni, mikor ébred fel. Az egész testén súlyos égési sérüléseket szenvedett, és míg ki nem szabadították, sok mérgező gázt is elnyelt, így a tüdeje is megsérült.

Kornél bólintott. A nyomás a mellkasán egyre csak nőtt.

– Köszönöm – mondta, a főorvos pedig meghajtotta a fejét.

– Természetesen továbbra is tartjuk a kapcsolatot Őfelsége személyi titkárával, és értesítjük önöket minden változásról – tette hozzá.

– Természetesen – értett egyet Kornél. _Bár a királyné valószínűleg úgyis minden percét itt fogja tölteni_ , gondolta magában, ahogy elindult a liftek felé. Erdéli hűségesen követte, mint egy csendes árnyék, folyton a nyomában, alig észrevehetően—Kornélnak mégis minden idegszálával azon kellett lennie, hogy ne fókuszáljon a jelenlétére túlságosan. Hét éve nem követte senki így, és az érzés nyugtalansággal töltötte el. Egyáltalán nem úgy érezte magát, mint akire egy testőr figyel, mint aki biztonságban van; de épp ellenkezőleg, úgy érezte, mintha egyfolytában a háta mögé kéne figyelnie, mintha támadást várna a Koronahercegi Testőrség parancsnokától.

Miután beszállt a liftbe Erdélivel, szigorúan előre nézett, és úgy mondta:

– Szeretném látni a testét.

Erdéli először nem válaszolt. Ahogy haladtak lefelé, egy kő is úgy süllyedt Kornél gyomrában. Mátyásra gondolt, az unokatestvérére, aki gyerekkora óta a legközelebbi barátja volt, aki a testvére volt, és elképzelte, ahogy egy hideg, rozsdamentes acél felületen fekvő hulla arcába nézve kell viszontlátnia.

Eszébe jutott az alkalom, amikor utoljára látta.

Szinte pontosan egy éve volt, karácsonykor, amikor a trónörökös eljött hozzá egy napra. Sietnie kellett vissza, természetesen, kötelezettségei voltak, még karácsonykor is, nyilvános megjelenései és beszédei, amiket meg kellett tartania—de arra az egy napra (délutánra) lejött hozzá, és vele ünnepelt. Sűrűn esett a hó, befedve mindent, és megnehezítve a közlekedést, de ez sem zavarta meg a boldogságukat.

Minden katona csodálattal a szemében bámulta őket (tehát Mátyást), mikor Kornél körbevezette a katonai támaszponton—mindenféle tisztekkel és őrökkel a nyomukban. Mátyás soha nem hozott a palotából őröket, vagyis Erdéli Barnabáson kívül nem akart senki mást elhozni, de valahogy arra éppen sosem került sor. „Egyszer majd bemutatom neked”, mondta mindig, aztán sosem lett belőle semmi. Aztán elmentek Nándorfehérvárra, korcsolyáztak a műjégpályán, megnézték a karácsonyi vásárt, tiszteletüket tették a Szent Száva-templomban, megörvendeztetve az istentiszteletre készülő népet, beültek kafanába egy teára, sétáltak a Pupin hídon, majd hógolyócsatába keveredtek egy csapat gyerekkel egy téren.

A levegő elfogyott a liftből, éppen, mikor megállt a szerkezet, és az ajtaja szétnyílt.

– Fenség…

– Mindegy. – Kornél vakon indult el a fegyveres őrök között, csak halványan érzékelte a külvilágot, fejének hátuljában konstatálta csak, hogy testőre a nyomában van. – Majd később… Majd megnézem később.

Kirobbant a szabadba.

Megállt Kornél a sötét estében, szédelegve torpant meg a kórház előtt; és újra kapott levegőt. Állt, mint egy szobor, feje hátra hajtva, szája tátva, szemei tágra nyílva, és bámulták az eget, a szürke eget, a szakadó hóesést.

„Tudod, mit szeretek legjobban a hóesésben?”, kérdezte Mátyás a Halászbástya tetején, és a déli bástyaudvaron, Szent István szobra tövében hagyott testőrök nélkül, egy gyönyörű délután. Zuhogott a hó, mint most, és tizenhárom évesek voltak. „Mindig megpróbálok a lehető legmesszebb látni köztük. Elnézni a hulló pelyhek között, látni, honnan esnek, mi a legmagasabb, legmesszibb pont, ahová még fellátok.” Aztán mindketten hátra döntötték a fejüket, és bámultak fel az égre, megpróbálva minél magasabbra, minél messzebbre látni.

– Fenség… minden rendben?

Kornél úgy zuhant vissza a valóságba, mint egy meteorit, becsapódva az aszfaltba. A mellette álló, kicsit aggodalmas arcú katonára pillantott, mellette Erdélivel, és kinyitotta a száját, hogy… Nem is tudta pontosan, hogy mit akart mondani. De nem számított amúgy se. A torkán nem fért ki egy hang sem, elzárta valami szörnyűséges gumó, emlékekből és fájdalomból gyúrt gombóc. Megköszörülte a torkát, de csak nem jöttek a szavak. A katona nézett rá, csak nézte, és látta, és bólintott. Kornél nem volt biztos benne, hogy mit szűrt le az arcáról, mit gondolhatott magában, a férfi magára hagyta, mielőtt elmerülhetett volna benne.

Erdéli lépett a helyére, feje fölé emelte az esernyőt, és ő is ugyanolyan kiolvashatatlan tekintettel pillantott rá, mint az előbbi katona.

– Mehetünk, fenség? – kérdezte gondosan fegyelmezett hanggal.

Kornél nem bízott a hangjában, hát csak szó nélkül elindult.

A hó kitartóan hullott, ahogy a kis konvoj elindult vissza a palotába. Kornél kibámult a rendőrautókkal kísért limuzin sötétített ablakán, a karácsonyi fényekkel megvilágított, még késő este is élettel teli Budapestre, és nem gondolt semmire. A nagy erővel és kitartóan hulló hó miatt néhol lezárták az utakat, és a kíséret hiába próbált utat csinálni a hercegi autónak a késő esti dugóban.

Kornél végül megtörte a csendet.

– Mikor láttad utoljára?

Erdéli Barnabás zavartan pillantott fel.

– Uram? – kérdezett vissza. Kornél némán nézett rá, és nem volt hajlandó megismételni a kérdést. A testőr tökéletesen hallotta, amit mondott, és pontosan tudta, mire gondolt. Tehát szó nélkül tartotta a pillantását, és várt, Erdéli pedig lesütötte a szemét. – Hajn… reggel, fenség – mondta halkan. Aztán megint nem szólt egy darabig, talán várta, hogy Kornél mondjon valamit, de a herceg csendben maradt, mert ez volt az egyik legnagyobb fegyvere, a hallgatás; és Erdéli megint felnézett. – Reggel búcsúztam el tőle – mondta, és volt valami kemény a tekintetében. Dacosan állta a herceg tekintetét. – Amikor felébredtünk a szobájában, és felöltöztünk, hogy elmenjünk reggelizni. Amikor azt mondta, hogy nem visz magával Romániába.

A szemei csillogtak, de haragosak voltak, vagy inkább keserűek, és úgy nézett Kornélra, mintha az ő hibája lenne az egész, vagy inkább mintha az egész világot okolná.

– Mert szerinted, ha elmentél volna vele, nem történik meg, ami megtörtént? – kérdezte halkan Kornél. – Mit tudtál volna tenni?

– Megnéztem volna a repülőt – vágta rá Erdéli, és volt benne valami makacs és engesztelhetetlen. – Átkutattattam volna, mielőtt felszállnak.

Kornél figyelmesen nézte, tekintete megkeményedett.

– Nem kutatta át senki? – kérdezte parancsolóan. – Kik kísérték el őket?

– Lovassy Levente – válaszolt Erdéli. – Más nem volt velük, a pilótán kívül. Ő is és a pilóta is a pilótafülkében tartózkodtak, és mindketten meghaltak.

– Beszélj róla.

Erdéli kezdett megnyugodni, pajzsait lassan visszahúzta, visszaszerezte az irányítást a pillantása felett. Nyílt tekintete bezárult, kutatón nézte a herceget.

– Fenséged arra kíváncsi…

– Annyit kértem, hogy beszélj róla – szakította félbe hidegen Kornél. Lehunyta szemét, mély levegőt vett, újrakezdte. – Hét éve nem voltam itthon. Fogalmam sincs, ki volt Lovassy Levente, hogy milyen ember volt ő.

Erdéli bólintott.

– Jó ember volt – mondta. – A legjobb. Sokan túl fiatalnak gondolták, de Vass Ferenc, a Testőrség Parancsnoka tudta, hogy jó, megbízott benne, és Lovassy kiérdemelte. Őfelsége is szerette, ezért is vitte magával. Ők… – Elhallgatott, halványan ráncolta a homlokát. – Őfelsége és Mátyás herceg a lehető legkevesebb emberrel akartak Romániába menni. Az utazást sem akarták nagydobra verni, mert tudták, milyen pletykák terjedtek volna el… és terjedtek is el. Sem ők, sem a román miniszterelnök nem akarta a köznép orrára kötni, hogy mit terveznek, bár Őfelsége már korábban beszélt róla…

Kornél pontosan tudta, mi volt a Romániába utazás célja—és a köznép is okosan kitalálta. Habár a pletykalapok arról beszéltek, hogy egyenesen a békeszerződést mennek aláírni, míg az igazság az volt, hogy még csak béketárgyalásokat tartottak volna, de a végcél amúgy is ugyanaz volt. Mátyás nem írta meg a leveleiben részletesen, hogy mik a terveik, de ha évente egyszer-kétszer találkoztak, mindenről beszámolt, és emailekben töredékekkel jelentette a helyzetet, hogy ha illetéktelen kezekbe kerülnek, mégse tudódjon ki semmi.

Kornélnak újra eszébe jutott az a bizonyos levél, és Erdélire pillantott. _Vajon elmondjam neki? Vajon tudja mégis?_ Mátyás a levélben azt írta, hogy Barnabás nem tudott semmiről, de utána egy hétig nem írt, a haláláig, és megeshetett, hogy idő közben beszámolt szeretőjének a terveiről.

_A terveiről_. Kornél kinézett az ablakon. _Mégis mit gondoltál, te ostoba?_ Ha lehunyta a szemét, maga előtt látta a levelet. Egyetlen egyszer olvasta el, de az az egyszeri alkalom is elég volt hozzá, hogy beleivódjon az elméjébe. _Olvasd el újra_ , parancsolta meg magának; és engedelmeskedett.

Lehunyta a szemét.

> _Drága Kori!_
> 
> _Le akarok mondani a trónörökös címemről._

Kinyitotta a szemét, meredt a körülöttük ácsorgó autókra, lélegzett, ki, be. _Olvasd el_ , parancsolta újra. _Hogy akarsz bármit is tenni az üggyel kapcsolatban, ha ahhoz is gyenge vagy, hogy egynél többször elolvasd az utolsó szavaid hozzád?_ Nem törődött Erdélivel, nem törődött a világgal. Egy utolsó mély sóhajjal visszamélyedt a képzeletben elővett levélhez, és kényszerítette magát, hogy szép lassan, figyelmesen végigmenjen rajta.

> _Legyünk őszinték, már régóta láttuk ezt jönni, te is, meg én is. Te tudod, hogy szeretem Barnabást, amióta csak először megláttam, amióta csak kinevezték mellém a testőrömnek. Te tudod, minden áldott levelemben megírtam, neked elmondtam mindent, téged fárasztottalak ezzel, te tudsz mindent. És Kori, mióta tudom, hogy ő is szeret, nem akarok többé így élni. Ha trónörökös maradok, egy idő után bekövetkezik a trónra lépésem, és amikor ez megtörténik, feleségemnek kell lennie, aki gyerekeket ad nekem, örökösöket. Hogy öröklődjön a nevem, hogy folytatódjon a Hunyadi-dinasztia. És én erre képtelen vagyok. Nekem nem fontos semmi más, nekem nem számít semmi más rajta kívül, én nem akarok olyan életet élni, amiben nem vele lehetek halálomig. És ezt nem fogja semmi sem megváltoztatni, senki nem beszélhet le erről. Még te sem, legdrágább vérem._
> 
> _Ezért mondom neked, hogy lemondok a címemről._
> 
> _Viszont nem maradhat apám örökös nélkül, és nem is fog, mert te is tudod, meg én is, hogy ki következik a trónöröklési sorban, ha apámnak nem születik új fia, tudod jól._
> 
> _Nem kellene már katonának lenned, hazajöhetnél, lehetnél a koronaherceg. Én még emlékszem arra, amikor öt évesek voltunk, és a jövőnkről álmodoztunk, én emlékszem, mi volt az álmunk. Nekem az volt, hogy űrhajós legyek, aztán, hogy festő, majd búvár és tűzoltó; de neked, vérem, mindig-mindig egyetlen álmod volt. Hogy király lehess. Én emlékszem jól. És most itt a lehetőséged, Kori! Ha én lemondok, lehetsz te a trónörökös, s majd lehetsz király._
> 
> _De nem kell elfogadnod, ha nem akarod, mert akár tetszik, akár nem, mindenképpen így lesz. Szóval ideje beletörődnöd. De tudom, hogy nem lesz gond. Tudom úgyis, hogy a végén még jobb király is leszel, mint amilyen én volnék._
> 
> _Nekem a szerelem kell. Nekem Barnabás kell—bár ő még nem is tud semmit. Haragudni fog, tudom, de bele kell törődnie neki is. Majd hozzászokik. Majd meggyőzöm, hogy sokkal jobb lesz minden nap szabadon dugni minden szobában, mint folyton csak titkolózni és gallért húzni a kiszívott pontok fölé. Úgyis tudom, hogy szeretni fogja, tudom, hogy képes leszek meggyőzni… de inkább nem folyok részletekbe, már így is kínosan sokat tudsz a kapcsolatunkról._
> 
> _Kori, ha egyszer lesz gyerekünk, te leszel a keresztapja, akár tetszik, akár nem._
> 
> _Fogadd leghőbb testvéri ölelésemet, Királyi Fenség!_

Kornél szemei kipattantak, megint nehezére esett lélegezni. A nyomás a mellkasán lassan bírhatatlanná vált; mintha egy hatalmas hegyomlás alá szorult volna. Felemelte a kezét, dühösen markolta szíve felett a katonai kabátját, és a légzésére koncentrált, de nem használt semmit.

Ez volt a helyzet: réges-régen, mikor még gyerekek voltak, Kornélnak valóban mindig az volt az álma, hogy egyszer király lehessen. De az álmaikat neki és Mátyásnak is hamarosan maguk mögött kellett hagyniuk, kiirtották belőlük, és csak kötelességek maradtak; hogy kiknek kell majd lenniük, hogy úgyis Mátyásnak kell megörökölnie a trónt, hogy Kornélnak pedig a Magyar Honvédséget kell majd mellette vezetnie. És így lett elrendelve, és Kornél, ahogy töltötte az éveit a katonaságban, azt is megtanulta önmagáról, hogy kinőtt az álmaiból, és soha nem lenne szívesen király többé.

_Baszd meg, Mátyás_ , gondolta most. Szeme sarkából látta Erdélit őt figyelni, és ő megkeményített arccal bámult előre, a lassan feloldódó dugóra, a város fényeire, a távolban kivilágított várra. _Rohadj meg, te szemét._


	3. Chapter 3

Kemenes József alacsony, sokat izgő-mozgó, nyugtalan ember volt, és Kornél biztos volt benne, hogy ha sokáig kell még néznie az albínó férfit fel-alá járkálni, megbolondul. Talán az anyja is ezen a véleményen volt, tekintve a fáradt pillantást, amit küldött az irányába—vagy csak az ébren töltött éjszaka viselte meg kissé.

Valószínűleg visszament volna a királyhoz, amint Kornél visszajött, de Kornél arra kérte, hogy maradjon és pihenjen le inkább. Ehelyett pedig mind éberen üldögéltek a palota egyik szalonjában, először kettesben, aztán hajnalban csatlakozott Gróf Nemesváry is, majd Kemenes is, a király személyes titkára, és reggel a Királyi Testőrség Parancsnoka, Vass Ferenc is megjelent. Anyja mindenkinek bemutatta természetesen, ő pedig kötelességtudóan üdvözölt mindenkit és beszélgetett mindenkivel.

– Őfelsége maga választotta ki a kíséretét – sóhajtott Kemenes sokadszorra –, még a pilótát is. Vass parancsnok pedig szintén leellenőrzött mindenkit.

A parancsnok biccentett. Hatalmas bajsza tökéletesen illett hozzá, széles mellkasa akkora volt, mint egy hordó, bár magasságában nem érte el Kornélt.

– Így van – mondta. – A pilóta természetesen Őfelsége magángépének egyik pilótája volt, Horváth Tamás, sokszor utaztunk már vele az évek folyamán. Már fenséged idejében is itt volt, talán emlékszik rá – tette hozzá, Kornélra pillantva.

Kornél természetesen nem emlékezett egy egyszerű pilótára, akinek valószínűleg sosem látta az arcát; csak egy, a gépet vezető, arctalan valaki volt, akire soha nem is gondolt, soha eszébe sem jutott. Pedig valószínűleg volt családja, felesége, talán gyermekei is, akiknek hiányzott, akiknek fontos volt.

Mivel nem válaszolt, Kemenes folytatta.

– Na már most. – Vett egy mély levegőt, és csak járt fel-alá. – Megvizsgáltuk a biztonsági kamerákat, kikérdeztük a reptér alkalmazottait és minden lehetséges szemtanút… Egyelőre nem találtunk semmit, most főleg a pilóta életében kezdtünk motivációk után kutatni, még ha szinte biztosan ki is zárhatók.

– Lovassy Leventét már átvilágítottuk – tette hozzá Vass parancsnok –, bár egyébként is mindent tudtunk róla. Ő is tiszta.

Kornél lehunyta a szemét. Olyan nagyon fáradt volt, és mégis tudta, hogy képtelen lenne elaludni, még ha meg is próbálná—a szíve mélyén pedig nem is akart.

Fáradt agya egyre csak próbálta feldolgozni, amik történtek vele. Tegnap még a déli határon gyakorlatozott és edzett a többi honvéd társával, megküzdve izomlázzal és az elemekkel, a szokásos, elsózott paprikás krumplit ette ebédre, és hallgatta Patkó és Vini vitatkozását egy szuperhős filmről, amit együtt néztek meg a legutóbbi szabadnapjukon, meg kitárgyalta Dáviddal az újoncokat. Most pedig itthon ült Budapesten, a királyi palotában, újra herceg volt, _trónörökös_ , a rokonai balesetet szenvedtek, és neki kellett mindenben intézkednie. Természetesen az anyja is vele volt, és valójában Erzsébet királyné intézte a feladatok nagyját, de most, hogy Kornél hazajött, és ő lett a koronaherceg, mindenki rá figyelt, őt akarta látni cselekedni. Hirtelen tőle vártak mindent, ő pedig még azt sem dolgozta fel, hogy a szívéhez legközelebb álló ember…

Elzárta a gondolatot, kinyitotta a szemét, próbált a körülötte beszélgetőkre koncentrálni. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy anyja figyeli, meg a többiek is, főleg a gróf, aki leginkább csak némán ült és nézte őket; és tudta, hogy most is mindenki őt figyeli, hogy mit gondol, mit fog tenni—és ő _igazán_ próbált az ügyre hangolódni.

Kemenes, aki idő közben, míg a köröket rótta a szalonban, a telefonján is egyfolytában tartotta a kapcsolatot mindenféle emberrel, kapta a híreket és információkat, most megállt és felnézett.

– Ő királyi fensége Mátyás herceg felkészítése a temetésre megtörtént – mondta, és Kornél felkapta a fejét. Látása kicsit tisztult, keményen meredt a titkárra. Ő komolyan nézett vissza, borús tekintettel. – Ha önök is beleegyeznek, el lehet hozatni a testét.

Erzsébet királyné felegyenesedett, a gróf szeme pedig megint Kornélon időzött.

– Igen – mondta a királyné, és ő is Kornélra nézett, ahogy hirtelen mindenki tette a szobában, szeme csillogott. – Amennyiben te is hozzájárulsz, azonnal megkezdhetjük a szállítását.

Kornél olyan erősen markolta széke karfáját, hogy kifehéredtek az ujjai, és bólintott. Mélyet lélegzett, és ő is felállt, kiegyenesítve kétméteres alakját. A tekintetek élesen figyelték.

– Akkor csinálják – mondta.

– Igen, uram – hajtotta meg a fejét Vass. – Intézkedem a biztonságos transzportálás felől.

Sötét gondolat fúródott Kornél fejébe, mint mérges tüske: _Ahogy tetted a királyoddal?_ Nem szólt, összeszorította az ajkait, az éjszaka alatt lassanként enyhülő szorítás a mellkasában visszatért, egész halom sziklát dobtak szívére, de ő csak kitartóan lélegzett. Ökölbe szorított kezeit a háta mögé dugta, és kihúzott vállakkal nézett körbe a szobában.

– Ha megbocsátanak – mondta –, megkeresem a régi szobámat.

Éjjel egy szolgáló felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri, de Kornél tekintetére kicsit megszeppent.

– Talán áthelyezték a lakosztályomat? – kérdezte, és mikor a szolgáló egy ijedt „nem, fenség”-et csipogott válaszként, hidegen nézett rá. – Akkor miért gondolja, hogy szükségem van körbevezetésre?

Most így visszagondolva már látta, hogy megint bunkó volt, de abban a pillanatban csak a keserűséget érezte, ami úgy tűnt, soha nem hagyja nyugodni, mióta csak megjött. Végül a szobájába sem ment el, hanem visszatért a szalonba, anyjával virrasztani.

Most azonban határozottan haladt végig a palota folyosóin, alkalmazottak és szellemek keresztezték csak útját; a hús-vér emberek félreálltak és meghajoltak, az emlékekkel pedig Kornél nem törődött. Minden kanyar ütést mért szívére, és csak nem rázta le a kísértő emlékeket. Bárhova nézett, a régi időket látta maga előtt, magát, mielőtt bevonult volna, Mátyást, mielőtt a Magyar Királyság trónörökösévé tették volna, kettejüket, mielőtt szétváltak volna útjaik.

A szobája elé érve aztán legyökerezett a lába, és csak bámult az ajtóra. _Muszáj lefürödnöd_ , biztatta magát. Tudta, hogy a táskát, amit pakoltak neki, az egyetlen dolgot, amit elhozott a laktanyáról, már bevitték neki, és erre gondolva nyúlt a kilincsért. Hogy bemegy, szépen kirámol a táskából, taktikusan elpakol, elrendezi a cuccait; de persze csak be kellett lépnie a szobába, és máris elfeledkezett az ágy mellé szépen beállított katonai táskáról.

Kornél mögött halkan becsukódott az ajtó, és ő nekidőlve bámult körbe.

Nem változott szinte semmi. Természetesen, míg nem volt itthon, addig is takarítottak nála, de nem változtattak meg semmit, nem rendezték át, nem helyeztek át sem bútorokat, sem más, személyes tárgyakat. Az érkezésére már fel is húztak egy ágyneműt, ugyanolyan egyszerűt, amilyet egész életében használt, az éjjeliszekrényén ott állt ugyanaz a lámpa a kék ernyőjével, ugyanott feküdt a Rejtő Jenő kötet, még a jelző is kikandikált belőle. A polcok ugyanúgy voltak berendezve, a kávézó asztalon ott tornyosultak a katonai könyvek, amiket elmenetele napja előtti este még átolvasgatott, ott volt a Budafcknpest sapkája, meg a laptopja, az is szépen, lelkiismeretesen letörölgetve, sehol egy szem por sem.

Lassan lépett beljebb sáros bakancsában, óvatosan, félve, hogy ha túl hirtelen mozdulatot tesz, valami megriad bent, és megtámadja. Óvatosan vette le a bakancsot is, meg a többi cuccát is, amikre rászáradt a sár. Mindent halomban hagyott az ajtó előtt, és egy szál gatyában sétált, szinte osont beljebb.

A fürdőszobája csillogott-villogott, friss törölközők és a legújabb samponok és tusfürdők várták, természetesen mindenből az a márka, ami annyi évvel ezelőtt a kedvence volt. Most belegondolva, azt sem tudta, milyen tusfürdővel fürdik mostanában. Minden úgy megváltozott a katonaság alatt, az ízléseivel és a szokásaival együtt, hogy úgy érezte, mintha egy másik fiú szobájába jött volna be. Persze, érthető volt—mikor elment, tizennyolc volt, azóta pedig eltelt hét év, és ő felnőtt.

A tükörből sem ugyanaz az ember nézett vissza rá, mint amikor utoljára nézett ebbe a tükörbe. Szeme ugyanolyan mogyoróbarna volt, mint mindig, gesztenyevörös haja tövig borotválva, ahogy évek óta mindig hordta a katonaságban, arcán ugyanazok a régi és új sebek, amikkel minden nap szembenézett. A férfi tekintetétől a tükörben azonban kicsit meghökkent; nem volt ismeretlen számára a kialvatlan arc, a borosta és a karikák a szem alatt, de a pillantás most mégis más volt. Fáradt is, de közben valahogy kemény és rideg, keserű és haragos.

A mocsokkal és az izzadtsággal együtt valami mást is megpróbált lemosni magáról, nem is tudta mit, meg hiába dörzsölte, le sem jött, és bár tiszta bőrrel lépett ki a forró zuhany alól, mégis úgy érezte, mintha még mindig vastagon ülne a bőrén valami megkövesedett réteg.

Törölközővel a dereka körül lépett be a gardróbjába; és végre egy olyan hellyel nézett szembe, ami teljesen megváltozott—legalábbis a ruhatára. Minden a mérete volt, amitől eszébe jutott az abszurd gondolat, hogy vajon jelentették-e a felettesei az otthoniaknak, hogy mekkorára nőtt a gyerekük? Megállt a ruhás polcok hosszú sorai előtt, és bámult rájuk. Az ő szokásos, egyszerű színei voltak, amiért hálás volt. A fekete cuccaira nézett, azt gondolta, _most gyászruhába kellene öltöznöm?_ Arra sem emlékezett, milyen stílusban öltözködött régen. _Valószínűleg valami mainstream, kemény gyerek stílusban_ , gondolt a kávézó asztalon látott régi sapkájára.

Talpig fekete öltönybe öltözött.

Mire kilépett a szobájába, az ablakokon már beszüremkedett a kora reggeli, téli nap sápadt fénye. Most nem esett a hó, de az ég szürke volt, és kinézve az ablakon, a nap nem volt látható sehol, csak fénye jelezte, hogy süt valahol a vastag felhőtakarón túl. Még egyszer utoljára körbenézett. Ahhoz képest, hogy elhatározta, hogy most azonnal kipakol a táskájából, a katonai zsák még mindig ott feküdt az ágya mellett.

Kornél összeráncolt homlokkal torpant meg. Közelebb lépett az ágy fejéhez, ahol a fallal találkozott, és valóban; a magas fejtámla mögött, az ágy és a fal között egy nagy mappa-szerűség bújt meg. Megragadta a kikandikáló sarkát, és óvatosan kihúzta. Valószínűleg ez volt az egyetlen dolog a szobában, ami nem ott volt, ahol hagyta, és még csak az övé sem volt: egy régi, A3-as méretű, kemény kartonból készült, szalaggal rögzíthető rajztartó volt, telefirkálva és telefestve mindenfélével, benne pedig lapok sokasága. Egy pillanattal később már Kornél is emlékezett: Mátyásé volt.

Talán egy éve volt, hogy egy emailjében azt írta, átvitte Kornél szobájába. Meg is kérdezte Kornélt, nem baj-e, ha ott tárolja, mert ő már nem tudta hova rakni. Kornél biztosította róla, hogy őt egyáltalán nem zavarja; most viszont úgy meredt a nagy mappára, mintha életveszélyes bomba lenne, vagy valami más halálos tárgy. A szükségesnél kicsit nagyobb erővel taszította vissza a helyére, minél előbb meg akarva szabadulni tőle. _Majd visszavitetem a szobájába_ , gondolta, és elhagyta a szobát.

Bár nem volt éhes, csatlakozott anyjához az ebédlőben egy gyors reggelire.

Erzsébet királyné a végéig várt, és csak utána szólalt meg:

– Megjött a teste.

Kornél felkapta a fejét, és pillantása találkozott anyja könnyes tekintetével. Óvatosan lerakta a kezében tartott kenőkést, és kezeit az ölébe ejtette, hogy elrejtse összeszoruló ökleit.

– Hová? – kérdezte.

– A Szent István-bazilikába – válaszolta Erzsébet királyné csendesen. – Onnan indul majd a szertartás, onnan kísérjük át majd a Mátyás-templomba. A mai nap folyamán kirakják a gyászjelentést a palota és a templomok kapuira is.

Kornél jól emlékezett a trónörökös halálakor esedékes forgatókönyvre. Mátyással ezt is megtanulták, mindent megtanítottak nekik, de hogy valaha is át kell majd élniük is, azt soha nem gondolta volna. Persze, beszélgettek róla, hogy mit csinálnának, vagyis Kornél, mert Mátyás halott lenne, és hogyan, meg elbaromkodták, de soha, _soha_ nem gondolták egy percig sem úgy, hogy egy nap igazán megtörténik.

„Ha meghalok, dobjatok a Dunába,” viccelődött Mátyás, mire János király, ha meghallotta, csak a szemét forgatta busa szemöldöke alatt. „Soha még egyetlen Hunyadit sem dobtak a Dunába halála után,” mondta mindig.

Kornél egyszer megkérdezte: „Na és olyan, hogy a hamvait szórták a vízbe?”

„Talán, esetleg egy kevésbé fontos tagja a családnak,” engedett Corvinus János.

Erre Mátyásnak felcsillant a szeme, és rávágta, „akkor én is így akarom!” Mire apja csak a fejét rázta. „Ha nem is királyként halsz meg, hanem még az én életemben, trónörökösként, akkor sem szórhatják a hamvaidat a folyóba,” felelte. „Kornélét már igen,” tette hozzá aztán, amit nem gonosz szívvel mondott, de Kornél magában mégis így fordította: ő kevésbé fontos tagja a családnak.

Egy darabig egyikük sem szólt. Erzsébet királyné lehajtott fejjel ült, és Kornél is a tányérján maradt, félbehagyott reggeliét bámulta; gondolatai egymást taszigálták, ő azonban nem érzékelt belőlük szinte semmit mégse. Feje üresnek hatott, ahogy a hegyomlás alatt roskadozó mellkasa is. „Olyan, mint amikor egy tömeg közepén állsz, és mindenki egyszerre beszél körülötted,” mondta egyszer Mátyás, „és te kizoomolsz, és mindenki pofázik, de te mégsem hallasz semmit.”

Kornél tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem akarta látni Mátyás testét.

– Ma elmegyek hozzá – mondta így is úgy is.

♕

Erdéli reggeli után csatlakozott hozzá.

– Szeretne bejönni velem? – kérdezte Kornél, miután majdnem végig csendben ültek a limuzinban, nem véve le szemét a kinti világról. Miután Erdéli nem válaszolt, szeme sarkából felé pillantott, de a testőr csak meredt maga elé. Kicsit lágyabban szólalt meg újra: – Látta már a testét?

– Nem, fenség – felelte Erdéli kifejezéstelen hangon, és továbbra sem nézett felé.

Kornél bólintott. Meg tudta érteni. Legszívesebben valószínűleg ő sem nézte volna meg sosem, hagyta volna, hogy úgy temessék föld alá, hogy egy pillantást sem vetett összeégett holttestére. De ő volt a koronaherceg, és ami még fontosabb, az unokatestvére és a legjobb barátja. Muszáj volt tiszteletét tennie nála, előbb vagy utóbb, a már felravatalozott testénél vagy a sírjánál vagy még azelőtt, nem számított.

Nem számított semmi, kötelességei voltak.

Arra gondolt, vajon visszatérhet-e valaha is a seregbe, látja-e még a katonai támaszpontot és a tisztjeit, a volt honvédtársait. Mikor János király felépül, talán tud majd még utódot nemzeni, egy új trónörököst, és akkor talán Kornél visszatérhet oda, ahol a legjobban érezte magát, amit igazán az otthonának hívhatott. Az első években nehézségei voltak, de egy idő után úgyis beolvadt a többiek közé, egyszerű köznépből való katona lett ő is, megtanult birka lenni a nyájban—bár az is igaz volt, hogy elég volt egy fél napos helikopterút ahhoz, hogy visszanyerje oroszlán énjét… _Pontosabban hollót, javította ki magát._

Pislogott, rájött, hogy Erdéli szólt hozzá. Felpillantott, de a testőre még mindig az ölében heverő kezeire meredt.

– Fenség… – kezdte újra a testőr. – Ön ugyebár tudja… tud róla, hogy Mátyás… ő királyi fensége…

– Hívhatja a nevén – mondta Kornél halkan. Átértek a Széchenyi Lánchídon, lassan csorogtak át a József Attila utcára, most nem követték és vezették rendőrautók, hogy utat nyissanak nekik a dugóban.

Erdéli végre felnézett rá. Páncélját megint felnyitotta, leeresztette a pajzsot, tekintete nyílt és sebezhető volt. Kornél nem akarta látni, legszívesebben elfordult volna, de megemberelte magát, és tartotta a másik pillantását.

– Ön tudott róla, hogy Mátyás és én… hogy mik voltunk egymásnak. – Kornél nem felelt. Erdéli is tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Kornél tudott a kapcsolatukról, így csak némán várta a folytatást. Erdéli a torkát köszörülte. – Mondott önnek… Mielőtt meghalt volna…

Kornél nem válaszolt, hallgatott, míg az autó rá nem fordult a Bajcsy-Zsilinszky útra, és meg nem állt a bazilika mellett a parkolóban. Akkor kipillantott az ablakon, fel a hatalmas, gyönyörű épületre, de még nem mozdult. Egyikük sem készülődött, hogy kiszálljon, szó nélkül ültek a limuzinban. Végül Kornél a zsebébe nyúlt, és elővette a telefonját. Megnyitotta az emailjeit, megkereste a Mátyástól jött utolsó levelet, és miután megnyitotta, Erdéli felé tartotta a készüléket. A testőr értetlenül pillantott rá, meg a felé nyújtott telefonra, és egy kis habozás után, de elvette.

– Olvassa – parancsolta Kornél, és Erdéli lepillantott a képernyőre.

Figyelte a szemét. A testőr elolvasta az első két-három sort, mire rájött, mit tart a kezében, és lecsukódó szemekkel leengedte az ölébe. Állkapcsa megfeszült, nyakán ugrált egy-két izom, és Kornél el tudta képzelni, mekkora erő kellett ahhoz, hogy rávegye magát a folytatásra.

Nem várta meg; kiszállt az autóból, és a gigászi bazilika mellett elsétálva, egyedül indult a bejárata felé. Sokan álltak a téren, de senki nem ismerte fel közülük, és senki nem foglalkozott vele. A bazilika zárt ajtaja előtt már többen is ácsorogtak, mindenki minél közelebb próbált tolakodni, és elég nyilvánvaló volt, mit néztek annyira. Őrök is álltak az ajtóban és a téren is mindenhol, meg távolabb is parkoltak rendőrautók, és a sok egyenruhás, meg a gyászjelentés az ajtón, szinte egyértelművé tette, hogy a herceg teste bent fekszik a templomban.

Kornél elérte a csoportosulást, és megpróbált keresztülfurakodni az emberek között.

– Sajnálom, hölgyem, nem mehet be ide – mondta épp az egyik őr egy nőnek.

– Miért? – kérdezgették sokan, pedig tudták a választ, mások pedig már inkább őszintébbek voltak, és egyenesen azt kérdezték: – Bent fekszik Mátyás herceg, igaz?

Kornél elérte az ajtót.

– Uram – kezdte a másik őr, hangjából érezhető volt, hogy már rég elvesztette a türelmét. Kornél rápillantott, és mondani akart valamit, hogy azonosítsa magát, vagy valami, de nem volt szükség rá. Talán elküldték minden hivatalos szervnek az arcát, talán eleve ismerték, mert nem is vesztették nagyon szem elől, végül is csak katonaságba ment; akárhogy is, az őrnek elég volt egy pillantás az arcára, és azonnal vigyázzba vágta magát. Társa követte, a hirtelen tisztelgés pedig kicsit meglepte az embereket, és elnyugodva figyelték a jelenetet.

– Szeretnék belépni – mondta Kornél, és bár halkan szólt, a csapat ember közvetlenül mögötte ácsorgott, és valószínűleg mind hallották. Úgy figyeltek, mint akiknek az életük múlik rajta. Az őrök szó nélkül tisztelegtek, aztán kinyitották előtte az ajtót. Miután Kornél belépett, azonnal vissza is zárult mögötte, kizárva a külvilág zaját, a minden bizonnyal újra meginduló tülekedést, az autóban maradt testőrt és a herceg utolsó levelét unokatestvérének. Kornél egyedül maradt a bazilikában a holttesttel—pontosabban _majdnem_ egyedül: elméje halványan tisztában volt vele, hogy a koporsót is őrzik.

Vastag, téli szövetkabátban volt, de hirtelen elkezdte átjárni a hideg.

A mellkasán a nyomás teljes erővel tért vissza, és Kornél, mint hazatérése óta sokadszorra, lehunyt szemekkel, megpróbált lélegezni. Ki, be, lassan, egyenletesen. Akkor is a légzésére koncentrált, mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, és földbe gyökerezett lábai végre kiszabadultak, és elindultak át a főhajón, a padsorok között. Szemben vele, a hatalmas, félköríves szentélyben, emelvényen, nyílt koporsó feküdt. A díszes főoltár előtt szinte egyszerű volt, dísztelen, fekete, de ha az ember jobban megnézte közelebbről, jól látszódtak a faragott minták és díszítések az oldalán. Kornél tudta, hogy ha egyszer rákerül a koporsófedél, azon a csőrében gyűrűt tartó holló lesz a fődísz; ahogy a kriptában is azalatt lesz feltüntetve a herceg neve.

A koporsó mellett, tisztes távolságban két őr állt díszruhában. Kornél magán érezte a tekintetüket, de azok nem szóltak vagy tettek semmit, ő pedig nem törődött velük. Szemét a baldachinos főoltáron tartotta, a közepén helyet foglaló Szent István szobrán és a többi díszítésen, bár nem látott belőlük és az egész oltárból többet egy elmosódott foltnál, úgy haladt előre, egyre közelebb az emelvényhez. A lépcsőkön is szinte vakon botorkált fel, feje könnyű volt, szíve nehéz.

Végezetül ott állt a koporsó előtt, és lepillantott a benne fekvőre.

Eltelt egy perc, aztán kettő. Kornél üres belsővel bámult a testre. Nézte, nézte, azt a felismerhetetlenségig szétégett arcot, a díszes öltönybe felöltöztetett, alaktalan testet; mint egy darab kidíszített tüzelőszén. Ahogy apjánál, nem volt itt sem gesztenyevörös haj, karakteres Hunyadi-orr, bőr meg még annyira sem; de János király egy élő, lélegző ember volt, ennek az égett valaminek pedig még a testalkata sem volt egyértelmű. _Akárki lehet_ , mondta a fejében egy tompa hang. Persze, ez nem volt igaz, mert természetesen az orvosa is azonosította, akár még a DNS-éből is biztosíthatták, hogy ez valóban a herceg, és az is volt, de Kornél csak annyit gondolt: _Ez nem is Mátyás. Ez egy megégetett fabábu._

Még sokáig ácsorgott ott, nézve le a testre, és szinte csalódott volt. Túl üres volt, túl nyugodt; azt remélte, most végre sírva fakad, még az őrök előtt is, letör, térdre esik és felszakad a szíve, meg vele együtt a hegyomlás róla. De a hír első hallatán sem sírt, és azóta sem volt képes még csak egyetlen könnycseppet sem hullajtani, sem anyja láttán, sem a szobájába lépve, sem Mátyás rajztartója miatt, sem Mátyás holtteste fölött.

Csak a szíve szakadt meg, de könnyek nem jöttek.

Arra gondolt, hogy talán mondania kéne valamit. Egy-két szót, valami ígéretet, mint ahogy az apjának is tette. _Búcsúzz el_ , biztatta magát. De ahogy a könnyek, a szavak sem jöttek. Kornél némán fordult meg, hogy elhagyja a templomot, aztán megtorpant.

A padsorok között öltönyös öregember állt, fehér hajú és kezében bot, de magas és egyeneshátú, busa szemöldöke alatt sötét szem. Mikor Kornél szembefordult vele, egyik ráncos kezét a szívére helyezte, és enyhén meghajtotta a fejét.

– Fenség – mondta, erős hangja bezengte az üres templomot. – Régen volt már, hogy utoljára láttuk egymást. Hét év hosszú idő. – Komoly arca volt, de most megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal. – Azt hiszem, mindkettőnkön meglátszódnak az évek… de önhöz talán kegyesebbek voltak, mint hozzám.

Kornél lelépett az emelvényről. Valóban hét éve nem látta már, de nem kellett egy pillanatig sem gondolkodnia, ki volt ez az ember. Az esztergom-budapesti segédpüspök már akkor pap volt, amikor ő és Mátyás kicsi fiúk voltak, és bármennyire is utálták a kötelező miséket, amikor Végh János prédikált a Szent István-bazilikában, mindig nyugton végig tudták ülni, és előfordult, hogy még oda is figyeltek.

– Plébános úr – köszöntötte a megvénült embert. – Örülök, hogy látom – mondta őszintén, amire Végh János újabb fejhajtással válaszolt.

Szemét felemelte a Kornél mögött álló koporsóra, majd megint Kornélra nézett, aki csendben figyelte őt, és várakozott. Tudta, hogy ő is részvétét fogja nyilvánítani, talán még beszélgetni is akar majd vele Mátyásról, de azt nem tudta, hogy ő képes lenne-e rá. Egyelőre annak is örült, hogy megszólalni meg tudott.

– Vigasztalódj, hercegem – mondta végül a plébános –, mert eljő az óra, amelyben mindazok, akik a koporsókban vannak, meghallják az ő szavát, és kijőnek; akik a jót cselekedték, az élet feltámadására.

Kornél nem felelt; és csak a földet bámulta, míg a vénember, kopogó bottal, közelebb jött. A délelőtti nap beragyogott a díszes, színes ablakokon, mintákat rajzolva a padlóra Kornél előtt, ahol megjelent Végh János, elé lépve. Lehajtotta a fejét, és szinte érezte feje fölött a ráncos, enyhén remegő kezet, ahogy a plébános fölé emelte. Végh János bariton mormogása halkan kelt útra a négy jelenlévőn és a halott hercegen kívül teljesen üres templomban:

– Térdelj le, Hunyadi Kornél, mert az Úr szól hozzád – mondta, és Kornél engedelmeskedett. A templom hideg, kemény köve a térdébe vágott, de ő mozdulatlanul várt, és hallgatta a plébánost. – Ezt mondja neked az Úr: „Te, akit én a föld utolsó részéről hoztalak és véghatárairól elhívtalak, ezt mondom neked: Szolgám vagy te, elválasztottalak és meg nem utállak: Ne félj, mert én veled vagyok; ne csüggedj, mert én vagyok Istened; megerősítelek, sőt megsegítlek, és igazságom jobbjával támogatlak. Íme, megszégyenülnek és meggyaláztatnak, akik fölgerjednek ellened, semmivé lesznek és elvesznek, akik veled perlekednek.”

Kornél lélegzett, ki, be, lassan és óvatosan. Végh János úgy hagyta ott, térdepelve, komótosan kopogó bottal, egyenes háttal, kemény tekintettel, és Kornélra ráborult a magány.

Mikor felállt, nem nézett többé vissza, egyenesen az ajtóhoz ment, hátrahagyva herceget és őröket. A kint álló fegyveresek újabb szalutálással engedték ki, és az időközben még jobban megnőtt tömeg szólongatni kezdte. Nyilván ezt is kitalálták addigra, hogy ki ő, mit csinál itt, és ezt kiabálták neki: „fenség, Kornél herceg!” De Kornélt fojtogatta valami, és nem nézett senkire, úgy viharzott el közöttük. Valahol a tudata szélén érzékelte, hogy sokan követik, egy részük civil, egy részük katona és rendőr, de nem törődött semmivel, csak odalépett a limuzinhoz, beszállt, és rávakkantott a sofőrre, hogy induljon vissza.

Egyetlen pillantást vetett csak a testőrre, aki kivörösödött szemekkel nézett fel rá, aztán azonnal el is fordult tőle, kinézve az ablakon, szoruló torokkal és haragos keserűséggel. _Legalább egyikünk megsirat, testvérem_ , mondta magában.

Az autó elindult, vissza a rövid úton a palotáig, és Kornél úgy vette el a felé tartott telefont, hogy rá se nézett. Zsebre tette, aztán csak bámulta a kinti embereket, akik integettek és néztek utána, de ő nem látta egyiküket sem, nem látott semmit, és azt gondolta, most már élete végéig egy halom kővel a mellkasán kell élnie.

♕

Nem akart senkivel sem találkozni, de muszáj volt ebédnél megjelennie. Ahogy várta, sokan összegyűltek, és mindenki megint élesen figyelte őt, meg minden mozdulatát, ahogy azóta figyelték, mióta betette ide a lábát.

Gróf Nemesváry mellett ezúttal az udvar nagyja is megjelent a tágas ebédlőben. Eljött a nádor, aki a király után a legnagyobb méltóság volt az országban, Gróf Andrássy József; meg a kincstartó, Pethő Zsuzsanna; a katonai főtanácsnok, Gróf Dobó Sándor; valamint az egész Királyi Tanács: Gróf Nemesváry Gergely, Gróf Festetics Antal, Országh Éva, Gróf Bajna Zsolt, Breszler Panna, Heves Bíborka, Gróf Teleki Tibor és Gróf Esterházy Géza. Mind egyszerre próbáltak Kornéllal beszélgetni, meg persze a királynéval is, de most a herceg volt a célkeresztben. A katonai éveiről kérdezgették, az azelőtti emlékeiről, a trónörökössé koronázásáról, meg ügyekről, amikről még nem is hallott, és mégis tőle vártak rájuk megoldást.

Ebéd után a lengyel és a német nagykövet is csatlakozott, akik pedig Romániáról kérdezgették. Ezektől anyja megmentette, mondván, hogy Kornél még csak most érkezett, és egyelőre nem szeretne külpolitikába merülni—Kornél pedig még belpolitikába sem merült bele, mert _tényleg_ csak egy napja volt itthon, és nem tudott semmiről.

Azt hitte, azonnal megfullad.

Néha eszébe jutott a plébános és az áldása, meg a néma koporsó, benne a felöltöztetett bábuval, meg a vörös szemű testőr. Közben gondolatai egymást kergették magyarul, németül és lengyelül, külpolitikáról, belpolitikáról, divatról és migrációról, sörről és törvényekről.

– Majd szeretném bemutatni fenségednek a lányomat – mondta Nemesváry Kornélnak, mikor éppen ő lépett eléje. Szeme kissé bánatosan csillant, ahogy egy kezében tartott csésze kávét kavargatott. _Azt meg vajon hol szerezte?_ – Szegény lányt lesújtotta a dolog.

_Nemesváry Eszter_ , gondolta Kornél fáradt agya, megpróbálva felkutatni emlékeit és tudását az újabb témáról. Ahogy Erdéliről, róla is hallott eleget, Mátyás bőven írt a lányról is. Bár valóban a jegyese volt, legalábbis egymásnak ígérték őket, Mátyásnak ott volt a testőre, és a lány sem szerette őt úgy; de nagyon közeli barátok voltak. Mátyás úgy fogalmazott, „ha te, Kori nem léteznél, valószínűleg Eszti lenne a legjobb barátom—de mivel vagy nekem, megmarad nagyon fontos és belsőséges barátnőmnek.” És persze eljátszották a fülig szerelmeseket, hogy elaltassanak mindenféle gyanút, és békén hagyják őket.

– Igen – mondta fáradtan. – Elhiszem.

Talán túl fáradt volt, hogy odafigyeljen rá és már megint másképp hangzott, mint ahogy akarta, vagy talán még mindig ott volt a szemében az, ami reggel nézett vissza rá a tükörből; és a gróf szelíden hajtotta meg a fejét.

– Igen, fenség – mondta békítően. – Önnek igazán nem kell mondani.

Kornél ránézett, és az megint úgy nézett rá, ahogy mindenki más ebben az átkozott szobában, úgy figyelte minden rezdülését, és Kornél rá akart ordítani, hogy _mégis mi a faszt néz?!_ De csak állt, kemény tekintettel, és addig nem rebbent a szeme sem, amíg a gróf le nem sütötte a sajátját.

Gróf Andrássy József nádor magas, tekintélyt parancsoló ember volt, még abban sem volt semmi meghunyászkodó vagy behódoló, ahogy meghajtotta a fejét Kornél előtt.

– Részvétem a felesége miatt – mondta Kornél, mert agya folyamatosan termelte az információt az emlékeiből mindenkiről, aki csak szembe jött vele, és most Mátyás egy régi levele jutott eszébe. – Hallottam az esetről. Igazán sajnálatos.

A gróf sötéten nézett rá.

– Igen – mondta –, igazán sajnálatos eset volt. Ki gondolta volna, hogy éppen akkor szakad le az az ócska lépcső, igaz? – Kérdezte élesen, és úgy nézett Kornélra, mintha az ő hibája lett volna. A herceg csak biccentett, mire a nádor hümmögött. – Részvétem önnek is, fenség. Tudom, hogy milyen közel voltak a herceggel. Néha beszélgettünk önről, és hogy hogy mennek a dolgai a katonaságban. Remélem, jól?

Kornél kinyitotta a száját, majd visszacsukta. A nádor sötét szemekkel figyelte, és Kornél magára sziszegett: _Szólalj már meg, csak meg kell szólalnod._

– Jól, köszönöm – préselte ki magából. _Kérlek, nem akarok Mátyásról beszélgetni, kérlek…_

– Örülök – felelte a nádor. – És örülök, hogy hazatért. Jó, hogy itt van. – Mikor Kornél csak biccentett, hozzátette: – Ne aggódjon a koronázása miatt, uram. Majd Őfelségével, a királynéval megszervezzük önnek azt a ceremóniát.

Kornél most sem tudott megszólalni. Fejében csak annyi ismétlődött újra és újra, hogy „nem én vagyok a koronaherceg, Mátyás az”, de a torkán nem jött ki hang, a nádor pedig megint fejet hajtott, majd távozott.

Aztán csak váltogatták egymást tovább, a grófok és előkelőségek, és mindenki egy újabb figyelő szempár volt. Nem is értette, hogyan vett részt a beszélgetésben, márpedig részt vett; kötelességtudóan, gépiesen beszélgetett mindenkivel, mert természetesen mindenki rá volt kíváncsi. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy hiénákkal körbevett vadász—mert érezte a puskát a kezében, és erősen megvetette a lábát, és biztonságban tartotta önmagát és a pozícióját, de a hiénák is kitartóan köröztek körülötte, vihogtak és figyelték.

Késő délután találkozott a román nagykövettel is.

Klaus Antonescu nagydarab, köpcös ember volt, tekintélyes bajusszal, fényesen csillogó, kopasz fejjel. Öltönye kicsit szűk volt rá, végig azt igazgatta magán, míg Kornéllal volt. Kornél legalább olyan kényelmetlenül ült a hatalmas íróasztal mögött, a díszes székben, a királyi irodában, mint vendége. Azért nem izzadt olyan rettenetesen, hogy kendővel kelljen törölgetnie a homlokát, mint ahogy azt Klaus Antonescu tette. Velük volt egy tolmács is, de Kornél még emlékezett annyira a román óráiról, hogy el tudjon társalogni a nagykövettel.

– Ahogy előttem már bizonyára nagyon sokan tették – mondta románul a nagykövet –, szeretném én is a részvétemet nyilvánítani.

Kornél meghajtotta a fejét, és románul válaszolt.

– Hálás vagyok érte.

A nagykövet biccentett, törölgette kicsit a homlokát, a tolmácsra pillantott, aztán vissza a hercegre, és tovább törölgette magát.

– Nos – köszörülte a torkát –, jó lenne megbeszélni néhány dolgot… – Újra a torkát köszörülte, Kornél élesen figyelte. – Mint azt valószínűleg tudja, Őfelsége, a király és a herceg béketárgyalások ügyében akartak Romániába repülni. – Kornél bólintott. A nagykövet valószínűleg várt volna tőle valami választ, de mivel Kornél nem szólt, csak izzadt, és beszélt tovább. – Pontosan tisztában vagyok vele, hogy sem a románok, sem a magyarok nem elégedettek mind ezzel a döntésével a királynak, ezért valószínűleg eléggé egyértelműként kezelhetjük, hogy a baleset nem baleset volt, hanem a békét ellenzők műve.

Kornél megint biccentett.

– Igen – mondta szelíden. – Eléggé egyértelmű. – Antonescu nagykövet a pohár vízéért nyúlt, amit kikészítettek neki, ivott, a nyakát törölgette átizzadt zsebkendőjével. Kornél előre hajolt. – Jól van, uram?

– Ó, igen, persze – mondta gyorsan a nagykövet. – Csak szörnyen meleg van itt.

– Ó, szeretné, hogy lejjebb vegyük a fűtést a szobában? – ajánlotta fel Kornél udvariasan, de a román úr a fejét rázta.

– Nem, nem, köszönöm! – vágta rá. – Semmi pénzért sem! A hőmérséklet minden bizonnyal tökéletes idebent, egyszerűen csak öreg vagyok, no meg, nem vagyok egy túl vékony alak, nem igaz? – mosolygott Kornélra a bajusza alól, Kornél pedig udvariasan viszonozta, bár azt érzékelte, hogy a szemét nem érte el az a mosoly. – Hadd kérdezzem meg, uram, mit kíván tenni az ügy érdekében? – érdeklődött a nagykövet. – Nem csak a… merényletre gondolok, de a béketárgyalásokra is. Ön bizonyára osztja Őfelsége nézeteit? – kérdezte, és tekintete nagyon óvatos lett.

– Természetesen – válaszolta Kornél, de hirtelen elfogta a bizonytalanság. Persze gondolkodott már rajta, neki mit kéne tennie az ügy érdekében, és azt tudta, hogy megpróbálna ugyanúgy cselekedni, ahogy János király tette, de míg a király nem épült fel, valahogy nem akart semmit intézkedni. – Bizonyára mindannyiunk érdeke, hogy békét kössünk Romániával, és ha lehet, lebontsuk a falat is.

A nagykövet bólogatott.

– Igen, fenség – sóhajtott, és a homlokát törölgette. – Őszintén örülök, hogy ön is így gondolja.


	4. Chapter 4

Nemesváry Eszter elég átlagos lánynak tűnt első ránézésre. Haja sima barna volt, fülei elálltak, és bár szemei már különlegesebbek voltak viharosszürke ég színükkel, azok előtt is vastag, kerek szemüveg ült. Mindemellett a mosolya gyönyörű volt, és úgy üdvözölte Kornélt, mint régi ismerősét.

A hó tegnap óta szakadt, miután a román nagykövet, és a többi grófok és uraságok is elmentek, az égen tornyosuló vastag, sötét hófelhők végre leszakadtak, és egészen kora estétől kezdve zuhogtak a hatalmas hópelyhek. Nemesváry Esztert is hókotrók mögött, lépésben hozták át a palotába kora reggel, amint felkelt a nap a felhők mögött. Az egykori trónörökösnek ígért lány az egyik társalgóban várt Kornélra, és amint a katona belépett, felugorva majdnem azonnal a nyakába vetette magát.

Kornél döbbenten pislogott a magát gyorsan visszafogó lányra, aki egy sietős pukedlivel igyekezett javítani a viselkedésén.

– Királyi fenség – mondta. – Örülök, hogy épségben megérkezett délről.

Arca sápatag volt, szemei pedig ijesztően vörösek, nyilván a sok sírástól. Hát mindenki képes volt a sírásra, egyedül Kornél nem.

– Köszönöm – bólintott ő, és a szófa felé intett, ahonnan az előbb felugrott Nemesváry Eszter. – Kérem, foglaljon helyet!

Eszter megvárta, míg Kornél leült, csak utána ülhetett le ő is, majd csendben megvárták, míg a szolgálók teát hoztak nekik. Miután magukra hagyták őket, Eszter végre felpillantott, és Kornél rémülten látta, hogy a lány megint a sírás szélén állt.

– Őszinte részvétem, uram – mondta elcsukló hangon. – Tudom, hogy Mátyással szinte testvérek voltak. Nagyon-nagyon sajnálom.

Kornél összeszorította a száját, de szűk mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Köszönöm – ismételte, meghajtva a fejét. – Tudom, hogy önök is közel álltak egymáshoz. Önnek sem lehet könnyű. Kérem, fogadja ön is őszinte részvétemet.

Nemesváry kisasszony bólintott, és Kornél látta, hogy szüksége van egy-két másodpercre, hogy összeszedje magát, hát türelmesen hallgatott. Eszter kiitta a fél bögréjét, mire végre idegesen felnevetett.

– Kérem, bocsásson meg – köszörülte a torkát. – Biztosan van jobb dolga is, mint bőgő kislányok társaságában üldögélni. – Kornél nyitotta a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, de Eszter csak legyintett rá. – Nem is kívánom sokáig zavarni. Csak szerettem volna a részvétemet kifejezni… És, nem is tudom, talán bolondnak fog nézni… de esetleg láthatnám a szobáját?

– Persze – felelte Kornél tétován, hiszen tulajdonképpen fogalma sem volt, beengedheti-e oda a lányt, de közben annak se látta volna értelmét, hogy ne engedjék meg a jegyesnek, hogy bemenjen a neki ígért herceg szobájába. Félig felemelkedett, kérdőn nézett Eszterre. – Tudja az utat, vagy szeretne esetleg valakit, aki elkíséri?

De Eszter a fejét rázta.

– Arra gondoltam… hogy esetleg ön… ha lenne olyan kedves… – Kornél nem tudta, milyen arcot vághat, de a lány szinte rémülten hallgatott el. – Természetesen nem kell bejönnie a szobájába, ha még nem volt… ha nem akar… Csak sétálni szeretnék önnel egy darabon. Kettesben.

A hanghordozásában volt valami, ami miatt Kornél meggondolta magát. Legyűrte magában azt a pánikot, ami olyan hirtelen tört fel a torkában az előbb, önmagát is meglepve vele, és igyekezett rendezni az arcvonásait.

– Természetesen – bólintott kifejezéstelen hangon. Felállt, a karját nyújtotta a másiknak, próbált bátorító arcot vágni, Eszter pedig félszegen belekarolt, és együtt hagyták el a szalont. Kornélban minden lépéssel nőtt az iszony, tudván, hogy hova tartanak, de ráerőltette magát, hogy nyugodtan haladjon az ismerős folyosókon, az ismerős útvonalon, végig a palotán. – Kérem, mesélje el, mikor beszélt utoljára a herceggel! – kérte Nemesváry Esztert.

– Alig egy nappal azelőtt, hogy… nos, az eset előtt – válaszolt Eszter, és most valahogy szinte egészen összeszedettnek és higgadtnak tűnt, arcán nyugalom uralkodott. – Előtte való nap délelőtt találkoztunk, elbúcsúztam tőle, mielőtt elment volna… – Kornél nem szólt közbe, de a szemöldökét ráncolta, és Eszter elhallgatott. Maguk mögé pillantott, meg körbe a folyosókon, majd hirtelen megállva hirtelen behúzta magával Kornélt egy falmélyedésbe, két magas szobanövény közé. Kornél úgy meglepődött, hogy még csak szólni sem tudott. – Fenség, muszáj szót váltanom önnel.

– Mit gondol, hová készült a herceg? – szegezte neki a kérdést Kornél, figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány mondatát. Fogalma sem volt róla, mi ez az egész, mit akar a lány, de szörnyű gyanakvás kezdett erőt venni rajta. Talán ő is tudott a terveikről? – Mit tud mindenről?

Eszter nyugodtan nézett fel rá.

– Uram – mondta halkan, fojtott hangon, arca komoly volt, de tekintete nyílt, és tökéletesen őszinte. – Nem bízhat meg senkiben.

Kornél rámeredt.

– Miről… – kezdte, de a lány még nem végzett.

– Mátyás sem bízott meg senkiben – mondta. Kornél rájött, hogy szíve meglódult mellkasában. Eszter még mindig nem eresztette el a karját, erősen fogta, szinte görcsösen markolta, és közel hajolva hozzá suttogta: – Sem apámban, sem a nádorban, sem Dobó grófban, sem senkiben. Csak magában, a királyban, bennem és Barniban. Az egész udvar ellenség, uram.

Kornél is közelebb hajolt, és próbálta megnyugtatni felborzolódott idegeit és rohanó szívét. Mi ez az egész, kérdezgette fejében egy halk, pánik-ízű hang.

– Miről beszél? – sziszegte. – Maga meg miről beszél?

– Nem tudok én se túl sokat – mondta Eszter, és még egyszer körbenézett a folyosón, kipillantva a növények közül, majd fel Kornélra. – Csak válogassa meg, kinek mit hisz el, és kivel mit oszt meg. Vannak az udvarban emberek, akiknek nem tetszett Őfelsége és Mátyás tervei, miszerint kibékülünk Romániával, és ezt ők is tudták, nem is vették fel akárhogy a kapcsolatot Tomescuval. Ön se tegye. Ha szeretne a román miniszterelnökkel beszélni, volt Mátyáséknak egy emberük, akin keresztül biztonságban tudtak kapcsolatot teremteni vele. Gróf Dobó fiát, Kendét keresse, uram. – Ellépett Kornéltól, ki a folyosóra.

– Várjon egy pillanatot – nyúlt utána Kornél, de Eszter a fejét rázta.

– Kérem, én se tudok többet – mondta. – Elmegyek Mátyás szobájába. Vigyázzon magára!

Kornél döbbenten állt a növények között, magára maradva a néptelen folyosón, és beletelt néhány pillanatba, mire képes volt megmozdulni. Agya próbálta feldolgozni az információkat, befogadni és elfogadni őket. _Nem bízhatok meg senkiben_ , ismételte magában tompán, és nem értett semmit. _Összeesküvés az udvarban?_

Tétova léptekkel indult el visszafelé a folyosón, azt sem tudva igazán, hogy pontosan merre is megy. _Sem Nemesváry grófban, sem a nádorban, sem Dobó grófban, sem senkiben_ , ismételte magában Eszter szavait újra és újra. Mátyás csak magában, a királyban, Eszterben és Erdéli Barnabásban bízott, mindenki más potenciális áruló volt. _Árulókkal vagyok körülvéve_ , gondolta döbbenten Kornél, és visszaért a szalonba, ahonnan az előbb indult el Eszterrel. Szolgálók szedegették éppen össze a teakészletet, amit nekik hordtak oda, Kornél érkezésére mind illedelmesen pukedliztek, de Kornél nem látta se őket, se a szalont. _Az egész udvar ellenség._

Vakon, a gondolataiba veszve sétált el a szalon ablakáig, és bámult ki a sűrűn hulló hóra, meg az alatta elterülő, fehér takaró alá temetett fővárosra. Végiggondolta, kivel beszélt, mióta megjött, hány ember keresztezte útját, hány olyan alakkal találkozhatott már, akik a háta mögött intézkednek és azon mesterkedtek, hogy meggyilkolják nagybátyját és unokatestvérét, és most is ellene szövetkeznek, meg a románokkal való béke ellen. Eszébe jutott a román nagykövet, Klaus Antonescu, aki szintén tudott a dologról, ki tudja, honnan. Úgy tűnt, mindenki tudott itt a király és Mátyás szándékáról, miszerint békét akartak kötni Romániával, de Kornél kezdett kételkedni benne, hogy magától a királyi duótól ismerték volna a terveket, vagy máshogy derítették ki. Antonescu egyenesen megkérdezte, mit kíván tenni az ügy érdekében. „Nem csak a merényletre gondolok, de a béketárgyalásokra is”, mondta a román nagykövet. „Ön bizonyára osztja Őfelsége nézeteit?” kérdezte, és Kornél emlékezett rá, milyen óvatos lett a tekintete; ő pedig, mint egy idióta, olyan természetesen bólintott rá. „Bizonyára mindannyiunk érdeke, hogy békét kössünk Romániával.” Kornél a falba akarta verni a fejét. Vajon a nagykövet úr is Mátyásékkal volt, vagy éppen ezzel a mondatával sikerült megásnia saját magának a sírját? Most mindenki ellene fog fordulni, mind, aki Mátyásék ellen is szövetkezett? Saját mellkasára rajzolta a célkeresztet?

_Meg kell találnom Dobó Kendét_ , döntötte el, és megkeményítette szívét. Nem engedhette, hogy a kétségbeesés elsodorja, most magánál kellett lennie. _Azonnal fel kell vennem vele a kapcsolatot, ha a román miniszterelnökkel akarok beszélni._

♕

Ezután az egész napja tárgyalásokkal és fontos emberekkel való találkozásokkal telt. Urak és hölgyek váltogatták egymást, ki-be jártak az irodából, egyszer egy japán szóvivő ült Kornéllal szemben, egyszer egy afrikai herceg. Kornélban összemosódtak az arcok, és kétségbeesetten igyekezett mindig csak arra koncentrálni, akivel éppen szemben ült—tulajdonképpen nem is nagyon tudott mást tenni; amint az egyik ember elment, ment vele a neve, a címe, az információk róla, a beszélgetés, amit az előbb folytattak, és Kornél új oldalt nyitott fejében, hogy a következő arcra koncentráljon.

Ám bárki is ült az asztal túloldalán, bárkivel is itta meg a huszadik csésze teáját illendőségből, bármilyen üres oldal volt megnyitva a fejében, a háttérben mindig ott lüktetett a gondolat: _ne bízz senkiben, ne mondj senkinek semmit._ Mostantól figyelt minden egyes szóra, ami kijött a száján, minden mozdulatára és pillantására. Úgy érezte, lassan szoborrá, vagy inkább beszélő robottá válik, amilyen mozdulatlanul ül és amilyen monotonul, semmitmondóan beszél.

Néha, egy-egy vendég között a gondolatok megpróbáltak rátörni és elönteni őt. Gyanakvás, bizonytalanság és fáradtság vett erőt rajta. _Na és mégis miért hiszek Nemesváry kisasszonynak? Mi van, ha ő is közülük való?_ gondolta egyszer, miközben egy Vas megyei grófot üdvözölt. Persze tudta, hogy bizonyos szinten muszáj megbíznia, legalább néhány emberben, különben bezárkózhat a szobájába és éhen halhat a sötétben.

_Barnabásban megbízok_ , döntötte el ebéd közben, amit egy csapat svéddel költött el. Nem volt benne biztos, mitől határozott így—talán Mátyás miatt, talán mert úgysem volt más választása—, de nem is számított. _Muszáj magam mellé szereznem valakit, különben tökéletesen egyedül vagyok._

Mert hát ez volt a helyzet. Kornél konkrétan egy kívülálló volt itt, idegenebb, mint az utolsó takarító személyzet. Alig három napja élt itt, a palotának ebben a változatában, ami már nem a gyerekkora volt, amikor mindenki ismerte, amikor Mátyással karöltve nap, mint nap a folyosókat rótták, ha épp nem volt valahol máshol dolguk. Tökéletesen egyedül volt, és ha Eszternek hinni lehetett, ellenségekkel körülvéve.

♕

Első hivatalos megjelenése, mint koronaherceg, aznap éjjel volt, az éjféli misén.

Aznap estig Kornélnak eszébe sem jutott, hogy már huszonnegyedike van, és egyenesen megdöbbent, amikor Országh Anna, az egyik személyi asszisztens elé lépett, és egy meghajlással közölte, hogy már kiválasztották az ünneplő ruháját, és a szobájában várja. A fiatal nőnek a szeme se rebbent, mikor Kornél visszakérdezett, hogy mégis miről van szó, egyrészt, nyilván mert professzionális volt a munkájában, másrészt meg talán nem is volt annyira meglepő, hogy az országhatárról előrángatott, gyászoló hercegnek kiment a fejéből, hogy szenteste van.

Az ünnepi vacsora után Erdéli a lépcső tetején várta a palota kapujában, miközben az udvarból már gördült ki a királyné limuzinja, a lépcső alján pedig megállt Kornélé, készen rá, hogy őt is elindítsák a Mátyás-templom felé. Bár a templom nem volt messze a palotától, lehetetlenség lett volna gyalog átvonulni, akkora tömeg jött fel a várba.

– Remélem, tudod, hogy miattad vannak itt – mondta kicsivel korábban Erzsébet királyné, mikor az egyik szalonban, az indulásra várakozva, bekapcsolták a tévét, és látták az élő felvételt a hömpölygő ember-áradatról. – Mindenki látni akarja az új trónörököst.

– Nem is csoda – jegyezte meg Országh Anna, kezében tablettel, amin valami e-mail volt megnyitva. – Évek óta nem látták Kornél herceget, még szép, hogy kíváncsiak rá.

– Mi hír a közösségi oldalakon? – pillantott fel rá Erzsébet a szófáról. – Mit mondanak az emberek?

Országh mély levegőt vett, végiggondolta a válaszát.

– Alapvetően megosztottak a vélemények, természetesen, de azt mondanám, hogy a többség egyszerűen csak kíváncsi – mondta őszinte arccal. – Még nem tudják, mit gondoljanak, ami érthető. Nem igazán ismerik Kornél herceget, még nem „találkoztak vele”, úgymond. Vannak spekulációk, vélemények… Meglepően sokan állítják, hogy Kornél nincs is itt – tette hozzá. – Nem hiszik el, hogy hazajött, hiszen még nem volt hivatalos megjelenése.

Erzsébet biccentett.

– Most majd lesz.

Kornél nem szólt semmit. Sem akkor, sem most, amikor a hóesésben legyalogolt a rá váró autóhoz. A sofőrje kinyitotta neki az ajtót, majd miután Erdéli is beszállt, lassan elindultak kifelé a palota udvarából.

Tulajdonképpen mehettek volna lábon is, döntötte el Kornél azonnal, amikor meglátta a tömegnyomort a vár utcáin. Egyértelműen nem csak a vár lakói voltak, akik ezt a mennyiséget alkották, hanem az egész városból jöttek fel, talán még Budapesten kívülről is. Kornél gyomrában a csomók egyre szorosabbak lettek, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy ezek mind azért jöttek, hogy őt lássák. Az autók lépésben haladva araszoltak végig az emberek között, és bár az üvegek sötétítettek voltak, mindenki megpróbált belátni az autóba, a hátsó ülésen ülő Kornélra.

Kornél a szeme sarkából látta Erdélit feszülten, éles figyelemmel ülni, bármire készen, ha történik valami. Mondjuk, ha az emberek hirtelen megrohanják az autót és megpróbálják felborítani, mert hirtelen úgy döntenek, hogy nem akarnak ettől az idegen katona-hercegtől semmit, és inkább megölik.

_Nem kéne ilyeneket gondolnom_ , mondta magának Kornél, de nem tehetett róla. Azért csak megpróbált nyugodtnak látszani, és ellazulva dőlt hátra az ülésen. Szemét félig lehunyta, és kibámult az ablakon, hagyva, hogy a mellette elhaladó ezer meg ezer arc elmosódjon.

Mikor kicsik voltak, Mátyás sokáig abban a tudatban élt, hogy a Nagyboldogasszony-templomot miatta hívják Mátyás-templomnak, és Kornéllal is elhitette. János király alig bírta visszafojtani a nevetését, mikor egy misén Mátyás suttogva megkérdezte tőle, miért nevezték el róla a templomot, és később tele voltak a hírek és közösségi portálok a kisfiához hajoló, a visszafogott nevetéstől síráshoz közel álló király képével, hogy milyen édesek ketten. Kornél a képek többségéről le lett vágva, de ő is ott volt, és emlékezett, ahogy a király sokáig csak csendben horkantgatott, mire végre visszahajolt Mátyáshoz, és visszasúgta neki, hogy „nem rólad lett elnevezve, de azért aranyos vagy.” Később persze elmagyarázta, hogy a templom természetesen az első Mátyás királyról kapta a nevét, ahogy azt valószínűleg már meg kellett volna tanulniuk, és miért nem tudják a történelem leckéjüket, irgum-burgum. Mátyás valószínűleg azóta sem volt olyan csalódott, mint akkor.

Most a templomhoz érve Kornél szíve elszorult az emlék gondolatára. _Itt fogják eltemetni_ , gondolta. Átpillantott Erdélire, aki vele egy időben fordult felé, és hirtelen mindketten tudták, hogy a másikkal ugyanarra gondolnak. Barnabás arcán egy pillanatra átfutott az a nyílt tekintet, amiről Kornél kezdte megtanulni, hogy akkor jön elő, amikor a testőr leengedi a pajzsait. A tekintet egy pillanattal később eltűnt, és Barnabás szeme megkeményedett, de emellett bátorító lett, és biztató.

Kornél rövidet biccentett neki, majd kitárták ajtaját, és ő kilépett az autóból.

Kordonok és rendőrök tartották vissza a tömeget, és mellette is testőrök sorakoztak fel Erdélivel együtt, de a tömeg jelenléte és zsivaja így is megrohanta. Vakuk villantak, mindenki kiabált és a telefonját lóbálta, hogy jó felvételt tudjon készíteni a megérkező koronahercegről. Erzsébet királyné már bent volt a templomban, és így a figyelem teljes egészében Kornélra telepedett, kis híján agyonnyomva őt.

Maga mellett érezte Erdéli jelenlétét, ahogy a testőr közel húzódott hozzá, és próbálta összeszedni magát. _Nézz mindenkire, de ne láss senkit_ , jutott hirtelen eszébe, és valahol az agya hátuljában tudta, hogy ezt még Mátyás mondta neki egyszer, mikor meglátogatta a támaszponton, és Kornél megkérdezte tőle, hogyan teszi túl magát azon a tengernyi arcon, amit nap, mint nap lát. „Az elején csak _úgy_ _tettem_ , mintha őket nézném”, mondta Mátyás. „Mintha színész lennék a színpadon, aki kinéz a közönségre, de nem látja őket. Aztán, miután megszoktam, elkezdtem az ellenkezőjét csinálni”, tette hozzá vállat vonva. „Most már megpróbálok mindig mindenkinek a szemébe nézni… Persze soha nem sikerül.”

Kornél lassan rájött, hogy ha akarná, se látná senki arcát. Minden kicsit mintha elhomályosult volna, és vakuk és kamerák reflektorai világítottak a szemébe, ő pedig olyan vaknak érezte magát, mint Gollam a napon. Lecövekelt lábakkal állt, míg Barnabás a háta mögött a derekához közel nem tette a kezét, mintha finoman tolva meg akarná indítani. Nem ért hozzá, mert átlagos embernek nem szabadott hozzáérnie a királyi család tagjaihoz engedély nélkül, de Kornélnak ez is elég volt, hogy végre megmozdítsa a lábát. Öltönyös emberekkel körülvéve lépkedtek fel a rövid lépcsőn, majd át a templom kapuján. Az oltárhoz közeli, királyi helyekhez úton valamikor a plébánossal is üdvözölték egymást, de Kornél a helyére— _Mátyás_ helyére—leülve már arra sem emlékezett.

Anyja ült mellette, és a királyné kinyúlva megfogta fia kezét és megszorongatta.

– Jól csináltad – mondta halkan, és mosolygott. – Nagyon ügyes vagy, kisfiam. Eddig minden rendben van.

Kornél visszaszorított, de ennél többre nem volt képes. Miután a tömeg miatt rátörő rosszullét kezdett elmúlni, csak némán meredt az oltárra, és míg a mise tompán szólt a háttérben, ő igyekezett nem nézni a beugró felé, ahonnan a templom alatti királyi kripták nyíltak. Egy ponton Erzsébet királyné feltűnés nélkül gyengéden a karjára tette a kezét, mire Kornél lesütötte szemét, és próbált odafigyelni, hogy mindent tegyen és mondjon, ahogy kell. A plébános és a gyülekezet szavai érthetetlen mormolássá váltak Kornél zúgó fülén túl, de az anyját maga mellett halványan érzékelve tudta követni a mise menetét.

Egészen a végéig, és azután se nézett semerre, sem a templomhajóból nyíló kápolna felé, sem az őt bámuló emberekre a gyülekezetben és a kapuban tömörülve, akiknek tekintetét úgy érezte magán, mint ezer nap izzasztó, égető szúrását. Tudta, hogy a kabát alatt patakokban folyik róla az izzadtság, és a templomból kifelé haladva a homlokán és halántékán is megérzett egy-két cseppet.

Vakon ácsorogva állt a tömegben, várva, hogy anyja autója elmenjen és helyet adjon az övének, hogy ő is be tudjon szállni, míg körülötte tombolt a vaku-villogtatós, kiabálós rémálom. _Én csak egy katona vagyok_ , suttogta rémülten egy kis hang a fejében. _Én nem vagyok trónörökös. Engedjetek vissza a támaszpontra, leszek inkább őrnagy, ezredes, az Udvari Haditanács elnöke, bármi. Csak hadd ne legyek Mátyás._

– Az autója, fenség – mondta mellette Barnabás, és úgy figyelte őt, úgy állt mellette, mint aki azt várja, hogy mikor esik össze a herceg.

Kornél bemászott a limuzinba, aztán csak ült és várt, hogy Barnabás is beszálljon, és végre elindulhassanak. Nem nézett semerre, számolta a légzését, és végiggondolta a katonai pályafutását, hogy valaha is voltak-e pánikrohamai. _Lehetetlenség, hogy legyenek_ , mondta egy viszonylag higgadt hang a fejében. _Gyerekkorodban volt egy-kettő, azóta pedig egy sem, pedig kibaszott katona vagy. Ha pánikbeteg lennél, már rájöttél volna._

_De akkor miért nem kapok levegőt?_ morfondírozott magában Kornél.

Egy ponton aztán rájött, hogy hazaértek, és ő úton van a szobája felé. Nem tudta, elköszönt-e az anyjától vagy bárki mástól, szabad-e egyáltalán lelépnie, vagy van még valami kötelezettsége—nem törődött már semmivel, csak azzal, hogy még azelőtt felérjen a szobájába, hogy összeomlana.

Bement az üres, személytelen szobájába, hátával nekidőlt a csukott ajtónak, és szép lassan lecsúszott a földre. Még mindig kicsit homályosan látott, de lassan észrevette, hogy a légzése kezd visszaállni a normálisra. Tenyerét a mellkasára szorította, és érezte őrülten rohanó szívét lassulni. _Ó_ , gondolta. _Oké._

– Talán tényleg nincsenek már pánikrohamaim – mondta magának biztatóan, halkan szólva a néma, üres szobában. – Talán átvészelem ezt a telet.

♕

A támaszponton a karácsonyt mindig amerikai módra ünnepelték: természetesen szenteste is ettek ünnepi vacsorát, de amikor mindenki megkapta a postán küldött csomagjait és üdvözlőlapját, az 25-e reggelén történt. A szakácsok ünnepi reggelit csináltak, aminek a végén osztották ki mindenki postáját, az ebédlő sarkában pedig ott állt a karácsonyfa, amit még előző este állított fel néhány önként jelentkező. Kornél rettenetesen szerette ezeket a karácsony reggeleket.

Aztán este az ebédlőt átrendezték, az asztalokat a falak mellé tolták, megpakolták sütikkel, meg piával, felállítottak a karácsonyfa mellé egy hifi-berendezést, és mindenki kiöltözött. Meghívtak mindenféle magas rangú tisztet, akik elhozták a családjukat, és az egész század szinte sorba állt a hölgyekért, hogy végre táncolhassanak. Egyik évben Horváth Antal alezredes elhozta a lányával együtt annak minden szaktársát is.

Kornél emlékezett a tavalyi karácsonyra, amikor Patkó megelégelte a sorban állást az ügyeletes feleségek és lányok kezéért, és inkább Kornélét ragadta meg, magával húzva őt a táncolók közé. Sokan füttyögni és huhogni kezdtek, de Kornél és Patkó is épp elég részegek voltak ahhoz, hogy leszarják, mit gondolnak róluk. Sőt, később mások is elkapták és táncba vitték egymást; a legtöbben viccet csinálva belőle, néhányan pedig, mint Patkó és Kornél, csak jól akartak szórakozni—meg volt Rónai és Molnár, akik pedig később el is tűntek együtt valami üres helységbe… de róluk nem beszélt senki.

Itt, a királyi palotában, egészen más volt a karácsony—és még annál is másabb, mint amilyen valószínűleg általában szokott lenni.

Szenteste a vacsora volt a „szűk családi ünnep” része, tehát Kornél egyedül evett anyjával, majd a feldíszített szalonban ültek, sarokban karácsonyfa, és nézték a híreket, míg vártak, hogy elmenjenek az éjféli misére. Nem mintha Kornélnak lett volna lelki ereje bármi máshoz. Ha többen lettek volna, valószínűleg csináltak volna ajándékbontást, de úgy tűnt, idén inkább senki nem erőltette a dolgot.

Karácsony első reggelén Kornél találkozott a királyi szabóval, aki levette a méreteit, és felpróbáltatta vele a trónörökösi palástot és ruhát, amiben majd a koronázását kellett végigcsinálnia. Aztán ebédig Mátyás herceg temetésének megszervezésében próbált segíteni, hiába ellenkezett a királyné, meg minden egyes alkalmazott.

Ebéd után a kezébe adták a szövegét, és ő visszahúzódott a szobájába felkészülni estére.

Míg katona volt, nem kellett nyilvános beszédeket mondania. Nem kellett királyi ünneplőt húznia, aranyfonalakkal díszített, bársonyos öltönyt, oldalán díszkarddal. Nem kellett helyette megírt szöveget begyakorolnia, majd elmondania egy tömeg előtt, akik nem ismerik, és mégis az alárendeltjei. Nem kellett trónörökösként bemutatkoznia.

Este fél hatkor autóba ült Erdélivel, és újabb királyi menet indult a várból, ezúttal az Országházba.

♕

– Köszöntsük az új királyt.

Pethő Zsuzsanna alig halhatóan mormogta a gúnyos mondatot Andrássy fülébe, de a nádor így is dühösen nézett a kincstartó felé. A király még élt, akármennyire is súlyos állapotban feküdt a kórházban, talpig bekötözve, minden sebéből gennyezve; még élt és lélegzett, még vert kékvérű szíve, és amíg meg nem halt végleg, hazaárulás volt bárki mást királynak nevezni.

_Nem mintha nem lennénk már így is nyakig a hazaárulásban_ , gondolta Andrássy, ahogy figyelte a sürgölődő tévéseket és fotósokat, akik szinte hemzsegtek a teremben, igyekezve a legjobb helyet keresni, hogy tökéletes rálátásuk legyen a bevonuló, új trónörökösre. Mindenki egyszerre állt fel a herceg jöttére, Andrássy pedig gyorsan végignézett az összegyűlteken, a díszruhába öltözött tanácstagokon és más nagy rangú vendégeken, és borúsan konstatálta, hogy a jelenlevők kilencven százaléka benne van a királyi család ellen szőtt összeesküvésben. _Ha itt és most úgy döntenénk, hogy a Hunyadi-ház utolsó egészséges tagjait is eltesszük láb alól, akár azonnal vége is lehetne a dolognak, és letudhatnánk végre ezt az egész árulósdit._

De az összeesküvésnek volt egy rendje és menete, amit nem lehetett felborítani. Az egésznek teljes titokban és óvatossággal kellett lefolynia, legalábbis amíg meg nem halt minden királyi családtag.

Andrássy nem akarta tudni, mi lesz majd, ha nem marad egy Hunyadi se, és a felkelők lépnek uralomra. _Csak nyerjen végre valamelyik oldal, engem meg hagyjon mindenki békén. Esküszöm, amint vége ennek a rémálomnak, azonnal lemondok_ , fogadkozott a nádor. Persze sejtette, hogy ha nem mondana le önszántából, akkor is eltávolítanák az ország éléről. Mert ha a király nincs, bizony a nádor válik az ország vezetőjévé—azt pedig mindenki tudta a szövetkezők között, hogy Andrássy mennyire nincs oda az egész helyzetért.

A kormányzat vezetői egyenesen álltak a magasban, székeik mellett, ahogy mindenki más is a teremben, és várták, hogy Kornél herceg fellépdeljen az emelvényre, egyel alattuk. Ők négyen—Andrássy, Pethő Zsuzsanna, Gróf Dobó Sándor és Somlyó Géza—jobbról és balról álltak a király széke mellett, ami most üresen állt, két lépcsőfokkal magasabban. Csak akkor foglalt mindenki helyet, amikor a herceg megállt a pódiumon, és szembenézett az ülésteremmel, minden jelenlevővel és tévékamerával. Így a négy méltóság csak a tarkóját látta, de némán és rezzenéstelenül ült helyén, ahogy Hunyadi Kornél karácsonyi beszédébe kezdett.

„A fiú egy robot”, mondta Festetics, miután végre mind találkoztak a herceggel, és együtt ebédeltek és teáztak vele. A trónörököst utána még tárgyalásokra hurcolták, Andrássy, Festetics, Teleki és Pethő pedig átmentek Nemesváryhoz teázni. „A szemébe néztem, és nem láttam benne semmit, csak ürességet. Kétlem, hogy van benne egy cseppnyi érzelem is. Jól kigyógyították belőle a katonaságban. Maguk szerint gyászol egyáltalán?”

Andrássy még csak válaszra sem méltatta. A legkevésbé sem akart ott lenni, ha lehetett volna választása, soha nem jelent meg volna semmilyen ármánykodó gyűlésen, amit ezek az emberek tartottak. De nem volt választása, és bár alig nyitotta szólásra a száját, mégis ott kellett lennie és hallgatnia őket.

Nem mintha nem lett volna igazság abban, amit Festetics mondott, és ezzel mind egyetérteni tűntek. Hunyadi Kornél arcán tényleg nem volt jele semmiféle érzelemnek, sem gyásznak, sem megilletődöttségnek. A beszédét biztos hangon mondta el, nem remegett vagy csuklott el. Tekintetét nem látta, mert mögötte ült, de a szemben ülő és álló tömeg arcából ki tudta következtetni, milyen lehetett: kemény és zord, mint akkor ebéd után, mikor a nádor elé lépett üdvözölni őt, és a herceg a részvétét fejezte ki a felesége halála miatt. Andrássy akkor a fiú mogyoróbarna szemeibe nézett, és ahogy Festetics is bevallotta később, ő sem tudott belőle semmit kiolvasni.

Andrássy figyelte az egybegyűlteket, a tévéket és a fényképészeket, elképzelte az embereket, akik otthon ülve nézik az élő adást, vagy autóban rádión hallgatják, és először látják meg hallják az új örököst. _Ez az új hercegetek_ , gondolta Andrássy, de nem tudta eldönteni, milyen hangsúllyal és érzésekkel mondaná ki hangosan. _Ő az, aki szeretett Mátyásotok helyébe lépett._

A beszéd legalább szép volt, bárki is írta meg neki. A végén az egész ülésterem tapsviharban tört ki, amit talán csak részben lehetett illemre fogni. Kornél herceg nem fürdőzött sokáig az ünneplésben és az elégedetten ragyogó arcok tekintetében, hanem szinte semmi várakozás nélkül fordult meg és indult el lefelé a lépcsőn. Mindenki azonnal megint talpon volt, és addig tapsoltak, míg a herceg ki nem vonult a teremből, olyan kőarccal és egyenes háttal, mint ahogy bevonult. Kétség kívül egy katona élt benne.

Andrássy és Pethő néma pillantást váltott, majd csatlakoztak az alul összegyűlőkhöz. Az ülésterem zajongva kezdte meg szép lassan a kiürülést, míg Nemesváry, Dobó és Festetics találkozott Andrássyékkal, és feltűnésmentesen beszélgettek.

– Szép beszéd volt – jegyezte meg engedékenyen Dobó. – Nem tudom, ki írta, de neki köszönhetően nem lesz olyan szörnyű a nép első benyomása a hercegünkről.

– Ó, maga mögötte ült – húzta a száját Festetics. – Látnia kellett volna az arcát. Mintha temetésen lett volna. – _Ekkora idiótát_ , gondolta magában Andrássy, de fennhangon nem kellett megszólalnia, látta a tanácsos arcán, hogy azonnal megbánta. A körülöttük állókén is látszott, mit gondolnak, Festetics meg kapkodva tette hozzá: – Persze, nem meglepő…

Senki nem foglalkozott vele; a társaság azonnal elhallgatott, amikor Somlyói Gézát látták közeledni feléjük. A vénséges kancellár nem volt tagja az összeesküvésnek, és valahogy nem is merte senki beavatni—Nemesváry azzal érvelt, hogy az érsek úr úgy is csak ritkán hagyja el Esztergomot, és nem zavar itt sok vizet, de Andrássy sejtette, hogy attól fél, Somlyóinak nem lenne gondja azzal, hogy azonnal jelentsen a királynak, a királynénak, bárkinek. Az öreg valószínűleg attól sem félt, hogy elteszik láb alól. Ő nem féltette az életét, és felesége sem volt már régen, akit merénylettel megölhettek volna, hogy aztán halálát balesetként tusolják el.

Köszöntötték és néhány szót váltottak az érsekkel, de az öreg aztán már ment is tovább, meg sem állt igazán.

– Hosszú az út hazáig, és nekem ma még vissza kell érnem Esztergomba – magyarázta, és lassan csoszogott tovább a hátsó ajtó felé, díszes botjára támaszkodva.

Andrássy figyelte az útját, miközben mellette az összegyűlt csoport megint beszélgetni kezdett, visszafojtott hangon, nyilván Somlyóiról. A nádor feltűnés nélkül vált ki a csoportból, és az érsek után indult. A folyosóra vezető ajtóban megtorpant, és kicsit visszahúzódva figyelte, ahogy Somlyói az azóta is ott ácsorgó herceghez lépett.

Kornél herceg körbe volt véve fontoskodó alakokkal, de az öreg kancellár közeledtére elfordult mindenkitől, és karját felajánlva Somlyóinak hagyta, hogy rátámaszkodjon, és együtt indultak el a folyosón, halkan társalogva. A hátrahagyott emberek beletörődve oszlottak fel vagy léptek oda egymáshoz, de Andrássy sokáig figyelte a távolodó párost. _Hamarosan úgyis elmegy Somlyói is, és akkor a herceg megint egyedül marad_ , gondolta, de nem volt benne semmi öröm.

Andrássy tudta, hogy az összeesküvők nagyja arra számított, hogy a honvédek közül előrángatott, az udvarban ismeretlen hercegecske majd úgyis megijed a feladattól, amit rázúdítanak, és puha és befolyásolható lesz, akivel hamar végeznek majd. És most, hogy úgy tűnt, Kornél herceg egy kőből faragott szobor, Andrássy azt is tudta, hogy így még nagyobb veszélyben van. Ha egy tehetetlen katonafiúcska lett volna, talán megölni se akarta volna senki, legrosszabb esetben talán csak száműzik; de így, hogy nem rémítette meg grófok és méltóságok kemény tekintetei, az összeesküvőknek nem volt más választása, mint őt is megölni.


	5. Chapter 5

Kornél felöltözött díszruhába, és 26-a reggel sofőrje kivitte őt és Erdélit a Szent István-bazilikához, ahol újabb karácsonyi misén kellett részt vennie. A szertartás a bazilika előtti téren volt, mivel odabent még mindig feküdt a herceg holtteste. A lépcsőn álltak a papok és az asszisztencia, közvetlenül a lépcső alján, két oldalt pedig a kórus ácsorgott—a tér minden négyzetméterét pedig hívők és nem hívők töltötték meg. A gyülekezet csupán a negyedét tette ki az összegyűlteknek; a tömeg nagy része csupán a koronaherceget akarta látni.

Tegnap este egész Magyarország a tévé előtt ült, és Kornélt hallgatta. Kemenes József szerint régen nem volt már ekkora nézőszáma az M1-nek, sem az esti órákban, sem semmikor.

– Milyenek a visszajelzések? – kérdezgette Erzsébet királyné. – Mit mondanak róla?

Kornél tudta magától is, nem kellett Kemenes összefoglalóját hallgatnia hozzá. Amint tegnap este hazaért, fogott egy telefont, amit újonnan adtak neki, és felment a frissen készített Twitter profiljára (amit természetesen nem ő csinált). A profilképe egy tavalyi kép volt, amit valami hivatalos papír miatt készíttettek vele a katonaságon, ahogy a többiekkel is, és ami mind ugyanolyan volt: katonai egyenruha, kifejezéstelen arc, üres tekintet.

Magyarországon, első helyen trendingelt a „Kornél herceg” kifejezés, majd Kornél csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy világszerte is ő volt a második és harmadik legnépszerűbb, közvetlenül a „Christmas” alatt, egyszer Kornél hercegként, egyszer pedig Prince Corneliusként.

A tweetek változatosak voltak:

> _shit prince cornelius is a snack_
> 
> _im like 99% sure prince cornelius has a huge stick up his ass lmao_
> 
> _Nem tudom, ki írta neki a beszédet, de remélem megtartják. Épp eléggé szentimentális és formális egyszerre, egy no name hercegnek pont jó bemutatkozásnak. Legyen a későbbiekben is ilyen diplomatikus #kornélherceg_
> 
> _oké de az igazi kérdés: van kornél hercegnek valakije? mert én szabad vagyok lol_
> 
> _wait who's this guy ? where did he come from and why didn't we hear about him before? or did i miss something???? #princecornelius_
> 
> _cukinak cuki ez a Kornél herceg, de nem Mátyás._
> 
> _most komolyan ez lesz az új trónörökösünk?olyan mint egy kibaszott robot. #kornélherceg_
> 
> _MY FIRST FIC ABOUT THE ROYAL FAMILY please read it owo <3 it's the night when prince cornelius comes home and finds out prince matthias is dead, 5K, angst!! archiveofourown.org/works/78462398..._
> 
> _hu halljatok ez olyan geci szemelytelen volt lmao mit gondolt hol van sajtotajekoztaton?? #kornelherceg_
> 
> _WATCH: Hungary's Prince Cornelius Gives Christmas Speech in Parliament Building_

Kornél majdnem egy fél órát a tweetek olvasgatásával töltött, aztán megnézte a kommenteket Facebookon is, meg minden hírportálon, amit csak talált, magyart és angolt. A feléről el sem tudta dönteni, hogy az írója vajon pozitívnak vagy negatívnak szánta-e a cikket, megjegyzést. Végül annyira belefáradt az egészbe, hogy már fürdeni sem volt ereje, csak lefeküdt az ágyára, és azonnal kiütötte az alvás.

Ma reggel nézett újra a nép szemébe.

Nézte az embereket, ahogy próbáltak beszélni neki és szót váltani vele, próbálták lefényképezni, még a mise közben is, integettek és kiáltoztak neki, és próbálta elképzelni melyikük milyen tweetet írhatott tegnap este. Melyikük írhatott fan fiction-t róla, melyik csinált meme-et a kifejezéstelen arcából, melyikük elemezte ki a beszédének minden betűjét.

A bazilika pedig magasztosan és félelmetesen magasodott előtte, gyomrában tartva halott hercegét, és Kornél csak bámulta a reggeli napon olvadó havat a talpa alatt, és úgy tett, mint aki imádkozni hajtotta le a fejét.

Délre egy újabb halom gróf és más előkelőség volt hivatalos a palotába, és Kornél megint félrelépett, hogy anyját engedje a házigazda szerepébe lépni. Szoknyája mögé nem tudott persze elbújni, és az emberek tekintetének belé fúródó intenzitása miatt nem is akart igazán. Kornél valahogy így védekezett—minél jobban bámulták és perzselték szemeikkel, ő annál inkább kihúzta magát és annál egyenesebben állt, nézett vissza mindenkire, egyenest a szemükbe. Mert minél inkább nézik, annál jobban látnák, hogy megpróbál elbújni, azt pedig nem engedhette. Tehát állt bátran és rezzenéstelenül anyja mellett, mint egy szobor, ahogy a tweetek is jellemezték őt.

Valószínűleg ezért volt képtelen a sírásra is, gondolta néha. Talán valóban egy szobor volt, akinek megkövesedett a szíve is, könnycsatornái, meg minden könnye, ami valaha volt. Sajnos Kornél is tudta, milyen rétegeket épített maga köré, vastagon felépítve a falat, kirekesztve a világot, de bent rekesztve önmagát is. Sok ilyen ember élt a világon, akik inkább elbarikádozták magukat, minthogy engedték volna a külvilágnak, hogy érzelmeket ébresszenek bennük, bármilyen szépek vagy rémítőek is voltak azok. A különbség ezek között az emberek és Kornél között az volt, Kornél nem akarta így bebörtönözni magát önmagába, nem igazán.

Csak hát nem tudott mást tenni, nem tanult meg semmi mást, amit tehetett volna. Talán ráírhatott volna az egyik emberre Twitteren aki kritizálta őt, megkérhette volna, hogy ugyan tanítsa már meg kihámoznia magát ebből a gubóból, széttörni a követ, amibe bele lett faragva.

_Na, Mátyás_ , gondolta ebéd közben, miközben két oldalról egyszerre beszéltek neki, az egyik a románokról, a másik a nemzeti futballcsapatról, _ha megsiratni nem is tudlak, legalább rendet tenni megpróbálhatok ebben az átkozott, szent országban érted._

♕

Délután elvitette magát a Szent Imrébe.

A katonák mind vigyázzba vágták magukat, ahogy elhaladt mellettük, sarkában Erdélivel, meg minden orvos és beteg félrehúzódott az útjából, kihúzták magukat, és csészealj méretű szemekkel néztek utána. Barnabás a király szobájának ajtajáig követte, ahol félreállt, hogy a többi testőr társaságában várja meg, míg Kornél végez odabent.

János király egyedül volt a szobában, hollóján kívül nem ült most senki ágya mellett, nem fogta senki a kezét, míg a nagy ember aludt. Korél felpillantott Plútóra, aki ugyanott ült, ahol legutóbb is, és a madár némán visszanézett rá.

– Remélem, éberen őrized az álmát – mondta Kornél halkan –, vén halálmadár.

A gondolatra furcsa hidegség támadt a mellkasában, és a szőr felállt a karján. _Vajon elkísér majd a hollód, ha útra indulsz a halálon túlra?_ kérdezte magában az egyenletesen lélegző királyt. A madár csak rezzenéstelenül bámulta őt fekete szemeivel, és nem tett semmit, nem mozdult, és nem is beszélt, bár az udvarban köztudott volt, hogy Őfelsége kedvencei néha megszólaltak.

Most azonban nem szólt sem a holló, sem a király, és Kornél reménytelenül térdelt le az ágy mellé. Szeme a csukott ajtó felé villant, majd megragadta az alvó gyűrűs kezét.

– Felség – suttogta. – Könyörgöm, kelj fel. Ha tudsz, ébredj fel és segíts, mert fogalmam sincs, mit kell tennem. Nem akarom romlásba vezetni az országodat, meg akarom őrizni neked, míg vissza nem térsz, de nem tudom, hogyan.

Nagyon sokáig térdelt ott a fehér, néma szobában, kezében nagybátyja kezével. Olyan volt újra, mintha a bazilika kövén térdepelt volna, áldást kérve. Mikor felpillantott Plútóra, a madár úgy tűnt, mintha aludna, Kornél pedig elhagyta a szobát.

– Sétálni megyünk – mondta a testőrének, mikor visszaértek a Dunához, és az autó félreállt egy percre a Gellért-hegy tövében, míg a két férfi kiszálltak belőle.

– Felmegyünk a Citadellához, fenség? – kérdezte Erdéli. Valahonnan egy újévi ABBA szám szólt, tőlük nem messze egy csapat fiatal hangoskodott.

– Hát, legalábbis oda indulunk – válaszolta Kornél, és sétálni kezdett felfelé az egyik ösvényen, ami a Gellérthegyi Barlang alatt kezdődött. – Majd útközben kiderül, meddig jutunk.

Mióta hazajött, alig használta a lábait, csak a palota falai között járkált fel-alá, azokon kívül mindenhova autóval vitték. Az utolsó kiképzés emléke még egy darabig megmaradt teste minden porcikájában, de az izomláz egy idő után elmúlt, és nem volt mivel feléleszteni a jóleső fájást. Most végre szabadon indult meg a sétányon felfelé, és élvezte, ahogy izmai dolgoznak, lábai viszik fel a hegyoldalon. Nem is szólt sokáig, csak lélegzett, és ment, és nem gondolt és figyelt semmi másra, csak az emelkedőre, a lépcsőkre, a körülötte lassan hullani kezdő hópelyhekre.

Erdéli Barnabás néma csendben követte, fel a keresztig, majd tovább az utakon és sétányokon, egyre feljebb a hegyen. Több turistával találkoztak út közben, mint Kornél gondolta volna, de nem mindenki figyelt fel rájuk, nem tűnt fel nekik a herceg és testőre—mert miért is sétált volna a Gellért-hegyen a trónörökös ezen a csütörtöki délutánon? Csak néhányan fordultak utánuk, de ők sem szóltak vagy futottak utánuk, mindenki hagyta őket továbbmenni.

Kornél meg sem állt egy kilátóteraszig. Innen ki lehetett látni a Dunára, és most nem volt senki a közelükben, csak egy kis család sétált el mögöttük felfelé a lépcsőkön.

– Szeretném, ha elmondana nekem valamit – szólalt meg Kornél, először mióta elindultak a hegynek. Erdéli felé pillantott, mint aki nem biztos benne, hogy a herceg neki szólt, vagy egyáltalán valóban megszólalt-e. Kornél felé fordult, viszonozva a pillantását. Óvatosan figyelte a testőr arcát, miközben beszélni kezdett: – Nem régiben találkoztam Nemesváry Eszterrel, és a kisasszony mondott néhány érdekes dolgot. Nem is igazán mondta, csak megemlítette, és mint hogy állítása szerint maga is tud ezekről a dolgokról, szeretném, ha még jobban felvilágosítana az üggyel kapcsolatban.

Ahogy beszélt, és Erdéli kezdte megérteni, miről van szó, úgy lett az ő arca is egyre zárkózottabb és óvatosabb, mint Kornélé. Izmai megfeszültek, szeme félrevillant, felmérve a környezetüket. _Mégis mit akar tenni?_ tűnődött Kornél. _Azt tervezi, hogy leugrik a hegyről, vagy mi?_

– Fenség – kezdte a testőr, nagyon óvatosan, semmitmondó hangnemben. Kornél rámeredt, erősen és figyelmeztetően, mint aki azt mondja, _na, most figyelj, Erdéli Barnabás, nagyon vigyázz, mit mondasz, mert rajtakaplak, ha hazudni mersz._ Erdéli meg úgy nézett vissza, mint aki pontosan érti. Szemébe lassan visszaköltözött egy-két érzelem, Kornél mintha aggodalmat látott volna benne, és a testőr nyelt egyet. – Ha uram azt szeretné…

– Azt szeretném – vágott közbe Kornél –, ha őszinte lenne velem.

Erdéli összeszorította a száját, és nagyon kelletlenül nézett a hercegre.

Körülöttük egyre sűrűbben hullott a hó, a fölöttük összegyűlt vastag hófelhők miatt egyre sötétebb lett, még mielőtt lemehetett volna a gyenge téli nap, amely már amúgy is alacsonyan járt az égen. Alattuk hömpölygött a Duna, sötéten és hidegen, és azt mondták, hogy ha így folytatódik az idő hűlése, januárra befagy a folyó vize. _Januárban, a Duna jegén kiáltották ki királlyá az első Hunyadi királyt is_ , gondolta Kornél, _legalábbis a legenda szerint._

_Az is Mátyás volt._

– Erdéli – mondta halkan Kornél, és közelebb lépett a testőréhez. A férfi hirtelen elfelejtette kelletlen arckifejezését, úgy hullott az le róla, mint lepel, ami egy csodálkozó arcot fedett fel. Csak nézett meglepetten a hercegre, és nem mert moccanni sem. – Engem úgy rángattak ki a katonaságból, hirtelen és minden előrejelzés nélkül, és hoztak ide, hogy annak a helyébe lépjek, aki a legkedvesebb volt számomra. Hogy kapjam össze magam semmi idő alatt, és tegyek rendbe egy olyan helyzetet, amit úgy tűnik, a legfőbb embereim nem is akarnak helyrehozni. Eszter azt mondta, mindenki az udvarban ellenem van, ahogy Mátyás és János király ellen is voltak, és egyedül benne és magában bízhatok. – Barnabás lesütötte a szemét, és Kornél lejjebb vette a hangját, még közelebb hajolva a másikhoz. – Tehát ha arra kérem, hogy mondjon el nekem mindent, amit tud, könyörgöm, tegye meg, mert különben fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnék és kiben bízhatnék, és a végén engem is megölnek, ahogy azt mostohaapámmal és unokatestvéremmel is tették, és hiábavaló lesz a haláluk.

Hátralépett, és próbálta összeszedni magát. _Túl sokat mondtam? Túl sokat adtam el magamból. Mit gondolhat? Biztosan elijesztettem._ Igyekezett megtisztítani fejét a felesleges, aggódó gondolatoktól, és logikusan gondolkodni. _Szükségem van rá_ , mondta magának, és ez olyan tény volt, amit a szorongásai sem cáfolhattak meg. _Muszáj megbíznom legalább egy-két emberben, különben egyedül maradok, és azt nem tudom csinálni. Kell valaki, akit magam mellett tudhatok._

Erdéli mélyeket lélegzett. Egy darabig csak a földet pásztázta, a kőre érkező hópelyheket, aztán felpillantott, és olyan nyíltan és őszintén nézett Kornél szemeibe, hogy a herceg kicsit meglepődött. De ugyanakkor Erdéli is megdöbbent Kornél nyílt beszédén, ahogy kiöntötte a szívét. _Na lám, mire nem képes egy kis őszinteség_ , gondolta a koronaherceg, _másokat is hogy megnyit cserébe._

– Rendben, fenség, őszinte leszek – mondta Erdéli –, de nem azért, mert talán ha tud az ármánykodásokról, amik az udvarban folynak, megvédheti magát. Mátyás és Őfelsége is tudott az összeesküvésről, mégsem mentette meg őket a tudásuk.

– Akkor miért?

– Mert Mátyás herceg megesketett, hogy ha valaha is arra kerülne a sor, tegyek meg mindent, amit ön mond—hogy védjem meg mindig, és legyek segítségére mindenben.

– „Ha valaha is arra kerülne a sor”? – ismételte Kornél. Összeszűkítette a szemeit. – Mit értett ezalatt? Miért mondta ezt?

– Nem amiatt, mert azt gondolta, hogy veszélyben lenne az élete – mondta gyorsan Erdéli. – Még régen mondta, mikor nem volt ennyire elfajulva a helyzet. De attól még megígértette velem, és nekem szándékomban állt megtartani a neki tett ígéreteimet.

Kornél figyelte az arcát, ahogy az utolsó mondatot mondta, de ezúttal nem olvasott ki semmit a tekintetéből. Erdéli bátran nézett vissza rá, és egy darabig csak álltak ott, egymásra meredve, míg Erdéli nem emlékezett arra, kivel áll szemben, és gyorsan lesütötte a szemét, ahogy azt illik. Kornél megfordult és elindult a lépcsők felé.

– Menjünk fel a Citadellához – mondta. – Ott folytatjuk.

A hegy tetején a hó még szabadabban hullott, kavarogtak a hatalmas pelyhek a Szabadság szobor körül, és bár már rohamosan sötétedett, a hóesésben egy csapat gyerek játszott. Budapest ragyogott alattuk, és Kornélnak eszébe jutott az az este néhány nappal ezelőtt, amikor hazajött.

Összehúzta magán hosszú, elegáns télikabátját, amit a gardróbjában talált, majd nemes egyszerűséggel leült a lépcsőre a szobor mellett, kicsit távolabb az alattuk játszó gyerekektől. Erdéli megütközve nézett rá.

– Uram… beleült… a hóba – sápítozott.

– Látom – nézett fel rá értetlenül Kornél.

– Átázik a ruhája – mondta Erdéli. – Meg fog fázni.

– Nem tudtam, hogy testőrrel együtt dadust is kapok – döntötte félre a fejét Kornél, és szinte jól szórakozott Erdéli kiakadásán. A testőr összeszedte magát, és egy kis ácsorgás után leült Kornél mellé, aki rápillantott. – Nem kell leülnie a hóba, ha nem akarja átáztatni a ruháját.

– Köszönöm, jól vagyok – válaszolta Erdéli felszegett fejjel.

Lent a szobor előtt az egyik gyerek elkezdte a hóba lökdösni a többieket, néhány lány visongott, a fiúk meg nevettek, és megragadták a barátjukat, hogy megfürösszék. Egy pillanattal később hócsata kerekedett, és Kornélnak eszébe jutott az alkalom, amikor tavaly karácsonykor Mátyással hasonló csatába keveredtek egy csapat gyerekkel Nándorfehérváron.

Erdéli kérdőn nézett Kornélra, engedélyre várva, aki nyelt egyet, elnyomta összeszoruló szívét, és biccentett, a testőr pedig beszélni kezdett.

– Sem János király, sem Mátyás herceg nem voltak benne biztosak, kik vannak pontosan az összeesküvésben – mondta –, de annyi bizonyos, hogy majdnem minden grófja ön ellen van, uram. Az udvarnak szinte minden tagja benne van, és sajnos nem tudni, kik azok, akik nem. Őfelsége csak fiának szavazott bizalmat, aki pedig nekem és Eszternek. Senki más nem tudhatott mindenről, amit gondolt és tervezett Őfelsége és a herceg, még ön sem, természetesen, hiszen ön nem volt itt. Mátyás nem kockáztathatta, hogy feltörjék az e-mail-jeit.

Kornél megint csak bólintott, és némán hagyta Erdélit tovább beszélni.

– Eszternek igaza volt, ha azt mondta, hogy nem bízhat senkiben, egyik grófban sem. Nemesváry is benne van a dologban, Dobó és Festetics is, és Bajna és Teleki. Pethő Zsuzsanna, Országh Éva, Andrássy…

– A nádor is? – kérdezett vissza Kornél, és bár nem lepődött meg túlságosan, mert magában már mindenkit árulóként könyvelt el, azért mégis ez az árulás bántotta az egyik legjobban. A nádor János királlyal volt az uralkodása kezdete óta, majd maga a király emelte nádorrá is később, sokszor egymás után, és Kornélnak mindig az volt a benyomása róla, hogy jó barátja az uralkodónak. De persze Nemesváry is a család legközelebbi barátja volt, most pedig ő is ellenük volt.

– Ő is – bólintott Barnabás. – Somlyó Géza nem. Ő nincs velük.

Kornél szívén ez könnyített egy kicsit. Arra gondolt, amikor az országházi beszéde után karöltve együtt sétált az öreg érsekkel, és meghitten beszélgettek.

– Antonescu? – kérdezte.

– A román nagykövet is, igen.

Kornél felnézett Erdélire, keményen a szemébe nézett.

– És a palotából? A testőrségből ki van ellenem?

Erdéli nyelt egyet-kettőt.

– Sajnos nem tudom – vallotta be halkan. – Ők mind… ők tudják, hogy nem csak a testőre voltam a hercegnek, de barátja is… persze többet nem tudtak, de az is elég volt… hogy ne avassanak be semmibe. Sajnos róluk nem tudok. De, ha az ér valamennyit, abban biztos vagyok, hogy Lovassy Levente nem volt az összeesküvők között, és haláláig Őfelsége pártján állt.

– Maga szerint ezért ölték meg őt is?

– A halála elkerülhetetlen lett volna, hiszen mindenképpen velük ment volna a gépre. De bizonyára megkönnyebbültek a halálától. – Erdéli egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és Kornél figyelmesen várt. – Szerintem… Én azt gondolom, Horváth Rebeka sincs bent a dologban. Ő nincs régóta itt, újonc testőr, alig bíznak rá valamit, biztos nem bíznának benne ilyen dologgal. – A homlokát ráncolta. – Szeretné, ha esetleg kinyomoznám, ő hol áll? – pillantott Kornélra. – Hiszen szükségünk lehet mindenkire, aki velünk van, vagy legalábbis nincs ellenünk.

Kornél mélyet lélegzett. Ahogy egyre többet beszéltek a dologról, úgy lett egyre valóságosabb, egyre közelibb és ijesztőbb. Kornél tudta, hogy már régen nyakig benne van, és úgysem szabadulhat belőle, csak ha meg nem hal, vagy el nem rendezi.

– Igen – mondta. – Jó lenne, ha kiderítené, hová húzza hűsége Horváth Rebekát. – Soha nem látta a nőt, de a palota személyzetének a nagyját nem látta, vagy ha látta, azonnal elfeledkezett róluk, amint elpillantott róluk. _Mostantól majd jobban kell figyelnem_ , gondolta. _Nem vehetek minden ott dolgozót félvállról. Ismernem kell mindegyikük arcát._

Azon gondolkodott, rettegésben kell-e majd innentől kezdve élnie, még azután is, ha elrendezte a dolgot, már _ha_ elrendezte. _Milyen időket élünk_ , gondolta magában, és érzett egy magányhoz hasonlatos érzést csámcsogni a szívén. _A királyi család a saját házában, a saját országában sem élhet biztonságban._ Felállt, szétnézett a lépcsőről, ki a hegytetőről a megvilágított városra, az ő városára, ami az otthona volt, és ahol minden sarkon ellenségei figyelték.

Erdéli ülve maradt, onnan nézett fel a hercegre, sötét arca gondterhelt.

Egy hógolyó csapódott Kornél kabátjának, és egy gyerek nevetve integetett feléjük.

– Jaj, sajnálom, uram! – kiáltotta vidáman, kimelegedett arccal. – Elvétettem a célzást, én csak ezt az idiótát akartam… – De mire ideért, sőt még azelőtt, Erdéli már Kornél előtt állt, kabátja szétnyitva, annak jobb szárnya háta mögé tűrve, így felfedve az övére csatolt fegyvert, amin a testőr keze pihent.

Addigra már minden gyerek észrevette, mi történik, és a hógolyócsata félbehagyottan csüngött a levegőben, minden szempárral a hercegen és testőrén. A gyermeki arcok döbbenten meredtek a két férfira, és Kornél gyorsan megragadta Erdélit.

– Semmi baj – mondta nyugodtan. – Csak egy hógolyó volt. – Eltolta maga elől a másikat, és a lépcsőn lejjebb lépkedve a gyerekcsapatnak is megismételte: – Semmi baj.

Néhány gyerek összesúgott. Csak pár pillanat telt el, de már kezdték felismerni.

– Ez Kornél herceg – mondta az egyikük, egy másikjuk hozzátette: – Ő az új trónörökös.

Már egészen besötétedett, a közúti világítás idefent is rég égett, és egy-két bámészkodó merészkedett fel a friss hóval borított hegytetőre. A havazás egyre lassabb volt, egyre lomhább, és a gyerekek összehúzták magukon a kabátjukat, Kornél pedig újra elszoruló szívvel a nándorfehérvári téren vívott hógolyózásra gondolt.

– Sajnálom, hogy megzavartuk a játékot – mondta diplomatikusan. – Nem történt semmi baj. Nyugodtan folytassátok a hócsatát, és még egyszer sajnálom. – Megpróbált a hidegtől átfagyott arcával a fiúra mosolyogni, aki megdobta. – Én neked szurkolok.

A fiú csak nagy szemekkel nézett vissza rá, és Kornél látta, hogy a csapat túlságosan meg van döbbenve és ijedve, hogy válaszoljanak neki, vagy eszükbe jusson mást tenni csak ácsorgáson és bámuláson kívül. Tehát gyorsan biccentett egyet, és elindult vissza a lépcsők felé, Erdéli pedig szorosan a nyomában követte. Kornél rettenetesen idiótán érezte magát.

– Tényleg csak egy hógolyó volt – nézett vissza feddően a testőrére, aki kifejezéstelen arccal viszonozta a pillantását.

– Nem tudhattuk – felelte. – Nem tudhattam. Lehetett volna hógolyóba tömött gránát is.

– Gránát? – horkantott fel Kornél.

– Dobócsillag.

– _Dobócsillag?_ – Kornél hüledezve fordult újra a mögötte jövő Erdélire. – Maga meg van húzatva.

Erdéli csak vállat vont, de azért a szája sarka nagyon halványan megrándult, és Kornél rájött, hogy mióta hazajött, egyszer sem látta Erdélit mosolyogni.

– Csak a munkámat végeztem.

– Cserébe megijesztett egy csapat iskolást – ingatta a fejét Kornél, de igazából nem haragudott annyira, és csak legyintett a dologra. Ha hisznek is a gyerekeknek, hogy a Gellért-hegyen látták az új trónörököst, azt már biztos nem fogják, hogy megdobták hógolyóval is, mire a testőre meg a pisztolyáért nyúlt. _Ha meg elhiszik_ , gondolta Kornél, csak ráérősen ereszkedve alá a lépcsőkön, _mi van akkor?_

– Van még valami, amit kérni szeretnék – mondta később Kornél, mikor elérték a kilátóteraszt, ahol felfelé is megálltak, és Kornél most is megpihent itt egy percre. Erdéli kérdőn nézett rá. – Nemesváry kisasszony azt mondta, ha biztonságos úton szeretném elérni a román miniszterelnököt, keressem Dobó Kendét.

Erdéli azonnal értette, Kornél még végig se mondta, már bólintott.

– Megkeresem önnek – mondta.

Visszamentek a Gellért térig, és Erdéli sokszor, aggodalmas arccal elismételt tanácsa ellenére villamosra szálltak.

Kornél katonaként rengeteget járt tömegközlekedéssel. Ahányszor a többiekkel bementek a legközelebbi városokba, mindig buszokkal, metrókkal, villamosokkal közlekedtek. Csodálatos volt megint egy ilyen szerelvényen ülni, az emberek között elvegyülni, akik, bármennyit idegeskedett is Erdéli, pillantásra sem méltatták őket. Késő volt már, sötét és hideg, mindenki csak igyekezett haza, a dolgára, inni a barátaival, megpihenni a családjával, senkit nem érdekelt Kornél és a testőre, észre sem vették őket, annyira sem, mint a turisták a hegyen. Csodálatos volt.

A Clark Ádám téren leszálltak, és onnan már csak tizenöt perc volt, mire felértek a palotába.

– Köszönöm a sétát – mondta Kornél, és komolyan nézett Erdélire, mindarra gondolva, amiket a hegyen beszéltek. Erdéli csak meghajtotta a fejét, majd hagyta Kornélt egyedül távozni.

♕

Erzsébet királyné a királlyal töltötte az estét, így Kornél egyedül készült vacsorázni, de aztán meggondolta magát, és meghívta Nemesváry Esztert is. Nem beszélhettek semmi olyasmiről, amiről Kornél igazán szeretett volna, de valahogy nem is bánta. Szíve és lelke már így is roskadozott mindentől, ami történt, és jól esett kicsit nem törődni semmi mással, csak azzal, hogy mit gondoltak Eszterrel Sia új albumáról, Hervasztó Arnold legújabb verséről, hogy vajon mikor csinál már a Dohányzó Halak új zenét. Kornél megkérdezte Esztert, mi van a nemzeti focicsapattal, mert a grófok kilencven százaléka arról próbál beszélgetni vele, később Eszter pedig felajánlotta, hogy küld neki néhány Spotify lejátszási listát, mert Kornél zenei ízlése elhanyagolódott, míg katonáskodott. Aztán kiderült, hogy még Spotify-a sincs, és Eszter lecsapott rá, hogy csinál neki.

– Ó, kérem – halászta elő a telefonját Kornél, amit egyáltalán nem használt semmi másra, csak a hírek és a Twitter bámulására, és átnyújtotta a lánynak, akinek zavarba jőve kerekedtek ki a szemei.

– Ú, mármint most? Megfoghatom? Oké – vette el a telefont, majd egy egyszerű mozdulattal feloldotta a zárat. – Fenséged nem szeretne legalább jelszót rá? Van rajta ujjlenyomat olvasó is, úgy még egyszerűbb.

– Rendben, majd megcsinálom – hagyta rá Kornél, és kicsit megfedte magát, amiért neki eszébe sem jutott.

Eszter egy darabig némán pötyögött a telefonján, majd felnézett.

– Szeretné a prémiumos változatát? – kérdezte. – A Spotifynak. Telefonról az ingyenes szinte használhatatlan.

Tehát Kornél fizetett, aztán Eszter profilt készített neki, és azonnal bekövette magát, hogy Kornél tudjon hova fordulni zeneötletekért. Nem mintha Kornél olyan sokat hallgatott volna zenét. Ahogy figyelte Esztert tevékenykedni a telefonján, próbált visszaemlékezni, miféle zenéket hallgatott, mint ahogy a szobájába először visszatérve is elgondolkodott régi stílusán és ízlésén. _Milyen furcsa_ , gondolta szórakozottan, _hogy már azt sem tudom, ki vagyok. Azt hiszem, nincs is nekem igazi személyiségem._

– Kisasszony – szólalt meg, mert bár Eszter kérte, hogy a nevén szólíthassa, ő sem akarta Kornélt tegezni, tehát Kornél sem tegezte őt. A lány kérdőn nézett fel a Spotifyból, Kornél pedig óvatosan nézett rá. – Ha lenne olyan kedves… megtenné, hogy segít a Twitteremen is javítani? – kérdezte. – Mert szörnyen személytelennek érzem. – Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy hátha úgy tud magára is egy kis stílust szedni, személyiséget varázsolni.

Nemesváry Eszter arca felragyogott, viharosszürke szemei csillogtak, és lelkesen bólogatott.

– Természetesen, fenség! – Aztán kicsit megrémült, és a hatalmas, díszes órára pillantott a falon. Már majdnem egy teljes másfél órája ültek az asztalnál, a pincérek már régen elhordták az üres tányérjaikat, és a tea is kihűlt az asztalon. – Jaj, persze csak ha nem rabolom a drága idejét!

Kornél halkan horkantott.

– Ez az első nap, hogy nem kell vacsora után is valami programra mennem, találkoznom valakivel, tárgyalnom és beszédet mondanom – mondta őszintén. – Végre van egy kis szabadidőm, de nem tudnám máshogy eltölteni, csak még több munkával, és sötét gondolatokkal, úgyhogy… örülnék, ha azzal tölthetném, hogy kitalálom magával, hogy nézzen ki a Twitterem. Már amennyiben a kisasszonynak nincs valami sürgős dolga?

– Ó, nincs, dehogy! – legyintett gyorsan Eszter. – Túl vagyok minden zéhán, nincs épp semmi dolgom. – Kornél egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, és Eszter, mint aki a fejében olvas, elmosolyodott. – Huszonegy vagyok, fenség, egyetemre járok. Tavasszal fogok végezni a Károlin. Anglisztika.

– Értem – biccentett Kornél. – És ilyen fiatalon hozzáment volna Mátyáshoz? – kérdezte halkan, csodálkozva. Kicsit félt megkérdezni, mert múltkor Eszter rengeteget sírt a herceg miatt, és bár most vidámnak tűnt, nem akarta, hogy megint eltörjön nála a mécses.

De Eszter csak mosolygott.

– Persze – mondta, mintha egyértelmű lenne. Talán az is volt.

– Hát akkor – állt fel Kornél, Eszter pedig gyorsan követte példáját –, nem szeretne az asztal mellől egy kényelmesebb helyre átülni?

Végül egy kisebb, kényelmes szalonba vették be magukat, belesüppedtek a kanapéba, és forró teát iszogatva hajoltak Kornél telefonja fölé. Egy alkalmazott még aprósüteményt is hozott nekik, meg termoszt, hogy újratölthessék bumszli bögréiket, amiket Kornél kerestetett elő maguknak, mert emlékezett, hogy ezek voltak a kedvencei gyerekként.

– Nincs fenségedről újabb kép? Vagy egy kicsit személyesebb? – kérdezte Eszter Kornél jelenlegi profilképe láttán. – Szelfi? Valami?

– Nem csinálok szelfiket – mondta zavartan Kornél.

– Nem baj – legyintett Eszter, mert hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, és elővette a saját telefonját. – Mikor Mátyás legutóbb önnél járt, ő csinált képeket, és elküldött nekem néhányat – magyarázta közben. – Biztos van olyan, ami tetszene fenségednek.

Kornél aznap sokadszorra gondolt a Mátyással Nándorfehérváron eltöltött napjára, amikor utoljára látta életben unokatestvérét, és úgy érezte, az egész világ összeesküdött ellene. Eszter még a telefonjában keresgélt, Kornél pedig igyekezett inkább a Szabadság szobor melletti gyerekekre gondolni, de ők sem vidították fel. Végül Eszter végre elégedetten bólintott, és Kornél felé tartotta a telefonja képernyőjét.

Kornél rettegett ránézni, de azért csak odafordította tekintetét. A kép a Pupin hídon készült, és Kornél volt csak rajta, mert Mátyás éppen vele szemben, a menetiránynak háttal lépkedett előtte, és lőtte el a képeket, miközben Kornél próbálta kivenni a kezéből a telefont és rábírni, hogy normálisan haladjon a járdán. Ezen a képen Kornél még nem vette észre Mátyást, és nem nézett a kamera felé, hanem a hídról kinézve, a folyó felé fordított fejjel sétált.

Az emlék olyan éles volt, hogy Kornél szinte érezte a folyó fölött süvítő hideg szelet, a katonai szövetkabátja melegét, a sült gesztenye illatát, amit kicsivel előtte vettek egy utcai árustól. Meg hallotta Mátyás hangját, ahogy azt a karácsonyi dalt dudorászta, amit a vásáron hallottak egy hangszóróból.

Kornél lehunyta a szemét. Bólintott, de a hangját nem találta. Eszter meg nem is kereste, csak csendben pötyögött a telefonján, mindenfélét állítgatva a herceg Twitterén, és hagyta Kornélt összeszedni magát. Aki pedig teletömte a száját sütivel, hogy még egy darabig ne kelljen beszélnie, és újabb bögre forró teát töltött magának, mert akkora hidegség támadt hirtelen a mellkasában, hogy majdnem remegni kezdett.

– Kész – mondta egy kicsivel később Eszter. A mosolya, bár nem volt kevésbé lelkes és őszinte, kicsit neki is szomorúbb lett, elmosódott, és a szeme halovány. Kornél felé tartotta a telefonját. – Nézze csak meg fenséged – mondta. – Én igazán büszke vagyok rá.

Kornél engedelmesen elvette a telefont, és ránézett a profiljára. A képre nem nézett, de minden mást egy kis megkönnyebbüléssel csodált meg.

– Végre – mondta, és kicsit meglepődött, milyen normálisnak hangzik a hangja – tényleg úgy tűnik, mintha lenne személyiségem.

Eszter elnevette magát, és azonnal kicsit kedvesebb és melegebb lett a hangulat a szobában.

– Akkor csináljunk Instagramot is? – kérdezte, mire Kornél nevette el magát majdnem.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte a fejét fogva, de Eszter már bele is lendült.

– Persze, csak egy pillanat az egész – mondta. – Még ha fenséged nem is tölt fel rá semmit, én azért majd néha ellopom a telefonját, és lövök vele egy-két Instára-valót! – Aztán óvatosan Kornélra pillantott, hogy nem lőtt-e túl a célon, de Kornél igyekezett kedves arcot vágni. Ami általában soha nem sikerült, de akármilyen arckifejezése volt is most, Esztert megnyugtatni látszott, és a lány visszatemetkezett a telefonba. – Tessék, a „kornélhercegofficial” még nem is foglalt!

Végül a profil elkészült, de Eszter nem tudott mit kirakni, így csak üresen maradt. Késő volt már, mire Kornél kikísérte a palota kapujába a lányt, ahol sofőr várta, hogy hazavigye.

– Legközelebb csinálok fenségednek TikTokot is – nevetett Eszter, mikor elbúcsúzott tőle, és Kornél elmosolyodott.

Késő éjjel, miután lefürdött és ágyba bújt, elővette a Twitterét, és igyekezett hírek után kutatni a Gellért-hegyen történt esetről, de nem talált semmit. Volt egy-két említés arról, hogy látták a hegyen, de nem kapta fel senki a dolgot. A profilját most már lassan millióan követték, pedig nem volt kint egyetlen poszt sem.

Mátyás Twitter és Instagram fiókja még mindig ugyanúgy voltak, ahogy hagyta őket, a rakás képeivel, a Tweetjeivel, meg a többmilliós követővel. Kornél rájuk sem mert kattintani, megnézni Mátyás hátrahagyott szellemét.

_Egy nap_ , mondta azért magában. _Egy nap majd meglátogatlak minden olyan helyen, ahol hagytad magad, testvér, és az emlékedet._

♕

Hétvégén Eszter újra átjött: szombaton is, majd megígérte, hogy legközelebb hoz magával egy vendéget is, és megjelent vasárnap is—nem egy, de mindjárt két vendéggel.

– Fenség – pukedlizett vidáman a lány –, kérem, hadd mutassam be nemzetünk költőjét! Ez itt Hervasztó Arnold. – És cinkos mosollyal kacsintott Kornélra, mert csütörtök esti vacsorájukon az ő verseit elemezgették egymás között, és Kornél véletlenül el találta kotyogni, hogy bár nincs nagy érzéke a költészethez, Hervasztó Arnold költeményeit még élvezte is.

Nem tett megjegyzést, de azért küldött egy pillantást Eszter felé, mielőtt a mellette ácsorgó alacsonyabb férfihoz fordult volna.

– Királyi fenség – hajolt meg mélyen a költő. Harmincas éveiben járó ember volt, bozontos, szőke hajzuhataggal és hatalmas orral, és majdnem olyan alacsony volt, mint Nemesváry Eszter, nyakában pedig ferdén lógott a nyakkendő. – A legnagyobb megtiszteltetés személyesen találkozni önnel.

– Az érzés kölcsönös – felelte Kornél, és _igazán_ próbált kedves és barátságos arcot vágni. – Nemesváry kisasszony biztosan elmondta, hogy kedvelem a verseit.

A furcsa kis ember szélesen vigyorgott.

– Ó, megemlítette!

Kissé hátrébb a másik vendég várakozott, türelmetlen, elégedetlen arccal. Látszott rajta, hogy megsértődött, amiért vele még mindig nem foglalkoztak, ezért Kornél gyorsan felé fordult.

– Ő itt Alvári Lázó – mutatta be Eszter. – Szintén nagyszerű költőnk.

– De azért van még mit tanulnia – tette hozzá vidáman Hervasztó Arnold, mire a fiatalabb költő ingerülten nézett rá. Aztán összeszedte magát, és kisimuló arccal fordult Kornél felé.

Alvári Lázó fakószürke haja szépen fésült és gondozott volt, a vonásai nemesek, még az öltözéke is szép volt és élére vasalt, erősen elütve a másik szedett-vedett öltönyétől; és volt az egész tartásában valami előkelő és büszke. Magasabb volt az átlagnál, és látszott rajta, hogy megszokta, hogy mindenkire felülről nézhet le, de Kornélig ő sem ért fel, és most önmagát jól kihúzva pöffeszkedett. A fejét is alig akarta meghajtani.

– Királyi fenség, én is igen meg vagyok tisztelve, hogy a színe elé járulhatok – mondta kacifántosan, és olyan büszkén, mintha inkább _Kornélnak_ kellett volna megtisztelve éreznie magát az _ő_ jelenlétében. – Vártam már, hogy személyesen is láthassam, a saját két szememmel.

Nemesváry kisasszony és Hervasztó Arnold is nevető szemekkel figyelték a költőt, és Kornél látta rajtuk, hogy pontosan tudják, milyen felfuvalkodottan viselkedik, és kíváncsiak, hogy alakul a helyzet, vajon mit szól Kornél hozzá.

Kornél nem szólt sok mindent.

– Attól tartok, az ön verseihez sajnos még nem volt szerencsém – mondta azért udvariasan –, de remélem, hallhatunk később egyet-kettőt.

Alvári erre csak félig sértődött meg, és kegyesen bólintott.

– Enyém lenne az öröm – hagyta rá a hercegre.

Eszter és Hervasztó Arnold csak magukban somolyogtak, aztán Kornél gyorsan az egyik szalonba tessékelte a társaságot, hogy leültesse őket. Sajnos rettentően rossz volt vendéglátásban, de azért megtett minden magától telhetőt. Mindenesetre jobban érezte magát, mint az uraságok és előkelőségek társaságában. Tulajdonképpen jobban érezte magát, mint eddig bármikor, mióta hazajött. Szinte _jól érezte magát_.

A két költő nevetségesen sok teát meg tudott inni, miközben alig állt be a szájuk. Eszter néha összesomolygott Kornéllal, aki csak ámulva figyelte őket. Alvári Lázó kacskaringós, felcicomázott mondatokat mondott, fontoskodva és örökösen produkálva magát, büszkén felszegett fejjel; Hervasztó Arnold pedig hozzá képest olyan egyszerűen beszélt, mintha ő lett volna a kevésbé ismert és sikeres kettejük közül. Aztán az egyszerű beszédében néha egészen bolond dolgokat tudott mondani, néha meg olyan mélységű, velős igazságokat, hogy Kornél később is visszagondolt rájuk.

– Jövő héten, újév első szombatján felolvasóestet tartunk a New York Kávéházban – mondta magasra tartott orral Alvári Lázó, mikor elbúcsúztak. – Örömünkre szolgálna és mélységesen megtisztelne minket, ha fenséged is eljönne meghallgatni minket.

Hervasztó Arnold is csillogó szemekkel nézett rá, Kornél pedig, ha nem tanult volna illendőséget, elhúzta volna a száját. De mivel általában nem mutatott ki az arcán soha semmit, csak biccentett.

– Köszönöm a meghívást – mondta, és kezét nyújtotta a költőknek, hogy búcsúzóul kezet rázzon velük. – Igen kevés szabadidőm van sajnos, de megnézem, mit tudok tenni. Addig is, kérem, fogadják meghívásomat a holnapi koronázásomra…

A két költő még egyszer illedelmesen fejet hajtottak, sűrűn köszöngették a meghívást, és már mentek is.


	6. Chapter 6

Hétfő hajnalban a gondtalan és szinte felszabadító hétvége emléke úgy párolgott el, mint a köd. A nap alig kelt csak fel, Kornél már a Ferihegyi reptéren kászálódott ki limuzinja ajtaján, szövegét ismételgetve magában. A magánrepülője indulásra készen várt rá, Erdéli a lépcső mellett állt, a hétvégi jókedv teljesen hiányozva arcáról. Ahogy elindultak ketten fel az ajtóhoz, Kornél, viszkető bőrrel és kígyóként mocorgó gyomorral, félig azt várta, hogy amint belép, felrobban a gép—de nem történt semmi, még azután sem, hogy mindenki helyet foglalt, és azután sem, hogy a repülő felszállt, Erdély felé fordulva.

Az út alig volt több fél óránál. Kornél csak egyszer tudta magában végigolvasni rendesen a szövegét, de már állították fel, hogy vegye fel a díszmagyarját. Mire a repülő leszállt Vajdahunyad városméretű repterén, már talpig volt kitüntetésekkel és szalagokkal teli egyenruhájában, a szövegét pedig akár még fejből is tudta volna, valószínűleg.

Kora reggel volt, de a királyi város díszben állt. A reptérről egy rémálom volt kijutni, Kornél meg sem tudta számolni a villogó vakukat és a kiabáló riportereket, meg persze azokat, akiket Lengyel és Országh a fanjainak hívtak. És az út a várig sem volt könnyebb; Vajdahunyad minden négyzetméterén ünneplő emberek álltak, a forgalom teljesen megállt, Kornél limuzinja lépésben haladt. A világvárosban megállt az élet, és mindez egyetlen okból kifolyólag: megjött Hunyadi Kornél, hogy Vajdahunyad Hercegévé koronázzák, hivatalosan is trónörökössé, Magyarország koronahercegévé.

A reggel nagy része rohanásban telt, Kornél alig emlékezett később valamire belőle.

Amint a királyi menet megérkezett a várba, a teljes személyzet már kivonulva várta őket, várta Kornélt, hogy fogadja őt és sorfalat álljon neki. Kornél itt végre megállt egy pillanatra, hogy megnézze őket rendesen—mert ismerte ő ezeket az embereket, felismerte arcát az utolsó inasnak is. Ez volt Vajdahunyad vára, a várak királya, aminek birtokát még Luxemburgi Zsigmond adományozta Hunyadi János kormányzó apjának 1409-ben, és ami gyönyörűen és magasztosan épült ki az évszázadok során, bővítette ki eredeti formáját—és a királyi város, maga Vajdahunyad is hasonlóan vált világvárossá. A hely természetesen minden Hunyadinak nagy helyet foglalt a szívében, hiszen ez volt a székhelyük; és általában a családnak minden olyan tagja, aki nem tartozott az uralkodónak a szűk családi körébe, itt lakott—ahogy Kornél is tette négy éves koráig.

Kornél apja akkor halt meg, Mátyás anyukája pedig még korábban, és János úgy döntött, a két csonka család támogathatná egymást, kiegészíthetnék egymást; hát magához hívta sógornőjét és fiát, hogy lakjanak velük a fővárosban. Kornél tehát nem emlékezett semmire abból az időszakból, amikor még itt élt, hiszen túl kicsi volt, mikor itt hagyták a helyet—de később, mikor először bevonult, és még Kovászna megyébe volt kiküldve, néha eljött ide Mátyással. A herceg és ő Kornélnak minden akkori szabadnapját itt töltötték, legyen az valamilyen ünnep, vagy egy sima hétvége, mikor Mátyás úgy döntött, rég látta már unokatestvérét, és szeretne elugrani hozzá „lógni”, az itt lakó, távoli rokonaik nyakára költözve.

Most is ők voltak a házigazdák, és ők fogadták Kornélt és Erzsébet királynét. Kivonult az egész Bethlen pereputty, meg a nagymama, aki nevét tekintve az egyetlen Hunyadi volt köztük, meg minden kutyájuk és macskájuk. A három legfiatalabb lány próbálta visszatartani az állatokat, hogy ne ugrálják össze mindenki ünneplőjét.

A koronázást még délelőtt megtartották, hogy utána ünnepi ebéddel zárhassák a ceremóniát.

Kornél a vár legnagyobb udvarán térdelt le anyja, a királyné elé, aki a király nevében helyezte Kornél vállára a palástot, fejére a koronát. Élő tévé közvetített minden megmozdulást, amit az egész városban is kivetítettek, terek és utcák képernyőin, hatalmas felhőkarcolók oldalán. Kornél nem látott senkiből semmit, és a beszédét is úgy mondta el, hogy közben nem tudott másra gondolni, csak hogy mit fog már megint szólni a világ a kifejezéstelen arcához, és hogy nem kéne most itt állnia, hogy elvette Mátyás helyét, és ez mind _rossz_ , és _helytelen_.

Csak egyszer állt hirtelen minden fókuszba: éppen az egyik külső várudvaron összegyűlt tömegen vonult végig az ünnepi menet élén, fején koronájával, vállán palástjával, mikor az ezer ember, arc, színfolt között hirtelen, a semmiből megpillantotta Nemesváry Esztert és a két költőt, Hervasztó Arnoldot és Alvári Lázót. A három ismerős arc úgy kiviláglott ezen a fojtogató, Kornélra nehezedő és leteperő délelőttön, és egész napon, mintha egy darab napsugár lettek volna, átszüremkedve az eget takaró szürke felhőtakarón, megmelengetve kicsit Kornél fázó szívét.

♕

Késő este, alig értek haza, de Kornél újabb szöveget kapott keddre, mikor újév alkalmából újabb beszédet kellett mondania, élő tévében.

Legszívesebben metálszürke katonai ünneplőt húzott volna, ha még mindig katona lett volna, mert abban még mindig jobban érezte volna magát, mint bármi másban; de tegnap megszűnt puszta katonának lenni, így hát ma, szilveszter éjszakáján trónörökösi díszmagyarját vette fel. Az adás pontban éjfélkor kezdődött, a himnusz után, így már nagyon késő volt, mikor a hercegi konvoj elindult ki az Országházhoz, ahol a felvételt tervezték—ehhez képest a város nem is lehetett volna még éberebb.

Az autósor araszolva tudott csak haladni az utcát elárasztó tömegek miatt. Még csak tizenegy múlt, de már több helyen tűzijátékokat durrogtattak, meg petárdákat, és minden társaság nagyja máris részeg volt. Kornélt egy pillanatra eltöltötte a vágyakozó nosztalgia, mikor arra gondolt, hogy ő és a barátai mennyi részeg szilvesztert töltöttek együtt Nándorfehérváron. Bámulta a fényeket, hallotta a zenét, és az is eszébe jutott, amikor néha, nagy ritkán, Mátyás is eljött hozzá újév hajnalán, mikor már letudta minden kötelező programját.

A hátsó ülés másik felén ülő Erdéli felé pillantott, aki szintén a külvilágot bámulta. Biztosan ő is Mátyásra gondolt, és a vele töltött szilveszter éjszakáira. _Úgy érzem, mindketten még mindig a múltban élünk kicsit_ , gondolta Kornél.

Az Országház előtt biztonsági őrök sora várta, mert nem csak random arra vonuló, részeges társaságok tolongtak az utcán, hanem azok is akik, Kornélt akarták látni, sőt. Miattuk alakult ki tömeg az épület előtt. Erdéli szorosan Kornél nyomában jött be az épületbe, és kísérte végig a folyosókon. Egy-két szervező már abban a pillanatban letámadta a herceget, hogy belépett az ajtón, és mire a forgatás helyszíneként kijelölt folyosóra értek, már sminkesek is legyeskedtek körülötte.

– Meg van a szövege, fenség? – lépett mellé valahonnan Országh Anna, közvetlenül mellette Lengyel Miklós, aki kicsit arrébb hessegette a smink-brigádot, amiért Kornél rettentően hálás volt neki. Úgy érezte, egy tonna púdert lenyelt. – Szeretné újra átolvasni?

De Kornél már régen megtanulta az egészet kívülről, oda-vissza el tudta volna mondani, hiába ajánlották fel neki kétszázszor is, hogy elég csak egy nagy, díszes asztal mögé ülnie, és felolvashatja papírról is. Kornél ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy lap nélkül mondja el a két oldal hosszú szöveget—így pedig úgy döntöttek, kirakják ide a folyosóra, ne asztal mögött üljön. Most így visszagondolva Kornél már bánta, hogy nem fogadta el a felolvasós, asztal-mögé-beülős koreográfiát.

– Nagyon szép lesz, majd meglátja – mondta neki az egyik, púderrel felfegyverzett alkalmazott. – Nem is kellett sok sminket raknunk rá – mondta egy kicsit arrébb vonulva egy másiknak. Pedig Kornél már úgy érezte magát, mint egy bohóc. A másik nő ezt suttogta vissza: – Egészen jól néz ki, csak bár ne vágna olyan arcot, mintha mindenkit meg akarna gyilkolni. – Mire az első ezt dünnyögte: – Szerintem így is szívdöglesztő.

Kornél sóhajtott, és azt kívánta, bár valahol máshol lehetne. _Mondjuk a New York Kávéházban, azon a felolvasóesten_ , gondolta, és akkor és ott elhatározta magát, hogy bármilyen programot is szerveztek be neki arra az időpontra, mindenképpen elmegy meghallgatni a költőket, és viszi magával Nemesváry Esztert is.

– Fenség – lépett oda hozzá újra Lengyel Miklós. – Készen áll?

– Tökéletesen – húzódott el azonnal a körülötte tolongóktól. – Tőlem kezdhetünk.

_Nagyon_ igyekezett kedves és ünneplő arcot vágni a felvétel alatt—főleg, hogy élőben volt, és nem tudták volna újravenni. Tehát megpróbálta egy boldog, de közben azért mégsem mosolygó ábrázattal elmondani az ünnepi köszöntését, és mire a végére ért, úgy érezte, mintha az ábrázat az arcára kövült volna.

Erdéli kicsit aggódó tekintettel állt mellé, mikor végeztek.

– Jól van, fenség? – kérdezte halkan. – Úgy nézett ki, mint akinek fáj valamije.

– Persze, jól vagyok – dünnyögte Kornél, és inkább vissza se nézte a felvételeket.

Twitteren azért szembe jött néhány részlet az adásból, meg képek és belőlük gyártott mémek. Ült az autóban visszafelé menet, és pörgette a hashtagjét és említéseit.

> _szerintetek mi baja #kornélherceg nek lol remélem elment vécére felvétel előtt_
> 
> _i think #princecornelius has one face only: a resting bitch face, and that’s it… like,, he’s trying but honey it’s worthless_
> 
> _is @hunyadikornelherceg okay_
> 
> _úristen, amúgy… csak szerintem kibaszott helyes #kornélherceg????_
> 
> _omg @hunyadikornelherceg is still a snack_
> 
> _lol emlékeztek mátyás herceg tavalyi beszédére? #kornélherceg a nyomába se ér xd_

Kornél sóhajtva bezárta az alkalmazást, és az ölébe ejtette a telefont.

– Magának vannak tervei az éjszakára? – fordult Erdélihez. – Megy valami buliba?

– Ha fenséged nem megy, én sem – felelte a testőr egyszerűen. – Én minden nap hivatalban vagyok.

Kornél sóhajtott.

– Hát, sajnálom – mondta –, mert én nem terveztem sehova se menni.

Anyja az egyik szalonban várta, mikor megjött, és még koccintottak egyet, mielőtt Erzsébet királyné elment volna a kórházba, hogy férjével töltse a szilvesztert, Kornél pedig visszavonult a szobájába. Miután lefürdött, eszébe jutott, hogy talán neki is illett volna elmennie, hogy együtt találja őket az újév, ezt a kis darabot, ami a családjából maradt, de akkor már mindegy volt.

Állt szobája ablakában, onnan nézett le az ünneplő fővárosra. Budapest minden pontján tűzijátékok villogtak és durrogtak, meg-megvilágítva az eget, és tömény füstöt eregetve a levegőbe. Idáig felhallatszott a budapestiek részeges, boldog szilveszterezése, és Kornél egyszerre bánta, hogy nem lehet velük, és egyszerre örült, hogy nem kell közöttük lennie.

_Nélküled ért hát az újév_ , gondolta. _Milyen év lesz ez… Milyen év lesz ez nélküled, barátom._

Január elsején reggelig durrogtak a tűzijátékok, reggelig tartottak a mulatságok, még délelőtt is vánszorogtak haza bulikból fiatalok. Kornél autója ráérősen vitte őt végig az álmos, másnapos városon, ő pedig elmerengve nézett ki az ablakon. _Legyen ez egy jó év mindünknek_ , gondolta.

Anyja épp akkor hagyta el a király szobáját, amikor ő odaért. Kicsit fáradtan, elmosódott mosollyal fogadta fiát, és szorosan megölelte az ajtó előtt. Kornélnak még akkor is nehezére esett nyelnie a torkába szorult gombóc miatt, amikor már egyedül ült a király mellett, a fekete holló társaságában.

♕

A hét maradék felében minden visszatért a régi kerékvágásba: csütörtök délután Nemesváry gróffal és Eszterrel teázott, majd a japán nagykövet meghívására elment hozzá vacsorázni. Péntek kora reggel az anyjával és Andrássy nádorral ültek össze, hogy adminisztrátori munkát végezzenek, olyan dolgokról, amiknek Kornél a feléről sem tudott.

Délben Dömösre volt hivatalos, ahol a Magyar Kékkereszt Egyesületet látogatta meg, és mondott beszédet, ami természetesen tele volt újévi jókívánságokkal, és az egyház éltetésével.

– Akármilyen dolgom is lenne holnap – mondta egyszer Országh Annának, amikor volt egy perc szünete –, az estémnek szabadnak kell lennie. Felolvasóestre megyek a New Yorkba, és senki nem állíthat meg.

Országh Anna halványan mosolygott, és meghajtotta a fejét.

– Természetesen, fenség.

Illendőségből ott ebédelt Dömösön, majd délutánra visszament Budapestre, ahol egy szobor felavatásánál kellett részt vennie. A város polgármestere savanyú ember volt, de azért ő is mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, ami körülbelül annyira volt hiteles, mint amennyire Kornélnak tűnt sikerülni mindig—tehát szinte semennyire.

– Megtiszteltetés a jelenléte, királyi fenség – hajolt meg felé Daróczi Csaba, Kornél pedig kinyújtotta felé a kezét, jelezve, hogy a polgármester megrázhatja azt.

Kornél próbálta érdeklődő arccal végighallgatni egy csapat iskolás előadását, akik egyfolytában belezavarodtak a szövegükbe, mert közben Kornélt bámulták; aztán a polgármester is szólt. Kornél végiggondolta a szövegét, amit Dömöstől idefele nézett át az autóban, és Daróczi Csaba beszédének vége felé készülődni kezdett, hogy mindjárt felálljon, és ő is a pódiumra lépjen.

Aztán, teljesen véletlen, felpillantott a környező házak egyik erkélyére, ahová éppen akkor egy ember lépett ki. Épp csak hogy felfogta, hogy a férfi kezében pisztoly van, és máris késő volt. Az ember felemelte a kezét, és vaktában belelőtt a tömegbe.

Egy szempillantás alatt tört ki a pánik.

Azonnal sikoltozás tört ki, és Kornél még látta az ülőket felugrani, az állókat pedig karjukat a fejük fölé kapva egymásba rohanni, aztán Erdéli rávetette magát, és mindketten a földön landoltak. Kornél tudta, hogy a testőr a közben szünet nélkül folytatódó lövöldözés ellen próbálja védeni testével, de az ő agya már előrébb járt; és durván lelökte magáról a másikat. Vass Ferenc, a Testőrség kapitánya ugrott közben melléjük, és döbbenten tátogott a földről felkászálódó Kornélra.

– Segítsen a rendőröknek biztonságba terelni a tömeget – förmedt Kornél Vassra, mert tudta, hogy a rendőrség is itt van a közelben, hiszen lezárták a helyet az ünnepség idejére. – Vigye ki innen az iskolásokat! – Aztán minden további szó nélkül megfordult, és egyenesen a ház felé kezdett futni.

Erdéli egy pillanat alatt ott volt a nyomában, és sápadtan ordított rá.

– Fenség, maga megőrült! – kiabálta. – Hát hova megy, azonnal fedezékbe kellene rohannia!

– Mégis miért tennék ilyet? – szólt vissza Kornél, és berontott az épületbe.

Miközben futva nekiindult a lépcsőháznak, konstatálta, hogy valami napilap székhelye volt, emellett majdnem teljesen üres; csak néhányan lődörögtek és néztek utánuk kissé félve. Kornél kívülről három emeletet számolt, és ahogy felért a harmadikra, a sarkában lihegő Erdélivel, már látta is, hogy jó helyen jár. Nem volt sehol senki, csak az egyik utca felőli irodának üvegajtaja mögött látott embereket kis csoportokba tömörülve a földön ülni.

Erdéli is látta a helyzetet, de nem volt kevésbé mérges.

– Fenség, ha részt vett volna bizonyos felkészítéseken és megbeszéléseken, tudná, hogy ilyen helyzetekben teljesen a testőrére tanácsos bíznia magát, mert én pont erre vagyok kiképezve, és a dolgom, hogy biztonságba vigyem – hadarta el egy levegővel, vörösödő fejjel, kissé köpködve.

De Kornél újra katona volt; és elgondolkozva mérte fel a terepet, alig figyelve oda a másikra.

– Igen, és mint tudja, hét éve nem voltam ilyen felkészítésen, mivel éppen _katonának_ álltam; tehát igazán nem értem, mit van úgy meglepődve – vetette oda, aztán közelebb lépett az iroda ajtajához, jobb belátást keresve a szobába. Az erkélyről még mindig lövések dördülése hangzott, de már az utcáról is érkeztek válaszlövések. _Bizonyára az a néhány rendőr az, akik az út lezárása miatt vannak itt_ , gondolta Kornél.

– Fenség – sziszegte mögötte Erdéli. – Ha várna egy percet, megjönne a rendőrség, a kommandó, amit csak szeretne, és elintéznék ezt az embert!

Kornél már válaszra sem méltatta. Lekuporodott egy kívül álló asztal mögé, hogy a másik oldalára mászva, és onnan kitekintve, már tökéletesen belássa a túlzsúfolt helységet: Az erkélyajtó nyitva állt, azon kívül pedig egyetlen férfi ácsorgott, kezében fegyvere, néha az utcára tüzelve, néha visszalépve az irodába. Erdéli még mindig idegesen suttogott mögötte, de Kornél már egyáltalán nem figyelt rá, csak a fejében számolgatott. Ha innen próbálna rátörni az emberre, ártalmatlanítani őt, túl nagy rá az esélye, hogy észreveszi; és ezzel a túszokat is veszélybe sodorná. Más megoldást kellett keresnie.

Végül odafordult a mellette kuporgó testőrhöz, aki, bármit is látott hercege arcán, azonnal elhallgatott.

– Maga itt marad, és amint biztonságosnak ítéli, kikíséri a túszokat a szobából, de addig nem tesz semmit, amíg engem nem lát – mondta neki Kornél nyugodtan, de ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon. – Valamint felhívja Vass kapitányt, és jelzi neki, hogy ha meglátnak a férfi erkélye fölött, ne lőjenek le. Megértette? – Erdéli Barnabás nyitotta a száját, de Kornél keményen nézett rá, és úgy mondta: – Azt kérdeztem, hogy megértette-e a parancsot, Erdéli.

A testőr egy pillanatig némán nézett rá, és szemén látszott, hogy magában viaskodik, de a parancsot nem tudta megtagadni.

– Megértettem – felelte végül. Még mintha mondani akart volna valamit, de Kornél nem adott rá esélyt. Egy fél másodpercig latolgatta, hogy elkéri Erdéli fegyverét, de nem tudhatta, nem lesz-e szüksége rá a testőrnek is, ha ő elszúrja a tervét, és inkább csak szó nélkül hagyta ott a másikat.

Kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat rohant fel egy újabb emeletet. Itt már végképp nem volt senki, és ő szabadon kereste meg a megfelelő helységet; ami egy tökéletes másolata volt az alatta lévő irodának. A herceg halkan kinyitotta az erkélyajtót, és lekuporodva óvakodott ki rajta.

Alóla ki-kilőtt a fegyveres férfi, az utcáról pedig továbbra is válaszlövések hallatszódtak, meg valahol a közelben egy tömeg pánikkal színezett zsivaja és rendőrök ordítozása. _Remélem, Erdéli szólt már Vassnak_ , gondolta, és egy kicsit eltűnődött, mi lenne, ha mégis lőnének rá, és így érne véget koronahercegsége. _Rövid egy pályafutásom lenne._

Vett egy utolsó, mély lélegzetet, és felállt. Nem figyelt az utcán történő kiabálásra; csak imádkozott magában, hogy ne lőjön rá senki, és óvatosan kikukucskált a korlát mögül, lepillantva az alatta elhelyezkedő férfira. Lentről egy pillanatra nem hallatszott lövés—Kornél megkönnyebbülten sejtette, hogy miatta—; így most az erkélyen állón volt a sor, és készült felállni, hogy viszonozza a tüzet.

Kornélnak nem volt ideje számolgatni és latolgatni. Ledobta zakóját, majd gyorsan egymás után átlendítette lábait a korláton, kissé lejjebb fogást keresett rajta, és ugrott. Odalent mintha néhányan sikoltottak volna, de Kornél nem igazán hallotta; a lábai pedig egy pillanattal később nekicsapódtak a lent állónak, és ő önmagát utánuk lendítve, a kapaszkodóját elengedve zuhant be az alsó erkélyre.

Az irodában is felsikkantottak néhányan, az ember meg felüvöltött. A pisztoly kiesett a kezéből, arrébb szánkázva az olvadt hótól vizes padlón. Úgy tűnt, Kornélnak az ugrásánál sikerült orrba rúgnia, ahonnan ömlött a vére, Kornél pedig szép ünneplőcipőjével gyorsan rátaposott a pisztoly után tapogatózó kézre. A férfi másik kezét a feje fölött szorította a földre, és bár az keményen küzdött ellene, a másik nem tudta ledobni magáról a hatalmas herceget.

Egy pillanattal később pedig Erdéli is ott volt, fegyvert fogva és ordítva a Kornél alá szorult férfira, meg mögötte rendőrök is tódultak ki az erkélyre, és Kornél lassan elengedte az elernyedő férfit.

Erdéli azonnal megragadta, és a rendőröknek helyet adva rángatta arrébb, a biztonságba.

– Továbbra is azt gondolom, hogy fenséged megőrült – förmedt rá udvariasan Erdéli. Aztán otthagyta a herceget, és ment csinálni a dolgát, amit Kornél megparancsolt neki még az asztal mögött.

♕

Hazaérve először Vass Ferenc, a Testőrség kapitánya ordítozott vele, aztán a nádor, majd az anyja is. Erdéli mindeközben elégedetten ácsorgott a háttérben, és hallgatta a szidást, pedig őt is megfedték, amiért nem tudta kordában tartani a herceget.

– Erdéli mindent a parancsomra teljesített – mondta nyugodtan Kornél. – Mindenért teljes felelősséget vállalok.

– Attól még nem tudta a dolgát teljesíteni, és szükséges eltanácsolnom – felelte Vass Ferenc.

– Én pedig felülírom az intézkedését – nézett rá Kornél. – Erdéli marad a testőröm. – Egyenesen állt, és bár tombolt benne az adrenalin, ami a történtek után késve öntötte el, csak nyugodt maradt, és egyedül vére zúgott benne láthatatlanul. Vass elnémult, Kornél pedig rá sem nézett többé, és Erzsébet királyné és Andrássy felé fordult. – Mondhatnak akármit, én tisztelettel meghallgatom, de a véleményemen nem változtatok, ahogy a tetteimen se változtatnék, ha újra visszakerülnék oda, abba a helyzetbe.

A királyné vörös szemekkel, dühösen nézett rá, de összeszorította ajkait, mert majdnem olyan makacs volt, mint fia, és nem szólt. Gróf Andrássy is villogó szemekkel nézte, de úgy tűnt, ő is megértette, hogy hiába mond bármit is.

– Ő királyi fenségének legközelebb talán az országára is gondolnia kellene – mondta dörgő hangján –, mielőtt őrültséget művel. Végiggondolnia, milyen helyzetben hagyta volna itt a királyságot.

Kornél felé fordította a pillantását. _Romániára céloz_ , gondolta, de szíve mélyén suttogta valami, hogy nem csak arról van szó. _Csak óvatosan_ , akarta mondani, de nem tudta, magának szólt-e volna, vagy a nádornak. _Csak okosan_.

Még egyszer utoljára a kapitány felé nézett.

– Tudjuk már, hogy ki volt az ember? – kérdezte tőle.

– Egy jogászhallgató volt, uram – dörmögte Vass. – Szőke Csaba, kétgyermekes család idősebb fia. Nem tudni, miért tette. Az ismerősei és családja közül senki nem tapasztalt nála zavart viselkedést, vagy hajlamot ilyesfajta viselkedésre.

– Nem lehet hozzákötni valahogy az Őfelsége, János király ellen elkövetett merénylethez? – kérdezte, és élesen figyelte Vass minden mozdulatát és arcrándulását. Úgy szögezte le tekintetével, mint bogarat egy tűvel. – Miattam lőtt a tömegre? Mert tudta, hogy én is ott vagyok?

Vass csak egy pillanatig habozott, de Kornél nem tudta eldönteni, mi lehetett a tétovázás oka.

– Nem tudjuk, uram – mondta a kapitány óvatosan. – Egyelőre nem találtunk semmit, amivel Őfelsége ügyéhez köthetnénk a dolgot.

Az ember addig nem mert mozdulni, míg Kornél figyelte; és levegőt is alig mert venni. Aztán Kornél végre eleresztette, és egy biccentéssel anyja és a nádor felé, távozott.

Erdéli némán jött mögötte, mint egy árnyék, és egészen a szobája ajtajáig kísérte. Ott Kornél végre megállt és visszanézett rá, és várta, mit fog mondani.

– Őszintén örülnék, ha legközelebb inkább a saját épségével foglalkozna, fenség – mondta őszintén a testőr, egy rövid hallgatás után. – Ha engedné, hogy végezzem a munkám. – Kornél biccentett, amit Erdéli viszonzott; aztán ő is habozott, mint Vass, végül még hozzátette: – De azért nagyon jól csinálta, uram.

Kornél felvonta a szemöldökét, és halványan elmosolyodott.

♕

Másnap hajnalban felkelt, hogy futni menjen. Futóruhát vett, futócipőt, és elindult kifelé a palotából, hogy keressen egy jó kis helyet magának. Erdéli a palota kapuján kívül érte utol.

– Fenség – érte utol kicsit lihegve. – Miért nem szól, hogy jöjjek?

– Csak futni megyek – válaszolta Kornél, telefonján megnyitotta a Spotify-t, és valami futós lejátszási listát keresett.

– Hova? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Erdéli. – Van a palotában egy edzőterem, ahol vannak futópadok… De ha szeretne, autóval kimehetnénk egy parkba, lezáratnánk, és…

– Miért záratnánk le? – értetlenkedett Kornél, de azért megállt. Erdéli egy pillanatra megkönnyebbült, és ő is megállt, de Kornél elgondolkodva nézett vissza a palota felé. – Mondjuk, egy autót azért hívhatna… és akkor kimennék a Margit-szigetre.

– Fenség… Tisztelettel…

– Csak csinálja – forgatta Kornél a szemét. – Szeretnék futni menni a szigeten.

A palotából Lengyel Miklós kocogott ki, fázósan fogva össze magán vékony zakóját.

– Fenség! Fenség! – integetett messziről. – Remélem, nem készül messzire menni? Uram, egy óra múlva megjön a német nagykövet… – Kornél lehunyta a szemét, orrán keresztül mélyen beszívta a levegőt, majd a száján kifújta. A személyi asszisztense közelebb ért, arca kicsit kivörösödött a hideg téli széltől és a futástól. – Fenség…?

– Igen – válaszolta Kornél, magában elengedve mindent. – Megyek.

Inkább nem is nézett Erdélire, valahogy volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a testőr elégedett arckifejezésétől csak legyűrte volna a düh, amit olyan szépen elcsendesített magában, és csak szó nélkül indult vissza, elvonulva Lengyel Miklós mellett. _Semmi baj_ , nyugtatta magát, _este felolvasóestre megyek, és senki nem állíthat meg._

De az este még messze volt, és addig még vagy ezer emberrel kellett találkoznia. Az utolsó vendége előtt Országh Anna lépett mellé.

– Fenség – kezdte.

– Ezután már csak a New Yorkba megyek – vágott a szavába figyelmeztetően Kornél. – _Az_ az esti programom.

– Tudom, fenség – mondta gyorsan Országh Anna. – Nem a ma estéről… Lesz jövő pénteken egy barátságos mérkőzésünk az angolok ellen. Hiszen tudja, milyen futball-mániás az ország… Arra gondoltunk Erzsébet királynéval, hogy elmehetne a meccsre, megjelenni az ország népe előtt, támogatni jelenlétével a csapatunkat.

Kornél sóhajtott. Ő maga nem volt egy focirajongó, de amíg nem uraságokkal és asszonyságokkal kellett eltöltenie az idejét, addig igazából bármit lenyelt.

– Rendben – biccentett megenyhülve. Országh Anna hálásan elmosolyodott. – Amíg a következő találkozómon vagyok, lenne szíves kikészíttetni nekem valamit, amit a felolvasóesten viselhetnék? Nem sokat tudok a divatról és alkalmi ruhákról.

– Meglesz, fenség.

Amíg a tárgyaláson ült, hagyta maga helyett is Andrássy grófot beszélni, és az asztal alatt elővette a telefonját. Egy darab telefonszáma sem volt, de Twitteren hamar megtalálta Nemesváry Esztert, és ott írt rá, hogy ő vajon megy-e a felolvasóestre, és amennyiben igen, jönne-e vele. Eszter hamar visszaírt, és mire vége lett a tárgyalásnak, már mindent meg is beszéltek.

Végül is a ruha, amit a szobájában felfüggesztve talált, egy egészen visszafogott, ízléses öltöny volt, és Kornél nem is tudta, mit várt. Lezuhanyozott, felvette a mélykék selyemöltönyt, zsebében elrendezte a fehér selyemkendőt, nyakában a fehér nyakkendőt, aztán autót hívatott, és elindult, Erdélivel az oldalán, hogy felvegye Nemesváry Esztert.

Gyerekkorából emlékezett a Nemesváry-kúriára, és miközben megálltak a kapuja előtt, elgondolkodott, hogy vajon azért-e, mert sokat jártak ide. És ha igen, nem találkoztak vajon Eszterrel már akkor is? _Lehet, hogy Nemesváry Eszter még kiskorukból emlékezik rám, én meg, mint egy bunkó, teljesen elfeledkeztem róla_ , merengett Kornél.

Eszter csinos ruhácskában szállt be mellé az autóba.

– Jó estét, fenség! – mosolygott rá Kornélra, miközben elindultak, majd odabiccentett Erdélinek is, aki visszamosolygott rá. – Köszönöm, hogy elvisznek. Örülök, fenség, hogy végül is szakított időt az estre, Alvári már mindenkinek eldicsekedett vele, hogy meghívta önt is. Igencsak szégyenben maradt volna, ha mégsem tűnik fel. Persze, nem csodálkozott volna senki, azután, ami történt – pillantott óvatosan Kornél felé. – Azt hallottam, semmi baja nem esett, sőt, úgy mentette meg a napot, mint egy Terminátor.

– Terminátor? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Kornél, Erdéli meg úgy tűnt, mint aki nevetni készül, meg a fejét ingatta.

– Igen, felülről ugrott be az erkélyre és rúgta le az embert, mint valami filmben! – Kornél halványan elmosolyodva horkantott, mire Eszter ragyogó szemekkel nézett rá. – Hát nem olvasott semmilyen írást az esetről? Mindenki odáig van tőle.

– Inkább nem – rázta a fejét Kornél. Eszter gyengéden mosolygott rá, és Kornél kicsit furán érezte magát. A lányból felé áradó baráti szeretettől, és hogy most Erdéli felől is ilyen hangulat áradt, és Kornél hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mint amikor a katonai támaszponton, a barátaival volt. Mint aki itt is barátok között van. Kényelmetlenül fészkelődött volna az ülésén, ha nem tanult volna meg a legfurább helyzetekben is csak mozdulatlanul, faarccal ülni; és témát váltott. – Nemesváry kisasszony, eszembe jutott, hogy gyerekkoromban Mátyással jártunk mi itt néhányszor. Kérem, bocsássa meg, de egyszerűen nem emlékszem, akkor is ismertük-e egymást.

Eszter nevetett.

– Ó, igen, sokat hallottam én is azokról az alkalmakról, mikor a két herceggel játszottam – mondta vidáman –, de sajnos én sem emlékszem rájuk. Én még kisebb voltam akkor, mint ön, így hát nekem sem maradt túl erős emlékem ezekről a pillanatokról. De atyám szeretettel mesél róluk.

Kornél megnyugodva biccentett.

Aztán Eszter Erdélit is bevonta a beszélgetésbe, és Kornél inkább csak hallgatta őket, néha szólva csak bele a témába. Így érkeztek meg a nagy, díszes épület elé. Az autót és sofőrt a közelben hagyták, és úgy sétáltak be a csicsás kávézóba.

Rengetegen voltak, és Kornélnak kellett egy pillanat, hogy feldolgozza. Egyetlen ismerős arcot sem látott, őt viszont mindenki azonnal felismerni látszott, és alig értek beljebb Eszterrel, mögöttük Erdélivel, már mindenki feléjük pillantgatott. Mindenki igyekezett nem feltűnően viselkedni, de természetesen nem sikerült senkinek.

– Azt javaslom, találjuk meg Hervasztóékat – mondta nyugodtan Eszter. – Végül is, ők hívtak meg minket, nem igaz?

A két költőt nem találták a felolvasások kezdetéig, így hát helyet foglaltak a terem végében felállított kis pódiumhoz közel eső asztalok egyikénél, és egy-egy kávét rendelve várták az első felolvasót.

Kornél még soha nem volt ilyen rendezvényen. Sokkal bensőségesebb volt, mint amilyenre számított. A pódiumon kényelmes karosszék állt, kicsit arrébb pedig egy mikrofonállvány: az első két ember a mikrofonhoz állva, fejből szavalt, de a harmadik a székbe ült bele, felcsapott egy könyvet, és a közepéből olvasott fel egy szakaszt.

Egy hölgy beállt a mikrofon elé, és úgy kezdett el rímeket szőni, mint aki nem verset mond, hanem egy baráti társaságnak mesél valamit, adja elő magát. Kornél döbbenten hallgatta a bátor, haverkodós szöveget, és a közönség fel-felcsattanó nevetését a vicces, néha már megbotránkoztató mondatok után.

– Slam poetry – hajolt oda hozzá somolyogva Eszter. – Bámulatos egy formája a költészetnek, nem gondolja?

Kornél bólogatott, és elvarázsolva hallgatta tovább a nőt. A végén együtt tapsolt a többiekkel, míg meg nem fájdult a tenyere.

Mikor Hervasztó tűnt fel a színpadon, akkora tapsvihar kerekedett, mintha máris szavalt volna valamit, valami eget rengetőt. A költő mosolygott, aztán meglátta Kornélék asztalát, és a herceg döbbenetére egyenesen rájuk kacsintott. Majd könyvvel a kezében a karosszékbe ült, és olvasni kezdett; Kornél meg a harmadik sornál jött rá, hogy saját versei közül olvas.

Mindkét költő, Hervasztó és Alvári is úgy írt, ahogy beszélt. Hervasztó alázatos volt, de mégis bensőséges és baráti, és cinkos mosollyal osztotta meg titkait a hallgatósággal, akik itták minden szavát. Olyan titkokról szólt, amikről általában senki nem gondolkodott, amikről idáig eszükbe se jutott gondolkodni, de most hirtelen mindenki tudta, hogy szüksége volt rá.

Hervasztó kiérdemelte a figyelmet; Alvári pedig megkövetelte azt.

A fiatalabb költő a vége felé tűnt fel, és ő is szinte azonnal észrevette Kornélékat. Megállt a mikrofon előtt, és kitekintve mögüle rögtön Kornélra szegezte a pillantását, mint aki már tudta, hogy ott kell keresnie őt. Aztán felszegte fejét, és szavalni kezdett, ő is a saját versei közül; és büszkén és gőgösen beszélt, de nagy igazságokat. Kevésbé volt elvontabb, mint Hervasztó Arnold, ő máshonnan közelítette meg azt, amiről végérvényesen mindketten beszéltek, és amit Kornél bár megértett, mégsem tudott igazán megnevezni.

A végén az egész hallgatóság sokáig tapsolt, míg kivonultak mind a költők és előadók, és meghajoltak újra. Végül a közönség szedelődzködni kezdett, mert már záróra volt a kávéházban, és lassan indultak elhagyni a termet. Kornél kihörpintette kávéja maradékát, nem törődve az őt bámuló távozókkal, aztán követve Eszter példáját, ő is felvette a kabátját.

Hervasztó Arnold az utolsó pillanatban lépett oda hozzájuk, mikor már indulni készülődtek.

– Annyira örülök, hogy eljöttek mind! – mondta őszintén, és majdnem annyira ragyogott a mosolya, mint amennyire Nemesváry Eszternek szokott. – Megkoronázták az estét a jelenlétükkel.

Eszter nevetett.

– Nagyon élveztük – mondta. – Jó volt hallani néhány régebbi versét.

– Igen – mondta Kornél. – A kedvenceim közül válogatott.

– Odafigyeltem, mikor fenségednél teáztunk – mosolygott szerényen Hervasztó –, hogy melyikekről beszélt a legnagyobb szeretettel.

Kornél hümmögött. _Hát persze_ , gondolta, és majdnem mosolygott. _Tudhattam volna._

Alvári is megtisztelte őket a jelenlétével. Úgy lépett melléjük, mint aki díjat vett át éppen, kihúzta magát, és Kornéltól kissé távolabb állt meg, hogy ne látszódjon, hogy alacsonyabb a hercegnél.

– Köszönjük, hogy fenséged feláldozott ránk néhányat értékes órái közül – mondta szinte kihívóan, és Kornél azon gondolkodott, vajon mit akar tőle ez az ember.

– Én köszönöm a meghívást – felelte tartózkodóan. – Örülök, hogy eljöhettem.

– Hallottuk a tegnapi esetet – mondta Hervasztó. – Egészen filmbeillő volt, amit a hírek mondtak róla. Tényleg egy felsőbb erkélyről ugrott rá az alatta lévőre?

– Igen – mondta Kornél, és bár mellette Eszter büszkén áradozott a dologról, ő kicsit kínosan érezte magát. – Nem volt egy nagy dolog – állította. – Bárki meg tudta volna csinálni.

– Még szép, hogy nem! – kiáltotta Hervasztó. – Lázó, te képes lettél volna ilyen pankrátori mutatványra?

Alvári mintha kissé dühös lett volna.

– Természetesen nem – felelte. – Amit Kornél herceg művelt, bámulatosan merész és utánozhatatlan tett volt. Véleményem szerint igen kevesen lennének képesek utána csinálni.

Hervasztó felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt, Kornél pedig udvariasan meghajtotta a fejét, bár most már végképp nem értett semmit ebből az emberből.

– Kedves magától, hogy ezt mondja.

Aztán Hervasztó még bemutatott neki egy-két költőt, aki a közelben somfordált, nyilván pont erre várva, majd együtt beszélgetve indultak ki az épületből. Erdéli mindeközben már hívta a sofőrt, így a limuzin kint várta őket, mikor kiléptek a hideg januári estébe.

– Könyörgöm, jöjjön el legközelebb is – szorongatta meg Hervasztó Arnold Kornél kezét, miután a herceg kinyújtotta neki, megengedve, hogy a költő megragadja. – Februárra tervezem az új kötetem bemutatóját, dedikálással és egy újabb felolvasóest keretében, és roppant nagy megtiszteltetés lenne, ha részt venne rajta.

Kornél szinte meghatódott.

– Köszönöm – mondta, és érezte száját halvány mosolyra húzódni. Hervasztó még mindig a kezét szorongatta, mögötte Alvári pedig úgy meredt a hercegre, mintha az éppen őt sértegette volna. Kornél igyekezett nem foglalkozni vele. – Sajnos most sem ígérhetek semmit, de ha tudok, elmegyek rá.

Hervasztó Arnold szemei nevettek, aztán végre elengedte őt, a herceg és Eszter pedig elbúcsúztak a körülöttük állóktól, és míg Erdéli tartotta nekik az ajtót, beszálltak az autóba.

♕

Kornél aznap éjjel végre újra álmodott. Egyedül állt a világ tetején, körülötte semmi más, csak fekete mélység, amibe azonnal belezuhan, ha csak rosszul mozdítja fejét, és ahol árnyak állnak lesben, hogy megragadhassák bokáját és a mélybe ránthassák. Ha nem tudta volna álombeli énje, miféle veszedelmek mélysége fölött állt, azt is hihette volna, hogy megvakult. Aztán fölötte megjelent egy madár, és Kornélnak meg sem kellett rendesen vizsgálnia, hogy tudja, egy holló az. Ahogy a madár körözött felette, kinyíló csőréből egy gyűrű zuhant Kornél kinyújtott tenyerébe; majd azt károgta: _Ave, Cornelius, Rex Hungariae. Üdvöz légy, Kornél, Magyarország királya._

Kornél kiizzadva, kicsit remegve riadt fel. Levegőért kapkodva arra gondolt, hogy az álom ébresztette, bár az emléke máris halványulni kezdett és egy pillanattal később már nem emlékezett belőle semmire; aztán türelmetlen kopogás hallatszott az ajtaja felől, és rájött, hogy az riasztotta fel. A telefonja után tapogatózva igyekezett teljesen felébredni, majd mivel a sötétben nem talált semmit, felült, és felkapcsolta az éjjeliszekrényén álló kislámpáját. A kopogás egyre sürgetőbben ismétlődött meg, és Kornél végre megtalálta a telefonját.

– Igen! – szólt ki kapkodva. Odakint még tökéletes sötétség volt, és bár így télen akár hajnal is lehetett volna, Kornél a telefon kijelzőjére pillantva már az időt is látta: Háromnegyed egy múlt. Alig egy negyed órája csak, hogy nagy nehezen elaludt.

Hunyorogva pillantott az ajtóban állóra. Országh Anna volt az, az egyik személyi asszisztense. A professzionális, mindig összeszedett és nyugodt nő most mintha kicsit rémült lett volna, de talán csak az árnyékok festették így meg az arcát. Kornél rájött, hogy a hideg rázza, és feljebb húzta magán a takaróját. Nézte a nőt, aki végre nyelt egyet, és megszólalt.

– Sajnálom, hogy felzavartam, felség – mondta. Kornél először fel sem fogta a megszólítást, csak mikor a nő a következő mondatát kezdte; és egy kicsit megállt az idő. Nem hallotta, mit mondott Országh, nem hallott semmit az ég-világon, a füle zúgott, és kissé elhomályosult körülötte a sötét szoba. – Felség – mondta újra Országh Anna. – Elnézését kérem, hogy fel kellett ébresztenem. Őfelsége, János király meghalt.


	7. Chapter 7

Magyarország mélyen aludt, csak mintha Gróf Andrássy József lett volna egyedül ébren, ahogy minden éjjel. A nádor azt gondolta, többé már soha nem fog nyugodtan végigálmodni egy éjszakát—de hát ki tudott volna aludni az üres hitvesi ágyában, tudva, hogy felesége még ma is vele lehetne? Andrássy, ha aludt, dolgozószobájában aludt, munkájára dőlve, vagy a foteljében, kezében egy könyvvel, a tévével bekapcsolva, és soha egy-két órácskánál tovább.

Így találta ébren a ház csendjébe beleszakító telefoncsörgés.

Andrássy szinte reflexszerűen már nyúlt is a tévé távirányítója felé, hogy lehalkítsa a szörnyű akciófilmet, amit ilyenkor adtak. Ahogy sejtette, az asszisztense, aki szintén soha nem aludt, egy pillanattal később már hozta is be a telefont a nappaliba, és nyújtotta a nádor felé. Aki pedig ezúttal teljesen lenémította a tévét, és igazán reménykedett benne, hogy nem Nemesváry zaklatja megint valami késői titkos gyűléssel. De nem a gróf volt, hanem Kemenes József, a király személyi titkára, az alacsony albínó, aki soha nem tűnt egy pillanatra sem megállni.

– Elsötétült a Lánchíd – mondta a telefonba.

Mikor az óra éjjel egyet mutatott, Gróf Andrássy sofőrje megállt a palota kapuja előtt, és a nádor kikászálódva indult meg a lépcsőnek, ami a bejáratig vezetett. Odalent a Duna felett természetesen kivilágítva ívelt át a Lánchíd, mert a mondat valami egészen mást jelentett, mint a híd fényeinek lekapcsolását. Az éjszaka mintha egyre csak hűlt volna, sokkal hidegebb volt, mint alig egy-két órája; Andrássy lehelete megfagyott a levegőben, az ég pedig tiszta volt, amennyire csak egy nagyváros felett tiszta lehet.

Gondolatai a halott király körül jártak. Ha a nagy ember tudta volna, hogy hűséges nádora, aki mindig mellette állt, az elejétől fogva, elárulta…

Kemenes az ajtóban állt és várta őt, kezében telefonja, amin egyszerre gépelt, miközben asszisztenseinek és más embereknek beszélt. Mikor meglátta Andrássyt, elhessegetett mindenkit, és egy pillanatra még a telefonját is leengedte.

– Gróf Andrássy – mondta. – Őfelsége, Kornél királyt már felébresztettük, és most a dolgozószobájában van, ahol hivatalos lapokat kell aláírnia és ügyekben intézkednie.

_Őfelsége, Kornél király_. Andrássynak kellett egy pillanat, hogy feldolgozza. _Szegény gyerek_ , gondolta, bár Hunyadi Kornél már régen nem volt gyermek. _Örülj, hogy nem gyilkolnak meg téged is azonnal._

– Máris? – szakította félbe Kemenes szóáradatát. – Nem gondolják, hogy várhatnának kissé ezekkel a dolgokkal? Még ki sem hűlt a nagybátyja teste, a gyereknek pedig máris intézkednie kell?

– Az a _gyerek_ a király – válaszolta hidegen Kemenes. – És egy királynak kötelezettségei vannak. Ahogy önnek is, gróf úr. Mindünknek részt kell vennünk a dokumentációban, hogy VII. Corvin János meghalt, és helyére lépett II. Corvin Kornél király. Én már elindítottam a Lánchíd Protokollt. Tegye ön is a dolgát.

Egy órával később már tudta a nyilvánosság is—már, aki éppen ébren volt. Leadta minden hírcsatorna, félbeszakították a rádiós és tévéadásokat, és a hír kikerült minden közösségi oldalra és a királyi család hivatalos honlapjára is. A zászlókat leengedték a palota tetején, helyükre feketéket húztak. Éjjel kettő volt, de meghúzták a harangokat.

Andrássy állt az ablakban, a teremben, ahol az előbb még térdelve tette le esküjét az új királynak, és hallgatta, ahogy odakint a kongó harangok a régit siratják. Az egész város zengett tőlük, mintha tűz lett volna, csak szólt-szólt a város minden egyes harangja, és Andrássy tudta, hogy akit eddig nem keltett fel senki a hírekkel, azt most felkeltették a harangok zúgása.

Erzsébet királyné azóta is a kórházban volt. A nő a férjével volt, mikor az meghalt, ahogy a hollója is, a király kedvenc hollója, és azt mondták, a madár rikácsolva, hangosan károgott, és össze-vissza csapkodott és repkedett a szobában, mire végre egy berohanó nővér kinyitotta az ablakot, és a fekete halálmadár kirepült az ablakon.

_Isten, légy velünk_ , gondolta a nádor, de persze tudta, hogy ha az Isten valóban velük lett volna, nem történt volna meg ez a sok szörnyűség, a feleségével kezdve, a hercegen át, a királyáig. Így hát csak lenyelt minden keserűséget, és visszafordult az új király felé. _Ha már velünk nem leszel_ , gondolta inkább, _légy ezzel a szerencsétlen fiatalemberrel._ Őt _segítsd meg._ Kornél király ült a hatalmas íróasztal mögött, és újabb papírokat írt alá. Szeme alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, arca kőből volt, mint mindig, háta egyenes. Andrássy szinte kezdett hozzászokni, hogy a férfi nem mutatott soha semmilyen érzelmet, és már várta, hogy láthassa a többiek ingerült arcát, amikor szembesülnek vele, hogy a fiatal királyt még nagybátyja halála sem rengeti meg.

Amire pedig nem kellett sokat várnia; talán már gyülekeztek is a grófok és az ország minden vezetője a Nagyteremben, hogy várjanak, amíg Kornél eléjük nem járul, királyi nyilatkozatot mondani, és esküt fogadni.

Andrássyt elfogta a hányinger, ha csak eszébe jutott az az alantas és undorító húzása az összeesküvésnek, amit a napokban műveltek. A düh és gyűlölet a gyomrában izzott, mikor a szoboravatáson történt incidens után találkozott Pethő Zsuzsannával, Dobóval és Festeticcsel. „Az a balfék”, mérgelődött Pethő. „Senki nem kérte, hogy a tömeget lője. Ott volt a herceg, tisztán és takarás nélkül. Csak rá kellett volna koncentrálnia.” _Egy aljas kis bérgyilkost küldeni az ország koronahercegére_ , gondolta füstölögve a nádor. De az legalább kiderült, mennyire alulértékelték Hunyadi Kornélt.

Az iroda nyitott ajtajában csak a herceg—vagyis most már király—testőre állt, kifejezéstelen arccal meredve maga elé, rajta pedig mindenféle fontoskodó ember járt ki-be, mindig mást dörgölni a szorgosan körmölő király orra alá. A király végig csak akkor szólt, ha szükséges volt, meg egyszer kérdezte meg, hol van fenséges anyja, de különben némán és semmitmondóan ült a helyén és végezte a dolgát. Andrássynak egy kicsit a szfinxeket juttatta eszébe.

– Uram – lépett oda a nádorhoz Országh Anna. – Ha lenne olyan kedves, csatlakozna a Nagyteremben várakozókhoz? Őfelsége is hamarosan elkészül.

Andrássy némán biccentett, és magát kihúzva kisimította magán prémes díszmagyarját, úgy lépve a király elé. II. Kornél felpillantott rá, ugyanazzal a sötét tekintettel, amivel eddig minden alkalommal.

– Felség – hajtotta meg a fejét a nádor. A király kifejezéstelen arccal nézett vissza rá, és nem szólt, és Andrássy sokadszorra gondolkodott el rajta, vajon mennyit tud a fiatalember, és vajon mit készül tenni. – Az Isten segítse meg.

– Segítsen meg mindünket, Andrássy gróf – válaszolta a király.

A nádor teljes szívéből irtózott most a Nagyterembe belépni. _Viperák fészke_ , gondolta, ahogy megjelent az ajtóban, és azonnal egy halom ember lépett oda hozzá. A legtöbben a királyról kérdezgették, hogy milyen, mit gondol, milyen lépéseket szándékozik tenni (természetesen mindenki a Romániával való kapcsolatára gondolt, pedig mindenki jól tudta is, hogy Hunyadi Kornél elődje nézetét osztotta). Gróf Nemesváry csak állt a sarokban kissé odébb, Dobóval, Pethő Zsuzsannával és Telekivel körbevéve, csak szemével pillantott erre, ami sunyin csillogott. Ha Andrássy nem tudta volna, hogy VII. János a sérüléseibe halt bele, azt gondolhatta volna, hogy maga Nemesváry, a drága jó barátja mártotta belé kését.

– Őfelsége hamarosan itt lesz – mondta a nádor az őt kérdezgetőknek –, akkor majd mindenre fény derül. Én se tudok sokkal többet.

Az igazság az volt, hogy szinte semmit nem tudott. Azért is maradt hátra a király dolgozószobájában, azért is nem ment esküje után azonnal a Nagyterembe, mert azt gondolta, a király most fogja megbeszélni vele a teendőket. De II. Kornél csak egyszer nézett rá, miután Andrássy felemelkedett, mint aki azt kérdi a nádortól, „na és mennyit ért ez az eskü magának? És mit gondol, menyit ér nekem?”, és aztán többé már pillantásra sem méltatta, még szólni sem szólt hozzá.

Gróf Dobó Sándor egy kicsivel később mellé állt, mintha a véletlen sodorta volna oda, és halkan megkérdezte: – Na és mit gondol az új királyról? – és majdnem olyan sunyin tudott nézni, mint Nemesváry.

Andrássy nádor elgondolkodott, majd olyan őszintén felelt, amennyire csak tudott.

– Kemény – mondta egyszerűen. – Mint egy szikla.

A katonai főtanácsnok olyan savanyúan nézett rá, mint aki citromba harapott, és üvöltött róla, hogy elégedetlen a válasszal. De ezek az urak mind tudták, hogy Andrássy nem félt az igazságtól, és mindig őszintén szólt; ahogy azt is tudták, hogy megvetette a hazugokat és árulókat, tehát az egész összeesküvést, még ha (akarata és tetszése ellenére) a tagja is volt. Mindenki tudta ezeket a nádorról, éppen ezért volt világos az is, hogy amint megszabadulnak Hunyadi Kornéltól, Andrássyt is eltessékelik majd. A gróf tehát kihúzta magát teljes százkilencven centijével, és tekintélyparancsoló tekintetét jól megvillogtatva állt a többiek között, ahol addig szándékozott is állni, amíg őt is el nem törlik.

Amikor a király bevonult, akkora csend borult a Nagyteremre, hogy egy pisszenés sem hallatszott. Állt előttük II. Corvin Kornél, magasabban mindenkinél, szobor arcával és kérlelhetetlen tekintetével, teljes díszmagyarban, a királyi hatalom minden egyes porcikájába beleégve; és tudta Andrássy, tudta az egész terem, amit maga Kornél sem tudott—hogy, ha akarná, egyetlen mozdulattal eltaposhatná az egész összeesküvést.

♕

Így halt hát meg VII. János is, egyetlen fia után, és lett Kornél hercegből II. Kornél király. _Hát nem ezt akartad, Mátyás?_ gondolta az új király, miközben figyelte a napot felkelni az égbolt alján. _Majdnem minden a terved szerint megy. Ezután pedig jön majd az, amikor én véletlenül romlásba vezetem az országot._ A pánik megint emelkedni kezdett a torkában, és gyorsan elfordult az ablaktól, hogy lekösse valamivel a figyelmét, ahogy egész éjjel és hajnalban tette.

Úgy tűnt, eddig senki nem vette észre, mi játszódott a fejében, már ha jól értelmezte a Nagyteremben összegyűlt nők és urak elismerő, olykor kissé ingerült arckifejezését. Még Erdéli is csodálattal nézett Kornélra és kőarcára. Talán csak anyja tudta volna, mi él igazából a szobor szemei mögött, de a királynét nem lehetett elküldeni férje teste közeléből, és azóta is a kórházban rostokolt, vagy akárhová is szállították a halott király testét. Kornél már rég nem követte az eseményeket. Az agya valahol hajnali négy és öt között kikapcsolt, már csak tartalékon égett.

A pánik viszont újra és újra visszatért.

– Mi a szart fogok most tenni? – suttogta maga elé. Ujján forgatta a királyi pecsétgyűrűt, amit Kemenes adott neki csak egy órával ezelőtt. Azon gondolkodott, vajon azonnal leszedték-e VII. János kezéről, vagy legalább vártak vele, míg az anyja kisírta magát a király testére borulva. Ellépett az ablaktól, elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a szobában. Néha rápillantott a hatalmas, királyi íróasztalra, néha az ajtó felé pillantott, amin kívül Erdéli ácsorgott, meg a szokásos őrök, akik szinte minden terem bejáratában álltak, és minden alkalommal fejet hajtottak, mikor Kornél elment mellettük. – Mit kéne tenni?

_Összpontosítsunk a legközelebbi, legsürgetőbb teendőkre_ , mondta magának agyának egy összeszedettebb, kevésbé fáradt szelete. De csak rótta az utat, faltól falig, oda és vissza, és sokáig nem tudott gondolkodni, csak a tegnap esti felolvasóest részletei tértek vissza hozzá olykor. _Először intézzük el a királyt_ , mondta végül magának. _Temessük el őt is, Mátyást is. Nem fogok addig politizálni._

Reggel fél nyolc múlt, a nap alig kelt még csak fel, de az ország már réges-régen ébren volt. Aki nem kelt fel az éjjel a hírekre, most megtudhatta a reggeli híradóból. Az egyik szomszéd szobában, ahol Kemenes intézkedett, szólt a tévé, néha behallatszódott ide is, ahogy János király haláláról szóltak, egyszer-kétszer pedig az új királyukról is.

Kornélnak hirtelen eszébe jutott, amit Kemenes mondott neki; hogy mikor a király meghalt, Plútó, VII. János fekete madara kirepült az ablakon. Az egyik nővér szerint először is hatalmas patáliát csapott, hangosan károgott, a szárnyával csapkodott, ide-oda repkedett a szobában. Mikor a nővér befutott a hangzavarra és a királyra kötött gépek sípolására, egy partvissal felfegyverkezve kellett az ablakig eljutnia, amit kinyitva, a holló azonnal kiröppent rajta, és azóta sem látta senki. Kornél azon gondolkodott, vajon a hollók meg tudják-e érezni a halált. _Végül is dögevő_ , gondolta, és majdnem kutakodni kezdett agyában régi biológiaórákon dögevő madarakkal kapcsolatban tanultak után.

Aztán kopogtattak az ajtón, és Kornélban elemi erővel tört fel újra a szorongás, azonnal kiszorítva agyából biológiaórákat és hollókat. Azért kiszólt, és a hangja biztos volt. Mikor Erdélit látta csak belépni, kicsit engedett mellkasán a szorítás.

– Felség – mondta a testőr, Kornél pedig intett neki, hogy beljebb jöhet. Erdéli gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és közelebb sétált Kornélhoz. – Felség – ismételte halkan –, beszéltem Horváth Rebekával. Ártalmatlannak tűnik, bár biztosat nem tudhatok. Tudom a beosztásait, hogy mikor hol jár, az ismerőseit és összeköttetéseit… Úgy tűnik, nincs semmilyen kapcsolata eggyel sem azok közül az urak és hölgyek közül, akiket az összeesküvés tagjainak vélünk. Ha mondjuk felséged is beszélne vele, talán ön is megítélhetné… – Kornél biccentett. Erdéli mély levegőt vett, és folytatta. – A másik… Sajnos nem találom Dobó Kendét.

Úgy tért vissza a szorítás Kornél mellkasába, mintha el sem ment volna.

– Hogy érti, hogy nem találja?

– Eltűnt – felelte Erdéli. – Napok óta keresem már, de karácsony óta nem látta senki.

Kornél lehunyta a szemeit. Dobó Kende eltűnése azt jelentette, hogy nem tud kapcsolatot teremteni Mihai Tomescuval. Vajon az összeesküvők tüntették el? Gróf Dobó csak nem bántotta a saját fiát. Talán csak bezáratta a szobájába. Akkor viszont tudják, hogy Kornél vele akarta elérni a románokat.

– Ez nagyon rossz hír – suttogta Kornél maga elé. Erdéli Barnabás csendben ácsorgott, nem mondott semmit, de látszott arcán, hogy ő is így gondolja. A vidámság, ami tegnap este szinte ragyogott belőle Nemesváry Eszter társaságában, most nem volt sehol, és a testőr majdnem olyan kemény és zárkózott lett, mint Kornél első napjaiban.

Kornél most már tényleg elgondolkozott. _Hát még sincs időm gyászolni_ , mondta magának.

Hát akkor, gondolta, mit tett volna János király? Elment volna Romániába, hogy békét kössön Tomescuval, talán még a segítségét is kérte volna. De az ő hibájából tanulva Kornélnak már egyértelmű volt, hogy nem ez volt a helyes lépés. _Hanem mi?_

Kornél elfordult, visszament az ablakhoz. Most valahogy nyugodtabb volt, mint az előbb, ugyanitt állva; eltöltötte valami furcsa, magabiztos eltökéltség. Egy pillanatra rendíthetetlennek érezte magát. _Mielőtt bármit kezdenék Romániával, ezt a kígyófészket kell először kiirtanom_ , határozta el. _Addig nem tehetek semmi mást. Hogy pontosan hogyan fogom ezt tenni, még ki kell rendesen találnom, de ez biztos: nem tűrök meg egyet sem a közelemben ezek közül a viperák közül._

Anélkül szólt hátra Erdélinek, hogy felé fordult volna.

– Keresse meg nekem Lengyelt és Országhot – mondta. – Szeretnék a temetésről beszélni velük, szeretném tudni, mikor és hogyan lesz…

– Nem szeretne előbb reggelizni, felség? – kérdezte óvatosan Erdéli.

– Majd később – felelte Kornél halkan, és nehéz kövek voltak a gyomrában. – Most valahogy nem vagyok éhes. – Végre megfordult, és visszavonult a király íróasztala mögé. Az _ő_ íróasztala mögé. Leült, megigazgatta magán ruháját, összeszedte magát. – Hozza ide Lengyelt és Országhot – ismételte nyugodtan. – Aztán várni fogom Horváth Rebekát is.

♕

Kornél emlékezett a napra, amikor elbúcsúzott a családjától, hogy bevonuljon. Tizennyolc volt, és akkor még egy Kovászna megyei támaszpontra készült, ahol még a fal sem állt a két ország között, bár már tudták, hogy Romániának az akkori kommunista kormánya már elrendelte a megépítését.

Mátyás szorosan ölelte meg Kornélt.

– Egy nap majd sok-sok kitüntetéssel a melleden térsz haza – mondta –, és majd apa katonai főtanácsnoka leszel. Ha megérjük, talán még az enyém is. – Aztán a mellettük álló apjára vigyorgott. – De az elég valószínűtlen, tekintve, hogy VII. János jósolhatóan kétszáz esztendeig fog élni és uralkodni.

A király erre felnevetett; és hirtelen ő is megölelte Kornélt. A fiú úgy meglepődött, hogy alig hallotta Őfelsége búcsúját.

Ahogy a hatalmas íróasztal mögött állva figyelte két személyi asszisztensét távozni a megbeszélésükről, nem tehetett róla, de gondolatai újra és újra visszatértek a régi királyhoz, meg Románia ügyéhez. Amíg még csak koronaherceg volt, igyekezett keveset foglalkozni ezzel az üggyel—hiszen bizton hitt benne, hogy Őfelsége egy idő után meggyógyul, és akkor majd kézbe veszi megint a dolgokat, és neki nem kell majd döntéseket hoznia ez ügyben.

Bár azt már megfogadta, hogy addig nem politizál, amíg el nem temeti rokonait, és azután is majd csak az összeesküvőket szeretné kiirtani a királyság vezető pozícióiból, tudta, hogy már előre el kell kezdenie gondolkodnia Románián.

A szomszédos ország alig egy évvel ezelőttig még kommunista berendezkedésű volt, és csak nemrég lett kormánya leváltva Tomescu pártja által. Persze a hatalom már hanyatlófélben volt, erősen gyengült, és így sikerült Tomescunak is (VII. János hathatós hozzájárulásával) átvennie a stafétabotot Vlad Munteanu-tól, és eltörölni a kommunizmust. János király tehát jelentős segítség volt, és Kornél azt is tudta, hogy ő és az új román miniszterelnök nem csak erős szövetségesek, de nagy barátok is voltak—hát mindezek miatt volt benne Kornél olyan biztos, hogy mindenképpen össze kell dolgoznia Tomescuval, és újra összehoznia a két országot.

A gondolatait Horváth Rebeka szakította félbe. Nyílt az ajtó, belépett az egyenruhás ajtónálló, és a testőrnek utat engedve bejelentette a nevét. Horváth Rebeka egyenesen állt, míg Kornél közelebb nem intette, és először szólt; és csak utána üdvözölte ő is.

– Felség – pukedlizett, miközben magukra hagyták őket.

– Köszönöm, hogy befáradt. – Kornél intett a nőnek, hogy leülhet, és ő maga is helyet foglalt. – Van egy-két dolog, amiről beszélnünk kell.

Horváth nem tűnt meglepődöttnek, vagy idegesnek; úgy tűnt, egy összeszedett, nyugodt ember, aki mindenre fel van készülve, semmi nem érheti váratlanul, és nem jön zavarba egy király előtt. Kornél máris élvezte a társaságát.

– Mindenben igyekszem a szolgálatára állni, felség – bólintott a testőr.

– Örömmel hallom. – Kornél elgondolkodott, majd enyhén előre dőlt. – Tudtommal Erdéli már megkörnyékezte magát. Beszéltek?

Horváth Rebeka nem tette az agyát, nem kerülgette a kását; ahogy Kornél, ő is azonnal a tárgyra tért.

– Igen, beszéltünk. – Most először tűnt bizonytalannak, de csak egy pillanatig habozott. – Meg kell mondanom őszintén, uram… amíg Erdéli nem kezdett el beavatni, fogalmam sem volt, mi folyik a palotában.

Kornél enyhén félredöntötte a fejét. Nem akart túl gyanakvó lenni, túl bizalmatlan, de nem tehetett róla. Hogy nem veszi észre valaki, aki a palotában él, és a királyi család épségére ügyel, hogy emberek próbálják meggyilkolni a királyt?

– Nem tűnt fel semmi? – kérdezte Kornél, és csak sejtése volt róla, milyen arcot vághat, de Horváth gyorsan sietett válaszolni.

– Nos, ha fel is tűnt valami, úgy éreztem, alaptalanul gyanakszom – mondta őszintén. – Amikor a baleset történt a repülővel, végigfuttattam magamban, hogy mégis kik lettek volna képesek rá, hogy bombát rejtsenek a pilótafülkébe—nem csak, hogy ki tudna élni magával azután, hogy meggyilkol egy tisztelt és szeretett uralkodót, de hogy kinek lehetett hozzáférése és… _ügyessége_ feltűnés nélkül felcsempészni és elrejteni…

– És amire jutott, az ellentmondott a nézeteinek és gondolkodásának?

– Mindenesetre nehezemre esett elképzelni. Éppen ezért vetettem is el a gondolatot, hogy valaki a palotából, Őfelsége, János király közvetlen közeléből, sőt, a _Testőrségből_ … hogy a tettes valaki _közülünk_ való. – Horváth lebiggyesztette a száját. – Nem mintha olyan jó kapcsolatom lenne a többiekkel… De mégis egy vagyok közülük, tudja, és igen nyugtalanító volt a gondolat, hogy olyanokkal legyek egy halmazba sorolva, akiknek nem jelent semmit az esküjük. És emellett elszégyelltem magam, hogy mégis ilyenekre merek gondolni, alaptalanul gyanakodni… Nos, csak mentem a csordával, hagytam, hogy gondolatokat ültessenek a fejembe.

– Igen – mondta Kornél. – Gyakran valóban könnyebb másokra hagyni a gondolkodást. Főleg, amikor mi magunk sem tudjuk, hogy mit gondoljunk. Hát nem egyszerűbb és kényelmesebb ilyenkor csak ráhagyni másra, hogy megmondja nekünk, mit szóljunk a dologhoz? Nem formálni véleményt, vakon követni a népszerű nézeteket, csatlakozni a birkanyájhoz?

Kornél csak akkor érezte, hogy szavai egy kicsit talán keményebbek és megalázóbbak voltak a kelleténél, amikor Horváth arcát halvány pír öntötte el a szégyentől. _Ja, igen_ , gondolta. _Ezért is voltam benne mindig biztos, hogy szar király lettem volna—nincs érzékem a kedvességhez. Hm, igen csak kellemetlen egy figura vagyok._

– Igaza van, felség – mondta azért Horváth. – Hallgatnom kellett volna a megérzéseimre.

Kornél legyintett.

– És mit ért volna el vele? Maga mindenki ellen. – Sóhajtott. – Talán jobb is így, különben magát is megölték volna, és akkor csak még inkább egyedül lennék ezen az átkozott helyen.

Horváth Rebeka kihúzta magát, tüzesen nézett a királyra.

– De nincs egyedül – mondta buzgón. – Itt vagyok én is, és Erdéli is. Engem Lovassy Levente hozott a Testőrségbe, ő válogatott ki, és mindig az ő tanonca voltam, és tudják ezt a többiek is. Valószínűleg ezért nem avatott be senki a dologba. Mert tudják, hogy én ízig-vérig a királlyal vagyok, legyen az VII. János, vagy II. Kornél. És mert új vagyok, és tapasztalatlan.

Kicsit úgy is beszélt. Mint egy mindenre kész, lelkes újonc, aki nagyon szeretne bizonyítani. Csak Kornél nem tudta, meddig tartana ez a lelkesedés és kitartás. Nem tudta, rábízhatja-e magát. De megint csak ugyanaz jutott eszébe, ugyanarra gondolt: _muszáj legalább néhány emberben megbíznom, nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy akár egyetlen lehetséges szövetségest is ne tartsak magam mellett._ Újra és újra a vak hitre kellett magát bíznia, az ösztöneire és megérzéseire hivatkoznia. Akit csak lehet, a saját táborában kellett tudnia.

– Felség, ha nem szeretné, ha nem érzi biztonságosnak, ne fogadjon bizalmába, ne avasson be semmibe – mondta Horváth Rebeka, és úgy tűnt, mint aki szívéből beszél. – Én csak annyit szeretnék mondani, hogy kérem, gondoljon rám, ha szüksége van valakire, hogy meghaljon önért.

♕

A hó nem esett napok óta, csak egyre hidegebbek lettek a napok, kemény fagyok fogták marokra az országot, és végezetül befagyott az öreg Duna is. Kornél először minden ízében remegett, ahogy futni kezdett a Margit-szigeten, de mikor az első kör feléhez ért, lassan maga mögött hagyta a vacogást.

Nem gondolt semmire. Feje csodálatosan üres volt, teljes magányban kocogott körbe a szigeten, újra és újra, nem üldözték kísértetek sem; úgy nem nézett felé egyetlen emlék és gondolat sem, ahogy a rajta kívül arra futó más emberek is figyelmen kívül hagyták. Itt mindenki maga volt, senkinek nem létezett más önmagukon és a ködös, fagyos téli hajnalon kívül. Kornél elfeledkezett a parkolóban rá váró autóról és testőrökről, akik nem jelentettek több biztonságot, mint bármilyen random ember a szigeten.

Órákig futott, kilométereket falt fel, de ahogy hajnalból reggel lett, a téli nap nem hozott sokkal több világosságot. Hazaérve még lefürödni is le tudott, mielőtt reggeliznie kellett volna mennie egy-két miniszterével.

– Felség. – Erdéli árnyékként vetődött mellé, ahogy Kornél reggeli után a délelőtti teendőire indult.

– Jó reggelt – mondta Kornél. – Könyörgöm, mondja, hogy valami jó hírrel szeretné kezdeni a napot.

– Ami azt illeti… – Kornél felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a testőre felé, igazából ma reggel először, és a másik arckifejezésére egészen megállt. Erdéli az egyik közeli ajtóban álló őrök felé pillantott, majd az illedelmesnél és megengedettnél kissé közelebb lépett Kornélhoz. – Felség, végre megtaláltam Dobó Kendét. Vagyis, tulajdonképpen ő talált meg engem.

Kornél megragadta Erdéli karját, és azonnal arrébb húzta az őrök közeléből. Napok óta először érezte úgy, hogy halott, megfagyott szíve végre újra ver. Az őrök nem néztek feléjük, ahogy Kornél egy rég halott Hunyadi mellszobra mögé terelte Erdélit.

– Beszéljen – parancsolta.

– Tegnap késő éjjel… nos, felvette velem a kapcsolatot.

– Hogyan?

Erdéli zavartan kapta el a pillantását.

– Csak, ahogy szokta, igazán nem olyan fontos… – Kornél összehúzott szemöldökkel hunyorított Erdélire, aki inkább csak sóhajtott, és kerekperec kimondta: – Hogy elkerüljük a feltűnést, és senkinek eszébe se jusson ott kutatni utánunk, egy randi kereső oldalt szoktunk használni – dünnyögte nagyon halkan. – Egy pornó oldalt, ha úgy tetszik.

Kornél pislogott.

– Ah – mondta.

– Igen. A lényeg, hogy a kapcsolat újra él. Nem sokat mondott egyelőre, de azt elmondta, hogy eddig Romániában volt, és most tért vissza.

– Romániában?

– Igen. Azt kérte, szerezzek önnél egy szabad percet, hogy beszélhessen önnel. Lehetőleg valahol a palotán kívül – tette hozzá Erdéli. – Nem láthatja senki idejönni, még gyanút fognának. Azt pedig igazán nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hiszen Kende az egyetlen biztonságos összeköttetésünk Tomescuval. Minden más vonalat nagyon figyelnek, felség.

– El tudom képzelni – biccentett Kornél, és pezsgett a vére. – Rendben. Holnap hajnalban újra futni megyek. Jön velem a szokásos társaság, hogy senki ne fogjon gyanút, és míg tőlük távol kocogok, Dobó Kende csatlakozhat hozzám.

Délután elment anyjához.

Az anyakirályné a napokban ágynak esett, ledöntötte lábáról egy csúnya láz. A királyi orvos azt mondta, a hideg időjárás is hozzájárult, de főleg a lelki és testi kimerültség, és a gyász. Erzsébet királyné eddig bírta, napjai nagy részét alvó férje mellett töltve, és most, hogy a király örök álomba merült, végül ő is összeomlott. Most Kornél volt az, aki némán üldögélt egy beteg ágya mellett. Torkát elszorította az egyre inkább ráboruló magány, de igyekezett erős maradni. Anyjáért, az országért, a néhai királyért, és mindig-mindig Mátyás hercegért.

A királyné nem ébredt fel lázas álmaiból, és Kornélnak hamarosan távoznia kellett, újabb ügyeket intézni. A lengyel miniszterelnök jött vacsorára, azelőtt pedig a temetéssel kapcsolatban is el kellett simítani egy-két váratlan dolgot.

Másnap hajnalban Kornél ráérősen nyújtott a parkolóban megálló autóból kiszállva. Ugyanabban az időpontban jöttek ki, mint tegnap, meg amikor Kornél mindig is szeretett futni; még hat sem volt, égtek az utcai lámpák, a nap még nem volt sehol. Nem moccant semmi, mindent jég, és régen esett, fagyott hó borított, Kornélon kívül csak két-három alak kocogott némán tova. A király a szeme sarkából nézett csak feléjük. _Vajon valamelyikük Dobó Kende?_

A testőrei és a sofőrje termoszban forró kávét és teát hoztak magukkal, és Kornél tudta, hogy amint futni indul, azonnal visszaszállnak a fűtött autóba, csak egyiküket hagyva kint, időnként váltva egymást. Más futókkal nem törődtek, csak gyanús, nem-futó alakok után kutattak, már ha kutattak, két ásítás között. Kornél magát nyugtatva vágott neki az első körének.

Alig hagyta el a Domonkos rendi apácakolostort, amikor a kapucnis, talpig szürke melegítőbe öltözött, nyurga alak mellécsapódott. Egy darabig csak mögötte kocogott, tisztes távolságból követte Kornélt, és bár felállt hátán a szőr, a király csak türelmesen, egyenletesen folytatta útját. Az alak egy idő után eltűnt mögüle, és csak a Vadaspark után tűnt fel újra, ezúttal felzárkózva Kornél mellé.

– ’Reggelt! – szólt rá váratlanul vidáman.

Kornél meglepődve nézett felé.

– Jó reggelt – viszonozta tétován, és a végén kissé felvitte a hangsúlyt, akaratlanul is kérdéssé alakítva a köszöntést. – Maga…

– Hívjon csak Gázlómadárnak – vágott közbe a fiatalember. – A „Gólya” túl egyértelmű lenne.

– Gólya?

– Régen az volt az álnevem. Most már Gázlómadárral megyünk.

– Mert az nem túl egyértelmű?

– Nem mindenki tudja, hogy a gólya gázlómadár.

Kornél a homlokát ráncolta.

– Nem hinném, hogy…

– Érdekel a tea, vagy sem? – vágott újra közbe Dobó Kende. Valóban hosszú gólyalábai voltak, meg madárijesztő-karjai és vékony, csontos teste: úgy futott, mint egy elméretezett bábfigura, akinek rosszul összerakott, lengén fityegő végtagjait csak egy-egy darab cérnaszál tartja össze. Mélyen arcába húzott kapucnija alól csak egy hórihorgas orr meredt ki.

– A tea? – kérdezett vissza Kornél zavartan.

Dobó Kende egyre hangosabban zihált, egyre inkább lassult, és most sípoló tüdővel torpant meg, az oldalára szorított kézzel.

– Hú, de fut őkelme, bassza meg – lihegte. – Olimpiai futóbajnok, vagy mi?

– Katona – felelte Kornél, és kicsit aggódva nézett körbe. Nem szabadott megállniuk, mert előbb-utóbb feltűnt volna a parkolóban hagyott testőröknek, hogy Kornél nem érkezik vissza a szokásos időben. – Nem tudna lépést tartani velem? Csak kocogunk.

Dobó Kende tátott szájjal lihegett, és a fények most éppen úgy estek, hogy bevilágítottak szürke pulcsijának kapucnija alá. Haj nem kandikált ki sehonnan, arcán pedig egy darab szőr nem sok, annyi sem látszódott—még szemöldöke és szempillái sem voltak. Nagyon világos, szinte ijesztő kék szemei mélyen ültek, fáradtan meredve a királyra.

– Na jó – kezdte, és még mielőtt Kornél megnyugodhatott volna, így folytatta: – Miért nem ülünk le egy padra, hm?

– Nem ülhetünk le – mondta Kornél. – Nem állhatunk meg. Ennyire nehezére esik a futás?

– Hát nézzen rám, mit vár tőlem? – De azért elindult, először csak sétálva, aztán nagyon lassú kocogásba kezdett. Kornél szerint ennyi erővel már egy sietősebb séta is gyorsabb lett volna, de inkább nem mondott semmit, Dobó Kende elkínzott arcát látva. – Nincs egy túl nagyszerű állóképességem. Ráadásul napok óta alig aludtam.

Kornél kezdte magát túltenni a fura alak viselkedésén, hogy láthatólag le se szarta, ki volt Kornél, meg hogy hogyan kéne viselkednie a közelében.

– Megkérdezhetem, hogy hol volt? – kérdezte türelmesen.

– Romániában. Miután fenséged megjött, tudtam, hogy szüksége lesz majd a biztonságos kapcsolattartásra, amit csak én tudok létesíteni Tomescuval – mondta. Kornél nem szólt semmit a „fenség” megszólításra, csak magában csodálkozott. _Hát akkor nem is tudja, hogy VII. János halott?_ – Csak néha nekem is meg kell újítanom azt, amit pedig a miniszterelnökkel személyesen szoktunk csinálni, ő ad telefont és számot, én meg gondoltam, itt az ideje.

Elhallgatott. Mögöttük egy nő közeledett, elhagyta őket, majd futott tovább. Kornél nyugtalanul nézett utána, és tudta, hogy nekik is futniuk kéne. A kocogásuk újra sétára szelídült, és a percek megállíthatatlanul teltek.

– Egy ideje már próbálok visszajönni – folytatta Dobó Kende. – De nem mindig volt biztonságos, és haza se mehettem, mert apám mostanában sokat lóg otthon a barátaival.

– A barátaival?

– Mármint, ja, az összeesküvőkkel – bólintott Kende, kitalálva Kornél gondolatait. – Nemesváry, Teleki, Pethő, meg a többiek… Festetics. – Elfintorodott. – Hú, de rühellem azt az embert. Még jó, hogy Andrássy nem dugja olyan gyakran oda az orrát, az az ember megrémiszt.

Kornél felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem tett megjegyzést.

– Mi hír Romániában? – kérdezte inkább.

– Gondolom, nem mondta senki, de volt egy-két tüntetés a Fallal kapcsolatban – felelte Kende. – Ott sem szeretik jobban, mint itt. És most, hogy kormányváltás volt, végre esély is van rá, hogy megszabadulunk attól a borzalomtól. Csak az udvarából kellene eltüntetnie fenségednek az embereket, akik az útjában vannak, és megpróbálják megölni, aztán szerintem szabad is a pálya. Amíg ők veszélyeztetik a békét, háborúzni akarnak Romániával, meg hasonló lehetetlenségek, kicsit bajos lenne ezt a falat eltüntetni, ami magát a békét jelképezné, nem gondolja?

De Kornél azon gondolkodott, amit még előtte mondott.

– Azt mondja, itt sem szeretik a Falat? – kérdezte.

Dobó Kende megütközve nézett rá.

– Nem is tudja, mit gondol a köznép a dologról? – kérdezte, Kornél meg a fejét rázta. Tulajdonképpen eszébe sem jutott, annyi minden máson járt az agya, mióta itthon volt. – Azt hittem, amint hazaér, az lesz az első dolga, hogy megtudakolja, mi a helyzet a kis népek körében… Nem, a legtöbben nem szeretik. Nem a mi Falunk, nem minket vesz körbe, de attól még minket zár el a román testvéreinktől. Őszintén, Tomascu is már csak Őfelségére vár, hogy véglegesítsék a béke-dolgot, aztán neki is eshetnének.

– Hát akkor várhat rá örökké – mondta Kornél savanyúan. – VII. János vasárnap hajnalban meghalt. – Erre Dobó megtorpanva állt meg újra, kicsit eltátotta a száját, és döbbenten meredt a másikra. Kornél is megállt, a karórájára pillantott, magában számolgatott. – Várjon itt – mondta végül Dobónak. – Adjon fél órát. – És már ott sem volt.

Újra futott, lendületben volt, lábait ritmusba estek, egyenletesen lélegzett, az arcába csapódó hideg szél kicsípte az arcát. Szokásos tempójánál kicsit gyorsabban tette meg a sziget hátralevő részének nagyját, csak a parkolóhoz közelítve lassult vissza a megszokottra. Magában számolta a perceket. Szeme sarkából pillantott az autója felé, meg a mellette ácsorgó ügyeletes őr felé. Az óra hét felé közeledett, az ég alja egyre világosabb lett, bár a nap még nem kelt fel. A futók egy kicsivel többen lettek, lélegzetük párafelhőt eregetett a hidegben. A parkoló szélén egy vénember és még vénebb kutyája sétált el.

Dobó Kende a nagy szökőkút felé közeledve vetődött megint mellé. Ezúttal csak megadóan kocogott mellette, erősen lihegve, kínos pillantásokat vetve Kornél felé, aki először nem is emlékezett, mire fel a változás. A magányos, figyelmetlen futása kitisztította az elméjét, csak most szivárogtak bele vissza a világ gondjai.

– Beszéljen Tomescuról – kérte Kornél, és kicsit lassított a tempóján. – Mit gondol, velem is tudna együtt dolgozni? Milyen ember?

– Tudna, persze – válaszolt Kende. – Nyitott, jó fej csávó. Nem csak azért volt hajlandó János királlyal összedolgozni, mert őt kedvelte, vagy barátok voltak, vagy, mert ő segítette részben hatalomra. Tomescu is szeretne újra jó kapcsolatot ápolni a környező országokkal… Felség – tette hozzá gyorsan.

Kornél majdnem elmosolyodott.

– Kérem, Gólya, vagy Gázlómadár, vagy minek is hívatja magát, ne most váltson stílust – mondta békítően. – Eddig is jól megvoltunk.

– Eddig nem tudtam, ki maga. Ön. Hogy nem tudtam? Mér’ nem szólt senki? – kérdezte sértődött hangon.

– Nem tudom. Eléggé tele volt minden a hírekkel…

– Könyörgöm, álljunk már meg – zihálta Dobó Kende –, vagy összeesek.

Kornél sétára lassított, de teljesen nem volt hajlandó megállni. Dobó az oldalát markolászva jött mellette, Kornél meg ezúttal tényleg elmosolyodott. Szinte hihetetlen volt, milyen felszabadító tudott lenni egy egyszerű, laza fiatalemberrel sétálgatni a Margit-szigeten, még ha nem is volt hétköznapi, amiről beszélgettek, hanem a korona gondjai. Mégis, kicsit kevésbé volt az a palotában megszokott, hajbókolós udvariaskodás, és Kornél is kicsit szabadabban lélegzett. Az érzés olyan volt, amilyet a költők is támasztottak benne.

– Maga tényleg nem valami sportos alkat – jegyezte meg, és remélte, hogy nem túl lenéző vagy elítélő a hangja. – Mit csinál szabadidejében?

– Hát nem futok, az biztos. – Elővett a zsebéből egy doboz cigarettát, aztán gyorsan Kornél felé nézett. – Elnézést, kér? Vagy zavarja? Szabad?

Kornél csak engedékenyen intett.

– Mikor beszélhetek Tomescuval? – kérdezte.

– Ja, el is felejtettem mondani. – Dobó a szájába dugott egy szál cigit, elrakta a dobozt, körülményesen megkereste az öngyújtóját, meggyújtotta vele a cigit, aztán azt is elrakta. Kornél türelmesen várt. – Jön az ember.

Kornél megállt.

– Ide?

– Igen. Amíg ott voltam nála, csak annyiról volt szó, hogy hamarosan kell egy kifogás a látogatásra… de ha Őfelsége meghalt, a temetésére tuti, hogy el akar majd jönni a csávó.

– Akkor itt lesz holnap.

– Holnap? Ha akkor lesz, igen – bólintott Dobó. Kornél mélyet lélegzett, aztán megint elindult. A felszabadult érzés úgy tűnt el, mintha ott sem lett volna, Kornél mellkasán újra egy halom kő ült. Dobó Kende kelletlenül követte. – Erdéli? – kérdezte, és mintha kissé óvatossá vált volna a hangja. – Hogy bírja Barni testvér a dolgot? Nem láttam, mióta… tudja. – Hirtelen mintha megint eszébe jutott volna, hogy kivel beszél, és neki vajon mit jelent a dolog. – Ó! Meg persze ön is… Hogy van? Vagy izé. Szabad érdeklődnöm…?

Kornél a fejét rázta.

– Nem tudom, hogy bírja Erdéli Barnabás – mondta röviden. – Nem mutatja ki. Előttem, legalábbis.

– Igen, nem egy kifejező alak – biccentett Kende. – Mondjuk, önnek a nyomába se ér. Már – kapott észbe újra – bocsánat.

– Tudom. – Kornélt hirtelen nem tudta többé érdekelni, milyen arcot vághat. A kimerültség már teljesen rátelepedett, súlya lehúzta, és a király teljesen megállt. _Rendben_ , gondolta. _Nem kell a gondtalanság, nem kell szabadság minden érzelemtől. Csak lélegezni akarok._

– Nem baj – sietett mondani Dobó, de Kornél azt kívánta, bár tűnne már el. – Hogy nehéz olvasni az arcát, úgy értem. Minél kevesebben tudják, mi játszódik a fejében, annál jobb. Habár, talán kicsit _túl_ ijesztő… Nem tudom, tudja-e, de amikor nem vág semmilyen arcot, akkor is olyan arcot vág, mint aki kész elharapni bárki torkát, aki megszólítja…

Kornél nem figyelt rá.

– Akkor holnap beszélek Tomescuval – mondta, félbeszakítva, bármit is mondott éppen Dobó. – Köszönöm, hogy találkozott velem.

Dobó elhalkult, bólogatott.

– Semmiség, tesó. Mármint…

– Hogy vehetem fel magával újra a kapcsolatot?

– Csak szóljon Erdélinek…

– Remek. – Kornél felpillantott, Dobó szemébe nézett. Kicsit sajnálta, hogy elment a türelme, és ilyen bunkó lett a végére. Furcsa volt, de úgy érezte, kedvelte ezt a hórihorgas, hosszú alakot. Erőt vett magán, igyekezett kedvesebben kérdezni: – Holnap maga is ott lesz?

– Ja – biccentett Kende. Csak félig szívta el a cigarettáját, de eldobta, sarkával széttaposva a földön. – Apám úgy tudja, ma érek haza a „nyaralásból”, ahová az ünnepek alatt mentem. Gondolom, megyek én is vele a temetésre. Mondja, hogy nem lesz túl korán.

Kornél, legnagyobb meglepetésére, megint érezte magát majdnem elmosolyodni.

– Kilenckor.

– A faszom…

– Menjen haza aludni – nyújtott kezet Dobónak, aki először csak zavartan bámult rá, aztán megfogta a kezét, és ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen megrázta volna, megcsókolta. Kornél döbbenten pislogott rá. – Elég… megráznia.

– Ó. – Dobó gyorsan, sután megrázta a királyi kezet, aztán elengedte. Kornél a homlokát ráncolva nézett rá, aztán megrázta a fejét.

– Minden jót – mondta, és újra futni kezdett.

Mire visszaért a parkolóba, a gyenge, téli nap is felbukkant.


	8. Chapter 8

Úgy tűnt, mintha VII. Hunyadi János és Mátyás herceg temetésére fél Magyarország eljött volna. A bazilikától a Mátyás-templomig állt a tömeg minden utcán, talán még azt az útszakaszt is ellepték volna, amit a koporsóknak jelöltek ki, ha a katonaság már nem vonult volna ki jóval előtte, hogy sorfalat álljon. Akik így is elvesztek a mögöttük és közöttük összetömörödött népek között. Háromnegyed kilenc volt, a sűrű köd, ami hajnalban telepedett a városra, lassan emelkedni kezdett, és az égen sötét, nehéz hófelhők gyülekeztek.

A szertartás a bazilikában kezdődött.

Somlyó Géza köszöntötte a gyülekezetet, a gyászolókat, és ő tartotta az egész misét is. II. Kornél egyes-egyedül ült a királyi padokban, és nem is volt senki, aki beült volna mellé, még anyja sem, aki betegen nyomta az ágyat otthon, még csak fel sem ébredt ma reggel. Az ifjú király nem nézett semerre, igyekezett nem gondolni semmire, igyekezett nem hallani semmit, és csak üresen nézett a vénséges érsekre, a koporsóknak még csak az _irányába_ se fordult.

A gyülekezet zsoltárimát énekelt az elhunytakért, Somlyó gyászbeszédet mondott, majd fohász következett. _Várom az Urat, várja az én lelkem, és bízom az ő ígéretében._ Kornél némán figyelte, ahogy szenteltvizet hintett a ravatalra, és hallgatta, de nem hallotta a hívek könyörgését, az imádságokat. _Várja lelkem az Urat, jobban, mint az őrök a reggelt, az őrök a reggelt._ Somlyó, mielőtt útnak indította volna a menetet, az Istennek ajánlotta az elhunytakat, záróénekbe kezdett, majd kezében kereszttel elindult keresztül a főhajón.

Az érsek ment legelöl, ő vezette keresztjével a temetési gyászmenetet. Több mint egy órás gyaloglás indult, és Kornél magában elgondolkodott, vajon bírni fogja-e a remegő kezű, öreg kancellár az utat—de nem volt egyedül, vele haladt Végh János, meg más papok is, akik a tömjéntartót és a füstölőt vitték magukkal, egész úton lóbálva és imádkozva. A két koporsó mögöttük jött, tradicionális, lovak által vontatott, királyi halottaskocsikon: elöl a királyé, mögötte a hercegé, a Testőrségükkel körülvéve.

Kornélt hasonló kocsi vitte a nyomukban, amin az anyakirálynéval ketten osztoztak volna, de most csak ő volt ott, egymagában ücsörögve a régi, bőrszagú ülésen. Mögötte vonult a nádor, aztán a kincstartó és a katonai főtanácsnok, utánuk pedig az udvar többi főméltóságai, meg más fontos emberek—Kornél látta köztük Nemesváryt is, akivel Eszter jött karonfogva, és ott voltak a Tanács tagjai is, és Dobó fia is; de Tomescut, a román miniszterelnököt nem találta sehol. Őket követték a hadsereg hosszú sorai, amik mögött végre jöhettek az egyszerű emberek is, becsatlakozva, miután a menet elment előttük.

Meghúzták a bazilika harangjait, hetvennyolcszor kongott: ötvenkettőt a királyért, huszonhatot a hercegért.

A Zrínyi utcáról kiérve a Széchenyi teret északról kerülték meg, ahol katonák álltak, és a koporsót szállító kocsik elhaladtára sortüzet adtak le. A közlekedés természetesen mindenhol megszűnt a közelben, és a Lánchíd is ki volt ürítve a menet előtt; amiről leérve újabb sortűz köszöntötte őket. Innentől kezdve hosszan kanyarogtak felfelé a Hunyadi János úton, majd visszakerülve egészen a Dísz térig, onnan vonulva fel a Tárnok utcán.

Ahogy megérkeztek a Nagyboldogasszony-templom elé, és Kornél kiszállt a kocsiból, hogy felsorakozva a koporsók mögé bevonuljon az épületbe, valami puhát érzett az arcán; és először megdöbbent, mert azt hitte, hogy végre megjöttek a könnyei, de aztán felpillantott. Odafent pedig az ég végre megnyitotta kapuit, és a hófelhők engedtek, és napok óta először, újra havazni kezdett. Lassan szállingóztak le az első pelyhek, hatalmasan és lomhán, ráérősen keringve egyre lejjebb, puhán érkezve meg a fagyott talajra. Kornél figyelte a fehér hópelyheket egymást követni, egyre többen és többen, egyre sűrűbben és sűrűbben. Hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha egy álomba lépett volna. Egy pillanatra megállt az idő, csak a hó hullott, nem mozgott semmi más, és csak ő állt a téren egyedül, felfelé fordított arccal, megpróbálva minél messzebbre látni a pelyhek között, ahogy Mátyás tette volna. Gyönyörű és békés lett hirtelen a világ, és Kornél szíve megrendült belé.

De nem ácsoroghatott ott néhány másodpercnél többet. A pillanat elmúlt, és neki mennie kellett, mert már így is rá vártak, ő pedig a fejét rázva indult a Mátyás-templom ajtaja felé. Ide be már nem jött mindenki, a menet Kornéllal ért véget, kint hagyva a tömeget, a világot, a keringőző hópelyheket.

Bevonultak a templomhajóból nyíló egyik kápolnába, ahonnan a királyi kripták nyíltak, és Somlyó, a koporsókat cipelő katonák és Kornél aláereszkedett. Kornél bámulta a földet, követte a megfogyatkozott menetet a kijelölt sírhelyekig, és csak némán hallgatta, ahogy Somlyó megáldja azokat. Az öreg érsek hangja magányosan szaladt végig a falak között, és akkor már csak ők ketten voltak, meg a márványkoporsókba eresztett, végleg lezárt halottak; Kornél pedig imádkozott, hogy végre sírva fakadhasson, és könnyíthessen kissé nehéz szívén, de a könnyek nem jöttek.

– Porból lettél és visszatérsz a porba, de Isten föltámaszt téged az utolsó napon – dörmögte Somlyó Géza kancellár a kiürült kriptában. – Béke veled!

♕

Kornél visszaért a palotába, és egyenesen anyja szobájába ment. Leült az ágy szélére, és Erzsébet királyné kinyitotta a szemét.

– Kisfiam – mondta halkan, kedves hangon. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és Kornél óvatosan megfogta, aztán csak csendben ültek egy darabig az elsötétített szobában. Kint folytatódott a havazás, mintha az ég fehér halotti lepellel akarta volna betakarni a várost.

– Eltemettük őket – szólalt meg végre Kornél, de anyja addigra már újra álomba merült.

♕

Kornél egyedül ebédelt. Minden fogást érintetlenül vittek el előle, de a teáját azért megpróbálta valahogy legyűrni, míg a román miniszterelnökre várt. Valamikor Erdéli is feltűnt, némán ácsorgott a nyitott ajtóban, szemei vörösek, üresek voltak. Kornél alig bírt ránézni.

Nyomasztó csend nehézkedett a királyi palotára, és ahogy a hótakaró egyre vastagabb lett odakint, megülve a városon, háztetőkön, fákon, ablakpárkányokon, Budapest zaját is elnyomta, kívülről sem hatolt be hang a néma termekbe és folyosókba. Alig múlt dél, de komor, borús hófelhők vonták nyomasztó sötétségbe a világot. Kornél egyedül üldögélt a szalonban, kihűlt teáját szorongatta, bámult ki az ablakokon, és próbált nem foglalkozni az ajtóban ácsorgó, kísérteties testőr jelenlétével.

Másfél órán keresztül ültek és álltak ott csendben ketten, mire egyikük végre megmozdult.

– Felség? – Kornél először rá sem ismert Erdéli hangjára, csak felpillantva látta, hogy a testőr állt elé. Szemében végre nem csak üresség volt, hanem óvatosság, talán aggodalom, Kornél pedig kérdőn nézett vissza rá. – Tomescu végül is el sem hagyta Romániát. A gépe sem szállt fel, ő maga pedig a repülőteret sem érte el.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Kornél fáradtan, és úgy érezte, most már semmin nem lepődhet meg.

Erdéli a kezében tartott telefonjára pillantott.

– Eltérítették az autóját, dugóba terelték, ahol a tömegben lövöldözés támadt, bár a miniszterelnök autójára mintha senki nem célzott volna. Szinte az ő autója volt az egyedüli, ami egy karcolás nélkül megúszta.

– Ezt Dob… Gólya… Gólyaember? Gázló… Gázlómadár írta?

Erdéli egy másodpercig csak meredt rá, mint egy idiótára, aztán biccentett.

– Igen…

Kornél félretette a teáscsészéjét, aminek alján még mindig lötyögött egy kevés, felállt, és komor arccal járkálni kezdett fel-alá, ujján forgatva a gyűrűt. Hát persze, gondolta, ha a magyar királyt felrobbantották, hogy ne mehessen Romániába, a román miniszterelnöknek sem fogják engedni, hogy Magyarországra jöjjön. És természetesen mindkét eset mögött ugyanazok állnak. _De tényleg mindezt az én kormányom emberei csinálnák?_ Kornéli megpróbálta elképzelni, ahogy Nemesváry és Andrássy lefizetik a megfelelő embereket, akik bojkottálni tudják a magyar király és a román miniszterelnök utazását is egymáshoz. _Attól félnek, hogy Tomescu segítségével rendet tudnék tenni, véget tudnék vetni ennek az őrületnek_ , gondolta. _Ahogy János király segített Tomescunak megszerezni a hatalmat Romániában, most ő is úgy segítene nekem megtartani azt itthon._

És miután szerencsésen elizolálták Kornélt? Mi lesz aztán? Teljesen darabjaira szedik, elnyomják, ráerőltetik akaratukat? Vagy egész egyszerűen csak megölik, elteszik láb alól? _Nyilván_ arra játszanak, hogy maguknak szerezzék meg a hatalmat, ebben Kornél biztos volt. Nem fognak új királyt választani, miután szerencsésen eltávolították az előzőket, de vajon mit szeretnének? Parlamentáris köztársaságot? És ki lesz az állam feje? Andrássy?

Gondolatait kopogtatás szakította félbe, és Lengyel Miklós lépett be, kezében tablettel és egy mappával, Kornél pedig megtorpant, végre félbehagyva a körözést.

– Nos? – kérdezte.

– Csak szerettem volna emlékeztetni, felség, hogy négy órára jön az Udvari Kamara és Pethő Zsuzsanna, átbeszélni egy-két dolgot az országos körútról, pénzügyekről, támogatásokról… Ó, és Andrássy gróf is itt van, ha ráér egy percre. Azt mondta, csak egy-két pillanatra rabolná az idejét.

Erdéli a nevekre összehúzta a szemöldökét, Kornélnak pedig eszébe jutott, amit Dobó Kende mondott, hogy még szerencsés is lehet, hogy neki olyan kőarca van, és nem tudja senki, mit gondolhat éppen, mert nincs semmi ráírva. Nem mindig szerette kifejezéstelen tekintetét, de most, látva Erdéli ellenséges és gyanakvó arcát, magában hálát adott érte.

– Rendben – mondta csak egyszerűen. – Idebent fogadom a nádort. És kérem, hozasson kávét.

Gróf Andrássy József valóban nem maradt sokáig, még leülni is alig akart, a kávéját pedig egyben döntötte le a torkán.

– Felség, mikor szándékozik összehívni a Tanácsot a koronázása ügyében? – kérdezte, hamar a tárgyra térve, és a kérdés egy pillanatra meglepte Kornélt. A koronázására valamiért eddig egyáltalán nem gondolt. – Természetesen még sokáig nem kerülhet rá sor, hiszen gyászidő kezdődött, és a megszervezése is sok időbe telik; de ettől függetlenül úgy gondolom, szerencsés lenne minél hamarabb nekiállni a tervezésének.

Kornélnak szüksége volt egy-két pillanatra, míg összeszedte magát, és elrendezte a fejében feltámadó és cikázó gondolatokat. Egyáltalán a tény, hogy Andrássy ilyen hamar felhozta a témát, és sürgeti a koronázást, megdöbbentette. _Mire játszik_ , akarta kérdezni tőle. _Mégis miért akarna olyan hamar koronát a fejemre, ha azonnal le is szedné onnan? Mit akar ezzel elérni?_

De hangosan nem mondott semmit, csak nézett a nádorra.

– Maga szerint milyen hamar lenne szerencsés beiktatni a koronázást? – kérdezte végül óvatosan. – Milyen dátumot ajánlana?

Andrássy komoran ráncolta busa szemöldökét, keményen nézett királyára. Kornél megértette, miért rémisztette meg Dobó Kendét.

– Talán még a nyáron – mondta. – Addigra talán a gyászidőnek is vége, és személyes véleményem szerint szerencsésebb lenne minél hamarabb helyére tenni a koronát, ezekben a bizonytalan időkben.

Kornél most már komolyan megáldotta kifejezéstelen arcát. Ha nem tudott volna uralkodni magán, még a szemét is összehúzta volna. _Mire játszik? Mire játszik?_

– Értem – mondta lassan, és nagyon gondolkodott. Forgatta az agyát, végiggondolt mindent, és sokáig hallgatott, Andrássy meg csendben várt. – Akkor megadom az engedélyt – jelentette ki végül Kornél –, hogy ezentúl szabadon szervezkedjen a koronázásomat illetően. A kezébe adom az irányítást ezzel kapcsolatban, és áldásom adom a döntéseire. Egyedül arra kérem, hogy néha avasson be, hogy állnak a dolgok, és mikről döntött a Tanáccsal.

Felállt, Andrássy döbbent arccal követte. Kornél még soha nem látta így, ennyire meghökkenve, szemében zavarodottsággal és egészen halvány félelemmel. _Na és vajon mitől fél?_

– Felség… – kezdte, de elharapta a mondatot. Jól láthatóan igyekezett összeszedni magát. – Biztos ebben, felség?

– Teljesen – mondta nyugodtan Kornél. – Teljes bizalmat szavazok magának, ezzel kapcsolatban. Kérem, ne hagyjon cserben.

Biccentett, és olyan elégedett volt magával, hogy egész egyszerűen válasz nélkül kivonult.

Éjjel, miután lefürdött és frissen leborotválta fejét, hálóköntöst húzott, és mezítláb hagyta el a szobáját. Épp senki nem járt a folyosókon, így senki nem látta negyed órán keresztül ácsorogni a néhai Mátyás herceg ajtaja előtt.

Odakint feljött a hold, és a hó újra hullani kezdett, mire végre lenyomta a kilincset.

A szoba sötét volt, csak az ablakon halványan beszűrődő kinti fények csináltak egy kis félhomályt. Mély, fekete árnyékot vetettek a bútorok, a szekrények sötét szörnyekként kuporogtak a fal mellett, a fürdőszoba ajtajára felakasztott fürdőköpeny emberi árnyalak volt. De minden, még így a homályban el is torzulva, olyan ismerős volt, hogy Kornél torkát hirtelen elszorították a rátörő emlékek.

Hátával a csukott ajtónak támaszkodott, meredt a sötétségbe, és szinte elöntötte a düh. _Miért nem tudtak már eltakarítani innen_ , füstölgött benne egy keserű hang, és Kornél szinte elszégyellte magát. Mint aki meg akar szabadulni Mátyás emlékétől, hátha úgy hamarabb begyógyul a szíve, de közben mégsem szeretne megválni a szívfájdalomtól, mert azzal elárulja a herceget. Kicsit úgy érezte, soha nem engedhet fel a mellkasán ülő kőhalom, nem békélhet meg, nem szűnhet meg szenvedni, nem lehet boldogabb—de azt is tudta, hogy Mátyás soha nem akarná, hogy boldogtalan és keserves maradjon miatta örökké. Az ő kedves unokatestvére, az ország üdvöskéje, Hunyadi Mátyás soha nem hagyta volna, hogy Kori törött szívű és bánat marta legyen élete végéig, nem bocsátotta volna meg.

Tulajdonképpen Kornél soha nem volt jó az érzelmei kifejezésében. Már kicsi kora óta olyan volt, mint most: nem látszódott az arcán semmi, szemei üresek voltak, és anyján kívül soha senki nem tudta, mit gondol, és mit érez. Vagyis persze csak egy valaki: Mátyás herceg. Ezért volt vele olyan könnyű lenni—csak úgy lenni, együtt létezni, legjobb barátokká válni. Nem kellett soha megjátszania magát, nem kellett beszélnie, megpróbálnia megfogalmazni, mi rejlik a szívében, mert Mátyás mindig jól tudta, sőt néha jobban ismerte Kornél érzéseit, mint maga Kornél.

Mátyás pedig nyílt volt, és őszinte, és ami a szívén volt, az a száján, de még az is épp csak annyira, amennyire kellett. Nem csak ő maga volt nyitott könyv, de mindenki más is az volt neki, és úgy olvasott mindenkit, ahogy Kornélt is. Volt benne egy olyan megértés, amilyet Kornél senki másban nem látott, nem tapasztalt; és a megértés elfogadással és szeretettel járt. Kornél számára egyértelmű volt, hogy Mátyás felé nem lehetett mást érezni, csak szeretetet és tiszteletet; hogy valaki gyűlölje ezt az aranyszívű embert, az teljességgel lehetetlen volt.

Miféle démon volt az, aki képes volt megölni őt? Elvenni őt a világtól, megfosztani azt ettől az embertől?

És kit hagytak itt helyette, kit adtak az országnak szeretett királya és hercege helyébe? Kornélt, ezt a kőarcú szobrot. Hogy tudta volna bárki is elfogadni őt, faragott vízköpőt az aranyoroszlánok után?

Eszébe jutott az a Zrínyi idézet, ami az első Mátyásról szólt, az Igazságosról. „Ilyen vala a mi jó Mátyás királyunk, aki mellé avagy igen kevés, avagy senki keresztyén királyok közül, kik utána voltak, ne álljon hasonlatosságért, mert bizony megocsúsodik érdeme Mátyás mellett s elvész tündöklősége, mint a csillagoknak nap támadásán.” Kicsit így állt Kornél most két elődje mellé, utánuk a pódiumra, az árnyékukba kerülve, elveszve az ő ragyogásuk mellett.

 _Csak annyit tehetek, hogy fenntartom, amit ők elkezdtek_ , gondolta. _Csak meg kell őriznem sikereiket, a tetteiket, az emlékeiket. Ennyit tehetek utódjukként, megtartani őket, és semmi többet._

Megfontolta, hogy fogja a rajzmappát, amit áthozatott ide, és amiért most átjött, és elviszi, de most, itt állva, hirtelen nem akarta többé. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, elég erős hozzá, hogy felnyissa Mátyás alkotásait, hogy végiglapozza őket, de most már tudta, hogy még mindig nem képes rá, hogy még nem tud szembe nézni Mátyás emlékével—és elgondolkodott, hogy vajon valaha is eljön-e majd az idő, amikor újra elég bátor lesz hozzá.

♕

Ezután országos körútra készült, mivel a király halála óta az egész országban mindenhol megemlékezéseket tartottak, és most, a temetés után Kornélnak is illendő volt részt vennie rajtuk. Országh Anna azzal kecsegtette, hogy a körút valószínűleg Visegrádon végződik majd, ahol eltölthet nyugodtan egy-két napot a várban, mintegy szabadnapokként—de Kornél tudta, hogy az még nagyon messze van, és odáig még poklokat kell átélnie… tehát minden nap emberekkel bájolognia, és kedveskedni nekik.

Nemesváry Eszterrel beszélgetett Twitteren, és a lány megígérte neki, hogy néha meglátogatja és csatlakozik hozzá útközben, és hogy megígérteti Erdéli Barnabással, hogy nem hagyja majd egyedül Kornélt, és kimenti, ha már látja az arcán, hogy nem bírja tovább a társalgásokat és társaságokat. Kornél nem is lehetett volna hálásabb a kisasszonyért.

Februárban, mielőtt elindult volna az ország legnyugatibb csücskébe, ahonnan a körút indult, még elment Hervasztó Arnold könyvbemutatójára, ahogy megígérte. Az egész ország várta már az új könyv megjelenését, így nem csodálkozott annyira senki, hogy a király is menni készült a dedikálásra. Ahogy először is, most is csatlakozott hozzá Eszter, és a Nemesváry birtokról indultak el együtt—hármasban, Erdéli Barnabással.

Mielőtt megérkeztek volna, Barnabás Eszternek adta a telefonját, aki pedig Kornélnak nyújtotta. Kornél kissé értetlenül vette át a telefont, aztán döbbenten meredt a megnyitott pornóoldalra. Felpillantva meredt a másik kettőre, akik csak néztek rá vissza, míg a királynak eszébe nem jutott, hogy Erdéli így tartja a kapcsolatot Dobó Kendével.

– Jézusom… – dünnyögte, de azért visszafordította tekintetét a képernyőre.

A weboldal részben egy társkereső oldal volt—már, persze nem tartós kapcsolatoknak, leginkább csak egyetlen éjszakára. A sarokban látszódott néhány chat-ablak; Kornél megkereste azt, amiben egy bizonyos Gázlómadárral folyt beszélgetés. Visszatekert egy darabig, átolvasta.

 **_Gázlómadár_ ** _: megvan már az uracska útja? honnan, merre?_

**_roma_ ** _: Modrus-Fiume-ben kezdi, minden megyében egy/két helyen, egy-két napig. Hol tudnál csatlakozni?_

**_Gázlómadár_ ** _: hát geci. mikor jöttök haza lol_

**_roma_ ** _: Mégis mit gondolsz? 72 megye van Mo.-n, most ezt szorozd meg kettővel, de egy-két helyen eltöltünk három napot is. Számold ki._

**_Gázlómadár_ ** _: wtf az egy félév, mit csinálok én addig nélkületek? mikor fog kornéliusz beszélni a roma főnökkel? és mi lesz ha cincogni kezdenek az egerek míg a macska távol van?_

**_roma_ ** _: Hát épp ezért maradsz mindig otthon, nem?? Hogy figyelj és jelents, ha van valami. De amúgy meg ezzel igazán nem tudunk mást mit kezdeni. Őf. nem mondhatja le az utat, ez az első személyes megjelenése az ország népe előtt mint király. Te csak költözz oda apádhoz, vagy egyenesen a palotába, senkit nem fog érdekelni, és tartsd a kapcsolatot, meg légy készen, mikor szükségünk van rád. Meg találd ki, mikor tudsz utánunk jönni a jelentéseddel, meg ilyenek._

**_Gázlómadár_ ** _: értettem, főnök._

 **_Gázlómadár_ ** _: mentek ma a könyvmoly klubba?_

**_roma_ ** _: Igen, de oda ne dugd azt a hórihorgas orrod, mert meglátnak, és tudja mindenki, hogy nem vagy egy tanult gyerek._

**_Gázlómadár_ ** _: ki a szart érdekel, ismerhetek egy-két költőt nem? ismerek is, majd odamegyek mint valamelyikük haverja aztán dumálhatunk_

**_roma_ ** _: Nem dumálhatunk nyilvánosan._

**_Gázlómadár_ ** _: ott tali xxx_

Kornél felvont szemöldökkel pillantott fel.

– Elnézést, hogy tiszteletlenül beszélt Őfelségéről – mondta gyorsan Erdéli. – Soha nem tudja, hogy illik viselkedni.

– Nem zavar – válaszolta Kornél őszintén –, de most akkor végül is ide jön? Meg fog jelenni a könyvbemutatón?

– Attól tartunk, igen – mondta Eszter, és bocsánatkérően mosolygott. – De abban igaza volt, hogy van egy költő barátja, aki valószínűleg szintén itt lesz. Akkor nem lesz feltűnő, hogy találkozik velünk, mert ő is abba a kategóriába tartozik, mint én. Tudja felséged, mi, akik az udvari grófok és nagyurak gyerekei vagyunk, mind ismerjük egymást.

Kornél érdeklődve nézett rá.

– Igen? És ki tartozik még ebbe a „kategóriába”?

– Hát, van egy-kettő belőlük – gondolkodott el Eszter. – Ott van Festetics Lilla és Teleki Gábor, akik jó barátaim, meg Gábor öccse, József, aki nincs annyira sokat itthon, pont, mint Kende, de azért ő is jó fej… Breszler János és Esterházy Blanka nincs annyira bent ebben a körben, tehát nem barátkoznak velünk, de ha esetleg összefutunk valahol, mindig kedvesek. Meg vannak a Pethő ikrek és Somlyó Géza húgának unokája, de őket már végképp nem látni erre sokat; az ikrek Sepsiszentgyörgyön tanulnak, Somlyó meg még fiatal hozzánk.

– Jozsó is csak tizenöt – jegyezte meg Barnabás, Kornél pedig kíváncsian pillantott rá. Gondolhatta volna, hogy ő is a közösség része; Mátyáson és Eszteren keresztül nyilván ő is barátja volt mindenkinek.

– Mátyás mindegyikükkel jóban volt, gondolom – jegyezte meg, inkább csak magának, de a másik kettő azért bólintott. _Annyi barátságot és ismeretséget kialakíthatott_ , gondolta magában Kornél. _Mennyi az esély rá, hogy én is közel kerülhetek hozzájuk? Ha a többiekkel csak annyira is, hogy jóban legyek velük—de vajon Eszter és Barnabás fognak rám valaha is legalább barátjukként tekinteni?_ Valahogy nehezen tudta elképzelni, bár azt nem tagadta, hogy egyelőre „csupán” szövetségesekként is jobbak voltak bárkinél.

Közben megérkeztek a könyvbemutató helyszínére, a Libri Könyvpalota épületéhez, és a limuzin megállt. Ki volt világítva az egész, és ahogy Kornélék autója lehúzódott az út mellett, a forgalom is megállt egy pillanatra. Az autó és a bolt bejárata között a járdán egy pillanat alatt megnőtt a tömeg, ami már addig is ott lébecolt a közelben, valószínűleg pont rájuk várva.

– Na – dünnyögte Kornél, de nem folytatta, csak megadóan engedte a sofőrjének, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, hogy ő kiszállhasson. Mögötte jött Eszter és Erdéli, a járdán gyülekező tömegből pedig egy-két rendőr lépett oda hozzá.

– Elnézését kérjük, felség – mondta az egyik. – Próbáljuk kordában tartani őket, míg bemennek.

– Köszönjük – felelte Kornél tisztelettudóan.

Tartotta a karját Eszternek, aki rámosolyogva belékarolt, és Erdélivel a nyomukban siettek be az épületbe. Odabent is rengetegen tolongtak, de Kornél remélte, hogy ezek főleg Hervasztó miatt vannak itt—ahogy ő is.

– Megkeressük Arnoldot? – ajánlotta fel Eszter, Kornél meg megkönnyebbülten bólintott. Szeretett volna minél hamarabb háttérbe szorulni. Gyűlölte, ha valaki elvonta a figyelmet arról, ami miatt az emberek összegyűltek, főleg, ha a figyelemelterelés tárgya ő maga volt. Talán ezért sem bánta, hogy János király és Mátyás herceg után kellett az ország élére állnia—valahogy jobb szeretett árnyékban maradni, mint reflektorfényben.

Hervasztó Arnoldot egy kisebb társaságban találták, egy-két helységgel arrébb. Hervasztó, miután melegen megszorongatta a neki nyújtott királyi jobbot, először a csapat két hölgy tagját mutatta be: az egyik az esemény főszervezője volt, a másik Hervasztó kiadója. A harmadik ember láttán Kornél majdnem elmosolyodott, Erdéli füstölgését meg szinte maga mögül is érezte.

– Ő itt Dobó Kende, a katonai főtanácsnok úr fia – mutatta be Hervasztó a nyakigláb embert. – Talán már találkoztak is.

Kende ezúttal öltönyben volt, bár kicsit megviselt, de elegáns, és szélesen rávigyorgott Kornélra. Tökéletesen csupasz feje ragyogott a neonlámpák alatt.

– Még nem volt szerencsénk – mondta, és mélyen ülő, hideg kék szemeivel úgy kacsintott Kornélra, hogy természetesen minden egyes jelenvalónak nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy már igenis találkoztak. Kornél kifejezéstelen arccal meredt rá, és ha nem tudott volna uralkodni az arckifejezésein, valószínűleg összehúzott szemöldökkel méregette volna a másikat. Aztán Dobó pillantása Kornél kezére esett, amit a sajátjában tartott, és épp megrázni készült, majd a királyra villantotta, és Kornélnak hirtelen eszébe jutott, amikor első találkozásuk végén a fiatalember kezet csókolt neki. És abból, ahogy Dobó Kende szemei megvillantak, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy neki is ez jutott eszébe, és hangosan ezt mondta: – Őfelsége még hatalmasabb ember élőben, mint képernyőn keresztül… – Majd lehajtotta a fejét, és újra a szájához nyomta Kornél kezét.

Hervasztó és Eszter a vigyorukat takargatták, a társaság két hölgy tagja a földet mustrálta, azt pedig Kornél inkább nem is akarta tudni, _Erdéli_ milyen fejet vághat. Ő maga csak rezzenéstelenül tartotta a szemkontaktust, míg Dobó le nem sütötte ijesztően világos szemét; aztán a kezét elengedve fordult a társaság utolsó tagja felé.

Aki Alvári Lázó volt.

És aki lángoló szemekkel meredt Kornélra, lyukat égetve a királyba.

Kornél összeszorította a száját, nehogy valami ostobaságot mondjon igyekezetében, hogy jóvá tegye a magas költő ignorálását. Megvárta, míg Hervasztó elmondta, hogy „ez pedig itt a tehetséges Alvári Lázó, akivel már találkozott Őfelsége.”

– Igen – mondta Kornél, és eltökélten nyújtott kezet Alvárinak. – Természetesen emlékszem rá. – Mondani akart még valamit, mondjuk egy bókot, hogy „azóta is sokszor eszembe jut a _Dübörgő tengerek_ című verse”, vagy, hogy „utánanéztem egy-két írásának, és nagyon lenyűgözőek”, amik igazak is voltak, de Kornél hirtelen nem tudott egyetlen alkalomra se gondolni, mikor ő bárkinek is bókot mondott, így hát csak hallgatott. És ahogy Alvári nyilvánvaló sértődöttséggel fogta meg hosszú, vékony ujjaival Kornél nagy, bőrkeményedéses jobbját, hogy megrázza, Kornél arra is rájött, hogy valahol mélyen nagyon szeretné, ha ez a tüzes tekintetű, örökké haragos ember nem lenne mérges rá.

– Örvendek a szerencsének, felség – mondta, majd miután megrázta Kornél kezét, úgy húzta el sajátját, mintha Kornél égette volna, és rá sem nézett többé. – Ha megbocsátanak… – mondta, és egy mély meghajlás után, sértődött tekintettel elhátrált.

Aztán Kornél, Eszter és Erdéli Barnabás visszavonultak a székekhez, ahol helyet kerestek maguknak, mielőtt elkezdődött volna a könyvbemutató, és Erdéli haragosan sziszegett Kornélnak.

– Sajnálom, felség, ha tudtam volna, hogy Kende ilyen tiszteletlenül fog viselkedni… – füstölgött, de Kornél legyintett, mert őt valahogy egyáltalán nem zavarta Kende szégyentelen flörtölése.

– Nem kell elnézést kérnie – mondta nyugodtan. – Nem tudhatta, hogy a kedves gázlómadarunk egy idióta lesz.

– Pedig sejthettem volna, hogy nem fog tudni viselkedni – morogta a testőr. – Hiszen mindig is egy idióta volt, egy ostoba gyökér…

Eszter halkan vihorászott.

– Nyugodj meg, Barni – mondta. – Majd ha legközelebb beszélsz vele, leteremtheted…

Az esemény egy bő órás volt, aztán még rendesen és illedelmesen sorba is álltak, hogy kivárják a sorukat a dedikáló Hervasztóhoz, még ha mondogatták is nekik, hogy menjenek nyugodtan a sor elejére.

És Kornélt megszólította két fiatal lány.

Vörös arccal, kezük mögé rejtett, ideges vigyorral, izgatottak közeledtek hozzá, és Erdéli először eléjük állt, de Kornél közelebb intette őket, a lányok pedig egymás szavába vágva kérdezgették, hogy melyik vers volt a kedvence a könyvből, mióta szereti Hervasztót, mik a kedvenc kötetei, milyen költőket és írókat szeret még. Kornél pedig türelmesen válaszolgatott, és igyekezett nagyon kedves lenni, még akkor is, mikor szinte újabb sor keletkezett hozzá az eredeti soron belül.

– Sajnálom, hogy felfordulást okozok – mondta őszintén Hervasztónak, mikor ő került sorra.

– Ugyan, felség – válaszolta Hervasztó –, sose sajnálja, hogy körbeveszik az emberek, hogy szeretni tanulják. – A könyvbe pedig ezt írta: „Őfelsége, II. Kornél királynak. Ne féljen kiállni a napra”.

Mikor hazaindultak, kint, a rájuk váró autó mellett Dobó Kende beszélgetett Kornél sofőrjével. Ahogy a páros meglátta őket, a sofőr gyorsan a limuzin ajtajához lépett, hogy kinyissa nekik, Dobó pedig a hármas felé fordulva meghajolt. Mikor felegyenesedett, arcán kaján mosoly játszott.

– Felség – fordult Kornél azért felé. – Elnézést a korábbiért… de bizonyára senki nem sejtett meg a dolog miatt semmit. – Mikor Kornél nem válaszolt, csak nézte őt, újra meghajolt, és végre letörölte arcáról a vigyort. De aztán újra kinyitotta a száját: – Nem szeretne valamikor újra kocogni egyet?

Eszter a szája elé tette a kezét, hogy ne látszódjon hangtalan nevetése, de Erdéli felfújta magát, és már megint a kitörés szélén állt. Kornél pedig csak erősen koncentrált, hogy nehogy elmosolyodja magát.

– Maga nem is tud futni – felelte halkan, hogy a közelben ácsorgók ne hallják. – Még kocogni sem. Mégis hogy szeretné tartani a tempót?

Dobó vihogott, aztán egy fejhajtással félrelépett, hogy az autóhoz engedje a hármast.

♕

Hazaérve, ahogy szokta, megnyitotta a Twittert, hogy megnézze, mit gondolnak róla.

> _nem tudtam, hogy kornél király ilyen nagy hervasztó rajongó!! jó tudni ^_^_
> 
> _oké de másnak is feltűnt, mennyit lóg együtt Nemesváry Eszterrel a királlyal ??? ez már a második felolvasóest, amire kettesben mennek *eyes emoji*_
> 
> _MY NEW ROYAL FAMILY FIC!!! the pairing is eszter/cornelius, and it’s a JUICY SMUT. they go to an event but cori just can’t contain himself and they have to find a quiet room_ _🍆💦_ _https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212306..._
> 
> _awww look at him… hes such a snack_ _😳 https://t.co/..._

♕

A király február 10-én indult el hosszú, országos körútjára, magára hagyva a Budapestet és a királyi palotát, bennük a viperafészekkel. Az utat a királyság legnyugatibb sarkában kezdte, ahonnan megyénként indult befelé, órajárással ellenkező irányban, körbe-körbe, Budapesttel bezárólag; és vele ment a személyzet fele. _Akárhol száll meg a hónapok alatt_ , gondolta Andrássy, _egy pokol lesz elszállásolni._ Márpedig minden egyes vár és város, ahová várták a királyt, már jó előre megtervezte II. Kornél fogadását, és mind készen álltak rá és a pereputtyára.

A távozását is tízezrek követték figyelemmel, úgy tűnt, mintha fél Budapest összegyűlt volna, hogy integessen a távozó királyi konvojnak. A fiatal király faarccal biccentett a népnek, mielőtt beszállt volna a páncélozott limuzinjába, aztán már útjára is indult.

Alig telt el két hét, Nemesváry már össze is hívta a szokásos csapatot. Andrássy fancsali arccal, lassított felvételben sétált be a Teleki-palota társalgójába, kezében egy Starbucks kávéval, negyed óra késéssel. Azt remélte, elkezdik nélküle, ám legnagyobb csalódottságára megvárták—de legalább ingerültek voltak, és gyilkos tekintetekkel méregették Andrássyt, akinek ennyi már elég is volt, hogy egy kis megelégedést érezzen.

– Őfelsége ma már Déva várában alszik – mondta Pethő Zsuzsanna –, holnap pedig Vajdahunyadba érkezik. Ideje lépnünk valamit.

– Igaza van – helyeselt Gróf Festetics Antal. – Jövő héten már Fogaras megyében lesz. Ahol pedig a havasokba fog menni, hogy _túrázzon_ – horkantotta, mintha a dolognak már csak a gondolata is nevetséges lenne. – Mégis ki fog a hegyek közt kutatni utána, hogy eltegye láb alól?

– Elég pénzért akárki – vont vállat Teleki, és igyekezett nem nézni Andrássyra, aki olyan megvetően, és akkora undorral nézett rájuk, hogy még az idős grófúr is belepirult. De azért folytatta tovább. – Persze igazad van, egyszerűbb és tanácsosabb lenne még az előtt elintézni, hogy eltűnne a hegyek között egy hétre.

Andrássy Nemesváry felé fordult, aki csak sunyi arccal figyelte a társalgást, tekintetét néha a nádor felé villantva. A nádor állta a pillantását, míg a gróf végre meg nem szólította.

– Andrássy grófnak mi a véleménye? – kérdezte ártatlan hangon.

– Nemesváry gróf pontosan tudja, mi a véleményem – válaszolta szenvtelen hangon a nádor, majd végignézett a társaságon. – Mind jól tudják a hölgyek és urak.

Az összegyűltek kényelmetlenül mocorogtak a székeiken Andrássy megrovó tekintete alatt—ami csak Nemesváryt nem tűnt érdekelni. A fejét félredöntve, szemét hunyorgatva figyelte Andrássyt.

– Engem az érdekelne igazán – mondta lassan –, hogy a főméltóságú úr vajon mit szól ahhoz, hogy Őfelsége koronázása olyan korán, még nyáron megtörténik, miután hazajön országos körútjáról?

Mert Andrássy természetesen nem kötötte senki orrára, hogy ő sürgette a királynak a dolgot; ő csak annyit mondott, hogy a király megbízta a koronázási ceremónia megszervezésével, aminek megtörténése még nyáron esedékes.

Meg egy fél mondatban hozzátette, hogy „tehát amint Őfelsége visszaér a körútjából.”

Most sem futamodott meg. Úgy tűnt, a király sem mondott senkinek semmit a dologról, tehát ő is maradt az eredeti változatnál—ami még igaz is volt, ha jól csavarta az információt.

– Nincs különösebb véleményem a dologról – vont vállat, belekortyolva a rég kihűlt kávéjába. – Őfelsége megparancsolta, én meg teszem, ahogy mondta. Bár általában az én hatásköröm megszavaztatni a koronázás időpontját, természetesen nincs mit tenni, ha egyszer maga a király adja ki a parancsot. És nem is áll szándékomban máképp cselekedni, mint ahogy azt megszabta Őfelsége. Már egyébként is király, attól, hogy koronát teszünk a fejére, még nem lesz kevésbé eltökélt az összeesküvés, hogy hidegvérrel meggyilkolja, nem igaz?

Ezzel újra elterelte a dologról a figyelmet egy időre. Nemesváry még nézte egy darabig azzal a számító, óvatos tekintetével, de megbeszélés folytatódott, és a szó elterelődött.

– Nekem volna egy ötletem – vetette fel Dobó a találkozó vége felé, mélyen elgondolkodva. – A társaság egy részének már mondtam, de most itt is felvetném. Bérgyilkosokat ereszteni a király után kockázatos és bizonytalan dolog; nagy az eshetősége, hogy a lefizetettet elkapják és kikérdezik, meg persze, vagy sikerül neki, vagy nem, és oda a pénz. Viszont ha olyasvalakink lenne, akit a király közelébe helyezhetnénk, és a gyanúnak még csak az árnyéka sem vetülne rá, lévén Őfelsége barátja, az sokkal biztonságosabb és kamatoztatóbb lenne.

Az egybegyűlteken mormogás futott végig.

– Hunyadi Kornélnak _barátja_? – nevetett hangosan Széchy Ilona grófné. – Annak a fiúnak még egy kicsit is barátságosabb _ismerőse_ sincs itt, az udvarban. Csak Nemesváry lánya, azt meg az apja kérésére nem vonjuk bele a dologba – biccentett Nemesváry felé.

– Talán őt nem – mondta Dobó –, de nem csak neki van gyermeke közülünk. Nekem van egy fiam, Kende. Ő nincs sokat itthon, de ha megkérném, biztosan összebarátkozna a királlyal. Már találkoztak azon az alkalmon, Hervasztó Arnold könyvbemutatóján. Van egy-két információm, amivel rávehetném a fiút, hogy férkőzzön Őfelsége bizalmába.

Andrássy egyre bontakozó horrorral figyelte a beszélgetés menetét.

– Maga komolyan zsarolná a saját fiát, hogy kémünk legyen a királynál? – meredt döbbenten, vagy inkább felháborodottan a katonai főtanácsnokra. – Hogy megölje, ha úgy akarjuk?

– Azért zsarolásnak nem mondanám…

És a gyűlés már el is fogadta az ötletet. Andrássy némán hallgatta őket, és nem hitt a fülének.

– Rá tudja venni, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá a körúton? – kérdezte Teleki. – Mondjuk, még Fogaras megye előtt.

– Együtt túrázhatnának – mondta Wenckheim Sarolta. – Az egy jó kapcsolatépítő tevékenység.

– Én az Alpokban ismerkedtem meg a feleségemmel – értett egyet Bajna.

– Persze, ne avassa be rögtön mindenbe – mondta Pethő. – Csak hagyja, hogy összebarátkozzanak, hátha mégsem megy. Lehet, hogy II. Kornélhoz lehetetlenség közel kerülni.

– Eszternek is sikerült – jegyezte meg Nemesváry, és szemei úgy csillogtak, mint egy vadászó macskának. – Ha Dobó fiának nem sikerül, talán egy lányt keríthetnénk az ügyre.

 _Ami persze nem a te lányod lesz_ , gondolta sötéten Andrássy.

Persze az ő feleségét nem kímélte senki. Andrássy nem tudta bebizonyítani, de a szívében pontosan tudta, hogy a királyhoz hű asszony halála nem a balszerencsén múlott.

Gróf Dobó Sándor végül nem beszélt a fiával még egy darabig, talán nem érte el, talán így beszélték meg a többiek egymás között, és Andrássynak nem mondták, a nádort nem is érdekelte—Pethő Zsuzsanna egy márciusi napon csak mondta neki, hogy Dobó végre a király után küldte a fiát, és hogy a „hadművelet” elindult. Andrássynak nevetnie kellett. Ehelyett inkább csak a koronázási ceremónia szervezésébe temetkezett, meg az ország ügyeit intézte a király helyett, és igyekezett nem törődni az összeesküvéssel.

Március 10-én éjjel megjött a hír, hogy a király épségben hazaért a Fogarasi-havasokból, 11-én reggel pedig már újabb gyűlést szervezett Nemesváry.

– Huszonnegyedikén a Tordai-hasadékban is fog túrázni – mondta Dobó. – Én egyelőre hazahívtam Kendét, mert az állítása szerint összebarátkoztak—azt mondja, a király bízni látszik benne. Kende ismeri Esztert is, aki szinte az egyetlen barátja Őfelségének, ez pedig jó kapocs lehet kettejük között.

– Helyes – bólintott Nemesváry. – Hadd építgesse csak ki a kapcsolatát a királlyal. Szeretnék majd ott lenni, mikor beavatja, szeretnék én is beszélni vele. Biztos, hogy zsarolni tudja? Úgy értem, _hatni rá_?

Dobóban volt annyi, hogy legalább egy kicsit szégyellje magát, de ennek ellenére is bólintott. Andrássy igyekezett olyan arccal végigmérni, mintha a gróf egy cafat véres rongy lenne.

– Békéscsabán a Károlyi-család vadászni kívánja vinni Őfelségét – szólalt meg az asztal végén Tuba Lajos lassan, óvatosan. – Ha jól tudom, ez el lett fogadva.

Nemesváry szeme úgy villant felé, mint aki már tudja, mire gondol, és tetszik neki. Andrássy gyomra felfordult, pedig neki csak halvány sejtés támadt az agyában, és néma iszonnyal fordult ő is a csendes úr felé.

– Arra gondol – mondta hasonló lassúsággal és óvatossággal Pethő, aki szintén kapiskálni látszott az ötletet –, hogy ha vadászat közben… esetleg történne _valami_ … egy _baleset_ , úgy értem…

– Baleset, persze – dünnyögte Andrássy, és megvetően fújtatott.

A többiek már nem is foglalkoztak vele többé. Ahogy a terv szövődni kezdett, egyre jobban belelovalták magukat a dologba, és hamarosan már azt tervezgették, hogy melyik Károlyi vadászt fogják lefizetni egy „félre sikerült lövésért”.

♕

Andrássy azt hitte, már mindent eltűr, már minden felett szemet tud hunyni. De mikor március végéig nem aludt egy szemhunyásnyit sem, mikor a hónap utolsó vasárnapjának éjszakáját a házának alaprajzát ezerszer keresztül-kasul bejárva töltötte, és még csak annyira sem futotta, mint más éjjeleken, hogy legalább leüljön, és valami értelmessel foglalkozzon, komolyan elgondolkodott.

 _Nem_ aggódom _érte, ezért a kőarcú alakért, akit alig ismerek_ , gondolta. _Biztosan nem_. Azok után, amit a királyával, régi bizalmasával és barátjával tett, nem volt joga aggódni az unokaöccséért, ezért a jött-ment katonáért.

De amikor másnap jött a hír, hogy a király épségben megérkezett Nagyváradra, ledöntött egy pohár bort. A vadászaton volt valami baleset, mondták az újságok, de a királynak csak a lova sérült meg.

Még aznap reggel jött a hívás, hogy újabb gyűlés lesz a Nemesváry-kúriában. _Az ördög soha nem alszik_ , gondolta Andrássy beletörődően, _de legalább_ én _aludhatnék néha._


	9. II. RÉSZ

_S indultál vissza. Vert a fény._   
_Csodálkoztál: a nap ragyoghat?_   
_A lelkedben, mint drága súlyt,_   
_hordoztad a szelíd halottat._

(Áprily Lajos: Gyümölcsoltó)

* * *

Március meleg napsütéssel és haldokló, olvadó hókupacokkal búcsúzott, és már egyértelmű volt, hogy a tavasz véglegesen átvette a tél helyét. Kornél autója a kora reggeli fényben érkezett meg Kolozsvárra, a hatalmas világváros pedig már rég ébren volt, és mintha csak Kornélra várt volna.

– Könyörgöm, álljunk meg az első McDrive-nál – mondta Kornél a sofőrjének –, hadd rendeljek egy kávét, különben menten összeesek.

A katonaságban is minden nap korán kelt, és már képes sem volt hajnalnál később felkelni, de a tény, hogy minden nap emberekkel kellett foglalkoznia, bájolognia és kedveskednie, jobban leszívta, mint bármi más a világon, és hamarosan rászokott a kávéra. Három és fél órával ezelőtt indultak el Nagyváradról, és az út nagy részét átaludta, de ideje volt normálisan felébrednie, és felkészülnie egy újabb napra.

Ez a nap ráadásul még fontosabb is volt, pontosabban ez a hely; I. Mátyás király szülővárosa volt—éppen ezért itt nem csak egy, de három napot készült tölteni. Kornélt pedig egy egész fesztivállal várták, ami tartott már egy napja, de ma volt a csúcspontja, hiszen Kornél is ma érkezett meg.

Így nézett ki az itt töltött napjainak menete: ma reggelre volt megszervezve a megemlékezés a Szent Mihály-bazilikában, délután meg a Fellegvárban kellett haverkodnia távoli rokonaival, akik a várban laktak; másnapra pedig Nemesváry Esztert várta, akivel a fesztivált készült megnézni.

Kornél nem is tudta, mit tett volna, ha Eszter nem látogatta volna meg. Lassan két hónapja tartott a körút, és a lány még csak most jött utána először, Kornél pedig egyre kevésbé bírta—Erdéli Barnabás és Horváth Rebeka igyekeztek tartani benne a lelket, de Kornél béketűrése egyre vékonyabb cérnaszálon lógott. Bár Dobó Kende váratlan látogatása felüdítette, még ha máig sem értette, mire fel volt a csatlakozás—és úgy tűnt, Erdéli sem tudta. Kende csak feltűnt, kísérgette Kornélt egy darabig, aztán elment.

– Milyen kávét kíván Őfelsége? – zökkentette ki gondolataiból Kornélt a sofőr, a király pedig sűrűn pislogva igyekezett ébren maradni.

– Nem tudom – mondta Ivanovnak. – Valami rövidet és erőset.

A sofőr bekanyarodott a McDrive-ban álló sor végére, és lehúzta az ablakát, hogy jöjjön be egy kis friss levegő—már amennyire a levegő friss lehetett egy város közepén. Kornél lejjebb csúszott az ülésén, próbált lazítani, és nem ülni olyan egyenes háttal és megfeszített izmokkal, mint mellette Erdéli Barnabás. A testőr percenként harcolt az ásításaival, és karikás szemeit napszemüveg mögé rejtette, de még így is tettre készen ült, igyekezve éber maradni.

– Szeretne a felséges uram enni valamit? – kérdezte Ivanov. A középkorú férfit frissen szerezték Kornél mellé az útra, és bár Oroszországban született és nevelkedett, tökéletesen megtanult magyarul.

– Majd reggelizem a várban – legyintett Kornél, és türelmetlenül fészkelődött az ülésen. A feneke már teljesen elzsibbadt, és mindent megadott volna egy hosszú futásért. Azon gondolkodott, vajon mikor lesz lehetősége legközelebb túrázni menni. Bár a vadászaton nem volt hajlandó lelőni semmit, de legalább lovagolhatott egy kiadósat… még ha aztán egy kétbalkezes vadász véletlenül le is lőtte a lovát, egy kevéssel tévesztve el Kornélt. Ha jól emlékezett, Gróf Szilágyi Dávid nagy sportember volt, ami reményre adott okot. _Talán elmehetnénk együtt futni, vagy amit csak akar_ , gondolta Kornél. _Persze, utoljára több mint tíz évvel ezelőtt találkoztam vele, és már akkor megvolt vagy negyven…_

Végre ők következtek, Ivanov rendelt egy-egy kávét mindenkinek, amire Kornél meghívta őket, és újult erővel indultak tovább a fellegvár felé, keresztül a nyüzsgő városon. A Harmadik Sugárúton akkora dugó állt, hogy másfél órába tellett, mire feljutottak a hegyre, ahol már mindenki rájuk várt. A Szilágyi-család sorban állt az udvaron, ahol Kornél autója megállt, és a két apa arcán már akkor fülig érő vigyor ragyogott, mikor még nem is látták Kornélt a sötétített ablak mögött. Ivanov kinyitotta neki az ajtót, ő pedig igyekezett nem feltűnően nyújtózkodni, miután kiszállt az autóból.

– Felség – hajtotta meg a fejét a két férfi, három lányuk pedig illedelmesen pukedlizett. – Hatalmas öröm és megtiszteltetés, hogy itthon fogadhatjuk – mondta Gróf Szilágyi Dávid, és Kornél megkönnyebbülten látta, milyen jó formában van. – Kolozsvár minden Hunyadi és Szilágyi otthona, így az öné is.

– Köszönöm – mondta Kornél, és a kezét nyújtotta. – Kérlek, tegezzük egymást, ahogy rokonokhoz illik. – Még két puszit is váltott a család minden egyes tagjával.

– Gyere – mosolygott kedvesen Bence, aki nem volt hivatalosan gróf, de mivel gróf _né_ nem igazán lehetett, mindenki csak grófozta, lévén a férje egynek. – Reggelizzünk, aztán mehetünk a templibe.

A reggeli inkább egy egész lakoma volt, bár csak hatan ültek az asztal körül. A lányok alig voltak fiatalabbak Kornélnál, így velük és a szüleikkel is jól el tudott társalogni—sőt, a tegezéssel és családias hangulattal még könnyebb is volt, mint eddig bárhol máshol.

Reggeli után hamar elindultak a megemlékezésre, amin Kornél együtt ült a családdal, aztán megint ettek, ezúttal egy nagy társaságos, valódi lakomával. A környék minden grófja és nagyura és úrnője összegyűlt, és mind egyszerre próbáltak társalogni Kornéllal, meg a két Szilágyival, akik, úgy tűnt, nagy népszerűségnek örvendtek. A két férfi két oldalról ült Kornél mellett; Dávid tőle jobbra igyekezett minden témát a helyes vágányon tartani, nem hagyva, hogy belekavarodjon Kornél, meg az egész vendégség se, balról pedig Bence az ellenkezőjét csinálta—minden témából ezerfelé csapongott, és az egyik percben még azt mesélte Kornélnak, hogyan találkozott Dáviddal, a másikban pedig már a legújabb szuperhős filmet elemezte.

– Holnapra várjuk Nemesváry kisasszonyt, igaz? – hajolt közelebb Bence, és úgy csillant meg a tekintete, hogy Dávid a másik oldalról vészjósló pillantással hajolt oda.

– El ne merd kezdeni most a pletykálást, mert kivitetlek – mondta neki, és Kornélhoz fordult. – Kérlek, ne foglalkozz semmivel, amit mond…

– Nem akartam pletykálni – veszekedett Bence a másik oldalról.

– Ugyan már, a pletykálás a lételemed – horkantott Dávid, és a két úr könnyű vitatkozásba kezdett, Kornél pedig élvezte, hogy egy kevés időre elterelődött róla a figyelem.

Később felhozta a vágyát, hogy mennyire szeretne már futni egy kiadósat, és Dávid azonnal lecsapott rá, felajánlva, hogy délután körbekocoghatják a várat, sőt akár holnap hajnalban is kimehetnek néhány körre.

– Na – mondta Bence –, titeket egymásnak teremtett az ég. Én majd lógok Nemesváry kisasszonnyal, miután megjött.

♕

Eszter mosolya majdnem túlragyogta Szilágyi Bencéét.

– Ugye, ti is lejöttök a fesztiválra? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel, mert persze, hogy ő is azonnal tegeződött mindenkivel. – Már amikor jöttem keresztül a városon, akkor láttam belőle néhány részletet, és hú, de jól néz ki!

– Mi már voltunk első nap – legyintett Dávid. – Tényleg csodálatos, de nekem egyszer elég volt. Amúgy is van elég dolgom…

Végül is csak hármasban mentek le a városba—Kornél, Eszter, meg persze Erdéli Barnabás.

– Neked mondta Kende, mit keresett itt? – kérdezte a testőr Esztert, miután kiszálltak az autóból, elindulva a legnagyobb tér felé. Egy színpad volt felállítva ott, amin valami banda játszott. Elég népszerűek lehettek, mert már az odavezető sétálóutcán alig lehetett haladni az embertömegtől. – Elvileg csak úgy utánunk jött, hogy „gengeljen velünk”, de szerintem volt mögötte valami.

– Például mi? – kérdezte Eszter. Barnabás mögöttük jött, mert csak nem sétálgathattak úgy, mint három barát, így az elől sétálók kicsit félrefordították a fejüket, hogy rendesen tudjanak beszélni.

– Nem tudom – mondta őszintén Barnabás. – De nem az volt a dolga, hogy otthon maradjon és figyeljen? Mégis miért hagyta volna hátra a palotát és jött volna utánunk, ha még csak nem is volt semmi, amit jelenthetett volna?

– Lehet, hogy történt valami? – ráncolta a homlokát Kornél. Már ezerszer lefutották ezeket a köröket, még magával Kendével is, de válaszuk így sem volt.

– De mi? – pillantott rá kissé aggódva Eszter. Mivel sem Kornél, sem Barnabás nem tudott mit mondani, a lány mélyet sóhajtott. – Lehet, hogy csak unta magát ott. Ismeritek Kendét—vagyis Barni ismeri—, mindig is utált sokáig egyhelyben maradni. Nem tud megmaradni a fenekén, mintha űzné valami, egyik országból a másikba, örökké.

Kornél hazudott volna, ha azt állítja, hogy nem gondolkozott sokat Dobó Kendén. A csupasz fejű madárijesztő túl sokat tudott, túl sok embert ismert, hogy ne legyen érdekes—de nem csak furcsa kapcsolatai és összeköttetései tartották Kornél fejében. Kende egy két lábon járó flört volt, és bár Kornél már megtanulta, hogy az incselkedő megszólalások és pillantások nem jelentenek semmi komolyat, a laza, szemtelen fiatalember szórakoztatta őt, és hamarosan rájött, hogy szeretett a társaságában lenni.

Mivel nem tudtak megoldást találni a kérdésükre, a hármas igyekezett csak élvezni a fesztivált, és nem nézni senki szemébe, hogy ne vonják magukra a figyelmet. Persze, egy idő után már mindenki tudta, hogy Kornél ott van valahol a fesztiválon, de szerencsére csak néhány embernek tűnt fel, hogy ott sétál mellette, és mire túl sok ember észrevette volna, már eltűntek a következő tömegben.

Egy árus szinte azonnal kiszúrta őket.

– Felség! – kiáltotta. Kornél gyorsan közelebb húzódott hozzá, nehogy a kiabálásával felhívja a figyelmet. A pult mögött álló férfi szélesen vigyorgott rájuk, és egy pillanat múlva már bőszen tukmálta az áruit. – Ez a legjobb sör itt Erdélyben – bizonygatta. – Nem tudja, mit hagy ki Őfelsége, ha nem kóstolja meg!

– Rendben, rendben, csak ne hangoztassa, ki vagyok – mondta gyorsan Kornél. – Eszter, meghívhatlak egyre ebből… a csodálatos sörből?

Eszter a fejét rázta, és igyekezett nem mutatni, milyen mulatságosnak találja a helyzetet, Kornél pedig sóhajtva vett egy pohárral. Még az árus előtt belekortyolt, hogy lássa az ember, közben próbálta nem visszaköpni a szörnyű italt, aztán a rámenős férfi látókörén kívül eső első bokorba öntötte a maradékot.

Mást többé nem is evett, vagy ivott, és mikor estefelé hazaindultak, még mindig forgott a gyomra attól az egy kortytól. Kimerülten döntötte hátra a fejét, és hallgatta Eszter és Barnabás csevegését, ahogy a látottakat és átélteket tárgyalták. Csak egy pillanatra hunyta le a szemét, de már ott is álltak a vár udvarán, és Eszter óvatosan rázogatta a vállát.

– Ébredj, felség – mondta, mert Kornél ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy tegezze, de Eszter meg a „felség” megszólításhoz ragaszkodott. – Megérkeztünk. Nagyon fáradt vagy, vagy egy vacsi még belefér?

– Nem kérek semmit – válaszolta Kornél, és rettentően fáradtnak és gyengének érezte magát. A hangja sem volt az igazi, alig hallotta a saját hangját.

Erdéli a homlokát ráncolva hajolt közelebb hozzá.

– Felség? Nem érzi jól magát? – kérdezte, Eszternek pedig azt mondta: – Szerinted nem sápatag egy kicsit? Mintha beteg lenne, nem?

– Jól vagyok – hazudta Kornél, aztán egy pillanattal később már küszködve próbált kijutni az autóból, hogy a murvára hányjon, ne az utasteret piszkítsa össze. Eszter és Barnabár együtt karolták fel, mert máshogy nem bírták volna el a hatalmas embert, és erősen fogták, és két oldalról támogatva vezették a várba.

Ebből pedig már semmit nem érzékelt: a világ elhomályosult Kornél előtt, és nem látott, nem hallott többé semmit.

♕

Ezután jött a terror.

Szörnyű rémálmok kínozták. Megállíthatatlanul jöttek egymás után, és bár amikor a következőt látta, az előzőt már el is felejtette, de a rettegés és vérfagyasztó rémület, amit kiváltottak belőle, megmaradt mindig; és mindig csak egyre rosszabb lett. Az idő nem számított többé, nem is létezett. Nem tudta, mióta él ebben a rémvilágban, de nem is számított igazán; az iszony volt a perc, süllyedő szíve az óra. Az egyik pillanatban vak volt, és apró férgeket érzett a bőre alatt mozogni, petéket rakni, kikelni gennyes hólyagokból, a következőben pedig egy ágyban feküdt, fölötte álarcos alakok hajoltak össze, és olyanokat suttogtak egymásnak, hogy „a halálán van”, és „mossuk ki a gyomrát még egyszer”, és nem foglalkoztak vele, nem is hallották az alattuk fekvő, ordító Kornélt.

Egyszer mintha az anyjával álltak volna egymás mellett, egy hegytetőn, és beszélgettek, de Kornél nem hallotta sem azt, amit ő mondott, sem azt, amit anyja mondott. Nem tudott egészen Erzsébet királyné felé fordulni, csak szeme sarkából látta fél arcát, és megesküdött volna, hogy szemürege üres, nem több egy tátongó, fekete lyuknál. Később visszatért az álom—vagy talán csak ugyanúgy, ugyanakkor folytatódott tovább, csak Kornélnak folyt össze—, de anyja ezúttal keservesen zokogott, és Kornél már azt is látta, hogy abban a kriptában állnak, ahová II. Jánost és Mátyást temették. A kőkoporsók ezúttal üresek voltak, és az anyakirályné egyre csak azt ismételgette, „ellopták őket, ellopták őket, hová lettek, hová vitetted őket”, és a haját tépve zokogott. „Én?” akarta kérdezni Kornél döbbenten, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. „Én nem csináltam velük semmit, én nem vitettem őket sehová!”

Aztán egy beltéri medencében volt, körülötte plafonig érő, hatalmas ablaktáblák, odakint ragyogott a fényes nyári nap. Az a medence volt, amiben gyerekkorában úszott néha Mátyással, a legnagyobb a palota uszodájában. Nem látta a saját testét, de úgy érezte, tizenéves lehet, és békésen rótta a köröket a medencében. Néhány hossz után lebukott, és a medence aljához úszott, pont, mint amikor Mátyással azon versenyeztek, ki bírja tovább a fenéken; és amikor kinyitotta szemét a víz alatt, és körbenézett a kékes, víz alatti világban, meglátta Mátyást is. Kornél szíve hatalmasat dobbant, és bár még mindig tinédzser volt, tudta magában, hogy tíz évvel később lehetetlen lesz ez a látvány—hogy Mátyás halott a valódi világban, és nem úszhat többé Kornéllal a medencében. És repeső szívvel lökte el magát attól a ponttól, ahol igyekezett víz alatt maradni, és Mátyás felé úszott.

Mikor pedig Mátyáshoz ért, és megragadta unokatestvére vállát, végre észrevette az egyértelműt: Mátyás halott volt. A teste élettelenül lebegett a víz alatt, és lassan emelkedni kezdett a felszín felé. Kornél először elborzadva hőkölt hátra a fehér, foszló húsú holttesttől, de mikor az egyre csak emelkedett, rémülten kapott utána. A medence többé már nem medence volt, de egy mélységes mély tó, jéghideg, zöldeskék vízzel; és Mátyás teste továbbra is csak emelkedett, fel, fel, egyre magasabbra, Kornél pedig hiába igyekezett minden erejével utolérni a hullát, de valami súly lehúzta, és süllyedni kezdett. Kinyitotta a száját, megpróbált Mátyás után ordítani, de hang nem jött ki a torkán, csak víz ömlött le rajta.

Újra ágyban találta magát, és próbált levegő után kapkodni, de a tüdeje mintha még mindig teli lett volna vízzel, és ő fulladozott. Megint sötét alakok álltak felette, testük kilométerekre föléje magasodtak, arcuk árnyékba veszett, de hangjuk ott zúgott Kornél fülében: „Kész a halotti beszéd?” kérdezte valaki. „Készülj, hogy azonnal tudjuk hívni az anyakirálynét, amennyiben bekövetkezik a legrosszabb”, mondta valaki más. „Kemenest értesítette már valaki?” „Ne felejtsétek hívni Andrássyt is.”

– Nem haltam meg – mondta Kornél, de olyan volt, mintha még mindig víz alatt lenne, hangja tompán hallatszódott, és senki nem hallotta, nem törődött vele. – Még nem haltam meg! Még élek!

Nem szólhatnak az anyjának, szegény nő végleg beleroppanna a hírbe. Ki lenne király őutána, gondolkodott el Kornél. Ki jön utána a sorban? VII. János és Kornél apjának nagynénje és az ő családja élt Vajdahunyadon, és a nyolcvanegy éves Ágnes még nevében is Hunyadi volt, míg a leszármazottai már Bethlenek voltak. A Hunyadi vérvonal nem szakadna meg, de a név megváltozna. Vagy inkább ők változtatnák meg a nevüket? Lecserélnék a Bethlent Hunyadira?

Valaki fölé hajolt, és valami nedveset kent Kornél homlokára és kezeire, aztán mintha rajzolt volna valamit a levegőbe, közben ezt mormogta: „E szent kenet által és nagy irgalmassága szerint segítsen meg téged az Úr a Szentlélek kegyelmével, és bocsássa meg néked mindazt, amit vétkeztél; szabadítson meg bűneidtől, üdvözítsen téged, és erősítsen meg jóságosan! Ámen.”

Aztán hirtelen egy végeláthatatlanul hosszú folyosón állt. Felette régi neonlámpák pislákoltak, a falon már félig lemállott a büdös, penészes tapéta, a szőnyeg a lába alatt mocskos volt, és kifakult, és nagy lukak éktelenkedtek rajta. Nem volt hová mennie, csak előre, és bármennyire is kimerült, és sajogtak a lábai, tudta, hogy nem állhat meg. Nem tudott hátranézni, nem tudott megfordulni, de azt tudta, hogy jön mögötte valami, a háta mögött egymás után kialvó lámpák sötétjében motoszkált egy jelenlét, követte őt, és a lelkére éhezett.

Aztán a folyosó lépcsővé változott, ami végtelenül vezetett felfelé egy üres égbe. Alatta a lépcső homályba veszett, ahol a láthatatlan lény még mindig jött utána, lopakodva, és ráérősen cserkészve őt; felette és körülötte pedig nem volt semmi, csak szürke, félhomályos űr. A lépcsőnek korlátja sem volt, és Kornél szinte négykézláb futott felfelé, mert olyan kimerült volt, hogy ha felállt, szédelegni kezdett, és attól félt, hogy a semmibe zuhan.

Aztán hirtelen szárnycsapkodásra lett figyelmes, és bár megállni nem mert, fejét mindenfelé forgatva igyekezett a hang után kutatni tekintetével. Egy darabig nem talált semmit, és Kornélt újra elöntötte a rémület és a kétségbeesés; de abban a pillanatban egy sereg madár tűnt fel a horizonton. Éktelenül károgtak, és Kornél először azt hitte, csak ennyi, de ahogy közelebb értek, már hallotta, hogy a madarak csőrén értelmes szavak jönnek ki: _Ave, Cornelius, Rex Hungariae! Ave, Cornelius, Rex Hungariae!_

Ahogy közelebb értek, Kornél meg akart állni, mert hollók voltak, a holló pedig a Hunyadik madara, és biztos volt benne, hogy a sereg segíteni fog neki; de egyre tisztábban hallotta és látta a közeledőket, és mire Kornélhoz értek, már ő is értette, hogy ezek a madarak _dühösek_ , és _rá_ dühösek, és bár továbbra is ugyanazt kiabálták, hozzáérve megtámadták Kornélt. Csőrükkel, karmaikkal martak belé, Kornél pedig karjaival a fejét védve rohant tovább. Fején nehéz korona jelent meg, ami még jobban lelassította, és egyensúlyozva próbált nem lezuhanni a lépcsőről, miközben még a madarak is egyfolytában támadták. Vér és verejték csorgott a szemébe, ruhája átázott és csatakos lett, a korona súlya lehúzta a fejét, és egyre fáradtabb és fáradtabb volt. Aztán egy holló az arcába repült, és karmaival arca húsába kapaszkodott, csőrével pedig Kornél szemébe kapott; és néhány csapás után Kornél vak volt. Szeme üregeiből ömlött a meleg, ragacsos vér, Kornél pedig térdre rogyott, és érezte a koronát leesni a fejéről, majd hangos koppanással a lépcsőre esni.

– Valaki mentsen meg – suttogta Kornél, de persze egyedül volt, nem volt senki más a lépcsőkön, még a madarak is eltűntek, és az őt követő jelenlét is eltűnt, nem oldalgott többé utána.

Ezután egy darabig csend volt, és a fekete némaságban Kornél nem érzett többé semmit. Megszűnt a fájdalom, a fáradtság, a puha sötétség átölelte és magába fogadta. Utolsó gondolatai elpárologtak, kiürült feje, izmai elernyedtek, csak feküdt, csak lebegett a semmiben, többé nem létezett semmi, sem a világ, sem ő maga, és már nem számított semmi, már nem voltak problémák, amiken aggódnia kellett volna, nem félt semmitől, nem várt semmit, nem remélt semmit, a szíve könnyű volt, és többé nem fájt semmi, nem fájt semmi.

Aztán Kornél kinyitotta a szemét, és egy ágyban feküdt, és lángolt a teste, bár tüzet nem látott sehol, de mégis úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt felemésztik a lángok. Az ablakokat takaró függönyök mögül napfény szűrődött be, ami bántotta Kornél szemét, és le kellett hunynia őket, hogy ne fájjanak. Rettenetesen szomjas volt, a szája kiszáradt, a torka fájt, mintha egy egész napot átordított volna, a gyomra égett, a nyelve túl nagy és szivacsos volt a szájában.

A végtagjai sajogtak, és mikor újra sötétségbe süppedt, azt álmodta, hogy sötét cellában van kikötözve, rozsdás vasláncokkal, és egy tűzvörös bőrű, arctalan alak áll előtte, aki hatalmas pörölyt forgatott a kezében. Idebent nem volt rajtuk kívül senki más, de odakintről sikoltozás és rimánkodás szörnyű hangjai szűrődtek be, és Kornél tudta, hogy a pokolban van; az előtte álló ördög pedig mindjárt széttöri a csontjait; és összeszorította a szemét, és ráharapott a nyelvére, hogy ne ordítson, mikor a pöröly lesújt.

Mikor legközelebb magához tért, úgy érezte magát, mint aki hosszú kómából ébred, és teljes évek teltek el azóta, mióta elaludt. Még mindig fájt mindene, a szájának szörnyű íze volt, a teste pedig izzadságban úszott. Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemeit, és ezúttal sikerült nyitva is tartani őket.

Most már tudta, hol van: a kolozsvári szobájában feküdt, elsötétített ablakok mögött, és betegség szaga lengte be a levegőt, ami nehéz és elhasznált volt. A fények elmozdultak, és ő egyedül volt, kintről a város zaja hallatszott be, idebent azonban csend volt, mintha az egész vár némán aludt volna; mint Csipkerózsikával az egész kastély—csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy ha ő felébredt, a kastély is azt tette-e, vagy ő sem ébredt fel, és mindenki alszik tovább, örökkön-örökké. Vajon tényleg meghalt volna? _Ha komolyan ez a túlvilág, elég gyászos és rosszlevegőjű egy hely_ , gondolta rosszkedvűen.

Észrevett egy pohár vizet az éjjeliszekrényén, és majdnem elsírta magát az örömtől. Úgy érezte, még soha életében nem volt ilyen szomjas. Rettenetesen gyengének érezte magát, és minden izmát meg kellett feszítenie, hogy fel tudjon ülni, és elérje a vizet. Aztán végigdöntötte magán a fél poharat, mire végre a szájába is juttatott valamennyit.

Ekkor nyílt az ajtó. Egy fiatal lány lépett be, szolgálói egyenruhában, aztán felemelte álmos tekintetét az ágyra, és döbbenten torpant meg. Száját eltátotta, és egy pillanatig csak bámulták egymást Kornéllal—aztán a beteg óvatosan sajgó torkát köszörülte.

– Kaphatnék egy kis vizet? – krákogta. – Az előzőt sikerült magamra borítanom… – A lány szó nélkül megfordult, és kisprintelt a szobából. Kornél gyengén sóhajtott. – Nagyszerű…

Tíz végeláthatatlan perc telt el, és Kornél azt latolgatta magában, hogy mennyi az esélye annak, hogy tényleg egy mesébe csöppent, ahol az egész világ alszik, csak ő van ébren (vagy ő sem, csak álmodik). Amikor a lány visszatért, vele volt Erdéli Barnabás, Nemesváry Eszter és a két Szilágyi.

– Jó reggelt – mondta Kornél megkönnyebbülten. Ha álom, ha nem, legalább ők itt vannak, és nincs egyedül. – Milyen nap van?

– Vasárnap – felelte Eszter, aztán sírva fakadt. Kornél döbbenten meredt a lányra, aki leült az ágy szélére, megragadta Kornél kezét, és azt szorongatva, teli szájjal zokogott.

Az ajtóban Bence is a szemét törölgette, Erdéli pedig úgy nézett ki, mintha neki sem kellene sok ahhoz, hogy elsírja magát—de azért hősiesen tartotta magát. Dávid is Kornél ágyához jött, és leült a másik oldalra, Kornél másik kezét fogva meg, és megkönnyebbülten vigyorgott.

– Én mondtam, hogy ne temessük idejekorán – ismételgette. – Én megmondtam, én megmondtam.

– Tudjuk, igen, tudjuk! – legyintett rá Bence ingerülten, de azért ő is nevetett, és zsebkendő után kutatott zakója zsebében. – Te megmondtad, tudjuk!

– Én is mondtam – szólalt meg mérgesen Erdéli, és szipogott. – Hogy Hunyadi Kornélt nem olyan fából faragták…!

– Örülök, hogy itt mindenki olyan nagy jóstehetséggel bír – mondta végül rekedten Kornél –, de még mindig rettenetesen szomjas vagyok, és ha nem hoz nekem valaki azonnal egy nagy pohár vizet, visszamegyek haldokolni még egy-két napig.

♕

I. Kornél négy napon keresztül állt—vagy inkább feküdt—a halál torkában. A harmadikon még az utolsó kenetet is megkapta, és maga Somlyó Géza érsek imádkozott a lelkéért, a kolozsvári püspökkel együtt, egy teljes éjszakán át. Azt mondták utólag, hogy ez kellett a csodához, mert a negyedik nap délutánján tért vissza a király.

Kornél ébredése után még egy teljes napig nem kelt fel az ágyból, és bár nagyon ellenkezett a dolog ellen, azt be kellett látnia, hogy valószínűleg felülni is túl gyenge lett volna—azonban késő este kiadta a parancsot, hogy másnap reggel indulnak tovább, és mindenki készüljön el időben. Egy tucat királyi doktor, Lengyel Miklós és Országh Anna mind először egy órán keresztül próbálta őt meggyőzni, hogy ez miért rossz döntés, de mivel Kornél hajthatatlan volt, végre beletörődtek.

– De a kimaradt napokat muszáj behoznunk – mondta Lengyel, és kétségbeesetten húzogatta az ujját a tabletja képernyőjén. – Szoros a menetrendünk, és nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy még gyorsan meglátogassuk Szilágy, Szolnok-Doboka, Beszterce-Naszód és Máramaros megyét is. Egyszerűen nem tudjuk bepasszírozni őket az időnkbe.

– Hát akkor mit fogunk csinálni? – ráncolta a homlokát Kornél.

– Nos – kezdte Országh elgondolkodva –, nincs mit tenni, egyszerűen csak ki kell hagynunk ezeket a megyéket. Holnap egyenesen Szatmár megyébe kellene mennünk.

– Mátészalkára? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Kornél, és próbálta nem kimutatni, mennyire megkönnyebbült a kihagyott városok hírére. Nem mintha konkrétan a helyekkel lett volna gondja… csak úgy az emberekkel és bájologással úgy általában.

– Azt hiszem, kihagyhatnánk azt is – vetette fel immár megnyugodva Lengyel. – Mehetnénk egyenesen Nagykárolyra, hogy a felséges uram ott is tudjon pihenni egy napot, aztán másnap folytathatnánk az ütemtervet—már persze, amennyiben Őfelsége úgy érzi.

Kornél széttárta a karjait.

– Csodálatos! – mondta. – Akkor ez el is van döntve.

És el is volt.

Április hetedikén reggel tehát Nagykárolyra indultak. Kornél kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a limuzin hátsó ülésén, és igyekezett nem törődni a mellette ülő Nemesváry Eszter aggódó pillantásaival… aztán egy percre lehunyta a szemét, és azonnal álomba merült.

Újabb rémálom várta. A pokolbéli cella most nem volt olyan sötét, valahonnan vöröses fény szivárgott be, mintha kint lángolt volna a világ—és a beszűrődő kínkeserves ordítozások és jajveszékelések alapján Kornél nagyon is el tudta képzelni, hogy valóban ég a hely. A vörös démon ezúttal a sarokban állt, ahová épp nem ért el a fény, csak vélni lehetett az alakját, és bár a lénynek szeme nem volt, Kornél tudta, hogy őt nézi. Fogait összeszorította, és amikor megpróbálta a szemeit is lehunyni, döbbent rá, hogy nincs szemhéja. Sőt, ami azt illeti, jött rá, szemgolyója sem volt. Kornélt elöntötte a jeges rémület, és egy pillanatig lélegezni sem bírt. És bár szeme nem volt, az ördögöt még mindig látta a sarokban, és megpróbált a nyelvére harapni, hogy elvonja a figyelmét a fájdalommal, de kiderült, hogy nyelve sincs, és vér tölti meg a száját. Aztán Kornél elfordította a fejét, és látta, hogy a falhoz kiláncolt karjai végén, az ujjain nincsenek körmök; és lenézett, hogy megnézze a lábkörmeit is, de mikor lepillantott, elfeledkezett a lábairól. Mert meztelen volt, és mellkasa fel volt tépve, egy szabályos körben hiányzott a bőre és a húsa, a bordái pedig csupasz fehéren meredeztek benne.

– Hol a szívem? – akarta kérdezni, de mikor kinyitotta a száját, a benne felgyülemlett vér kiömlött rajta, és a fogai is hullottak ki egymás után, egytől egyig. Az ördög pedig csak némán állt tovább a sarokban, csak egyik kezét emelte fel, és tette a hasára, megpaskolva azt, mint aki jól lakott.

Kornél mennydörgésre ébredt. Az első dolog, amit felfogott, hogy szája teli volt vérrel, és először összerándult, mert azt hitte, még nincs vége a rémálomnak, de aztán rájött, hogy alvás közben szétharapdálta a nyelvét, és az kezdett vérezni. Aztán véletlenül lenyelte a vérét, és előre dőlve öklendezni kezdett.

– Felség? – hajolt felé aggódva Eszter, Erdéli pedig az anyósülésen teljesen hátrafordulva nézett rá rémülten. Eszter felé nyúlt, mintha meg akarta volna fogni Kornél karját, de végül nem ért hozzá, keze csak tehetetlenül hanyatlott az ülésre. – Jól vagy?

– Félre álljak, felség? – nézett a visszapillantó tükörbe Ivanov.

Kornél a fejét rázta, kezével integetett.

– Jól vagyok – hörögte. – Jól vagyok… – Elővett egy zsebkendőt, és egy kis latolgatás után beleköpte a maradék vért. Barnabás rémülten meredt rá, de Kornél nem törődött vele. – Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte, kinézve az ablakon.

Odakint szinte sötét volt a hatalmas viharfelhőktől, amik az eget takarták. Eső nem esett, de a szél zúgott, és körben mindenfelé villámok csapkodtak. Az ég újabbat dörgött, és végre Barnabás is előre fordult, kipillantva az ablakon.

– Ez már Nagykároly határa – mondta Ivanov. – Hamarosan a Károlyi-kastélyhoz érünk.

– A vihar is most ér ide – tette hozzá Erdéli Barnabás. – Jó lenne fedett helyre érni, mielőtt nyakunkba zúdul az eső.

Végül nem volt szerencséjük. Az eső abban a pillanatban kezdett rá, mikor az autó begördült a Károlyi-birtok kapuján, és egy pillanat alatt zuhogássá erősödött, úgy verve a tetőt, mintha be akarna törni rajta. Ivanov kiugorva először esernyőt kerített hátulról, aztán kinyitotta Kornél ajtaját, hogy felé tartsa az ernyőt, míg elérnek a fedett kapualjig. Közben belülről már Eszterért is kifutott egy-két esernyős alak, Kornél elé pedig Gróf Károlyi Árpád lépett.

– Jó napot – mondta Kornél.

– Felség – hajolt meg a gróf mélyen –, igazán hatalmas megtiszteltetés, hogy szerény kastélyunkban fogadhatjuk önt…

– Köszönöm – vágott közbe gyorsan Kornél, és a grófra mosolygott, aki rémülten hőkölt hátra. Kornél ijedten gondolta végig, mit láthatott az úr, de arra jutott, hogy biztosan csak szokásosan képtelen a mosolygásra, és megint valami vicsort villantott. Aztán vér ízét érezte a szájában, és azt gondolta, _könyörgök mindenre, ami szent, hogy ne legyen véres a fogsorom_. – Enyém a megtiszteltetés – folytatta, résnyire nyitott szájjal, kissé érthetetlenül.

Végre Eszter lépett melléje, és mézesmázosan a házigazdára mosolygott, aki még mindig úgy meredt Kornélra, mint aki szellemet látott.

– Köszönjük a vendéglátást – mondta Eszter melegen –, és hogy ilyen váratlanul, egy nappal előtte is fogadni tudott minket.

– Így van – mondta gyorsan Kornél, és igyekezett rettentő hálásnak tűnni. Megmarkolta a mellette álló oszlopot, és fogait összeszorítva, minden erejét megfeszítve harcolt a sötétség ellen, ami kerülgette, hogy legyűrje. – Nagyon köszönjük…

Egy pillanatra elhomályosult körülötte minden, és a világ mintha víz alá került volna, eltompult minden hang. Kornél mély lélegzeteket vett, és bár a keze és térdei már remegtek, továbbra is hősiesen kapaszkodott az oszlopba. Közben a gróf elmondta, mennyire sajnálja, ami történt—mert hát valószínűleg már az egész világon tudták, hogy megmérgezték a királyt. (De hogy honnan került a gyomrába a méreg, azt az orvosok is csak sejtették, hogy bizonyára a rámenős árus volt, aki azt a szörnyű sört adta el neki; hiszen Kornél szinte semmi mást nem ivott és evett aznap, de az embert meg azóta sem találta senki.)

Aztán _végre_ elindultak befelé a várba, és Kornél nem tudta, hogyan, de valahogy kibírta, míg a szobájába nem ért, ahová az orvosai terelték, megszabadítva a hosszú körmondatokkal beszélő, fárasztó gróftól. Ezek után, amint párnát ért a feje, újra sötétség borult rá, és többé nem emlékezett semmire, nem tudott semmiről.

♕

Kornél messze túl gyenge és beteg volt ahhoz, hogy bármilyen programon is részt vegyen. Reggel azért elment a megemlékezésre, amit hősiesen végigállt, csak a végén kezdett remegni, és valószínűleg nem is nézett ki túl jól, mert azonnal hoztak neki egy széket. Mindenhol rendőrség állt, testőrök egész falkája kísérgette mindenhova, az emberekből pedig szinte csak egy-egy telefont, vagy fényképezőgépet látott, amikkel kameráztak, meg kattogtattak. Találkozott a Károlyi-család többi tagjával is, bemutatták az utolsó kislányig, aztán elbúcsúztatták Esztert.

– Majd még jövök – mondta Kornélnak a lány. – Még nem tudom, mikor, de majd még becsatlakozok a körútba, ígérem.

– Köszönöm, hogy velem voltál – mondta őszintén Kornél. – Igazán üdítő volt. Nem tudom, mihez kezdtem volna nélküled – tette hozzá kicsit halkabban, hogy mások ne hallják, Eszter meg csak halkan nevetgélt.

A harmadik estén búcsú lakomát ültek a tiszteletére, és persze tele volt megint az ebédlő. Kornél ült az asztalfőn, és egy késsel szemezett, ami komolyan nagyon csábítónak tűnt azon az estén—csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy a vendégeket gyilkolászta volna le egyenként, vagy saját magával végzett volna szívesebben.

Ifjabb Károlyi Árpád volt a legfárasztóbb. Tenyérbe mászó stílusa már az első pillanattól kezdve felidegesítette Kornélt, és bár ma már mintha erősebbnek érezte volna magát, mérhetetlen fáradtság gyűrte maga alá, miközben a férfit kellett hallgatnia. Ráadásul nagyon akart hallani arról, mégis ki akarhatta megmérgezni Kornélt, méghozzá fényes nappal… és egyáltalán nem vette észre, Kornél mennyire nem akar beszélni róla.

– Gondolom, el tudja képzelni, mekkora ijedtséget hozott az országra – mondta Ifjabb Károlyi Árpád, és maga elé húzta Kornél poharát, hogy újabb adag bort töltsön belé, Kornél meg azt gondolta, _igen, bizonyára mindenki nagyon aggódott értem, kőarcú kis királyért, akit nem is ismernek._ – Néhol már egyenesen temették! – nevetett Károlyi, mintha olyan vicces lenne. – Tessék, igyon még egy pohárral!

Kornél a borba meredt. Azonnal eszébe jutott a sörét tukmáló árus a kolozsvári fesztiválról, és felfordult a gyomra. Nagyot nyelt, és óvatosan eltolta magától a poharat.

– Ami azt illeti – mondta halkan –, nem érzem magam túl jól. – Lassan lábra küzdötte magát, mire egyszerre állt fel mindenki az asztal mellől és hallgatott el a hangzavar. – Köszönöm a lakomát – folytatta Kornél, és igyekezett erős hangon szólni –, és köszönöm a csodálatos vendéglátást. Kérem, bocsássák meg, hogy ilyen hamar visszavonulok, de sajnos még mindig nem érzem magam tökéletesen, és egy hosszú pihenés most igazán rám férne. De kérem, folytassák tovább nélkülem!

Nem igazán figyelt a válaszokra. Biccentett, és minden további szó nélkül elhagyta a helységet.


	10. Chapter 10

Aztán jött egymás után Nagyszőlős, Beregszász, Nyíregyháza, és Kornél minden nap újra hajnalban kelt, hogy induljon tovább a következő helyszínre, az orvosai pedig sápadtan, idegesen rohangáltak mindenhol a nyomába, vörös arccal, a szemüvegüket igazgatva, magyarázva. Kornél már csak azért mindenhol aludt és pihent, ahol csak tudott, és ette a gyomra kímélésére szánt, furcsa diétájukat, hogy őket elhallgattassa.

Nyíregyházán, miután megvolt a megemlékezés a Magyarok Nagyasszonya-társszékesegyházban, nem törődve orvosainak és Barnabásnak újabb kiakadásával, futni indult az egyik parkba. Természetesen azonnal megtisztították és lezárták a helyet, meg minden oldalról rendőrök vették körbe, és még a fák alatt vezető egyetlen futóút mentén is testőröket állítottak fel, akik faarccal, rendületlenül ácsorogtak, miközben Kornél mellettük elkocogva rótta a köröket. Betegsége alatt rettenetesen legyengült és kijött a formájából, és nem hagyhatta, hogy ez így maradjon, az egész helyzetet tűrhetetlennek gondolta, és eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy most már maga mögött hagyja a betegeskedést, és visszaerősödik. Egy percig sem volt hajlandó ebben az állapotban maradni. Hirtelen hiányozni kezdtek neki Károlyi százados durva kiképzőórái.

Debrecenbe reggel nyolckor értek.

Az egész körút alatt mindenhol katolikus templomokban tartották az eseményeket, lévén a katolikus a királyi család vallása, így az ország „fő” vallása is; és kivétel volt Marosvásárhely, ahol a református Vártemplomban ültek össze, meg most Debrecen, ahol pedig nem csak, hogy a nagytemplomban a református gyülekezet tartotta a megemlékezést, de a király szállását is a Református Kollégium szolgáltatta.

Mivel az istentisztelet csak tízkor kezdődött, még egy gyors reggeli is belefért a Kollégium étkezőjében, ahol Kornél egyedül evett—és, mert tavaszi szünet volt, a szokásos személyzet helyett világhírű szakácsokat hívtak, hogy ők főzzenek. Persze az ő főztjüket is leellenőrizték és megvizsgálták, többször is, hogy egyik se legyen mérgezett, de ez már csak így ment mindenhol, ahová Kornél ment.

Az istentisztelet olyan egyszerű volt, mint amilyen az a reformátusoknál lenni szokott, és Kornél élvezte, hogy nem kell szinte semmit sem csinálnia, csak ülnie a helyén, és hallgatnia a fekete palástos alakot a szószékben. Az énekeket nem ismerte, de adtak neki egy énekeskönyvet, amiből olvashatta a szöveget, és tátoghatott.

Az ebédet is a Kollégiumban költötte el, ezúttal azonban vele volt egy rakás lelkész is, meg a Kollégium igazgatója és igazgatóhelyettesei. Egyetlen, hosszú asztal körül ültek; Kornél mindennek a közepén, tőle jobbról a prédikáló lelkész foglalt helyet, balról az igazgató, szemben pedig újabb lelkészek, és Kornélnak minden tudását be kellett vetnie, amit csak a reformátusokról tanult és tudott, hogy ne égjen be a társaságban, amelyik pedig nem kímélte, egyenesen a torkának ment, és jó alaposan megtornáztatta az agyát. A végén már örült, hogy elmehet futni, és nem kell többet Kálvin Jánosból, a református dogmatikából és magáról a reformációból felelnie, mint valami iskolásnak.

Kiürítették neki a Gyulai István Atlétikai Stadiont, és legszívesebben órákat futott volna körbe-körbe… csak hát ereje sem volt egy-két körnél többre, és Erdéli Barnabás is feltűnt a pálya bejáratánál, és türelmesen várt rá, míg Kornél oda nem ért hozzá; aztán közölte vele, hogy Hervasztó Arnold és Alvári Lázó jöttek látogatóba hozzá.

Erre végleg megállt, és a térdére támaszkodva, levegő után erősen kapkodva nézett körbe.

– Parancsol? – kérdezte, mert nem látott Erdélin és a lelátón végig felállított őrökön kívül senki mást.

– Hervasztó és Alvári, felség – ismételte Barnabás türelmesen. – Először a Kollégiumba mentek, ahol ön megszáll, de nem találták, ezért felhívták Esztert, hogy hol lehet, aki felhívott _engem_ , hogy hol találja önt a két költő.

Kornél nem túl méltóságteljesen törölte futópólójába izzadt homlokát. Erdéli Barnabás némán várakozott, míg Kornél visszanyerte az erejét, és végre felegyenesedett, mert már nem kellett a térdére támaszkodnia.

– És most itt vannak?

– Itt, felség.

– Azért lezuhanyozhatok? – sóhajtotta, és választ nem várva indult befelé.

De persze a két férfi egy ajtóval beljebb várt rá, közte és a tusolók között; tehát izzadtan, még mindig nehezen lélegezve lépett eléjük.

Hervasztó szőke hajzuhataga mintha most az egyszer nem állt volna a szélrózsa minden irányába, és még egy tisztességes öltöny is volt rajta, ami normálisan, egyenesen állt rajta—csak a nyakkendője volt kicsit ferde, de azon kívül most kivételesen nem nézett ki rajta semmi más úgy, mintha szél cibálta volna meg. Hatalmas orra már messziről boldogan meredezett Kornél felé, és ragyogó szemekkel ragadta meg a királyi kezet, amit Kornél már megszokásból azonnal nyújtott neki.

– Felség! – kiáltotta a költő, miután Kornél üdvözölte. – Bocsássa meg kirohanásomat, de nem tudja elképzelni, milyen öröm önt épen és egészségesen látni! És fut! Hát így visszanyerte az erejét?

Kornél közben Alvári felé fordult, hogy vele is kezet rázzon. A fiatalabb férfi olyan összeszedett és elegáns volt, mint mindig: öltönye kifogástalan, fakószürke haja szépen a helyére fésülve, arcvonásai nemesek és tökéletesek. Csak az arckifejezése volt kicsit más—ezúttal valahogy kevésbé tűnt pöffeszkedőnek és önteltnek, és szeméből is hiányzott a harag, amivel általában méregetni szokta Kornélt. A sértettség még mindig benne ült, de valahogy most az sem volt az igazi. Most volt benne valami más, amit Kornél nem tudott beazonosítani.

Vékony kezével óvatosan, finomkodón fogta meg Kornélét, aki meg se merte szorítani, mert félt, hogy véletlenül eltöri.

– Köszönöm – mondta közben Kornél, a két költő között váltogatva a pillantását. – Hogy őszinte legyek, az erőm még nem a régi, de már dolgozom rajta.

Hervasztó megértően bólogatott, Alvári meg kissé pirosodó arccal, meg azzal a szokásos gőgjével szegte fel a fejét, aminek most Kornél szinte megörült.

– Rettenetes, ami történt – mondta; a király pedig majdnem elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a fiatalember szemébe visszaköltözni a haragot. – Sőt, visszataszító… és gyalázatos!

Hervasztó egyik kezét megnyugtatóan rakta barátja karjára.

– Mindünket felháborított, ami történt – mondta békítően; és arca egyszerre volt csalódott és értetlen, ahogy Kornél felé fordult. – Tulajdonképpen elég aggasztó… és érthetetlen. Lázó és én viszonylag meghatározó tagjai vagyunk a közösségi életnek Budapest értelmiségei között, de soha nem hallottunk túl sok rossz szót önről. Persze, mindig lesznek, akik nem kedvelik majd, uram, ha megbocsátja az őszinteségemet… de eddig nem tett semmit, ami miatt meg akarnák mérgezni. – És mondta tovább; de bármennyi valóság is volt abban, amit mondott, egyik költő sem tudott mindent.

Kornél pedig csak állt kifejezéstelen arccal, lassan nyerve vissza az erejét, légzése egyenletes lett, és nem tudott mit mondani. Újra megtörölte homlokát, és Alvári észrevette.

– Teljesen elfeledkeztünk magunkról! – szakította félbe Hervasztót egy mondata közepén. Arcából kezdett eltűnni a pirosság, amit még a harag festett rá. – Hagyjuk Őfelségét nyugodtan összeszedni magát a futás után.

– Igaz is! Még azt se mondtuk el, miért jöttünk, mit keresünk itt – csapott a homlokára Hervasztó. – Tudja, felség, igazán aggódtunk önért, és szerettük volna meglátogatni, hogy a saját szemünkkel bizonyosodjunk meg jólléte felől. És azt reméltük, lesz egy-két órácskája estefelé, szakít ránk egy keveset az idejéből, hogy együtt töltsük…

Kornél csak döbbenten meredt rá, mint aki nem érti. Nem volt benne biztos, látszik-e az arcán az ámulat, vagy milyen fejet vághat, de Hervasztó kicsit óvatosan pislogott fel rá.

– Tudja, lesz egy előadás a Csokonai Színházban – folytatta lassan –, amiben néhány kedves barátunk szerepel, és amiről úgy gondoltuk, tetszene önnek. Természetesen tudjuk, milyen elfoglalt – tette hozzá gyorsan –, és érthető, ha nincs ránk ideje…

– Nem – mondta gyorsan Kornél, kicsit hangosabban a kelleténél, félbeszakítva a férfit. Érzett valami furcsát a szívében, és gyanítania kellett, hogy egészen egyszerűen megérintette, hogy ez a két ember gondolt rá, és aggódott érte, és el akarta vinni színházba. Hirtelen elfogta a vágy, hogy megmutassa az arcával az érzelmeit, hogy mi van a szívében, hogy engedje kiülni szemébe a gondolatait; és az érzés nem volt új, de ugyanolyan ijesztő, mint minden alkalommal, mikor megtapasztalta. – Köszönöm – nyögte ki, és igyekezett őszintén és hálásan nézni a két vele szemben állóra. – És, ami azt illeti, este nincs semmi elfoglaltságom – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Délután körbevezetnek a Református Kollégium néhány intézményében, de utána az egész estém szabad. Az orvosaim minél több pihenést szabtak ki nekem, de nem tudom, mi lenne pihentetőbb egy színházi előadásnál.

Ahogy kimondta, rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen gyerekkora óta nem volt színházban, és akkor sem szerette őket, de igazából nem számított. Csak az számított, hogy ezzel a két emberrel lóghat, és semmi más.

♕

Olyan hamar lerázta a kíséretét és zárta le a körbevezetést, hogy még épp ne legyen bunkó, de azért érződjön rajta, hogy nincs helye a szarakodásnak, és komolyan gondolja, hogy le kell lépnie. Szerencsére vendéglátói, bár a vérét szerették szívni, megértőnek bizonyultak, és nem is húzták az idejét, hagyták, hadd menjen a dolgára.

És Kornél ment is. Még előtte megkérte Országhot, hogy szereztessen be egy színházba illő ruhát, és mire visszaért a kollégiumi szobájába, már ki is készítették neki az öltönyt—Kornél nem tudta pontosan, hogy működött ez a dolog, de úgy képzelte, van egy külön személyzete, akik napról napra új ruhákat varázsoltak elő neki minden helyszínre és alkalomra. Egyszerre három inas öltöztette, amit még mindig nem tudott megszokni, de elküldeni mégsem küldhette el őket, hiszen dolgozó emberek voltak, akiknek kellett a munka; nem rúghatta ki őket csak úgy, mert kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Tehát lefürdött, frissen milliméteresre borotválta haját, aztán hagyta, hogy felnőtt emberek adják rá a fekete, elegáns, aranygombos selyemöltönyt.

Hervasztó és Alvári eljöttek érte a kollégiumhoz. Busszal.

– Sétáljunk? – kérdezte Hervasztó reménykedő arccal, kényelmetlenül pillantgatva a készenlétben várakozó limuzinra és rendőri kíséretre. – Tíz perc gyalog.

Kornél inkább nem nézett Erdéli felé, tudta anélkül is, milyen arcot vághat.

– Remek – mondta. – Úgyis olyan rég sétáltam már egy jót a két saját lábamon.

Persze, miközben kiértek a Kossuth térről, és elindultak a Piac utcán, már látták, hogy a járda és az út egyik fele máris le van zárva, és sejthető volt, hogy mindenhol ez volt a helyzet, végig a Színházig. Ez pedig természetesen felkeltette mindenki figyelmét, és hamarosan mindenki tudta, hogy a király színházba megy Debrecenben, Hervasztó Arnolddal és Alvári Lázóval, megnézni a hét órakor kezdődő _A Rókák Esküvője_ című darabot.

Kornél bocsánatkérőn nézett a két költőre.

– Elnézést ezért a kellemetlenségért – mondta, és ha nem lett volna kőszobor, valószínűleg a kezeit tördelte volna idegességében. Egészen úgy érezte magát, mint egy iskolás, aki most barátkozik össze az új osztálytársaival, és azt szeretné, ha kedvelnék.

– Ugyan – legyintett Hervasztó Arnold. Öltönyét nem cserélte le, de nyakkendőjét megigazította, haját pedig egyenesen _megfésülte_. – Nem mintha megszoktuk volna, nem járunk-kelünk olyan sok király társaságában – tette hozzá nevetve. – De már átéltünk két alkalmat is önnel, és ne tudja meg, hogy átbolygatták a helyszíneket, mielőtt ön megjött volna!

Mosolyogva, vidáman mondta, de Kornél elborzadt.

– Erről nem tudtam – mondta, de természetesen megint ostobaságot beszélt. Hát _persze_ , hogy átvizsgálták a helyet, mielőtt odaengedték volna őt, mégis mit képzelt? – Eszembe se jutott…

– Néhányuk legalább vett könyvet – vont vállat Alvári Lázó. Rajta fekete öltöny volt, alatta fekete inggel, amin mintha kicsi rózsák piroslottak volna. A szemét feketével kihúzta. Arca piros volt a hidegtől. – Az egyik hölgy még aláírást is kért tőlem.

– Biztos, hogy az Őfelsége biztonsági embere volt? – kérdezte Hervasztó vidám szemekkel. – Nem csak a kedves unokahúga?

– Igen, biztos – felelte Alvári morcosan.

– Az unokahúga szereti a verseit? – érdeklődött Kornél, Alvári pedig zavartan nézett felé, mint akit rajta kaptak.

– Igen – mondta. – Az első verseim nagyját neki címeztem… De a kedvence természetesen nem én vagyok – tette hozzá, magasba emelve orrát. – És még mielőtt megkérdezi, igen, Hervasztó barátunk a mindenki kedvence.

Hervasztó hangosan nevetett.

– Te és a versengéseid! – kiáltotta. – Egy nap a sírba visztek, esküszöm… Jaj, felség – fordult Kornél felé, és tovább nevetett –, ne tudja meg, mit csinált egyszer Lázó!

– Mit csinált? – kérdezte Kornél, Alvári pedig némán füstölgött mellettük.

– Álruhába öltözött!

– Pardon?

– Lázó álbajuszt és –szakállat vett, meg kék kontaktlencsét – sorolta Hervasztó –, kölcsönkérte nagyapja régi ruháit, kitömte a hátát, hogy púpos legyen, szemüveget vett…

– Egyébként is szemüveges vagyok – vágott közbe mérgesen Alvári, de senki nem törődött vele.

– Elnézést – mondta Kornél hitetlenkedve –, de azt mondta, _kitömte a hátát_?

– Jól hallotta, felség! Púpos öregembernek öltözött, és úgy vegyült el a közönségben, akik egy felolvasóestre jöttek, hogy kihallgassa, mit beszélnek róla!

Hervasztó hangosan hahotázott, Alvári pedig szép piros színt öltött, szeme mérgesen csillogott.

– Kedves Arnold – kezdte formális hangnemben, sziszegve –, attól, hogy te vagy az írói élet csillaga, még nem hatalmaz fel rá semmi, hogy…

– Ugyan, drága barátom – békítette a másik. – Hiszen tudod, hogy szeretetből húzlak… Igenis sokan szeretik a verseid, sőt, ahhoz képest, hogy még csak most kezded pályafutásodat, máris rengetegen rajongnak érted.

Kornélnak, mint legutóbb, hirtelen megint eszébe jutott, hogy mondjon valami kedveskedőt ennek a durcás alaknak, hogy megemlítse egy versét, megdicsérje valahogy… de persze nem mondott semmit. Nem szokott ő senkinek bókolni, furcsa és szokatlan lenne tőle, talán még azt gondolnák, hogy gúnyolódik. Hát hagyta, hogy Alvári sértődötten felvesse a fejét, finom vonású orra megint égnek álljon.

A forgalmat csak a túloldalon terelték, egyszer az egyik, egyszer a másik irányba engedték el. A gyalogosforgalom a túlsó járdán volt elengedve, ahol pedig hétfő estéhez képest rengetegen tolongtak, fényképezőgépekkel és telefonokkal a kezükben. Persze, hogy mind őket követték.

A Csokonai előtt még néhány rendőrautó is állt. Kornél a szemét forgatta, és válla fölött hátra pillantott Erdélire, aki csak sötéten nézett vissza rá.

A bejáratban egy elegáns nő ácsorgott két rendőrrel közrefogva, aki fontoskodva sietett oda hozzájuk, amint meglátta őket, és csak az udvariasság határán torpant meg. Nyomában volt a két rendőr—akik valószínűleg azért voltak ott, mert csak az ő kíséretükben találkozhatott a hölgy Magyarország királyával.

– Jó estét – mondta kelletlenül Kornél.

– Felség! – pukedlizett a nő. – A Csokonai Nemzeti Színház igazgatója vagyok, Sámuel Lívia, szolgálatára! Micsoda megtiszteltetés, hogy itt van, uram! Amint hallottuk, hogy jön, megnyitottuk a királyi páholyt!

– A jegyünk a harmadik sorba szól… – kezdte bizonytalanul Hervasztó, de a nő elképedő és felháborodó arckifejezésére inkább gyorsan elhallgatott.

– Hogy Őfelsége, a király az egyszerű emberek közé üljön! – sápítozott. – Főleg, miután megpróbálták… Hát tudják!

A nő pironkodtató hangnemétől még Kornél is elszégyellte magát, mint valami kisgyerek. Erdélire sandított, akinek olyan elégedett volt a feje, hogy az már nevetséges volt. De Kornél nem nevetett, a szemét se forgatta meg, csak engedékenyen biccentett.

– Az igazgatóasszonynak igaza van – mondta beletörődően. – És legjobb a békesség. Menjünk hát fel II. Hunyadi András páholyába! – A nő pedig el volt ájulva, hogy Kornél tudta, melyik király építtetett magának páholyt a színházba.

Tehát felmentek a király helyére, és az egész színház őket bámulta, ahogy leültek hárman. Kornél már most azon gondolkodott, vajon mit fognak írni a mai estéről Twitteren.

– Szóval – fordult a két mellette ülőhöz, akik roppant elégedetten nézelődtek helyükről –, mit kell tudni a darabról? Rókák fognak házasodni? – próbált viccelődni, Hervasztó pedig elnézően mosolygott rá.

– A „kicune no jomeiri” egy japán fogalom – mondta. – Nem akarom mindenféle legendával untatni, a dolog lényege, hogy a kifejezést furcsa jelenségekre használják, például napsütötte záporokra, vagy éjjel, sötétben látható, lebegő fényekre.

– Én így olvastam először – tette hozzá Alvári –: „Bármikor éjjel, bármilyen helyen, mikor minden rendkívül csendessé válik, mintha papírlámpások vagy fáklyák fényének sokasága tartana a messzeségbe.” Régen Japánban szokás volt éjjel tartani az esküvőket, és a menyasszonyt lámpásokkal és fáklyákkal kísérték; ami pont olyan volt, mint a sötétben látható légköri szellemfények.

– A cím persze jelképes – vette át újra a szót Hervasztó. – A darabban nincsenek se rókák, se esküvők, se megmagyarázhatatlan fényjelenségek. De majd meglátja.

Kornél érdeklődve hallgatta őket, és arra gondolt, mennyi mindent tudnak ezek az emberek, amit ő nem. Kornél igazából egyáltalán nem tudott olyan sokat, a katonaságon kívül nem tanult semmit.

Aztán bejött egy öltönyös alak, és azt kérdezte, hozhat-e valami frissítőt.

– Hát… – Kornél a költőkre pillantott. – Szeretnének valamit?

– Ha Őfelségét érdekli, van egy nemes, egyedi pezsgőnk – hajolt meg mélyen az ember, és Kornélnak összezsugorodott a gyomra. – Nagyon finom, édes, fehér, Tokaji…

– Én nem kérek, köszönöm – mondta Kornél, olyan váratlan, határozott keménységgel és véglegességgel, hogy ő maga is meglepődött, és az öltönyös is megszeppent. Hervasztó és Alvári felé pillantottak, de csak egy másodpercre, aztán már fordultak is el.

– Azt hiszem, most inkább én sem kérek, köszönöm – mondta Alvári, de Hervasztó ignorálta.

– Még szép, hogy kérünk! – ellenkezett. – És van olyan finom kis kekszük…? Egyszer két éve voltam itt, és akkor olyan finom volt…

Alvári Kornél felé fordult.

– Ha esetleg Őfelsége nem tudta volna, Hervasztó Arnold egy bélpoklos haspók – mondta, és egészen kedves volt a tekintete. – Nem látszik rajta, és nem is szokta hangoztatni, de igazából bármit és mindent megeszik, élvezettel és olyan hatalmas étvággyal, amilyet még nem látott a világ.

Kornél az idősebb költő felé pillantott, aki épp próbálta meggyőzni az öltönyös embert, hogy itt igenis árulnak egy fehércsokoládés kekszet, amiből van kókuszos és mandulás ízesítésű is, és majdnem elmosolyodott, de inkább csak szórakozottan hümmögött.

A darab két órás volt, szünet nélkül—nem mintha Kornélnak hiányzott volna a szünet, még a vég is túl hamar jött el. Nem emlékezett, milyen előadásokat nézett kiskorában, mikor úgy döntött, hogy a színház nem neki való, de most úgy találta, hogy kevés jobb dolog van egy jó színházi előadásnál. A színészek játéka nyers volt, lehengerlő, és bámulatos volt figyelni őket. Az egész történet úgy megrázta Kornélt, mint ahogy eddig még semmilyen mozi-élmény—nem is értette, hogy járhatnak az emberek még mindig moziba, miközben léteznek színházak.

– Remélem, nem találta túl lassúnak? – fürkészte őt Alvári, miközben elhagyták a páholyt.

– Az igaz, hogy nem értek túlságosan az elvont dolgokhoz – vallotta be Kornél őszintén –, de a történetet még én is értettem. Talán épp eleget fedett fel nekem, és hagyott rejtve előlem, hogy tökéletes legyen; mindenesetre nagyon élveztem.

– Igazán? – pillantott fel rá Alvári, és ragyogott a szeme. Közben megálltak, hogy bevárják Hervasztót, aki Erdélit zaklatta valamivel.

– Igazán. Tudom, én is meglepődtem… – felelte Kornél kicsit zavartan, és Alvárira mosolygott. Talán a darab megrázta és kiforgatta magából, de úgy tűnt, egy normális mosolyra még így sem tellett, mert Alvári úgy nézett rá, mintha Kornél valami egészen meghökkentőt jelentett volna be éppen. Vagy talán azon döbbent meg, amit mondott. – Nem mintha egy ostoba fajankó lennék! – tette hozzá gyorsan, mert azért mégsem illett, hogy nagyon lehúzza magát, még ha igaz is volt, amit mondott.

Alvári még egy fél pillanatig ugyanazzal az arccal meredt rá, de aztán gyorsan a fejét rázta.

– Jaj, nem! – sietett mondani. – Nem gondoltam… Nem azért…

Elhallgatott, és nyakán pír futott fel, Kornél pedig zavartan, most már teljesen elveszve nézett rá, úgy ácsorogva, mint egy idióta. _Most akkor miről is beszélgetünk éppen?_ törte az agyát kétségbeesetten.

– Na – lépett hozzájuk Hervasztó, végre összetörve a kínos légkört –, akkor Őfelségén a sor, hogy döntést hozzon. Ugyanis, Erdéli Barnabás úr és én azon morfondíroztunk, vajon volna-e lehetőségünk még egy gyors vacsorára is, valahol a közelben, egy kényelmes kis étteremben…

– Ezen csak Hervasztó Arnold úr morfondírozott – mondta Erdéli mérgesen. – Az _én_ véleményem az volt, hogy tanácsosabb lenne minél előbb hazamenni, el a publikumtól.

Kornél igyekezett a problémájukra hangolódni, főleg, mivel úgy tűnt, mind tőle várják a választ. Úgy néztek rá, mintha az egész világ az ő döntésére várna.

– Talán kitalálhatnánk egy köztes megoldást – vetette fel. – Mondjuk, hazamehetnénk, ahol már várnak a vacsorával, és csatlakozhatnának. Akkor vissza is vonulnánk, és a közös vacsora is megvolna…

– Pompás! – rikkantotta Hervasztó, és a még mindig némán ácsorgó Alváriba karolt. – Nagyon kedves öntől, hogy meghív minket. Bizony, nem minden egyszerű költő ülhetett már egy asztaltársaságban egy királlyal!

♕

A szakácsok egy főre főztek, mert nem vártak Kornél mellé mást vacsorára, de mivel az az egy fő történetesen egy király volt, nem történt nagy baj; így is annyi ételt csináltak, hogy Kornél egymagában nem lett volna képes megenni mindet. Megterítve újra a menzán lett, és Kornélt furcsa melegség járta át a három teríték láttán; hogy nem egyedül kell újra ennie, hogy van társasága, akiket még kedvel is.

Egészen romantikus volt a környezet: a személyzet az asztalra virágot állított, a lámpák csak fölöttük égtek, mert az egész teremben nem volt senki más rajtuk kívül.

Hervasztó teljesen elemében látszott: egész végig be nem állt a szája, beszélt mindenféléről, főleg a darabról, amiről Kornélt is jól kikérdezte, aki pedig próbált értelmesen válaszolni, közben elfeledkezni a tényről, hogy nála sokkal műveltebb emberek között ül. Aztán Hervasztó és Alvári beszéltek a budapesti közösségi életükről, hogy mindig összegyűlnek az író és költő barátaikkal, meg arról, hogy eddig milyenek a vélemények Hervasztó legújabb kötetéről.

– Lázónak is készül már a könyve – mondta Hervasztó izgatottan. – Igaz?

– Az még messze van – tiltakozott Alvári.

– Annyira nincs messze – felelte Hervasztó. – Ez lesz az _első_ _igazi_ kötete – mondta Kornélnak, aki érdeklődve fordult Alvári felé, aki büszkén húzta ki magát, csillogó szemekkel. – Eddig a legtöbb verse csak újságokban és versantológiákban jelent meg, sokat pedig nem hivatalosan, publikálatlanul olvashattunk néhányan, meg félkészen…

– Ezt jó hallani – mondta Kornél sietve. Végre itt volt a lehetősége egy-két bókra—csak nem tudta, hogyan mondja őket, hogy mit mondjon pontosan. – Kérem, szóljon, ha kiadásra kerül a könyve… Mindenképpen szeretnék venni magamnak egyet…

Hervasztó szélesen elmosolyodott, Alvári helyett is örülve, aki csak ült némán, és hasonló arckifejezéssel bámult Kornélra, mint ahogy a Csokonaiban is tette.

– Ó, felség – mondta izgatottan Hervasztó –, mindenképpen fogunk majd egy nagy könyvbemutatót rendezni! Lázó biztosan nagyon megtisztelve érezné magát, ha eljönne rá, igaz? – bökte oldalba barátját, aki végre felocsúdott Kornél bámulásából.

– Természetesen – mondta gyorsan. – Természetesen igazán hatalmas megtiszteltetés lenne, ha Őfelsége időt tudna szakítani szerény kis kötetem megjelenésére, és el tudna jönni a bemutatójára…

– Hát persze, hogy elmegyek rá – vágta rá Kornél, pedig még azt sem tudta, mikor lesz, hogy szabad lesz-e… de valahogy nem is tudta különösebben érdekelni jelenleg.

Végül a két költő letette evőeszközeit kiürült tányérjuk mellé, és Hervasztó megköszörülte a torkát.

– Nos, köszönjük a vacsorát – mondta, és jelentőségteljesen nézett Alvárira –, de most már igazán sokáig raboltuk Őfelsége idejét, és nekünk is ideje hazaindulnunk. Holnap korán megyünk reggelizni egy barátunkhoz – magyarázta Kornélnak, aki sietve felállt, és a két költő követte.

– Hát persze – bólintott Kornél. – Köszönöm, hogy itt voltak, és elvittek színházba… köszönöm, hogy gondoltak rám. Igazán jól esett – mondta őszintén, és remélte, hogy arra az átkozott kőarcára is ki volt írva a hála, legalább egy kicsit.

Akárhogy is volt, Hervasztó meghatottan mosolygott rá.

– A mi örömünkre szolgált – mondta melegen, végtelen kedvességgel.

Kornél kikísérte őket a kollégium ajtajáig, hogy elbúcsúzzon tőlük. Hervasztó megszorongatta a kezét, ahogy szokta, vidám szeretettel, Alvári pedig finoman ért hozzá, mint aki fél, hogy megégeti.

– Jó utat – mondta Kornél –, és kérem, látogassanak még meg, ha van idejük.

♕

Ahogy lefeküdt kollégiumi szobájában egyszemélyes ágyára, és a felső ágy alját bámulta a sötétben, elképzelte, milyen lenne, ha csak egy egyszerű diák lenne.

Egyetemre járna, talán épp a mesterdiplomáját csinálná, kollégiumban aludna, egy rakás másik emberrel élne egy szobában, egy közösségben. A gondolatra furcsa honvágy-szerűség szállta meg. Bár katonaként hasonló volt a helyzet, közben mégis egészen más: itt nem lenne más dolga, csak tanulnia, meg felkészülnie arra, amire évekig készült, amiből diplomát szerez, amivel foglalkozni fog egész életében. Elég lenne legkorábban hétkor felkelnie, órára mennie, egy-két beadandót írnia, vizsgáznia. _Vajon mennyire menne nekem? Katonának jónak bizonyultam; milyen lennék diáknak?_

Kettejük közül Mátyás volt mindig az olvasottabb, az élesebb eszű. Ő akart is egyetemre menni, szeretett volna ő sok minden lenni, kitanulni mindenféle mesterséget—Kornél mindig kicsit lassabb és egyszerűbb volt. Soha nem ábrándozott rajta, mi minden lehetne; a királyi családban szinte minden férfi katonának ment, sőt, néhány nő is. Kornél nem gondolta, hogy bármi mást csinálhatna katonáskodáson kívül. Kiskorában szeretett volna király is lenni, de az egyrészt (akkoriban) lehetetlenség volt, másrészt felnőve megtanulta, hogy egyáltalán nem volt királynak való. _Katonának pont jó voltam_ , gondolta. Parancsokat követni, sorban állni, akadálypályákat végigfutni… _Mi más is lehetnék?_ Aztán komolyan elgondolkodott rajta. _Tényleg, minek tanulnék?_ Elképzelte, hogy a Debreceni Református Hittudományi Egyetem tanulója. _Még csak református sem vagyok._

Elképzelte a zsibongó folyosókat, a bennlakóktól hemzsegő kollégiumi folyosókat, a közös kajálásokat—ezeket bizonyára élvezte volna. Legalábbis jobban, mint üres, magányos hálószobáját. _Bár az ágyam legalább szélesebb ennél_ , gondolta, mert a széles hátának túl szűk ágyak nem hiányoztak neki, még a katonaságból sem.

Hirtelen rettenetesen fáradtnak érezte magát, és azt kívánta, bár mehetne már haza, hadd aludjon egy évtizedig, hadd ne kelljen senkivel beszélgetnie addig, semmivel se foglalkoznia, főleg nem emberekkel, akik meg akarják őt ölni, meg egy egész ország sorsával, ami az ő kezében van.

Azt kívánta, bár itt lenne vele Mátyás.

Azt kívánta, bár sírhatná már ki ezt a halom követ a szívéről, ami azóta is csak feküdt a mellkasában; ami nyomta őt; amitől nem kapott levegőt.

♕

Miskolcon a diósgyőri várban szállt meg, Gróf Balassa Tibornál. A férfinak volt egyetlen tizenhat éves fia, akivel Kornélnak lovagolnia kellett délután, de este eldöntötte, hogy lemegy a városba, és vesz magának egy futócipőt. Amit csak személyesen volt hajlandó megvenni, ezért ő is kellett a dologhoz, nem küldhetett el valakit, hogy vegyen neki, bármennyire is erősködött Erdéli. Természetesen ő is kellett a bevásárló úthoz.

Mert miért ne ment volna el shoppingolni, majdnem teljesen egyedül, csak Erdéli és Horváth Rebeka által kísérve? Hogy ne ment volna be egy tömött Decathlonba, elvegyülve az emberek között, hogy rohadt futócipőt vegyen magának?

Eleinte azért minden jól ment.

Felpróbált tizenöt különböző párat, miközben a bolt eladóinak fele ott tolongott körülötte, hogy valamiben a segítségére lehessen, és Kornél alig győzte ismételgetni, hogy köszöni szépen, de megy neki egyedül is. Aztán néhány vásárolgató is megállt a közelben, és azt kamerázták és fényképezték, ahogy a cipőit próbálgatta, de Erdéli és Horváth őket is távol tartotta, és nem volt semmi baj.

– Mehetünk haza, uram? – kérdezte Horváth Rebeka türelmesen, miután Kornél kiválasztotta a megfelelő cipőt (meg még három futó szettet), Erdéli pedig a háttérben szinte könyörgő arckifejezéssel nézett rá.

Kornél sóhajtott, de beadta a derekát, és inkább nem nézett a többi edzőfelszerelés felé, nehogy elcsábuljon. Az utána loholó tömeget ignorálva indult el két testőrével a kasszák felé, és állta végig a sort, hiába erősködtek az emberek, hogy álljanak elé.

– Vigyék az autóba a cuccot, én elmegyek mosdóba – mondta a testőreinek. Horváth biccentett, és már ment is, Erdéli pedig kétségbeesetten nézett rá. – Jaj, nem fog senki megtámadni, míg vécén vagyok – mondta neki.

Amiben részben igaza volt—azt megvárták, hogy kijöjjön a fülkéből. Aközben jöttek be, miközben kezet mosott. Először csak annyit látott a szeme sarkából, hogy újabb férfiak lépnek be a helységbe, pontosabban ketten, de nem foglalkozott velük, csak lehajtotta a fejét, és megpróbált láthatatlanná válni, nehogy észrevegyék és foglalkozni kezdjenek vele. Aztán a mosdó öt maradék fülkéjéből feltűnően egyszerre lépett ki mind az öt bent tartózkodó, és Kornél kíváncsian pillantott fel.

Legalább a hét férfi közül csak egynek volt kése.

Kornél elzárta a csapot, és hátával a fal felé fordult, szemben állva a felsorakozó férfiakkal.

– Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte, és hátrált egy lépést, hogy legyen minek vetnie a hátát, hogy jobb védelmet biztosítson magának. Így beszorult, de legalább nem fértek hozzá minden oldalról.

– Esküszöm – szólalt meg a késsel rendelkező egyén, és egészen szépen mosolygott –, Őfelsége szinte könyörög azért, hogy valaki meggyilkolja.

Jobbról a mosdók sorakoztak, meg egy kézszárító; és ahogy Kornél ezt felfedezte, és az ötlet megfogant a fejében, épp annyira volt ideje, hogy a szárító felé fordulva megragadja azt, és letépje a falról, az emberek már ugrottak. Lendületből fordulva csapta az első odaérkező arcába a szerkezetet, aki a mögötte jövőnek esett, és mindketten a földre zuhantak—de közben már a következő ugrott neki, és Kornél egy pillanattal később már egyszerre három emberrel viaskodott.

Miközben egy férfi karját csavarta ki, és lábával egy másik arcába rúgott, arra gondolt, milyen balszerencse, hogy nem a női mosdóban vannak, mert ott pelenkázó asztalok is vannak, fölszerelve a falra, és ha egy olyat kitépne a helyéből, remek támadó és védekező eszköz lenne egyszerre. A férfimosdóban nem volt semmi, csak a kézszárító, amit már félrerúgtak, egy másik a távolabbi falon, meg a puszta keze, és amit a katonaságban tanult. A teste szinte magától mozgott, izmai emlékeztek mindenre, amit valaha megtanult, és egy pillanatra úgy érezte, táncol.

Aztán valaki kést állított a vállába, és megszakadt a keringő.

Adrenalintól túlpörgött agya próbálta rendbe szedni a dolgokat, végigvenni a következő lépéseket; a tánc, amiben gondolkodás nélkül pörgött-forgott, megszűnt, és most már számolgatnia kellett, mit tegyen ezután. Kitépte a kést a vállából, karon döfte az embert, aki hátulról átkarolta a nyakát, és az felordított, de nem engedte el, csak szorosabban tartotta, és mielőtt Kornél újra szúrhatott volna, kitekerték a kezét, és ő elengedte egyetlen pillanatra megszerzett fegyverét.

A bal karja még szabad volt, és azzal verte halántékon az őt fojtogató embert, és ahogy az elengedte, a jobb karját tartónak is bevert egyet; aztán megragadta őt, és hozzávágta egy másikhoz. Közben egy harmadik ugrott a hátára, Kornél pedig őt is megragadta és ledobta magáról, egy újabb férfinak hajítva. Az ember, akinek a karjába szúrt, megint ott volt, és rávetette magát, megpróbálva a földre dönteni őt, de Kornél hatalmas ember volt, hiába gyengítette le a betegség, és megvetette a lábát. Egy darabig így tusakodtak, mígnem valaki hátulról akkorát rúgott a lábába, hogy kibicsaklott alatta, és Kornél fél lábbal a földre térdelt.

Nem tudott felállni. Valaki újra fojtófogásba zárta, és ez a valaki sokkal erősebb volt, mint az előző, és Kornél azonnal csillagokat látott. Az ember felrántotta, úgy tartotta, felállítva; szemben pedig feltűnt a késes alak, szájából és eltörött orrából csorgott a vér, és a csapdába esett királyhoz egy másodpercre visszatértek a gondolatai, és kábán azon csodálkozott, vajon tényleg ő tette-e ezt. Az alak felé lépett, késével Kornél teste felé döfött. Kornél kezeivel megkapaszkodott az őt fojtogató karba, és hasizmait megfeszítve lendítette fel lábait, teljes erejéből a közelítő férfiba rúgva. A késes ember hátrazuhant, és a Kornélt tartó is; és mind a földön landoltak.

De rajtuk kívül még öten voltak a helységben, és Kornélnak a földön fekve még levegőt venni sem volt ideje, már ketten álltak fölé és kezdték rugdosni őt. Ő pedig nem tehetett mást, csak a büdös csempén összegömbölyödve, karjait feje fölé emelve igyekezett védeni magát.

Valamelyik nagyobb darab aztán megragadta, és felhúzta a földről.

– Hol az a kés, valaki vágja már el a kibaszott torkát – lihegte, Kornél pedig rádöbbent, tulajdonképpen mindannyian milyen csendben vannak—nyilván nem akarják magukra hívni a figyelmet, és arra, hogy egyébként mi folyik a férfimosdóban.

_De nem igaz, hogy senki nem jön vécére_ , gondolta Kornél kissé méltatlankodva, ködös agyával. _És nem tűnt fel Erdéliéknek, hogy milyen soká tart? Mit gondolnak, mit csinálok?_ Könyökével az őt tartó ember bordáiba vert, és kiszabadulva gyomron talpalt egy másikat, hogy aztán egy harmadikat a fejénél fogva ragadjon meg, és csapja egy közeli mosdó szélének. _Lehet, hogy azt gondolja, hogy szarnom kellett?_

A tükörben látta, mikor két férfi egyszerre jött rá. Az egyikük csak egyenesen nekiesett, míg a másik az utolsó pillanatban változtatott irányt, és bordán térdelte. Kornél összegörnyedt, de még meg tudta fogni az egyik lendülő karját; aztán az egyik nagydarab nekirohant, és Kornél a falnak esett, feje a csempének csapódott.

Egy pillanatra elhomályosult minden, eltompult minden hang, a világ víz alá került. Kornél egy-két szörnyű másodpercig azt hitte, mindjárt elhányja magát.

De valahogy felállt, és hirtelen megint kapott levegőt, és valaki újra rajta volt, és nem volt idő semmire, nem volt idő arra, hogy fájjon, nem számított semmi, csak a harc, hogy üssön, üssön, üssön. Kilencven százalékig biztos volt benne, hogy az ujjai eltörtek, de az sem számított, keze ökölben maradt, és újabb embert talált gyomron. Igazság szerint már sajgott mindene—a bordái, a bal lába, térdtől felfelé a jobb is, a nyaka, a feje, a vérző válla. De nem csak a szúrt seb vérzett; a szája is felszakadt, és most a fején is felrepedt a bőr, bal szemét elvakította a belecsorgó, meleg vér. Mind ennek tudatában volt, a fájdalom és a kellemetlen érzés mindvégig vele volt, de egyelőre háttérbe szorult, és Kornél többé már egyáltalán nem foglalkozott semmivel.

Egy időre újra táncra kelt; mintha újra álomba merült volna, ahol nem kell gondolkodnia, minden csak megy magától, minden egyszerű és egyértelmű. Itt idelépsz, közben arra zúdul az öklöd, egyik karoddal őt fogod meg, a lábaddal közben egy másikat rúgsz nyakon. Nem tudta, honnan jött ez az újonnan szerzett erő, de nem is volt fontos.

Amikor magához tért, az egyik fülkében volt, sarokba szorítva, egyszerre ketten rajta. Nem tudta, mikor hátrált be ide, mikor szorították be, de itt volt, és magához tért, és tudta: kifogyott a lépésekből. Mert most, hogy újra gondolkodott, rájött arra is, miért zökkent ki újra a táncból: Mert ez volt a vég.

Az ereje elfogyott, lábai remegtek és nem tartották többé, egyik karja furcsa szögben állt, nem látott a vértől. Biztos volt benne, hogy egy pillanat, és szétreped a feje. Az egyik férfi, aki rámászott megpróbálta a hajánál fogva hátrarántani a fejét, de Kornélnak milliméteres haja volt, és az embernek az állánál fogva kellett megragadnia, hogy felfedje a királyi torkot. Kornél félig a vécén ült, csak lélegzett, csak nézett, csak fájt, de már félig elhagyta a testét; és mint egy kívülálló, figyelte, ahogy egy harmadik is bepasszírozza magát a kicsi fülkébe, és egyik lábával Kornél hasába térdelve, torkához illeszti a kést.

Valahol a közelben elsült egy pisztoly, talán csak egyszer, talán többször is.

A kést fogó ember koponyájának fele szétrobbant, agya Kornél arcába fröccsent.

♕

Kicsit később, Kornél erre emlékezett csak:

Erdéli térdelt mellette, ő maga pedig egy kemény, hideg felületen feküdt. Rettenetesen büdös volt, a vér rezes szaga keveredett a nyilvános vécék bűzével, és Kornél körül többen is voltak; néhányan mozdulatlanul feküdtek a földön, néhányak mintha valahonnan, egy ajtón keresztül áramlottak volna be a képbe. Kornél nem sokat látott és fogott fel, minden csak homályos foltok és halvány érzések voltak.

– Remélem, tudja, hogy mostantól a mellékhelységre is önnel megyek – mondta Erdéli, de hogy miért, Kornél nem értette.

Igazság szerint nem értett semmit úgy különösebben, minden csak úgy történt, magyarázat nélkül; mint például a látómezejébe gyűlő, fölé tornyosuló emberek, az őt megragadó kezek, és persze a fájdalom, az örökös fájdalom—végül pedig a sötétség.


	11. Chapter 11

Őfelsége, a király egy hónapot töltött Miskolcon.

– Hány embert fizetett le? – kérdezte sokadszorra Pethő Zsuzsanna.

– Hetet – ismételte sokadszorra Andrássy.

– Hetet! – ismételték sokadszorra hitetlenkedve a többiek.

– Egyet fizettem ki, és ő biztosított róla, hogy összeszedi a hat maradékot – magyarázta Andrássy, ahogy tette azelőtt is vagy ezerszer.

Persze, érthető volt az emberek döbbenete és kiakadása. Hiszen ki gondolta volna, hogy hét ember nem lesz elég egyetlen ellen?

– Mármint, rendben – tette fel a kezét Dobó –, a királyunk valóban egy nagydarab ember…

– És katona volt – tette hozzá Bajna.

– És katona volt – bólintott Dobó. – Na de hogy hét ember ellen! Egyedül! Mégis _hogy_ csinálta? Nem igaz, hogy nem bírtak vele, hogy nem bírták _elintézni_!

Be kellett vallania, Andrássy is meglepődött rajta. Egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, hogy neki kellett lefizetnie azt az alakot, hogy neki kellett elrendelnie a király halálra verését Miskolcon, de nem volt más választása. Túl mélyre ásta már magát a dologban, túl könnyen el tudták volna árulni. De az Isten, vagy a sors, vagy bármi is működtette a világot, megint vele volt, és bár megtette, amit megtett, a célját mégsem teljesítette be az árulás.

Miskolcra április utolsó péntekén, egy héttel később tudott csak felutazni, hogy meglátogassa II. Hunyadi Kornélt. Igyekezte hamar elintézni a halaszthatatlan tennivalóit, de a király helyett is dolgozott, és nem kapkodhatott el mindent. A Tanácsnak azt mondta, csak a hétvégére megy el, azalatt pedig nélküle is boldogulnak, ha meg nem, csak egy telefonhívásnyira van.

A hatalmas város persze fel volt bolydulva. Nem csak a lakosság pörgött fel azért, mert a király lakott a várukban, meg, mert egy héttel ezelőtt egy Decathlon férfimosdójában megtámadták és félholtra verték őt; de az egész várost ellepte a rendőrség és a katonaság is, folyton mindenkit ellenőriztek és igazoltattak.

A diósgyőri vár kapujában volt természetesen a legnagyobb az őrség. A nádor láttára a katonák vigyázzba vágták magukat, de azért a kutyák átszimatolták az autót, egy-két tiszt pedig benézett a csomagtartóba.

Ha a várost ellepték a fegyveres erők, itt még annál is jobban tolongtak: a vár egy kész katonai bázis volt. Andrássynak két átvilágításon kellett keresztülmennie, hogy végre beengedjék a területre.

– Elnézést ezért a kellemetlenségért – mondta Tamási ezredes, udvariasan, de nem igazán őszintén; sajnálatos vagy sem, ez volt a szabály, nincs ez ellen mit tenni, persze, hogy az ország második emberét is átvizsgálják, ha a kritikus állapotban lévő királyhoz akar menni. Lehet ő bárki, nem fogják csak úgy beengedni, nem úgy megy az.

– Persze – legyintett is rá Andrássy. Rend a lelke mindennek.

Végig a folyosókon, és a király szobája előtt is fegyveres őrök álltak. Andrássy láttára tisztelegtek, aztán az egyik félreállt, a másik pedig bemasírozott előtte, hogy bejelentse.

– Gróf Andrássy József nádor – hajtotta meg a fejét, aztán már kint is volt, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót.

Andrássy félhomályos, betegszagú szobára számított, de odabent égett a villany, kellemes meleg volt, és még halvány virágillat is terjengett a levegőben. A király ébren volt, feje felpárnázva, hogy jobban lásson, és nem volt egyedül: mellette Nemesváry lánya ült, az ablaknál pedig két fiatalember álldogált. Az egyik mintha Őfelsége testőre lett volna, a másikra pedig csak egy pillantást kellett vetnie, hogy felismerje benne a katonai főtanácsnok, Gróf Dobó Sándor fiát. Andrássyt egy pillanatra elöntötte a harag. _Hogy ezek soha nem nyugszanak_ , gondolta. Alig egy hét telt el, de már ideküldték a kémjüket.

A király felé mélyen meghajolt, ő pedig üdvözölte.

– Főméltóságú uram – mondta, és a hangja kicsit gyengének hangzott.

Andrássy jól megnézte, miközben odalépett hozzá. A takaró alatt nem látszódott, de a nádor kimerítő részletességgel tudott a király testét fedő sebekről és gipszekről. Őfelségének három törött bordája volt, egy szúrt seb a vállán, egy törött bal karja, jobb kezének ujjai elrepedve. Az enyhe agyrázkódás nem látszott rajta, de a felrepedt bőr a száján és a homlokán igen, ahogy a torkát borító vörös zúzódások is, amiket fojtogatás hagyott rajta.

– Felség. – Nemesváry kisasszony félreállva utat engedett neki a nádornak, ő pedig a királyi kezet megfogva hajtotta meg a fejét újra. Még mielőtt egy-két lépést visszalépve bármit is mondhatott volna, a király megelőzte:

– Könyörgöm, ne mondja, hogy szörnyen sajnálja, meg hagyja a hasonló részvétnyilvánításokat – mondta –, mert minden nap mindenki csak ezeket hajtogatja nekem. Kezd komolyan fárasztani… Úgy érzem, mintha már halott is lennék.

– Nem fog meghalni, felség – erőltette ki a száján Andrássy, aki nem sok dolgot gyűlölt jobban a hazugságoknál. – Gondoskodtunk róla, hogy a világ minden tájáról a legjobb orvosokat hozzuk Őfelségének. A legjobb kezekben van, uram.

– Ah, igen – dünnyögte a király. – Köszönet azért.

Az arca még így is, ágyban fekve, összetörten is kifejezéstelen és érzelemmentes maradt—bár mintha egy kicsit talán kevésbé lett volna kemény a szokásosnál. A hatalmas, kissé megfélemlítő ember egészen gyengének és sebezhetőnek tűnt most, és üres szemeiben csak végtelen fáradtság lakott, semmi más.

Andrássy Nemesváry kisasszony felé fordult, aki illedelmesen várakozott mellettük, oldalán pedig a csupasz fejű és arcú fiatalember is megjelent.

– Ők itt Nemesváry Eszter, Gróf Nemesváry Gergely lánya – mutatta be őket a király –, és Dobó Kende. Ő a katonai főtanácsnok úr fia.

Andrássy kezet fogott Nemesváryval, és igyekezett nem csak apját látni benne. A fiatalemberrel már nem tudott elsuhanni a hasonlóság felett.

– Igen, kiköpött mása – rázott kezet vele, jó erősen megszorítva. – Már persze egy-két szőrszálat leszámítva.

Dobó Kende szélesen rávigyorgott, és a szeme se rebbent.

– A betegség neve alopecia universalis – mondta. – Lényegében a fehérvérsejtjeim elpusztították a szőrzetemet a testemen mindenhol. Teljes szőrtelenség – magyarázta könnyedén. – Persze, ha nem lennék beteg, akkor sem növesztenék akkora szakállat, mint amekkora apámnak van.

– Mindenesetre a szeméből ő tekint vissza rám – felelte hidegen Andrássy.

A három fiatal aztán elhagyta a helységet, és Andrássy átbeszélte a királlyal, amit át kellett. Az ország ügyeit, Őfelsége pihenési idejét, fontos teendőket és olyasmiket, amikről még dönteniük kellett. A nádor a Nemesváry kisasszony által otthagyott székben ülte végig a megbeszélésüket, és onnan figyelte, ahogy az ágyban fekvő király egyre kimerültebb lesz. Természetesen mondták Andrássynak, hogy ne terhelje túl, de ezek olyan témák voltak, amiket nem halaszthattak el.

– A koronázásáról pedig – csukta össze a jegyzeteit Andrássy. – Beszéltem Kemenessel és a személyes asszisztenseivel, és úgy találtuk, az lenne a legjobb, ha nem tolnánk el az időpontot. Beszélt már erről Őfelségének valaki?

Kornél király ködösen pislogott rá.

– Nem – felelte hosszas hallgatás után, Andrássy pedig biccentett.

– Nem kell róla most beszélnünk – mondta –, de csak tudjon róla, hogy az ügyet a Tanács elé tárom a többivel együtt, és megszavaztatjuk, hogy ne legyen tolódás.

– Ne? – A király a szemöldökét ráncolta, még működtek a fogaskerekei. – És mégis hogy fejezem be addig a körutamat? Mindenhol csak fél napot töltök?

– Nem fejezi be az utat, uram, legalábbis nem teljesen – felelte Andrássy. – Kijelölünk néhány helyet, ahová még érdemes és illik ellátogatnia, de a többit lemondjuk.

A király lehunyta a szemeit, Andrássy pedig igen nagyon szerette volna tudni, mi jár a fejében, hogy mit gondol. De Hunyadi Kornél arcából továbbra is lehetetlen volt olvasni, még azután is, hogy tekintetét újra a nádorra emelte, így hát feladta.

– Rendben – mondta csak halkan a király. – Ha szükségesnek gondolják.

– Így lesz a legjobb – bólintott Andrássy.

Ezután még váltottak egy-két szót, de a király hamarosan már alig tudta nyitva tartani a szemeit, és a nádor felállt, hogy elhagyja a szobát. Őfelsége már azt sem hallotta, mikor elköszönt tőle, és Andrássy hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy teljesen egyedül van vele, ő pedig alszik. Ha Nemesváry lett volna, most fogott volna egy párnát, és a király arcára szorította volna. Talán még méreg is lett volna nála, amit a poharába csepegtethet—de az nem volt, viszont párna igen, és Andrássy elborzadt attól, hogy egyáltalán eszébe jutott. _Így is, úgy is meghal_ , gondolta. _Nem fogom a saját kezemmel megtenni, amikor a sorsa már amúgy is el van döntve._

♕

> _köszönet azoknak akik nekimentek a királynak és félholtra verték a decathlonban, most miattatok egész miskolc egy retkes rémálom, minden televan zsarukkal meg katonákkal köszi köszi #kornelkiraly_
> 
> _first that shooting back in january and then the poisoning and now THIS?? like is it just me or someone really is trying to kill king cornelius?_
> 
> _no offense but what's the king's guard doing?? like this bitch is dying every month right in front of u lmao yall just gonna let him get killed??? #kingcornelius_
> 
> _meg tudná mondani valaki, hogy mégis mi a szar történik a királlyal? nemrég volt bp-n az a lövöldözés, amikor szoboravatásra ment, fogadjunk az is miatta volt. kit baszott fel ennyire ez a szerencsétlen, hogy még egy fél éve sincs a trónon de már a halálát akarják? #kornelkiraly_
> 
> _cancelling plans is ok. going on a tour to see ur country is ok. shopping in miskolc in the decathlon to buy new running shoes is ok. going to the toilet & getting attacked by random strangers is ok. getting beaten half to death is ok. do what u need to do to cope. #kingcornelius_

♕

Az idő egyre melegebb lett, ahogy április májusba hajlott, és Kornél lassan gyógyulgatott.

Az eset utáni első hétre szinte alig emlékezett, még akkor is értelme határán csüngött, mikor Andrássy eljött hozzá a hétvégére, és később nem is értette, hogy tudott a nádorral beszélgetni, hogyan értették meg egymást. Azt mondták, Eszter még előtte érkezett, bár azokból a napokból se maradt meg sok, csak annyit tudott, hogy Eszter egyszer csak ott volt, kisírt szemekkel ült az ágya szélén, mikor egyszer felébredt. Eszter szerint egy-két napot Hervasztó is itt töltött, de mivel Kornéllal nem lehetett egy szót sem váltani, hamarosan hazament a dolgára. Kende néha ott volt, néha eltűnt, majd újra megjelent.

Az emberek, akiket Kornél a legtöbbször látott, azok az orvosai voltak. Ahogy Andrássy gróf mondta, a világ minden tájáról jöttek hozzá, volt két francia, egy japán, egy kínai és két ausztrál orvosa, és mindegyiknek volt valami specialitása, de Kornél meg nem jegyezte őket. Csak jöttek, ők meg az ápolóik, és vizsgálták, és kezelték, és soha egy percre nem hagyták egyedül—vagy éppen órákra magára hagyták, és mást sem engedtek be hozzá, mert „pihennie kellett”.

Miután Andrássy elment, eljött április utolsó néhány napja, és vele újra Hervasztó.

– Azt mondta, megpróbálja elhozni magával Lázót – mondta Eszter, mikor kedd délután bejött hozzá egy kehely fagyival, nem törődve az orvosi tiltással, és Kornél legnagyobb örömére. Kezdett belebolondulni az ágyhoz kötöttségbe és a magányba, pedig még csak alig két hét telt el, és az elsőről nem is volt sok emléke. – Bár a drága eléggé bele van temetkezve a könyve kiadatásába.

Eszter Kornélnak hozott kehely fagyija érintetlenül olvadozott az éjjeliszekrényen—a gyógyszerek és a mozgáskorlátozottság elvették az étvágyát.

– Megértem, ha nem akar jönni – legyintett Kornél bekötözött, megrepedt ujjaival, kedvtelenül. – A helyében én sem szívesen jönnék ide… – Nem csak étvágya nem volt, de az életkedve is nullán volt.

Eszter megpaskolta az (ép) vállát.

– Én szívesen vagyok itt – mosolygott rá, és Kornélnak kicsit elszorult a szíve. Nemesváry Eszter volt a legelső ember, aki szólt neki az árulásról, ő volt az első, aki hűségéről és barátságáról biztosította őt. Tulajdonképpen Eszter volt új életének legelső barátja.

– Én pedig nem is lehetnék hálásabb, amiért itt vagy – mondta. – Azt hiszem, nélküled már rég megfojtottam volna magam valamelyik rohadt madzaggal. – És megrángatta az egyik infúzió vezetékét, ami kivezetett a karjából.

Eszter csak kinevette. Mert hát persze, hogy soha nem tenné igazából. Egy egész ország számított rá, ugyebár. Kötelezettségei voltak.

Később megjött Hervasztó, és vele együtt Erdéli Barnabás és Horváth Rebeka is besomfordált, és arról beszélgettek, kik lehettek azok, akik megtámadták Kornélt. Hervasztó nem tudott semmiről, így nem beszélhettek róla nyíltan, de igazából ezúttal a többiek sem tudtak többet—Barnabás szépen sorjában lelődözött mindenkit, mikor berobbant a Decathlon férfimosdójába és megmentette a királyát, így kikérdezni senkit nem lehetett. Kornél tudta, hogy azóta is rettenetesen érezte magát, amiért nem hagyott legalább egyet életben, de Kornél egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy mind meghaltak. Úgyis tudták, kik törnek az életre, nem volt nagy rejtély.

Hervasztó késő estig maradt, még azután is, hogy a többiek már elmentek, és verset olvasott Kornélnak. Kint már régen sötét volt, csak a város éjszakai fényei világítottak, meg persze idebent a szoba hideg neonlámpája.

_Tudni fogjátok, hogy merre mentem,  
mert a kulcsomat közben végig a falhoz nyomom.  
Lehet, hogy mire hazaérek, már nem nyitja a zárat,  
de lehet, hogy többé nem is akarok hazamenni.  
Egy végtelen gondolatjel jön mellettem,  
ennyi időt kérek, amíg kitalálom, hosszú távon  
mit lehetne kezdeni velem vagy egy magamfajtával._

– Ez micsoda? – szólalt meg Kornél. Eddig nem figyelt, vagyis csak félig, de most valahogy visszafókuszált a jelenre, és Hervasztó hangjára, ahogy a verset olvasta.

– Dékány Dávid – nézett fel a költő. Ujjával megjelölte az oldalt, ahol tartott, és megforgatta kezében a könyvet, mintha ő is most látná életében először. – Egy gyűjtemény, a kedvenc verseimből, a kedvenc költőimtől. Még tavaly előtt állítottam össze. – Kérdőn nézett Kornélra. – Folytassam?

Miután Kornél biccentett, folytatta.

_Kíváncsi vagyok, a fém felmelegszik-e annyira,  
hogy a bőrhöz érintve maradandó nyomot hagyjon.  
Hogy örökre megjegyezzem ezt a sétát,  
a kulcsomat végig szorosan a falhoz nyomom.  
Sokáig nem értettem, a koordináta-rendszert hova kell  
elképzelni a térben. Most ez itt az x tengely,  
és a mínusz végtelen felé tartok.  
Új viszonyítási pontokat találtam a dolgok definícióihoz,  
ezért akármit is mondtam eddig, most visszavonom.  
Egyetlen vízszintes vonallal húzok át mindent._

_Kettévágom az eltelt időt, lassan pereg,  
lazúrfesték a lécekről, vakolat puhán a földre.  
Derékmagasságban kettévágom a világot,  
lassan megyek, alig érthetően, és közben kulcsomat  
végig szorosan a falhoz nyomom._

A végén Hervasztó szórakozottan lapozgatott a könyvben, Kornél pedig megkérdezte:

– Alvári Lázó van benne? – kérdezte.

Hervasztó rámosolygott.

– Nincs – mondta. – Akkor még nem publikált verseket sehol. – Hervasztó egy pillanatig csak nézett rá, aztán tekintetét leejtette a könyvbe, tovább lapozgatta, és úgy mondta: – Nem akart eljönni. Kedves barátomnak nincsenek vasból az idegei, és már a múltkori is szörnyen megviselte. Mondtam neki, hogy nem néz ki Őfelsége olyan rosszul, de azért csak nem akarja így látni.

– Ó – mondta Kornél, és lebámult ölébe ejtett kezeire-karjaira. Az egyik végig begipszelve, a másiknak csak az ujjai. – Én se akarnám látni magamat – dünnyögte. Hervasztó nem válaszolt, és inkább Kornél sem folytatta. – Olvasson még egy kedvencét – kérte inkább.

– _Peron_ – kezdte Hervasztó Arnold.

_Nehéz szavak közt  
könnyű szóközök  
tartják a fákon  
a májfoltos  
leveleket.  
Az átmorajló város-  
ból amennyit csak  
lehet.  
Szipogok._

_Ne csüggedjetek. Csak  
hulljatok vállaimra  
– semmi  
kis haldokló  
tollazat. Nem fojt,  
hogy múlsz, idő.  
Veled vagyok.  
És mind integet._

_Ki tudja,  
ki kitől köszön el,  
ki indul voltaképpen,  
és ki az, aki itt marad._

♕

Mikor eljött a május, elvitték Miskolctapolcára, hogy a gyógyvizekben fürödjön. Nem tudta, kinek az ötlete volt, de Kornél vagy kilencven százalékban biztos volt benne, hogy ezek a vizek nem segítenek az ő baján.

Annak azért örült, hogy legalább kimozdulhatott a szobájából, és végezhetett valami testmozgást, még ha az csak nyugdíjasoknak való vízi kúra is volt.

Minden nap fájt mindene, és nem mindig sikerült ezt eltitkolnia—de persze nem is kellett, mármint az orvosai elől nem, hiszen úgyis tudtak ezek mindent, nem kellett Kornélnak soha mondania, fáj-e valamije. Néha Kornél már csak azért sem volt hajlandó ágyban maradni, mert tudta, hogy tudják amúgy is, hogy a fájdalomtól alig bír járni.

Nemesváry Eszter néha hazament, mert most készült végezni a Károlin, és Kornél is megparancsolta neki, hogy ne is jöjjön vissza, míg nem végzett mindennel.

– Amikor legközelebb találkozunk, már diplomás leszek – mondta vidáman Eszter.

Kornél arra gondolt, hogy ő hamarosan huszonhat lesz, de nincs egy darab diplomája sem. Ő még a Magyar Honvédség legfőbb vezére is úgy lett, hogy olyan családba született, és akaratán kívül rátukmálták, és nem küzdött érte semmit.

Május első hétfőjén eljött hozzá a kisírt szemű anyukája, egész nap vele volt, és mikor elment, Kornél nem volt több egy fáradt csontokból összeeszkábált teremtménynél. De valamivel azért mégis ki kellett tömnie az ő kicsi, törékeny anyukáját, és mi mást használt volna fel erre, mi mással töltötte volna fel, mint saját magával? Ha már az egyiküknek olyan gyengének kellett lennie, hogy az első szellő elröpíti, akkor legyen inkább ő az.

Mikor eljött az este, és Erzsébet királyné magára hagyta fiát a bánattól kékre és szürkére vált szobában, Kornél rájött, hogy soha nem fogja magának megengedni, hogy meghaljon, nem fogja megengedni senkinek, hogy megölje, mert akkor már nem lesz többé senki a világ és magára maradt anyukája között. Valamint Kornél arra is kezdett rájönni, hogy az elégedettséget sem akarja megadni az ellene és a családja ellen összeesküvőknek azzal, hogy meghal. _Minél többször próbálnak majd megölni_ , gondolta a szoba sötétjében eltökélve, _annál erősebb és ellenállóbb leszek._

Hirtelen kipattant a szeme, és kellett egy-két pillanat, mire megértette, hogy már majdnem elaludt, és most valami felébresztette. Megdermedve hallgatózott, mi lehetett az, és szemét meresztve bámult körbe a holdtól megvilágított szobában.

Aztán meghallotta megint: valaki kopogtatott.

Azonnal elernyedt, és kissé zavartan vette észre, hogy a szíve majd kiugrik a helyéről. Az órára pillantott, és még csak kilenc múlt, ami egyáltalán nem volt korán, bár a látogatási ideje elvileg már lejárt, de még érthető volt, ha ilyenkor kereste valaki. Ok nélkül izgatta fel magát.

– Tessék – szólt ki, megdörzsölve a szemeit.

Az ajtó résnyire nyílt, és a folyosóról bejövő fényben Dobó Kende dugta be a fejét.

– Felség? – hunyorgott be a szobába. – Máris alszik? Nem akarom zavarni…

– Nem, nem – mondta gyorsan Kornél, és a bordáiba nyilalló fájdalom ellenére is megpróbálta kicsit feljebb tolni magát a párnáin –, jöjjön csak be. Még nem alszom.

Kende bejött, és óvatosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, de nem gyújtott villanyt. Kornél kinyúlhatott volna, hogy felkapcsolja az éjjeliszekrényén álló kislámpát, de Kende már mellette volt, és óvatosan megfogta bekötözött, megrepedt csontú ujjait.

– Könyörgöm, ne csókoljon többé kezet – próbált viccelődni Kornél, de a kopasz nem reagált rá, csak szó nélkül elengedte.

– Nem akarom sokáig zavarni – mondta, és odahúzott magának egy széket –, csak valamit… gyorsan el akartam mondani.

– Jaj, ne – vágta rá Kornél, bár nem is tudott gondolni semmire, hogy mit mondhat neki Kende, amitől tartania kéne. Felsóhajtott. – Ne kíméljen. – Kende háttal a holdfénynek ült, és arca sötétségbe veszett, így Kornél csak bámulni tudott a néma árnyékba, míg Kende hosszasan hallgatott. A hideg lassan kúszott fel a hátán, és szinte érezte karján felállni a szőrt. – Kende? – suttogta halkan.

A kislámpa kapcsolójáért nyúlt, de Kende gyengéden elkapta a kezét.

– Ne – mondta. – Jobb szeretném, ha nem látná az arcom, amíg elmondom, amit szeretnék.

Kornélban emelkedett a rémület, de lenyelte, és akarattal lent tartotta.

– Hát mondja – parancsolta.

Kende pedig mondta.

– Amikor tavasz elején random meglátogattam, nem csak random látogattam meg – vallotta be, és furcsa, halk volt a hangja. – Az apám és az áruló gengje küldött, hogy „barátkozzak össze önnel, és férkőzzek a közelébe”. Először nem fejtették ki, csak később, hogy _miért_ akarnak tőlem ilyet, vagy, hogy _pontosan_ mit szeretnének, de persze, tudtam anélkül is, hogy a kémjüknek akarnak… mert nem tudták, hogy én már régen összebarátkoztam önnel. Hogy az ön csapatában vagyok. És persze, nem is mondtam nekik, de _önnek_ sem mondtam, és Eszteréknek sem. És tudnia kell, felség, hogy nem is akartam beavatni, se az ön csapatát, se az övékét – vallotta be az árnyékarcú ember. Kornél némán hallgatta. – Azt akartam, hogy minden oldalról be legyek biztosítva, hogy „kettős ügynök” legyek. Hogy ha az egyik oldal ránt a mélybe, a másikba tudjak megkapaszkodni, és fordítva. De még mielőtt lefejeztet árulásért, hadd mondjak még valamit.

– Tudom, hogy nem mentség, de az apámnak van valamije ellenem, amivel zsarol, amivel a zsebében tarthat. Megfogadtam, hogy nem mondom el soha, senkinek, mert ez a legsötétebb titkom, és máig sem tudok aludni tőle, de… de azt hiszem, önnek mégis elmondom. Mert rájöttem, hogy valamiért szinte fizikai fájdalmat okoz nekem hazudni önnek. Tulajdonképpen még nem voltam a végsőkig hű senkihez azelőtt, és most ez így egy kicsit fura, de azt hiszem, önért szívesen meg is halnék.

Kornél döbbenten hallgatta, és ha akart volna, se tudott volna megszólalni. Szorította valami a torkát, eldugította valami, amitől nyelni is nehezen tudott. Hát csak hallgatta tovább, csendben, zakatoló szívvel.

– Három évvel ezelőtt történt, amikor még nem hagytam ott az egyetemet, és Eszterrel jártam egy szakra, anglisztikára. Tizennyolc voltam, és én és még néhány srác egy nagyon lepukkant, szar albérletben laktunk együtt, Budapest legrosszabb környékén, mert friss egyetemisták voltunk, és azt gondoltuk, hogy ez így menő. Meg annyiból állt az „egyetemista életünk”, hogy néha bementünk órákra, de egyébként ahhoz is túl részegek és másnaposak voltunk minden nap, hogy boltba elmenjünk. Lejárt kekszeken éltünk, felség. Undorító volt. Meg persze drogoztunk annyit, mint a szar, bár én féltem, hogy rászokok (mert titokban igazán csak egy kis betoji szar voltam), és csak füveztem.

– Na mindegy, egyszer épp kurva részegek voltunk, és éjjel kettőkor a várost jártuk, én, ezek a srácok, meg még néhány másik alak. Egy nagy csorda részeg fasz voltunk, ez az igazság. Elmentünk egy haverunkhoz a város szélére, mert azt mondta, volt mindenféle cucca, amivel kiüthettük magunkat, és volt is neki, nem is megyek bele a részletekbe, a lényeg, hogy volt ott minden, felség, és ki is ütöttük magunkat, ahogy mondta.

Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mélyet lélegzett. Ha Kornélnak nem fájt volna úgy a keze, megmarkolta volna a takaróját, de így csak a fogait préselte össze, és bár nem tudta, mi következik, felkészült lélekben mindenre.

– Tehát teljesen készek voltunk – folytatta egy-két nyelés után Dobó Kende –, és az igazat mondom, amikor azt mondom, hogy én a következő reggelig nem emlékszem azóta se semmire az éjszakából, teljes képszakadás volt, sötétség, nem tudok semmiről, ami akkor történt. Egyszerűen kiesett minden emlék arról az éjszakáról—apám szerint az agyam blokkolja, mert… A lényeg, hogy reggelre a haverom házából nem maradt semmi, a földig égett. Benne ő, és mindenki más. Csak én voltam kint a házból, és egy másik gyerek, aki szintén nem emlékszik semmire. Mikor magunkhoz tértünk, két utcával arrébb, egy padon aludtunk, a ház nem volt több egy-két elszenesedett gerendánál, a helyszín tele zsarukkal és tűzoltókkal.

– A helyzet az, hogy én annyira megrémültem, hogy azonnal apámhoz mentem. Mert ő befolyásos ember, meg az apám, és azt gondoltam, nála minden biztonságban lesz, ő mindent megold, mert megvédi a kisfiát. Hát, megvédett, de csak, hogy a saját bőrét is mentse—mert kinek kell az, hogy bemocskolja a hírnevét egy gyújtogató, gyilkos fiú? Eltussolta a dolgot, nem tudta meg soha senki, hogy én valaha abban a házban voltam, soha nem derült ki a hatóságok számára, hogy én is annak a bulinak a része voltam, csak azt a másik gyereket fogták el. Le is tartóztatták volna, gondolom, ha van bizonyítékuk, de hát csak annyit tudtak, hogy ő is abban a buliban volt, és ez nem elég ahhoz, hogy lecsukják, ugyebár. És én nem tudom, mi van azzal a gyerekkel, de azt igen, hogy apámnak hála ő is hallgat, mint a sír, és nem is láttam azóta se.

– És talán nem hiszi, de az emlékeim sem tértek vissza azóta se – tette hozzá Kende, és már egészen jól hallhatóan remegett a hangja minden szavánál. – Fogalmam sincs, azóta se, hogy mi történt odabent, abban a házban, és nem tudom, miért gyulladt ki. Nem tudom, én miért nem voltam odabent, mikor kigyulladt, én miért nem égtem odabent a többiekkel. Nem tudom, én tettem-e, azzal a másik gyerekkel, nem tudom, rájuk gyújtottam-e azt az istenverte házat, hogy gyilkos vagyok-e, vagy mi a faszom van… – Kende félbeharapta a mondandóját, és nyelt még egyet-kettőt.

– Ez történt – fejezte be egy hosszú csend után, és mélyet lélegzett. – Ezzel zsarolt az apám, hogy beköp, hogy elintézi, hogy börtönbe kerüljek, ha nem teszem, amit mond. Eddig nem tudta más rajtam és rajta kívül, de most már tudja ön is, és a kezébe rakom le az életemet, felség. Csináljon velem, amit akar, csukasson le még azelőtt, hogy az apám megtenné, vagy végeztessen ki, mert kész voltam elárulni, csak azért, hogy a saját bőrömet mentsem. Amit, csak akar. Rendelkezzen velem a tetszése szerint.

Ezzel elhallgatott, és többé nem is mondott semmit.

De Kornél sem szólt; ült néma csendben, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy valaha is meg tud majd újra szólalni. Agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok, de azok is csak úgy tompán, homályosan, Kornél figyelmének csak a szélét súrolták, Kornél maga pedig csak bámult a sötét arcba, és nem tudott mit mondani.

Végül újra a kislámpa felé nyúlt, és Kende ezúttal engedte, hogy felkapcsolja.

Kicsit mindketten hunyorogtak a hirtelen fényben, de Kornél végre látta a másik arcát. Kende mélyen ülő, jeges kék szemeivel meredt Kornélra, és nem ült a tekintetében semmi más, csak szégyen és rémület.

Kornél sokáig csak nézte, és lassan, megfontoltan forgatta elnyugodó gondolatait.

– Na és mi lenne – szólalt meg végül, és a hosszú hallgatástól kissé karcos volt a hangja –, ha csak azt mondanám, hogy nem akarom többé látni? – Kende visszanézett rá, Kornél idáig hallotta fogaskerekeit az agyában. – Mert nem tudnám lecsukatni, kivégeztetni meg még annyira sem. Nem tudom, mi mást kezdhetnék magával, milyen más büntetést szabhatnék ki, csak annyit, hogy ne kerüljön többé a szemem elé.

Kende nem szólt. Egy darabig csak néztek egymásra, aztán Kornél halkan tette hozzá:

– De, hogy teljesen őszinte legyek magával, kedves Gázlómadár úr – mondta –, azt hiszem, azt sem akarnám tenni. – Sóhajtott, megdörzsölte fáradt szemeit, és Kendétől elfordulva belebámult a sötétségbe, mint ahogy közben a saját szívébe is belenézett. – Én nem tudom, mi az igazság, nem jobban, mint maga, nem vagyok isten, nem tudom, mi történt abban a házban igazából. Amit tudok, az az, hogy maga bevallotta, hogy mit tett, mármint _velem_ ; hogy gyáván elárult, aztán megbánta, és meggondolta magát. Azt tudom, hogy maga az egyetlen biztonságos kapcsolatom a román miniszterelnökhöz, és hogy értékes tagja a csapatnak. Azt tudom, hogy maga volt az első ember, aki mellett nem éreztem úgy magam királyként, mint egy festett kép, aki előtt hajbókolnak, és akinek nincs más dolga, csak, hogy egy kép legyen. Hogy nem egy karót nyelt alak vagyok, akinek nem bír senki egyetlen őszinte szót sem mondani.

– Tehát köszönöm, hogy a bizalmába fogadott, és köszönöm, hogy úgy döntött, inkább nem szeretne elárulni mégsem, és marad hű hozzám – tette hozzá. – És én csak annyit mondok, hogy menjen nyugodtan aludni, mert bár talán már soha nem fogjuk megtudni, maga gyújtotta-e rá azt a házat a barátaira, vagy sem, de én nem fogom elítélni az alapján, amit nem tudunk, csak az alapján, amit tudok magáról. Úgyhogy jó éjszakát, és kérem, mondja meg kifelé menet az őröknek, hogy kilenc után nem fogadok többé senkit.

♕

Kende nem jött utána vissza, míg Kornél Miskolcon volt, és Kornél titokban egy kicsit örült neki. Meghallgatta őt, a titkát, és megmondta, mit gondol, és úgy is gondolta, de valahogy most egy darabig inkább nem akart rá gondolni. Szerette volna megemészteni a hallottakat, aludni rá egy keveset.

Egy darabig nem jött senki hozzá.

Kornél fürdeni járt a miskolctapolcai barlangfürdőkbe, szedte a gyógyszereit, végigcsinálta a kezeléseit, és delenként most már kijárt ebédelni Gróf Balassa Tiborral, a tizenhat éves fiával, és annak barátnőjével. És közben próbálta eldönteni, szereti-e ezt a magányos nyugalmat, vagy inkább csak egyre depressziósabbá válik tőle. Örökös társa lett a Spotify, és Nemesváry Eszter lejátszási listái; valamint szokásává vált Twitteren ólálkodni, nézni, mi van a világban, meg persze, hogy róla mit gondolnak. Eszterrel is ott beszélgetett általában.

A legjobb volt, hogy nem kellett most egy darabig megemlékezésekre járnia. Még mindig nem értette, hogyan élte túl az eddigiek, valahogy úgy képzelte, hogy minden ilyen alkalmon lezárta szívét, és nem engedett semmit se ki, se be. A megemlékezések némafilmek voltak, amiket csak úgy fél szemmel nézett, a háttérben mentek, csak _úgy tett_ , mintha figyelne rájuk.

De ezekben a napokban elfeledett mindent. Szemeit lehunyta, izmai ellazultak, érezte a fiatal tavaszi nap fényét bőrén táncolni; és ahogy melege átjárta minden tagját, beleivódott csontjaiba, és felszívódott mellkasában, érezte hideg szívét is lassan felengedni.

A nap elkezdte felszárítani a kék és szürke falakat.

♕

A diósgyőri vár udvarán és ablakaiban nyíltak a májusi virágok, a nappalok egyre csak hosszabbodtak, minden élt és virult, és egy langyos, illatos este eljött Alvári Lázó.

Halkan jött be, a megnyúló árnyékokkal érkezett, mikor a nap éppen aludni indult. A fiatal költő arca sápadt volt, szinte betegesen szürke, és szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, de ami legjobban megdöbbentette Kornélt, az az örökké rendezett haj és a tipp-topp öltönyök állapota volt: Az öltöny most is elegáns és tökéletes volt, de gyűrött, és ferdén állt Lázón, a haja pedig zsíros volt, és hátra fésült, mintha túl sokszor túrtak volna bele, kisimítva az arcból.

Óvatosan lépett be az őt bejelentő őr mögött, mintha félt volna, mintha készen állt volna bármelyik pillanatban megfutamodni, elmenekülni. Kornél az erkélyen ült, mikor kiszólt a kopogtatásra, hogy szabad, és az erkélyajtóba kilépve, a félfának támaszkodva várta a belépőket. Az őr csak bekísérte a költőt, aztán ki is ment, és magukra hagyta őket.

– Alvári Lázó – üdvözölte a vendéget Kornél, és bár bal karja a nyakába volt akasztva, a jobbja csak bekötözve volt, és azt felé nyújtotta egy kézrázásra. – Jó látni magát – mondta őszintén.

A költő tétován közelebb jött, és nagyon finoman megfogta a kezet.

– Felség – mondta, és bármilyen ziláltnak is nézett ki, egészen összeszedettnek hangzott. – Örülök, hogy… nos, hogy életben van. Remélem, jól halad a gyógyulása?

– Jól – felelte Kornél. Egy darabig némán álltak egymással szemben; és bár Kornél kicsit kezdett fáradni, meg fázni, a hűlő estében, így hát inkább beljebb jött a szobába, hogy leüljön. – Kérem, foglaljon helyet – intett közben egy másik szék felé, hogy Alvári Lázó is leüljön végre, de a költő csak ácsorgott, nem nézett rá, a szobát szemlélte, az infúziókat, amiket Kornél eltávolíttatott magából, hogy nyugodtan mehessen ki az erkélyre, a gyógyszereket az éjjeliszekrényen, a ronda virágokat, amiket Gróf Balassa hozatott be neki a vár virágoskertjeiből.

Kornélra csak a szeme sarkából vetett egy-két pillantást.

– Volt egy egész beszédem, amit terveztem mondani – vallotta be végül Lázó egy idő után, megtörve a csendet –, de amint beléptem, elfelejtettem az egészet.

A nyitott erkélyajtón keresztül behallatszott a várudvarba beültetett fákra odaszoktatott madarak csicsergése, a falakon túl pedig az örökké zajos, gigantikus város.

Kornél védekezőn karolta át jobb kezével sajgó bordáit, és hirtelen egészen kicsinek érezte magát a kényelmetlen karosszékben ücsörögve, de persze megértően biccentett.

– Semmi baj – mondta. – Tudom, hogy nem egy szép látvány… de annyira azért talán nem is szörnyű…

Lázó rémülten nézett fel rá, és a fejét rázta.

– Ah, én nem… nem ez volt az ok… egyáltalán – mondta. Megpróbálkozott egy halvány, kedves, félmosollyal. – Önnek már _azelőtt_ is szokása volt kilopni a fejemből a szavakat.

Kornél zavartan nézett rá. Kilopni? Hogy értette ezt? Talán megijesztette valamivel? Vagy akaratán kívül bunkón viselkedett vele valamikor, és a szavába vágott?

– Ó? – mondta bután. – Szörnyen sajnálom…

– Nem azért… – Lázó félbehagyta a mondatot, és mélyet sóhajtott. A fejét rázta, mintha nem is értené, mégis mit keres itt. – De mindegy is – mondta, és hátrálni kezdett. – Örülök, hogy jól van, felség. Nem is zavarom tovább…

– Ha nem siet annyira – szakította félbe gyorsan Kornél, önzőn kihasználva helyzetét, mert ugyan ki utasítana el egy királyt –, nem ülne le egy percre velem?

Lázó egy pillanatig tovább ácsorgott, az arcán egy pillanatra átfutó kétségbeesés újabb taszítás volt Kornél mellkasán, de aztán leült ő is, szemben a királlyal, egy másik székbe. Persze már megint nem nézett rá.

– Elnézését kérem, felség – mondta a padlónak –, de nem gondolja… – Félbe hagyta, újrakezdte. – Ami történt Kolozsváron, és ami itt történt, nem lehet, hogy összefüggnek? Sokakat hallottam erről spekulálni, és megvallom őszintén, én is úgy érzem, hogy ezek nem véletlen egybeesések, ha megbocsátja az őszinteségemet. – Kornél nyelt egyet, Alvári pedig felnézett rá, és előrehajolva, kimelegedve folytatta: – Azok után, ami a családjával történt, uram, nem lehetséges, hogy önt is… nos, tudja. Hogy szeretnék önt is eltörölni? Őfelsége, VII. János király és Mátyás herceg halálát balesetként adták el nekünk, a köznépnek, de természetesen elég nyilvánvaló, hogy… mi is történt valójában. Természetesen nem tudom, mit gondolnak ön és az emberei, de egy kívülálló szemével nézve olyan, mintha önt, uram, megpróbálnák meggyilkolni. – Egy-két hosszú pillanatig csak nézte Kornélt, aztán kicsit halkabban, bizonytalanabbul hozzátette: – Vagy ön szerint alaptalanul féltem az életét?

De Kornél nem tudott szólni. A családjával történtek, és az ellene szervezkedő összeesküvők szándékai nehéz hegyként tornyosultak a mellkasára, amiktől soha nem tudott szabadulni, egy percre sem. Örökké a nyomában ólálkodó árnyékok voltak, amik soha nem hagyták magára.

„Ó, felség, hogy tudsz így éjszakánként elaludni?” kérdezte egyszer Eszter bánatosan és szánakozón, de hát éppen ez volt a helyzet; Kornél néha egész éjjel képtelen volt lehunyni a szemét. Ha pedig elaludt, általában rémálmai, amik a mérgezés után szinte mindennaposakká váltak, folyton felébresztették.

Alvári csak nézte őt, de Kornél pontosan tudta, milyen kifürkészhetetlen arca van, és gyorsan szavakhoz folyamodott segítségért.

– Nem… Mármint, természetesen igaza van egy-két dologban – kezdte őszintén, de nem tudta, hogy folytassa. Elkeseredetten forgatta az agya fogaskerekeit, hogy most vajon mit mondjon el, mennyit osszon meg ebből az egész szerencsétlen ügyből, amivel nem sodorja még bajba sem a költőt, sem magát. Aztán, hirtelen, arra is rádöbbent, hogy abban sem lehet biztos, hogy Alvári Lázóban megbízhat—benne és Hervasztó Arnoldban. A felismerés egy pillanatra elvette a lélegzetét. – De ezekről igazán nem beszélhetek. Én nem…

Alvári élesen figyelte, minden szavát és mozdulatát. Kornél erősen összeszorította fogait, szorosan összezárta a száját—de bármilyen kifejezéstelen kőarca is lehetett, Alvári okos ember volt.

– Tehát igazam van? – kérdezte elborzadva. – Valamiben mégis igazam van?

– Nos…

– De ha az egyikben igazam van, a másikban is az kell, hogy legyen – döntötte félre a fejét. – Nem igaz? Ha János király és Mátyás herceg valóban merénylet áldozatai lettek, akkor bizonyára önnek sem örültek annyira a tettesek, mikor idejött. Bizonyára nem ültek ölbe tett kézzel, örülve, hogy a királyi családnak újabb tagja jött a palotába az előzőek helyére. Ha pedig az ön ellen elkövetett próbálkozásokban van igazam, akkor nem egyértelmű, hogy az elődjeit sem a puszta véletlen vitte el?

– Felség – mondta ijesztő lágysággal és aggódással Alvári –, mégis kik azok, akik az életére törnek? – De Kornél nem válaszolt, nem tudott egy hangot sem kinyögni a száját, csak ült szerencsétlenül, és hirtelen rettenetesen egyedül érezte magát. Nem beszélhetett róla mindenkinek. Nem beszélhetett róla senkinek. Alvárinak azonban lassan megértés költözött az arcára, és lassan hátradőlt a székében. – Ah – mondta. – Hát persze. Nem tudja, hogy megbízhat-e bennem. Ami érthető – tette hozzá gyorsan. – És nem hibáztatom önt, felség. Őszintén megmondom, én sem bíznék az ön helyében minden jött-ment költőben. Csak megesküdni tudok, hogy bízhat bennem, de természetesen ez sem jelent túl sokat, gondolom.

Kornél lehajtotta a fejét.

– Sajnálom – mondta csak őszintén. Nem tudott mást mondani.

Alvári bólintott. Kezével nyakkendője végét gyűrögette, idegesen nézelődött a szobában, és Kornél biztos volt benne, hogy mindjárt témát vált, vagy még inkább, egyszerűen csak feláll, hogy elmenjen. Helyette azonban ülve maradt, és azt mondta, halkan:

– Igazán sajnálom, hogy nem jöttem el korábban.

Kornél néma csodálkozással pillantott fel a költőre, és Lázó először nem nézett rá, de aztán mintha megacélozta volna magát, ő is felnézett, és arca kicsit piros volt a szégyentől, amit Kornél nem értett.

– Hervasztó Arnold azt mondta, nem akar idejönni, hogy nincs idege hozzá – mondta tétován.

– Jaj, nem azért… – kezdte rémülten Lázó. – Nem erről van szó. Csak bántott, és bánt, ami önnel történt. Nem a látványa kavart fel, mármint nem azért, _ahogy_ kinéz, de _amiért_ úgy néz ki. Nem magának a gipszeknek és zúzódásoknak látványa, hanem az okuk, amiért ott vannak. Mert bántották önt, és—akár bevallja, akár nem—megpróbálták megölni.

Elhallgatott, és nyílt őszinteséggel pillantott Kornélra; aki pedig döbbenten nézett vissza.

– Ó – mondta sután. – Én azt hittem…

– Nem – rázta a fejét Alvári határozottan, és mintha majdnem elnevette volna magát hitetlenkedésében. – Egyáltalán nem azért nem jöttem. Félreértette.

– Ez esetben sajnálom.

– Ne tegye – legyintett Lázó –, én sem voltam világosabb. Nem tudhatta. – Aztán mélyet sóhajtott, és hirtelen kihúzta magát. Már egyáltalán nem nézett ki olyan rosszul, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban elájulhat, szinte kezdett újra hasonlítani régi önmagára. – Bocsásson meg, hogy ilyen későn jöttem – mondta –, és hogy már mennem is kell…

Kornél észbe kapott, és gyorsan felállt, Lázó pedig követte.

– Van még haza vonatja? – kérdezte, és a karjára pillantott, de nem volt rajta óra, és gyorsan leengedte.

– A városban alszom, ami azt illeti – vallotta be Lázó. – Foglaltam egy szobát az éjszakára, egy kedves kis szállodában.

– Igen? – lepődött meg Kornél, és tétován kérdezte: – Nem szeretne… átköltözni ide? Úgy értem, a várban ingyen is megszállhatna – magyarázta gyorsan. – Nyugodtan átjöhetne.

– Hálás vagyok, de már kifizettem – válaszolta Lázó, és egészen kedvesen nézett Kornélra. – És már nem akarnék átcipekedni. De azért köszönöm, nagyon kedves.

Kornél biccentett, és nem erőltette.

– Köszönöm, hogy eljött – mondta csak, és kezet nyújtott.

– Köszönöm… hogy őszinte volt velem – felelte Lázó, és elfogadta a királyi jobbot.

♕

Emlék: Kornél tíz lehetett, Mátyás egy évvel idősebb, mikor egy nap, a várudvaron sétálgatva, találtak egy kóbormacskát.

Beteg, szakadt állat volt, rettenetesen rossz bőrben vonszolta magát az egyik fal tövében (talán éppen a Hunyadi udvaron történt), ráadásul hatalmas hasa volt. Mátyás azonnal felnyalábolta, nem félve fertőzésektől és hasonlóktól, amiket elkaphat az egyértelműen beteg állattól; és Kornéllal a nyomában indult haza vele.

Természetesen minden felnőtt azonnal ráparancsolt, hogy vitesse ki—csak, hogy se a király, se a királyné nem volt köztük, merthogy otthon sem voltak, és Mátyás megmondta mindenkinek, hogy ő a trónörökös, és neki csak az apja mondhatja meg, mit csináljon. Azt mondta, ha VII. János király azt parancsolja, ő azonnal visszaviszi a macskát oda, ahol találta, de addig nem. Úgy összeveszett Soós Dáviddal, aki Andrássy előtt volt sokáig a nádor, hogy a végén már üvöltöztek egymással, és Kornél máig emlékezett az érzésre, ami akkor kerítette hatalmába; ami háborgott benne, ahogy védelmezőn, némán, kőarccal állt Mátyás elé, közé és a nádor közé.

(Mátyás később azt állította, hogy a nádor azért fogta be, mert úgy meglepődött Kornél reakcióján, hogy elfelejtett mérges lenni és tovább veszekedni. Mátyás szerint Kornél arcára rá volt írva a sötét, gyilkos fenyegetés, amitől a nádor is megijedt, de Kornél később beállt a tükör elé, és megpróbálta reprodukálni az arcot, de nem találta sehol. Tulajdonképpen ez volt az egyik első emléke arról, hogy nem lát semmi érzelmet az arcán, és hogy elgondolkodik rajta, vajon mindig is ilyen kifejezéstelen volt-e, és vajon ez azt jelenti-e, hogy valami baj van vele.)

(Egyszer megkérdezte ezt az anyukájától. Erzsébet királyné azt mondta, „nincs semmi baj veled, kisfiam, egyszerűen csak vastagabb héjad van, mint a többieknek.” Kornél ezután kezdett magára úgy gondolni, mint akit vastag kőréteg fed.)

Mátyás tehát megtartotta a macskát, amíg a király és a királyné aznap később meg nem jöttek, és meg nem mondták neki, hogy vigye a macskát az egyik üres padlásszobába, ahol megvárhatják, míg megkölykezik és felépül; de aztán el kell engedniük. Mátyás ezután olyan büszkén járkált hónapokig, mint egy kiskirály, és ahányszor látta a nádort, gyerekesen ráöltötte a nyelvét, akivel ezután nagy barátokká váltak, míg Soós egy-két évvel később meg nem halt.

(A macska, miután megkölykezett, élt még egy fél napot, aztán megdöglött. Öt kölykéből három élettelenül jött világra, a másik kettő pedig egy-két nap múlva követte anyját és testvéreit.)

♕

Pünkösdvasárnap előtt egy héttel, egy nappal azelőtt, hogy Kornél továbbindult volna a királyi körútján, meghalt Somlyó Géza kancellár és érsek.

– Végelgyengülés – mondta Lengyel Miklós, de Kornél nem hitt neki. Délutáni sétája alkalmával magával hívta Erdélit is, „hogy rátámaszkodhasson”, közben pedig megkérdezte, mit tud az öreg püspök haláláról.

– Elaludt – felelte Erdéli –, és nem kelt fel másnap. Ha nem a vén kora miatt halt meg, akkor olyan mérget használtak rajta, amit az orvosok sem tudtak kimutatni. – Együtt érzően pillantott királyára. – De én attól tartok, valóban az öregsége vitte el. Őszintén, felség, nem hinném, hogy az összeesküvők olyan nagy fenyegetésnek tekintették volna, hogy őt is meg akarják ölni.

Kornél biccentett, de nem vigasztalódott meg. Az öreg érsek szinte az egyetlen ember volt a kormány méltóságai közül, aki vele volt, aki nem akarta a halálát. Ha nem is az összeesküvők gyilkolták meg, az eset mégis őket erősítette, és Kornélt gyengítette.

– Mi lesz ezután? – kérdezte Barnabást. – Új érseket választanak?

– Így van – mondta a testőr. – Általában ez hosszabb procedúra, de mivel önt már most júniusban megkoronázzák, még a tavasz vége előtt megtartják az érsekválasztást.

– Tudjuk, kik a lehetséges jelöltek?

– Egyelőre nem tudok semmit – válaszolta Erdéli Barnabás –, de majd igyekszem mindenről tájékoztatni.

Másnap hajnalban indultak Miskolcról, ahonnan természetesen katonai és rendőri járművek egész konvoja követte, kikísérve őt a városból, majd vele maradva egész úton. Ivanov a király kérésére bekapcsolta a rádiót, de mindenhol csak arról volt szó, hogy ő éppen elhagyja a várost, és inkább lekapcsoltatta.

– Rakjon valamelyikük zenét – mondta. – Még órák, mire odaérünk.

– Igenis – mondta kötelességtudóan az anyósülésen ülő Barnabás, és nem törődve Ivanov kétségbeesett tekintetével, rácsatlakoztatta a telefonját az autó hangfalára, mire hamarosan bömbölni kezdett valami rapzene.

– Jaj nekem – sóhajtott a sofőr, de Kornél elégedetten dőlt hátra az ülésen. Legalább továbbszélesítette a zenei tudását.

Zólyomban beborult ég és hatalmas tömeg várta. Csak araszolva jutottak keresztül a városon, még a katonai kísérettel is, Erdéli Barnabás pedig adóvevőn tartotta a kapcsolatot az ezredessel, aki a védelmükért volt felelős. Kornél még csak hallgatni sem volt hajlandó őket; az első „Jelentem, aknavetőt egyelőre nem látni sehol” mondat után blokkolta a beszélgetés többi részét. Bámult ki a sötétített ablakokon, és igyekezett nem mindenhol csak lefizetett verőembereket látni, akik alig várják, hogy egyedül találják, és félholtra verjék.

A Strázsa-hegyen álló fellegvárban kapott szállást, aminek kápolnájában tartották a szűk körű megemlékezést. Egy iskolás verset mondott, szemeit hatalmasra tárta megilletődöttségében, és remegő hangja alig hallatszott a hideg templombelsőben. Biztos valami megható vers volt az elvesztett királyról és a hercegről, de Kornél csak vakon nézte, és süketen hallgatta, mert bár tudta, hogy Mátyás azt szeretné, ha figyelne rá, egyszerűen nem ment.

Túl régen nem volt már ilyen alkalmon, leengedte páncéljait, szíve túl meztelen volt ahhoz, hogy teljesen kirekessze a megemlékezést. A szűkös padokban ülve várta, hogy vége legyen, és végre kiszabaduljon onnan, a ráhajló, összepréselő falak közül, és újra kaphasson levegőt. A pánik egész idő alatt fojtogatta, de teljesen nem borította el soha, csak körbe vette, sötéten, fenyegetőn.

Az ebédjét a vendéglátóival költötte el, aztán, mert az orvosai és Erdéli sajnálatára egyáltalán nem bírt megmaradni a fenekén, délután felment a Pusztavár romjaihoz.

Tudta, hogy mielőtt elindult volna, katonák mentek fel előtte a hegyre, hogy ha kell, kiüríthessék és lezárhassák a helyet, de sejtette, hogy nem volt sok dolguk, elnézve az egyre sötétebben gomolygó viharfelhőket az égen. Erdéli Barnabás is megemlítette, hogy érdemes hamar elintézni, és esernyőket vinni, de lebeszélni már ő sem próbálta. Beletörődve követte királyát fel a turistaúton, mögöttük a kíséret további tagjai.

Azért hagyták Kornélt egyedül kiállni a hegy tetejére, legalább egy percre. Nehézkesen, kimerülve mászott fel az egyik romkupacra, ami valaha a várfal része volt, és sajgó testével nem törődve nézett le az előtte elterülő városra.

Szinte már minden sebhelye kötözetlenül maradt, a gipszét is levették, a zúzódásai elhalványultak. Homlokán és szemöldökén még mindig ott éktelenkedtek a forradások, de azokból volt amúgy is elég a testén; hiszen katona volt. Az orra többször tört el és forrt össze, mint számolhatta volna, bal karján pedig még mindig megvolt a nyoma annak az elszabadult golyónak, ami egy hadgyakorlaton találta el—de az is igaz volt, hogy soha nem szolgált komoly háborúban, ahol az életére törtek volna; most pedig már egy egész zászlóalj nélkül nem is mehetett sehová, mert mindenhol életveszély fenyegette.

Lehunyta szemét, mellkasa nehézkesen emelkedett és süllyedt, de tudta, hogy a fájdalom most nem csak frissen beforrott bordáinak köszönhető. _Csak hordaná már el valaki a szívemről ezt a kőrakást_ , gondolta, és ahogy mostanában gyakran, megint elfogta a hirtelen kétségbeesés. Lelkét egyszerre tépte a sok megkísérelt merénylet és Mátyás hiánya. Már megint alig kapott levegőt, és sokáig kellett csak a légzésére koncentrálnia, mire újra úgy érezte, hogy talán nem fog megfulladni.

Miután lemászott a falról, és leült egy padra, az egyik katona odaadta neki a táskát, amikben szendvicseket és frissítőt hoztak magukkal a sétára. Barnabás tisztes távolságban, kifejezéstelen tekintettel ácsorgott, de Kornél látta szemében a helytelenítést.

– Ugyan, Barni – mondta, és egy pillanatra maga is meglepődött a becenéven, de aztán zavartalanul folytatta: – Tudta, hogy van itt egy hegy, tetején várrommal, én meg heteket töltöttem ágyban; tudhatta volna, hogy mindenképpen feljövök.

Barnabás egy másodpercig még csak nézte őt csodálkozva, aztán összeszedte magát, és biccentett.

– Tudtam is, felség – hagyta rá –, de az ember a végsőkig reménykedik.

– Gondolom – dünnyögte Kornél, és halványan mosolygott.

A vacsorát lent a városban, a nagy, négyszögletű vadászkastélyban tartották, amiről aztán újabb katonai konvoj vitte vissza a fellegvárba.

♕

Bajmócra szerda hajnalban érkezett, és másnap délután indult csak tovább.

Gyönyörű volt a bajmóci várkastély. Kornél megállt I. Mátyás király híres hársfája alatt, és mélyet lélegzett, és most egy kicsit mintha könnyebb lett volna a szíve; és egy egészen kicsit biztosabb léptekkel ment a vár kápolnájába a megemlékezésre.

A reggeli mise után átvitték Bajmócfürdőre, ahol egy egész sor kezelésen és terápián kellett végigmennie, meg masszázson, meg még minden félén, mígnem a végére már egyszerre fájt mindene és érezte úgy magát, mint egy szál főtt spagetti tészta. Még azt is megfontolta ebéd után, amit Mátyás király hársfája alatt költött el a Pálffy családdal, hogy lemenjen-e a cseppkőbarlangba.

(Természetesen lement.)

Másnap reggel pedig meglátogatta az állatkertet, amit hamarosan meg is bánt, mikor rájött, hogy miatta megint kiüríttették és lezáratták a helyet, felháborítva az embereket, akik éppen ott voltak.

– Ugyan, felség – mondta Erdéli Barnabás, és alig tudta elrejteni elégedett félmosolyát –, hiszen tudhatta volna, hogy úgyis kiüríttetünk minden publikus helyet, ahová megy.

Kornél a szemeit forgatta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A versek, amiket Hervasztó olvas fel Kornélnak, Dékány Dávid _LD50_ és Szendrői Csaba _Peron_ című művei.


	12. Chapter 12

Este érkezett Esztergomba, éppen vacsoraidőre. A vár egész népe kivonult, hogy fogadja őt a nyugvó nap fényében, Kornél pedig a lehető legkedvesebben igyekezte viszonozni a köszöntéseket.

– Engedelmével, felség, megkértük a személyzetet, hogy a szobájában szolgálják fel a vacsoráját – mondta Országh, miközben elindultak befelé a várba. – Mert pihenésre van szüksége, és egyébként is hamar visszavonulna…

– Örök hálám – sóhajtott Kornél, a személyi asszisztens pedig csak mosolygott. Körülöttük ki-berohangáltak az alkalmazottak, hogy behordják Kornél minden cuccát, és csak egy-egy mély fejhajtásra álltak meg és félre Kornél közeledtére. – Kérem, mondja el újra, hogy fog kinézni a holnapom.

Országh Anna úgy kezdte el azonnal sorolni fejből, mint aki képernyőről olvassa.

– Reggel hétkor reggeli, amit a szobájában fog elkölteni. Kilenckor kezdődik a megemlékezés a Nagyboldogasszony- és Szent Adalbert-főszékesegyházban, megtartja Oláh Péter segédpüspök, részt vesz rajta minden prímásjelölt, tehát, ha úgy kívánja, találkozhat velük, valamint előreláthatóan másfél órás lesz. Tizenegykor indulhat vissza a szobájába átöltözni, déli tizenkettőkor pedig ebédre hivatalos a prímási palotában.

– Az ebéden is ott lesznek a jelöltek? – szakította félbe az információáradatot Kornél.

– Nem; holnap lesz az érsekválasztás, addig böjtölnek. – Országh várt egy pillanatot, aztán mikor Kornél nem szólt többet, folytatta a menetrendet: – Legkésőbb kettőig visszaér a palotába, ahol fél háromkor a város polgármesterével, Hegyes Máriával fog teázni. Négykor megérkezik Nemesváry Eszter kisasszony, este hétkor pedig vacsora a fellegvárban. Szeretné hallani a holnapi napot is?

Kornél már előre fáradt volt.

– Nem, köszönöm – sóhajtotta. – Azon a hídon majd átmegyünk, ha odaértünk.

Országh Anna meghajtotta a fejét, de még nem hagyta magára.

– Van még valami, felség – mondta –: az amerikai elnök hívott, míg úton voltunk. Azt mondta, szeretne valamikor találkozni önnel.

– Az amerikai elnök? – kérdezett vissza Kornél felvont szemöldökkel.

– Igen, felség – biccentett Országh, és ezúttal már vette elő a tabletjét is. Közben elindultak fel az egyik lépcsőn, és az asszisztens feltűnés nélkül lassított le, hogy Kornél a korlátba kapaszkodva lépést tudjon tartani vele. – Legközelebb az után tudná fogadni őt, hogy megérkezett a körútjáról, a koronázás előtti héten, Visegrádon. Ha esetleg később szeretné…

Kornél legyintett.

– Jó akkor – mondta. – Jöhet Visegrádra.

♕

Másnap reggel háromnegyed kilenckor Kornél találkozott a prímásjelöltekkel; és az egyetlen fiatal a sok öreg pap között egy gyerek volt. Bencze Zsoltként mutatták be, és tizenhat éves volt. Komoly arccal fogadta el a felé nyújtott királyi jobbot és csókolta meg a királyi pecsétgyűrűt.

– Nem tudtam, hogy nincs korhatár szabva a prímásságnak – jegyezte meg Kornél.

– Néhányunkat előbb hívja el az Isten – válaszolta a fiú –, mint másokat.

– Bizonyára – hagyta rá Kornél, és kicsit csodálkozva nézte a többi érsekjelöltet; az öregek egytől egyig békés áhítattal ácsorogtak egymás mellett, és úgy pillantottak Bencze Zsoltra, mint a többiekre. Mintha Bencze Zsolt is egy hetven éves pap lett volna, nem pedig egy tizenéves szerzetes.

– Somlyó Géza testvérének unokája – mondta a mise után Lengyel Miklós, mert persze, hogy Kornél azonnal tudni akart mindent a furcsa fiatalról. – Amint kijárta az általános iskolát, bevonult szerzetesnek, Somlyó Géza érsek pedig természetesen a szárnyai alá vette… Őszintén, nincs sok minden, amit tudni lehetne róla. Csak egy fiatal fiú, akit még fel se szenteltek, de már kiskora óta mindenképp pap akart lenni…

– Erre pedig beválasztják az érsekjelöltek közé – jegyezte meg Kornél.

Mivel az érsekjelöltek nem ebédeltek Kornéllal, nem tudott Bencze Zsolttal beszélgetni, de a vele ülő papok több mint készek voltak pletykálni róla.

– A fiú máris egy mini-pap – állította az egyikük reszketős hangon, májfoltos kezével bőszen hadonászva. – Esküszöm, jobban ismeri a Bibliát, mint én!

– Az nem tesz senkit pappá – mondta egy fiatalabb. – De az igaz, hogy jobban ismeri és érti az igét, mint sokan közülünk. Szeretek vele beszélgetni, ahogy szerintem mindannyian, hiszen igazán bölcs és értékes meglátásai vannak.

– Eddig a Pannonhalmi Apátságban élt – fordult Kornélhoz a tőle jobbra ülő pap –, és már ott mindenki hozzá járt a problémáival. Kedves egy gyerek, de komoly, és ha nem ismeri jól az ember, nem olyan könnyű összebarátkozni vele.

– Nem mintha barátságtalan lenne – tette hozzá a fiatal pap. – De kicsit távolságtartó… és magának való. Nem egy tipikus tizenéves.

– Testében fiatal, de a lelke öregebb, mint az enyém – sípolta gyengén a májfoltos kezű. – Szerintem nem játszottak vele eleget kiskorában a szülei!

Az egyik öreg, akit mindenki csak püspök úrnak hívott, és aki eddig nem szólt semmit, most végre felemelte a fejét, és a szemöldökét ráncolta.

– Pannonhalmán van egy régi barátom – mondta. – Ő azt mesélte, néhányan közülük egyenesen szentnek hívták Bencze Zsoltot. Azt állította, tett néhány csodálatos dolgot.

– Csodát tett? – horkantott hangosan a Kornéltól jobbra ülő, mire a többiek lepisszegték, és közelebb hajoltak, hogy jobban hallják a püspököt. Kornél a homlokát ráncolta, és ő is behajolt.

– Az apátságban legalábbis ezt mondják – vont vállat a püspök. – A szerzetes barátom azt mesélte, van a főapátnak egy vak unokahúga, akit egyszer elhoztak a szülei, a főapát testvére és az ő férje. Valami mise volt, vagy csak úgy meglátogatták, nem tudom. De Bencze Zsolt, aki akkor tizennégy éves volt, meggyógyította a kislányt. Megjavult a szeme.

– A vak kislánynak? – kérdezte a fiatal pap kétkedőn.

– Már nem vak. Meggyógyította a fiú.

– Hogyan? Kézrátétellel, vagy mi? – érdeklődött a pap Kornéltól jobbra.

– Én azt honnan tudjam? – kérdezett vissza a püspök.

– Bencze Zsolt meggyógyított valakit? – próbálta utolérni a beszélgetést a reszkető hangú öreg.

– Találkozott valaki azzal a kislánnyal? – kérdezte Kornél.

– A főapát unokahúgával? – ráncolta elgondolkodva a homlokát a fiatal pap. – Én egyszer találkoztam vele. Egy szőke, szemüveges kislány…

– Szemüveges? – szólalt meg a Kornéltól balra ülő atya, aki eddig nem sokat tett a témához. – Azt hittem, vak.

– Most mondták, hogy megjavította a szemét az érsek úr – mondta valaki távolabb, akiről Kornél nem is tudta, hogy ő is odafigyel a beszélgetéshez. Hirtelen az egész asztal őket nézte, mintha mindenki mindvégig hallgatta volna a témázást, mintha mind részt vettek volna a pletykálásban.

– Bencze Zsolt még nem érsek – mondta valaki más.

– Mindenki tudja, hogy úgyis őt fogják megválasztani. A fiú konkrétan Somlyó Géza főtisztelendő atya örököse, az utódja…

– Még semmi nincs kőbe vésve…

– Itt mindenki a tenyeréből eszik a fiúnak, még szép, hogy őt fogják megválasztani…

– Én úgy értettem – igyekezte Kornél a mederben tartani a beszélgetést –, hogy találkozott-e valaki a kislánnyal _azelőtt_ , hogy megjavult volna a látása.

– Mármint, hogy meg tudja-e bármelyikünk is erősíteni, hogy _valóban_ vak volt-e? – kérdezte a püspök, és egy figyelemreméltóan hosszút hümmögött, amit többen visszhangoztak az asztalnál, gyanakvó, elgondolkodó pillantásokat váltva.

– Nagyon is lehetséges, hogy az egész csak egy mese. Kitaláció, pletyka…

– Nem kell több szinonimát felsorolnod, szerintem mind értjük.

– Szerintem meg nem kéne nekünk is tovább pletykálgatnunk. Hát milyen dolog ez? Mint egy tucat vénasszony, komolyan mondom…

– Én egyszer beszéltem valakivel, aki találkozott a kislánnyal, és ő már akkor szemüveges volt. Vagy az is az eset után lehetett…?

– Én azt hittem, a főapátnak unoka _öccse_ volt csak, nem húga.

– Na persze, bizonyára Bencze Zsolt a kislány nemét is átváltoztatta, ha már itt tartunk. Nevetséges…

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy unoka _húga_ van.

– Én ismerem a főapátot személyesen – szólalt meg végre valaki az asztal végén. – És ismerem a családját is. Az unokahúgának valóban volt valami problémája a szemével, de nem volt soha teljesen vak, és operációval műtötték meg.

Mindenki egyszerre fordult a felszólaló felé, és egy pillanatig csend volt.

– Ez kicsoda? – kérdezte végül a májfoltos kezű. Aztán a papok egyszerre kezdtek hőbörögni, a fele társaság azt állítva, hogy ők is az elejétől kezdve ezt mondták, a másik fele pedig azt bizonygatva, hogy igenis benne volt Bencze Zsolt keze a dologban, és igenis ő gyógyította meg a kislányt.

Kornél pedig elkönyvelte magában, hogy a katolikus papokkal épp olyan együtt ebédelni, mint a református lelkészekkel.

♕

Miután délután elbúcsúzott Esztergom polgármesterétől, megjött Nemesváry Eszter is—Hervasztó Arnolddal és Alvári Lázóval együtt. Sötétített üvegű autó hozta őket a palota udvarába, és vagy ezer átvizsgáláson kellett átesniük, míg Kornél oda nem sietett, és le nem állította a huszadik fémdetektor-kapuban álló katonát.

– Köszönjük, szerintem már az előző átvilágítások is bizonyították, hogy nincs náluk semmi, amivel meggyilkolhatnak – mondta békítően, a katona meg csak szó nélkül félreállva haptákba vágta magát.

– Semmi baj – mosolygott Eszter. – Örülök, hogy így vigyáznak rád, felség.

– Ha már eddig nem tették – jegyezte meg Alvári Lázó kicsit sértődötten. Öltözete, mint mindig, makulátlan volt, fakó haját szépen, jófiúsan oldalra fésülte, égkék nyakkendőjéhez kékre festette körmeit.

– Ugyan – mondta Hervasztó –, ne légy olyan kemény az őrökkel, barátom. Ki gondolta volna, hogy bárki is holtan akarja majd tudni az új királyunkat?

– Mindig a legrosszabbra kellene számítanunk – állította Erdéli Barnabás Kornél mögött, sötét arccal. – Akár gondolhattuk volna, akár nem, mindig úgy kellene védelmezni egy királyt, mintha minden pillanatban veszélyben lenne az élete.

– Nem mondom, hogy nem értékelem az aggódásukat a testi épségemért – szólt közbe Kornél, mire mindenki meglepetten pillantott rá, mert úgy tűnt, egy pillanatra elfeledkeztek róla –, de az sem bántana, ha találnánk valami más témát.

– Ah, hát persze – mondta gyorsan Hervasztó, és megszorongatta Kornél felé nyújtott kezét. – Bocsásson meg, felség, de mind szeretnénk a legnagyobb biztonságban tudni.

Kornél mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Amiért hálás vagyok.

Kezet fogott Lázóval is, aztán Eszter belékarolt, és mind elindultak együtt a palota felé, Kornél pedig, Eszter kérésére, igyekezett alaposan beszámolni a napjairól Miskolc óta. Hervasztó zilált öltönyét egyengette magán, arca túlragyogta a délutáni napot, Erdéli meg úgy jött mögötte, mint egy sötét felhő.

Nem volt nagy programjuk délutánra—nem is csinálhattak túl sok mindent, vagy mehettek sok helyre. Hervasztó felvetette, hogy lemehetnének sétálni a Vízivárosban, de Barnabás tekintetére inkább elvetették az ötletet.

– Tőlem lemehetnénk, de nem szeretném megnehezíteni senki dolgát – vallotta be Kornél.

Szóval Eszter megemlítette, hogy elhozta a festőállványát, egy-két ecsetet, festéket, meg hasonlókat; tehát kiültek a palota egyik erkélyére, és míg Eszter leült velük szemben, hátuk mögött az elterülő esztergomi kilátással, Kornél a két költőt hallgatta—pontosabban csak Hervasztót. Lázó azt mondta, úgyis hamarosan kijön a könyve, most már nem szeretné „lespoilerezni” egyik versét sem.

– Milyen jó nekünk – jegyezte meg egyszer Hervasztó Arnold, két verse között. – Kevés embernek van ilyen szerencséje, mint nekünk, nem igaz, Lázó barátom? Nem sok költőnek adatik meg, hogy Őfelsége, II. Kornél mellett üldögélhet a lemenő nap fényében, verset olvasgatva neki, míg egy drága barátunk megfest minket.

– Igen – mondta Lázó, és egészen békésnek tűnt, félig lehunyt szemekkel ülve, arcát az aranyló nap felé fordítva. – Csodálatos szerencsénk van.

_Ha tudnák_ , gondolta magában Kornél, _hogy mindannyiunk közül én vagyok a legszerencsésebb_.

♕

A király két teljes napot töltött Esztergomban: az első napon a szokásos megemlékezésen kellett részt vennie, másnap pedig beszédet tartott a Pázmány Péter Katolikus Egyetem diákjainak… aztán felment kirándulni a Visegrádi-hegységbe.

– Nem tudtam, hogy máris olyan állapotban van, hogy csak úgy hegyet másszon – idegeskedett Pethő Zsuzsanna, pillanatnyilag elfelejtve, hogy ő elvileg amúgy is a vesztét akarja. _Nem mindegy neki, hogy hal meg?_ gondolta Andrássy. _Nektek csak az a lényeg, hogy eltűnjön már láb alól._

– Senki nem mondta Őfelségének, hogy nem mehet el megmászni Dobogó-kőt – mondta csak hangosan. – És nincs is senkinek a hatalmában.

– Mind tudjuk, hogy a királynak fontos a testmozgás, és hogy fitt legyen. – Gróf Nemesváry komoran gubbasztott a székében, és ideges felmordulására inkább mindenki elhallgatott. – Inkább azzal kéne foglalkoznunk, hogy mi legyen a következő lépésünk. Én azt javaslom, hogy a hazatéréséig már ne próbálkozzunk semmivel… így is már úgy őrzik, mint egy bankot – dörmögte. Aztán mindenkin egyesével nézett végig. – Persze, ha valakinek van jobb ötlete, örömmel meghallgatom.

Az összegyűlt hölgyek és urak némán bámultak egymásra.

– Dobó fia – szólalt meg végül Festetics. – _Vele_ mi van?

– Most épp nem tudom, hol van – vont vállat a katonai főtanácsnok. – Mindig járja a világot valamerre, alig van itthon… de azt tudom, hogy Miskolcon beszélt utoljára Őfelségével. És azt mondja, jó barátok továbbra is. Maguk szerint máris be kéne vetnünk? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Küldjük rá Őfelségére, hogy meggyilkolja?

– Nem – rázta a fejét határozottan Nemesváry. – Kende jobb informátornak.

Andrássy arra gondolt, amikor a Dobó fiú először találkozott velük. Apja hívására eljött találkozni Nemesváryval és az összeesküvőkkel, és úgy állt előttük nevetséges madárijesztő-alakjával, mint aki véletlenül tévedt oda. Nem is illett a képbe egyáltalán. Túl vidám és gondtalan volt, túl nemtörődöm és lezser, ahhoz, hogy a királyuk halálát tervezgető hazaárulók csoportjához tartozzon.

– Pünkösdvasárnap fogják megválasztani az új érseket – jegyezte meg Széchenyi Karolina, mert közben már másról beszélgettek. – Abba nem kéne, hogy legyen valami beleszólásunk? Nincs valaki, akit támogathatunk? – kérdezte. – Valaki, aki velünk lenne, Őfelsége ellen?

– Az egyházban nincs emberünk – válaszolta Bajna –, és befolyásunk sem. Magyarország új prímásának kiválasztása teljesen kívül esik a hatáskörünkön.

– Persze – tette hozzá Festetics –, amint kiderül, ki lesz az, azonnal meg is környékezhetnénk, hátha…

– Kik vannak egyáltalán jelölve? – kérdezte Országh Éva, és egy darabig erről folyt a beszélgetés.

– Én arra szavazok – mondta a gyűlés végén Teleki –, hogy még egyszer tegyünk próbát Őfelsége meggyilkolása érdekében. Ismerek valakit, aki tudna nekünk keríteni egy-két mesterlövészt. Ez a valaki ráadásul tartozik nekem, úgyhogy az ára se lenne nagy.

Nemesváry azonnal Andrássyra pillantott, aki már előre tudta, hogy megint őt fogják majd megpróbálni elővenni, és meg sem várta, hogy bárki is megszólalhasson. Sötéten nézett körbe, és kimérten felállt az asztaltól.

– Akkor a pénzemre bizonyára ezúttal nem is lesz szükségük – mondta határozottan. – Gróf Teleki Tibor uram el tudja intézni a barátjával. Nekem pedig, ha megengedik, dolgom van az amerikai elnökkel, aki meg kívánkozik látogatni Őfelségét. Ugyanis a király egyelőre még nagyon is életben van, az ország kormányozásában pedig nincs megállás.

Aztán hazament, és elővette a királyi körút tervének legújabb változatát. A király pünkösd első napját Pozsonyban készült tölteni, és a holnap már túl közel volt, hogy a gyűlés a mesterlövészt odaküldje. Azután pedig, pünkösdhétfő hajnalától harmadika éjszakáig a Pannonhalmi Bencés Főapátságban száll majd meg, ahová pedig lehetetlenség bármilyen ismeretlen jöttmentet is beküldeni, főleg addig, amíg a király is ott tartózkodik. Az orvgyilkos biztos nem akarna azzal bíbelődni.

Azután viszont a király a fertődi Esterházy-kastélyban készült megszállni, ahol pedig nagyszabású, díszes bált szándékoztak rendezni a tiszteletére.

Andrássy kiment a konyhába, poharat vett elő, meg egy üveg bort.

– Bodrog – mondta az asszisztensének, akit éppen ott talált, egy szelet gyümölcstortát eszegetve—valakinek bizonyára szülinapja volt az alkalmazottak között. – Lenne olyan kedves, kölcsönadná a mobiltelefonját?

– Parancsoljon, uram – mondta a férfi, aztán tányérjával együtt kivonult a konyhából, magára hagyva a nádort—mert jól tudta, hogy ha az ő telefonja kellett neki, akkor az a beszélgetés nem tartozott senki másra.

Andrássy a fejében hordott minden fontos telefonszámot, így egy kis kutakodással a memóriapalotájában meg is találta, amit keresett. A nádor pedig nem csak telefonszámokat és adatokat hordott a fejében, hanem elenyészőnek tűnő információ-darabkákat is; mint például, hogy a király biztonságáért jelenleg felelős Tamási ezredes egy alapos ember, aki a legkisebb kockázat leghalványabb gyanújára minden védelmi hadműveletet azonnal be tud indítani. Hogy elég az ezredes tudatalattijában elültetni a gondolatot, és azonnal megszüntet minden bált és alkalmat—amiket már valószínűleg úgyis tervezett eltörölni a király hátralévő körútjából.

♕

Kornél június elsején, pünkösdhétfőn érkezett a Pannonhalmi Bencés Főapátságra. A város teljes díszben állt az ünnep miatt, és a tömegek, akik az utcák szélén álltak és integettek a sötétített ablakú autójának, mind ünneplőben voltak. Senkit nem tűnt zavarni a katonai konvoj, ami Kornélt követte és vezette, fel a Szent Márton-hegyre, az apátság felé. Az apátság területre természetesen nem jöhettek be a katonák (legalábbis nem mind), de a térséget teljesen körbevették, minden oldalról; és nem volt se ki-, se bejárás, csak a bencéseknek. A turistaforgalom megállt, a szerzeteseket se látogathatták a hozzátartozóik, amíg a király itt tartózkodott, az apátság területén nem.

A főapát személyesen vonult ki, hogy köszöntse az autóból kiszálló Kornélt. Aggasztóan öreg egy ember volt, de azért csak meghajolt, csókot adva a királyi pecsétgyűrűre. Aztán még jött egy-két másik szerzetes, akik mind köszönteni akarták a királyt, Kornél pedig türelmesen végigvárta mindegyiküket, akármilyen terjengősen is beszéltek. Több mint egy órát ült autóban, jó volt végre álldogálni kicsit a verőfényes napsütésben, a macskaköveken.

Az út alatt egyetlen egyszer álltak meg, Mosonmagyaróvártól nem messze, az autópálya széli fűben, a friss harmatban. Valaki szerzett Kornélnak egy kávét, míg Országh Anna telefonja körül összegyűlve ácsorogtak a kora reggeli hűvösben. A katonai konvoj elszórtan várakozott az úton, lezárva az utat minden irányból, ami—hiába volt kora reggel—abból a néhány autóból is dugót csinált, amelyik erre vetődött.

Reggel öt órakor megrezdült Országh telefonja, és az asszisztens bejelentette: Bencze Zsolt lett az új főérsek.

– Nekem megtiszteltetés, hogy eltölthetek az Apátság falai között egy-két napot – mondta most Kornél udvariasan az apátság udvarán, Magyarország új prímásáról pedig senki nem beszélt.

Mivel éppen időben érkezett reggelihez, együtt evett a szerzetesekkel az ebédlőteremben. A helység tele volt, és bár az összegyűltek hangjukkal megtöltötték a termet egy halk mormogással, jelentősen halkabb asztaltársaságnak bizonyultak a katolikus papoknál és református lelkészeknél. Amit Kornél értékelt volna, ha ez nem azt jelenti, hogy neki kell beszélnie helyettük.

Az ünnepi misére is minden szerzetes bevonult a Szent Márton-bazilikába, de aztán szétszéledtek, és Kornél egyedül találta magát ebéd után.

– Most valami… csendesség van – húzogatta Lengyel az ujját a tabletje képernyőjén.

– Nagyszerű – mondta megkönnyebbülten Kornél, és elment sétálni az arborétumban.

Erdéli Barnabás távolról követte.

Nem sok emberrel találkozott, azok is mind csak némán meghajtották felé a fejüket, és tisztelettudóan félreálltak, míg elment mellettük, de senki nem próbált beszélgetni vele. Senki nem ment oda hozzá, senki nem zavarta feleslegesen, senki nem akart tőle semmit. Kornél pedig arra gondolt, milyen jó is nekik. Ha nem akart volna katona lenni, talán elment volna szerzetesnek, csak ezért. Hogy egymagában, némán sétálgathasson vénséges fák alatt, és ne kelljen senkivel foglalkoznia—talán csak az Istennel.

Később, mikor visszaért a szállására, a legnagyobb szobába, amit csak keríteni tudtak neki, Országh Anna és Lengyel Miklós várta a következő napi teendőivel. Szerencsére nem volt sok—azonban előtte más közlendője volt.

– Míg Őfelsége sétálni volt – mondta Lengyel –, Mária királynő asszisztense hívott.

Kornél rámeredt.

– Parancsol?

– Az Egyesült Királyság uralkodója meghívta magához 12-ére.

– 12-e? – Kornél kétségbeesetten kutakodott az agyában. – Akkor hol is leszek?

– Akkor érkezik vissza Budapestre – válaszolt Országh készségesen. – Reggel mise a Szent István-bazilikában, aztán délben indul a gépe Londonba.

Kornél ezúttal maga elé meredt. Két asszisztense csendben megvárták, hogy összeszedje magát.

– Remek – vett egy mély lélegzetet, miután úgy döntött, feldolgozta a hallottakat. – És visszaérek, mielőtt az amerikai elnökkel lenne találkozóm?

– Bőven – bólintott Lengyel Miklós. – Másnap délután már jön is haza.

Kornél újabbat sóhajtott.

– Remek – ismételte. – Na és mi lesz a holnapi program?

– Fél nyolckor reggeli a szerzetesekkel, tizenkettőkor ebéd, délután kettő órakor pedig megjön a főérsek – sorolta Országh azonnal. – Ő nem tudni, meddig lesz itt, de Őfelségének vacsoráig nem is lesz más teendője, tehát annyi időt tölthet vele, amennyit óhajt.

– Nem lesz semmi más vacsoráig? – ismételte Kornél, és alig hitt a fülének.

– Nem, felség – erősítette meg a személyi asszisztense. – És másnap sem. A legfontosabb, hogy ne hagyja el az apátság területét, és ne menjen sehova… idebent pedig nincs semmilyen tennivalója.

– Az ég áldja meg ezt a helyet – sóhajtotta Kornél, Országh pedig csak mosolygott.

Másnap délután megjött Bencze Zsolt.

Kornél a kerengő kertjében ült, a kút szélén, ahová a szűk udvart körbezáró, magas épületek felett még éppen besütött a koradélutáni nap, és éppen narancsot evett, mikor megérkezett. A magyarországi katolikus egyház második embere nyurga, csontos tinédzser volt, gyönyörű, fekete fürtökkel, és sötétkék szemekkel vastagkeretes szemüvege mögött. Tekintetéből olyan nyugalom és derűs békesség áradt, mint egy öregemberéből. Kornél tökéletesen értette, mire gondolt a májfoltos kezű pap, amikor azt mondta, Bencze Zsolt fiatal testében, de lelkében öregebb, mint ő maga. Még az érseki ruha is illett rá.

Az esztergomi találkozásukkor nem sok szót váltott vele, de most csak ketten voltak, ráadásul Kornélnak egész délután nem kellett sehova sem mennie. A főérsek érkezésére letette maga mellé a félig megevett narancsot, a kút szélére pucolt héjdarabkákra, és kezét zsebkendőbe törölve állt fel.

– Nagyméltóságú uram.

– Felség. – Bencze Zsolt megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet, és fejét mélyen meghajtva érintette szájához a király gyűrűjét. – Megtiszteltetés.

– Gratulálok a megválasztásához – válaszolta Kornél. Bencze Zsolt rámosolygott, ő pedig elgondolkodva vizsgálta a fiú fiatal arcát. – Furcsa—és ijesztő—lehet tizenhat évesen hirtelen egyszerre főérsekké, prímássá és kancellárrá válni.

– Furcsa és ijesztő lehet hét év katonaság után hirtelen királlyá válni – felelte az érsek. Olyan figyelmesen és óvatosan vizsgálta Kornél arcát, ahogy ő az övét.

Kornél először csak kifejezéstelen arccal hümmögött, erősen figyelve az érseket.

– Igen – értett végül egyet halkan. – Az. Furcsa és ijesztő. – Aztán hozzátette: – De maga, valaki, aki az Istent szolgálja, valószínűleg nem fél semmitől. Végül is hittel élő ember, nem igaz?

– Na igen. – Bencze Zsolt szája mintha akaratlanul húzódott volna vigyorra, és a gesztus meg is lepte Kornélt. Ez volt az érsek első, tizenéveshez illő megmozdulása. – „Ha az Isten velünk, kicsoda ellenünk”, ugyebár? – Végre uralkodott az arckifejezésén, és úgy mondta: – De sajnos be kell, hogy valljam, többet félek és aggódok, mint amennyit tőlem valószínűleg elvárnának.

Kornél biccentett, de nem szólt semmit, Bencze Zsolt pedig mélyet sóhajtva nézett körbe a kis kertben.

– Régen nem láttam már az arborétumot – jegyezte meg. – Ha Őfelségének van kedve, elsétálhatnánk arra, és beszélgethetnénk.

Kornél hozta magával a narancsot, a héját pedig a zsebébe gyűrte. Megkínálta az érseket is, de ő nem kért, aztán csak sétáltak végig az arborétum útjain. Kornél azt várta, hogy Bencze Zsolt majd mindenféle témákról akar majd beszélni vele, ha már így elhívta magával, de a fiú meglepően keveset szólt, Kornél pedig eleve nem volt egy bőbeszédű alak; így többnyire csak némán sétáltak, és élvezték a csendet. Kornél szólt, ha az érsek is szólt, válaszolt, ha kérdezte, meg próbált visszakérdezni.

Erdéli Barnabás távolról követte őket.

Kornél tisztában volt vele, hogy nem egy nagy ember-szakértő, és hogy sokszor félreérti őket, és ha nem figyel oda, sok minden elkerüli a figyelmét—de Bencze Zsolt még nehezebb diónak bizonyult, mint amit eddig megszokott. Sejtette, hogy az érsekkel még Mátyásnak is meggyűlt volna a baja.

Egyszer azt mondta, „néha, mikor ezek alatt a fák alatt járok, úgy érzem, mintha régen élt emberek jönnének mellettem—szerzetesek, akik sok évvel ezelőtt sétáltak ugyanerre. Mintha itt, a vén óriások között máshogy telne az idő, és mind egyszerre lennénk itt, régi és jövőbeli emberek, együtt. Vagy talán mi sétálunk erre először, mindenki más pedig később fog, az időben bármerre is legyen. Őfelségének nincs ilyen érzése?” Egyszer meg azt, „az egyetlen dolog, ami _igazán_ aggaszt az érsekségben, az az, hogy félek, alig láthatok majd filmeket. Nem mintha nem tehetném meg, de még ezelőtt is minden kollégám értetlenül és furcsálóan nézett rám, ahányszor felvetettem, hogy menjünk el moziba, és nézzük meg a legújabb Marvel filmet—pedig eddig még csak felszentelt pap se voltam.”

– Nekem eddig úgy jött le, hogy mindenki szentnek nézi – mondta erre Kornél.

– Azt mondja, különös, hogy ennek ellenére néznek rám furcsálóan? – kérdezte Bencze Zsolt. – Nem lehet, hogy inkább éppen ezért?

– Lehet – hagyta rá Kornél. Valószínűleg tényleg érdekes koncepció lett volna egy filmeket néző szent—nem mintha a szentek elvileg nem lettek volna ugyanolyan emberek, mint mindenki más. Percekig sétáltak néma csendben, de Kornél végül csak nem bírta ki, hogy ne említse meg, ha már felhozta a szent dolgot. – Azt mondják, csodákat tesz – mondta, és szeme sarkából pillantott az érsekre. – Hogy meggyógyított egy vak kislányt.

Bencze Zsolt szelíden, de elvigyorodott.

– Igen – mondta, és a fejét rázta. – Elképesztő, milyen pletykás népség tud lenni a katolikus egyház.

Kornél várt még egy darabig, de az érsek nem folytatta; így inkább ő is annyiban hagyta. Inkább Somlyó Gézáról kérdezett, róla beszéltek, és Bencze Zsoltról, az ő családjáról.

Kornél arra gondolt, hogy neki családja sincs, csak egy anyukája, aki otthon betegeskedett.

– Fogadja részvétemet, felség – mondta az érsek, sétájuk vége felé közeledve. Megálltak a nagy, öreg fák alatt—amik alatt vagy egyedül sétáltak, vagy mindenkivel, aki valaha itt sétált és sétálni fog. – És azt is sajnálom, hogy ilyen nehézségekkel kezdődik az uralkodása. Hogy annyiszor került a halál torkába az elmúlt hónapokban, mint más királyok egy évtized alatt. Talán én nem lehetek vigasztalására, és nem mondhatok semmit, amivel könnyíthetnék a szívén; de azt tudom, hogy maga az Úr megy Őfelségével, nem hagyja el, és nem marad el tőle; és vele lesz az Úr mindenütt, amerre csak jár.

Kornélnak pedig hirtelen eszébe jutott egy pillanat, ami mintha egy élettel ezelőtt történt volna; Mátyás herceg koporsója a templomban, és Kornél előtte, a földön térdelve, ahogy Végh János plébános áldását hallgatja. _Hányszor ígérik még meg nekem, hogy megsegít az Isten? És mikor látom már az ígéreteket beteljesülni?_

– Legyen úgy – mondta fennhangon, magában pedig ezt gondolta: _ha megsegít, ha nem, azt tudom, hogy én magamra mostantól mindig számíthatok majd; erős leszek magamért, és nem másra fogok várni, hogy megmentsen, mint valami toronyba zárt királykisasszony. Király vagyok, és az is leszek; majd megsegítem én magamat._

♕

A fertődi Esterházy-kastélyba tervezett bál elmaradt, a keszthelyi Festetics-kastélyból nem mehetett sehová, a siklósi várban egész nap csak az öreg várúrral és feleségével volt. A veszprémi vár székesegyházában vénséges pap állt az oltárnál, remegő hangjából senki nem hallott semmit, még a kintről tompán beszűrődő tömegzsivaj is hangosabb volt nála, és elnyomta minden szavát.

A tömeg odakint körbevette, és senki nem tudta, honnan jött a lövés. Az első Kornél lábától néhány centire pattant el a járda kövéről, a második pedig az azonnal elé perdülő Erdéli Barnabás karját súrolta.

– Vissza a templomba – vakkantotta az ezredes úr, de szükségtelen volt; Horváth Rebeka addigra már félig visszatolta Kornélt a templomkapun keresztül. Még egy fél tucat katona befurakodott, mielőtt becsukták volna az ajtót, és kizárták volna a külvilágot.

– Jól van? – kérdezte Kornél Erdélit, aki csak komoran biccentett, és leült egy padra, hogy két katona az övtáskájukban tartott kötszerekkel be tudják kötözni a golyó ütötte sebet.

A vén pap és a vár lakói, akik Kornéllal átjöttek a reggeli megemlékezésre, már nem voltak sehol. Őket kivitték talán egy oldalajtón, hiszen rájuk senki nem lőtt; de Kornélt leültették egy stratégiailag megfelelő, jól védhető padra, és nem engedték sehová. Kornélnak nem is állt szándékában bárhova is menni. Ült a padban némán, fáradtan, és meredt maga elé; és próbálta kiszűrni a külvilág zajait, nem hallani semmit, meg nem gondolni semmire—még ha az utóbbi nem is sikerült neki. _Ez hányadik kísérlet már?_ próbálta agya kegyetlenül rávenni, hogy kiszámolja. Méreg, verőemberek, eltévedt puskagolyó—mert természetesen az a vadászbaleset sem véletlen volt, ugyebár…

_Nem fogok meghalni_ , ígérte meg magának újra Kornél, és tudta, hogy még sokszor fogja. _Nem hagyom magam megölni. Próbálhattok ezerszer is eltenni láb alól, túlélem mindet, majd meglátjátok. Mint egy csótány, kiirthatatlan leszek._ A szíve nehéz volt, mint egy tömb kő, de olyan megingathatatlan is.

Később Barnabás és az ezredes megbeszélte, hogy azonnal hazaszállítják Kornélt, mert ez most már elfogadhatatlan, már az első alkalommal haza kellett volna menniük—és persze azt is tették volna, ha a király nem ellenkezik. Kornél pedig megmondta nekik, hogy a király most is ellenkezik.

– Már tényleg csak néhány nap van vissza – mondta mérgesen. – Most már nem megyek haza. Székesfehérvár, aztán Kecskemét, aztán Gödöllő, és ennyi. Utána hazaérünk, és vége lesz ennek az egésznek, és nem kell többé egy egész hadseregnek kísérgetnie. De már csak négy nap van vissza; erre az időre pedig nem vagyok hajlandó hazaszaladni és bezárkózni.

És végül is csak az ő szava számított, ő volt a király, övé volt az utolsó szó. És nem mentek haza, hanem folytatták útjukat Fehérvárra, ahol a Bory-várban szállt meg, és a kápolnában tartották a megemlékezést. Kornél egész végig nem látott egyetlen civilt sem.

♕

Kecskeméten az Urunk mennybemenetele társszékesegyházban tartották a megemlékezést, Kornél pedig majdnem teljesen egyedül ült a hatalmas templombelsőben. A fiatal plébános hangja magányosan csengett a falak között, miközben ő maga mérgesen szemezett az ajtókban álló és karzaton sorakozó néma katonákkal. Kornél személy szerint csak próbált nem bealudni.

Aztán az egyik árnyékos oldalajtóban megpillantotta napok óta az első közembert. És nem akármilyen közember volt.

– Gólyaláb – mondta Kornél, mikor a végén odasétált hozzá, és maga is meglepődött, milyen melegen és barátságosan hangzott a hangja. Nem hiába, napok óta nem látott egy barátságos arcot a sok zord katona és őr között; magát Dobó Kendét pedig még annál is régebben látta. – Vagy Gólyaember, vagy minek is hívja magát.

Kende rávigyorgott.

– Legutóbb még Gázlómadár voltam – mondta lazán, Kornél pedig hirtelen megsajduló szívvel jött rá, tulajdonképpen mennyire is hiányzott neki ez az ember. – De hívhat, aminek akar, felség.

– Akkor maradjunk csak a Kendénél.

Erdéli bekötözött karral, most az egyszer békés, elnéző arccal állt a háttérben, és ő is biccentett a kopasz felé.

– Hallottam, hogy eltaláltak – mondta neki Kende. – Örülök, hogy csak a karodat súrolta.

– Én is – értett egyet Erdéli.

– Elmehetünk valahova? – kérdezte Dobó Kende, és gyorsan körbenézett, majd halkabban hozzátette: – Ahol beszélhetünk. Van egy csodálatos kis cukrászda a Szabadság téren.

– Inkább valami étterem kellene, hiszen ebédidő van – kezdte Barnabás, de Kornél rálegyintett.

– Most inkább lennék öt éves – mondta –, és ennék fagyit ebéd helyett.

Kende nevetett.

Tehát, miután a civileknek öltözött katonák szép lassan átvették az utolsó rendes civil helyét is, a király, két testőre és Dobó Kende beültek a Fodor Cukrászdába, és sütit és fagyit ettek ebéd helyett. És közben Dobó Kende elmesélte, miket tudott Nemesváryról és barátairól, hogy miket terveztek a király ellen.

– Akkor azért lett lefújva a bál az Esterházy-kastélyban? – ráncolta a homlokát Kornél, és Erdéli felé fordult. – Honnan tudta, hogy le kell mondania?

– Tamási ezredes mondta le – válaszolta Erdéli ugyanolyan értetlenül. Visszafojtott hangon beszélgettek, hogy a közelben ülő, békésen beszélgető katonák se halljanak semmit—hiszen nem tudhatták, kik besúgók köztük, és kik nem. – Én azt hittem, csak elővigyázatosságból tette. Az ezredes úr nagyon elővigyázatos tud lenni, sokszor még ott is bajt sejt, ahol nincs is… Azt gondoltam, most is ez történt.

Kornél elgondolkodva kevergette a kávéját, és szeme sarkából elpillantott a pulthoz közelebb eső asztalok egyike felé, ahol maga az ezredes ült, kalapos, öltönyös üzletembernek öltözve, és a feleségének öltözött helyettesével beszélgetett.

– Vagy most is ez történt – mondta Kornél –, vagy valaki szólt neki.

– De ha szólt neki valaki a lehetséges támadásról – mondta Horváth Rebeka –, nem szólt volna ő meg magának Őfelségének? Mert hát kötelessége lett volna – állította, és igaza is volt, kivéve…

– Kivéve, ha ő is velük van – ingatta a fejét Kornél –, és ő is ellenem játszik. Lehet, hogy direkt így akarták; hogy Kende meghallja, és elmondja nekem, és így csak még inkább bebiztosítsák az ezredest, mint a királyához hűséges katonát, és ne sejtsek semmit.

– De az pedig azt jelentené – ráncolta a homlokát Rebeka –, hogy tudják, hogy Kende kettős ügynököt játszik. Az igazán nem lenne szerencsés.

– Nem tudják – rázta a fejét Kende, és Kornél ritkán látta ennél őszintébbnek—talán csak azon a bizonyos estén. – Ebben biztos vagyok. Természetesen nem bíznak meg bennem, csak egy sakkfigura vagyok nekik, egy bábu, amit jelentősebb információk megosztása nélkül irányíthatnak, az igaz; de éppen ezért soha nem is gondolnák rólam, hogy esetleg két irányba is játszhatok. Arról sem tudtak soha, és nem is _fognak_ soha, hogy Tomescuval tartom a kapcsolatot.

Kornél komolyan figyelte.

– Rendben – mondta. – Ha te biztos vagy benne, hiszek neked.

Kende megpróbált egy komolytalan félvigyort megereszteni felé, de szemében őszinte hála ült.

– Nos – szólalt meg óvatosan Barnabás –, szerintem az ezredes pedig eddig csak azt bizonyította, hogy velünk van. Hiszen úgy őrizteti Őfelségét, mint egy széfet. Ha az ellenséggel lenne, nem tett volna már régen valamit?

– Nekem inkább úgy tűnt, hogy pont, hogy elég szörnyű munkát végez – vonta fel szemöldöke csupasz helyét Dobó Kende. – Ha _tényleg_ annyira őrizné Őfelségét, akkor Őfelsége nem került volna annyiszor a halál közelébe. – És neki is igaza volt. – Eddig minden esetben csak azért élte túl Őfelsége a merényleteket, mert megmentette önmagát, vagy jó orvosok kezeire lett bízva, vagy a merénylő szarul célzott. Az ezredes nem mentette meg soha semmitől.

– De a bált ő mondta le – emlékeztette Barnabás.

– Talán úgy döntöttek, a sok elbaszott próbálkozás után jöjjön egy, amit ők is direkt elbaszottnak terveztek – vont vállat Kende. – Ki tudja?

Kornél sóhajtott, és kihörpintette kávéjának utolsó kortyát is, aztán üres sütis tányérját eltolva maga elől, szalvétát vett a kezébe.

– Nos, ha így áll a helyzet, és az ezredes is a vesztemet akarja – mondta, miután megtörölte a száját, és készült felállni –, akkor igencsak szar a helyzetünk, és valóban csak magunkra számíthatunk.

♕

Aztán két napra Gödöllőre ment, ahol a Grassalkovich-kastélyban szállt meg, és csak utána, 12-e hajnalban indulhatott haza Budapestre.

A város természetesen díszben állt, mikor a király megérkezett. Az utcákon sorfalat álltak a katonák, hogy Kornél autója elmehessen a két oldalt tolongó tömegtől, és időben elérje a Szent István-bazilikát, ahol a királyi körút utolsó megemlékezését tartották. Sokan virágokat és kicsi zászlócskákat lengettek felé, ami miatt Kornél még mindig kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is hozzá fog szokni. _Isten hozott itthon_ , mondta egy nagy tábla, amit a tömegben tartottak néhányan, de Kornél otthona nem itt volt, és Kornél abban sem volt egészen biztos, hogy volt-e valahol egyáltalán.

A bazilika pedig egy kripta volt, ahol Kornél nem tudott semmi másra gondolni, csak egy fekete koporsóra, faragott díszekkel az oldalán, és egy felismerhetetlenségig összeégett holttesttel a gyomrában.

_Csak legyen vége mindennek_ , gondolta, mikor később megérkezett a reptérre, és a napon állva várta, hogy a gép ajtaja elé hozzák a lépcsőt. _Csak hadd borítsak fátylat erre az egészre, az összeesküvésre, meg a többire, és akkor majd jobban leszek. Akkor magamban is eltemethetem végre Mátyást és Jánost is, és minden sokkal könnyebb lesz._

Arcát a nap felé fordította, és csak erre gondolt.


	13. Chapter 13

IV. Mária egy ötvenes éveiben járó, kövérkés nő volt, arca pirospozsgás, szája mosolyra álló—de a mosoly éles volt, és okos. Dús, barna fürtjeit feje tetejére tornyozta, ruhája elegáns és gyönyörű volt, és erős vaníliaillat lengte körül. Bár Kornélt is királyhoz illő díszruhába öltöztették, most mégis kissé alulöltözöttnek érezte magát, ahogy egy sereg ember fürkésző tekintete alatt kezet rázott az angol királynővel. Angolok és magyarok egyaránt élesen figyelték a „történelmi pillanatot”, ahogy mindenki mondogatta Kornélnak, mielőtt eljött volna, meg idefele, a repülőn is.

Mindenki, kivéve anyukája, aki pedig azt kötötte a szívére, hogy tudakolódjon, van-e a királynőnek eladósorban lévő lánya. Kornél azt válaszolta, „Jézusom, anya, melyik évszázadban élsz?”

– Na és hogy köszönök a királynőnek? – kérdezte Kornél a személyi asszisztenseit, mikor a repülő Anglia fölé ért.

– Természetesen rangjához megfelelően, felség – hajtotta meg a fejét Lengyel –, ahogy ő is köszönni fog önnek.

– Helyes, helyes – bólogatott Kornél. Elég logikusnak hangzott. – És ki kezdi? Gondolom, én, lévén a fiatalabb és a férfi – pillantott fel kérdőn, miközben még egy utolsót igazított a ruháján. A két asszisztens helyeselt. Ez is elég logikusnak tűnt.

Most tehát kezet nyújtott a királynőnek, aki mosolyogva elfogadta. A Buckingham-palota ragyogó lépcsőházában álltak, egy kisebb tömeggel körülvéve.

– Felség – mondta Kornél angolul.

– Felség – mondta IV. Mária magyarul. Aztán angolul folytatta: – Örülök, hogy elfogadta a meghívásomat, és végre találkozhatunk.

– Enyém az öröm – felelte Kornél.

– Hadd mutassam be a kisebbik fiamat, Eduárd herceget – mutatott maga mellé a királynő.

A herceg anyja barna fürtjeit örökölte, és pisze orrát. Vékony, magas fiatalember volt, de persze Kornélig ő sem ért fel. Végig is mérte őt, miközben kezet rázott vele.

– Engedje meg, hogy gratuláljak – mondta azért illedelmesen, és Kornél egy pillanatra nem értette, miért—aztán persze eszébe jutott, hogy ő egy viszonylag friss uralkodó, és valószínűleg ezért a gratuláció.

– Köszönöm – biccentett kínosan.

Tovább fordították a York hercege mellett álló fiatal hölgy felé.

– Ő itt a jegyesem – mutatta be Eduárd herceg. – María Ángeles de Borbón, Asztúria hercegnője.

A szőke hercegnő egy gyönyörű mosollyal köszöntötte Kornélt, aki kétségbeesetten próbálta viszonozni, mert hirtelen rájött, hogy végig fapofával parolázott az angol királyi család tagjaival. _Mit gondolhatnak rólam_ , füstölgött magában, ahogy egy csorba mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és spanyolul üdvözölte María Ángeles hercegnőt.

– Igazán sajnálom, hogy Wales hercege nem lehet ma velünk – mondta Mária királynő, mikor Kornél visszatért hozzá, és mosolygott. Furcsa mosolya volt—kedves, de nem megnyugtató. Kornél úgy érezte, ha ő mosolygott, sebezhetőbbé vált; míg a brit királynő pont, hogy csak még hatalmasabb, erősebb lett tőle. – Richárd herceg jelenleg Walesben tartózkodik, de majd holnap csatlakozik hozzánk. És Judit hercegnő is, a középső gyermek.

Aztán közösen átvonultak a feldíszített, csillogó-villogó terembe, ahol már meg volt terítve egy hosszú asztal, közben pedig Kornél illedelmesen beszélgetett minden angol nemessel, akit csak bemutattak neki. A királynővel szemben kapott helyet, az asztal közepén, tőle jobbra Judit hercegnőt ültették, balra pedig a miniszterelnököt.

Kornél igazán gyűlölte az ilyen vacsorákat és étkezéseket, és ezzel most sem volt másképp. Nem csak, hogy továbbra is nyájasan társalgott jobbra-balra, de ezt ráadásul angolul kellett tennie, hiába nem állt még át az agya teljesen. Azért vendéglátói hála istennek megértőnek bizonyultak, és mindig türelmesen végigvárták, hogy lassan és megfontoltan befejezze mondandóját.

– És milyennek találja a „királykodást” eddig? – fordult aztán Kornél felé a királynő, és mindenki egyszerre követte a példáját. Hirtelen mindenki Kornélra figyelt. Kornél majdnem fészkelődni kezdett a székében, de az utolsó pillanatban megállította magát.

– Nagyon… próbára tevő – válaszolta csak diplomatikusan, és a sok angol arckifejezéséből látta, hogy helyesen felelt.

– Érthető – mondta lágyan a királynő. Mosolya továbbra is nyugtalanító volt, de most mintha igazi együttérzés csillant volna szemeiben. Kornél előre tudta, mi következik, és előre rettegett is tőle. – Hiszen soha nem készült uralkodónak. Senki nem készítette fel, mi vár önre a trónra ülve, teljesen a semmiből került oda. Természetesen érthető, ha próbára teszi a feladat.

Kornél szótlanul bólintott, és várta a többit, de nem jött. A királynő nem mondott többet, helyette témát váltott, és a dolog egy ideig nem jött elő újra.

Vacsora után átvonultak egy másik terembe teázni, és Kornél életében először itta angolosan a teáját. A teremben tolongó britek ezt rettenetesen „mulatságosnak” és „bámulatosnak” találták, és majdnem egész idő alatt ezen lovagoltak, míg a királynő végre úgy nem döntött, hogy ideje neki és Kornélnak kettesben elvonulni.

Már elég késő volt, de odakint még éppen világos volt, és a két uralkodó sétára indult a birtokon.

– Nem akartam mindenki füle hallatára folytatni azt a beszélgetést – mondta a királynő egy kis könnyű társalgás után. – De komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam. Még emlékszem, mikor én kerültem trónra—meglehetősen fiatalon és váratlanul. Apám még ereje teljében volt, senki nem várta, hogy olyan hirtelen eltávozzon… de a balesetek már csak ilyenek, gondolom. Váratlanok. Összerohan két autó, felrobban egy repülőgép… senki nem sejtheti előre, nem igaz? – sandított Kornél felé.

– Valóban – biccentett Kornél röviden.

Mária királynő éles szemekkel figyelte, de egyelőre nem erre terelte a témát, hiába készült már Kornél lélekben előre.

– Persze nekem könnyebb volt – folytatta a királynő ott, ahol abbahagyta. – Hiszen engem egész életemben erre neveltek, arra készítettek, hogy egy nap uralkodni fogok. És ugyebár nem is teljesen én uralkodom, ami egy újabb könnyebbség; míg odaát, Magyarországon pedig abszolút monarchia van. Ott abszolút a király uralma. Ott valóban mindent öntől várnak.

Megálltak egy tulipánokkal teleültetett virágágyás mellett, felettük a lemenő nap utolsó sugarai még vörösre festették az ég alját. Kornél bámulta a piros, sárga és narancssárga virágok sorait, és mélyet sóhajtott.

– Szerencsémre – mondta –, a nádoromra mindig számíthatok, hogy néha átveszi a terhet, vagy kisegít… és persze drága anyám is ott van nekem.

– Hm, igen – felelte IV. Mária, és arca hirtelen újra őszintévé, együtt érzővé vált. – De királynak lenni mégis magányos feladat – mondta egészen lágyan. – Ha az ember egy egész ország sorsát irányítja, mikor ő áll mindenki előtt és fölött, egyedül kell állnia—és nem oszthatja meg ezt a terhet senkivel igazán. És ápolhat bármilyen jó viszonyt az alattvalóival, szeretheti őket, ahogy azok viszontszeretik, de barátja nem lehet egynek sem… nem _igazán_.

Kornél a királynő felé fordult, aki figyelmesen nézte őt. És Nemesváry Eszterre gondolt, meg Hervasztó Arnoldra, és Alvári Lázóra, és Dobó Kendére, de még Erdéli Barnabásra és Horváth Rebekára is; és azt mondta magában, _de nekem mégis vannak barátaim_.

I. Mária úgy figyelte őket, mint aki a fejében olvas—és valószínűleg úgy is volt, mert így folytatta:

– Bizonyára észrevette már, hogy Hunyadi Kornél nincs többé önnel. Hogy a katona helyét már átvette a király, II. Kornél.

Kornél némán nézett vissza a nőre. _Hunyadi Kornél honvéd nincs többé_ , ismételte magában értetlenül, és a gondolat valahogy akaratlanul is kérdéssé alakult benne. _Már II. Kornél vagyok_. Üresen meredt a királynőre, és szinte érezte őt megzavarodott gondolatai között olvasgatni. _De mi a különbség?_

 _Ki vagyok én?_ gondolta ostobán.

– Elvesztjük önmagunk egy darabját, amint trónra lépünk – mondta halkan, mintegy önmagának, a királynő. – És nincs helye ott többé Marynek és Kornélnak, csak a királynőnek, csak a királynak.

♕

Később, mikor estére Kornél visszavonult a Clarence-házba, ahol a szállása volt, visszagondolt a királynővel folytatott beszélgetésére. Tulajdonképpen, egyáltalán nem tudott másra gondolni. A királynő azt mondta, a katona helyét átvette a király, és bár Kornél nem teljesen értette még, mi a különbség—hiszen mindkettő ő volt, nem?—de azért volt egy halvány sejtése. _Például_ , gondolta döbbenten, és kissé szégyenkezve, _egy király nem jár meggondolatlanul és ostobán felolvasóestekre, meg színházba, végigsétálva Debrecen utcáin, meg a Decathlonba cipőt venni._ Azt a katona tette, nem a király. Valójában, eddig Kornél végig az is volt, ő véges-végig az a katona maradt, akit olyan sebtében elhoztak a nándorfehérvári katonai támaszpont sáros akadálypályájáról, a zuhogó esőben; hiába vetette le a terepszínű ruhát, hiába húzta ujjára nagybátyja királyi pecsétgyűrűjét… most ráébredt, hogy mindez eddig nem jelentett neki semmit.

 _De megfogadtam, hogy király leszek_ , próbálta védeni magát. _Hogy király vagyok, és az is maradok; és hogy addig nem nyugszom, míg Mátyás és János gyilkosait mind fel nem derítem, és ki nem végeztetem felségárulásért._ De miközben ezt gondolta, érezte, hogy ez sem igazán „uralkodóságra” utalt. Hogy a fogadalom inkább szólt egy magára maradt unokatestvér gyászáról és bosszúvágyáról, mintsem egy király igazságtételéről.

És igaz volt: Kornél minden eddigi fogadalmát az a közember tette, aki szívében volt mindvégig. Itt volt az ideje, hogy valóban királlyá váljon. Hogy Kornél királyi esküt tegyen. Lepillantott ujján a királyi pecsétgyűrűre. A jelre, amit eddig csak hordott, mint ékszert, de nem vált soha azzá. Tehát mit kellett tennie azért, hogy igazán királlyá váljon? Fogadkozzon újra? De csak arra tudott gondolni, amit Mária királynő mondott neki. „Királynak lenni magányos feladat.”

 _Valóban tudom, mit kell tennem? És vajon kész vagyok megtenni?_ Forgatta ujján a nehéz gyűrűt; de hiába forgatta, nem volt válasza.

Rettenetesen fáradt volt, és mást sem akart jobban, mint bebújni végre az ágyba, és aludni egy keveset, mielőtt holnap vissza kell mennie a Buckingham-palotába, hogy együtt reggelizzen a királynővel; de előtte még meg akarták neki mutatni a Clarence-ház könyvtárát. A házban általában Richárd herceg lakott, de a trónörökös most Walesben volt a húgával, és Kornélt egy teljesen üres házon rángatták végig. Először csak kedvetlenül nézelődött a könyvtárban, igyekezvén úgy tenni, mintha érdekelné; aztán kezébe akadt Shakespeare II. Richárdja, és belelapozott a régi, megviselt könyvbe. Céltalanul lapozgatta, és csak félig figyelt rá, mert emlékei visszavitték néhány évvel ezelőttre.

Egy hétvége volt a támaszponton, és késő este, másnap pedig szabadnapjuk volt a katonáknak, ezért annyit ittak, amennyit csak tudtak—és színházat rendeztek. Rónai valaha színésznek készült, és az ő ötlete volt az egész, a többiek meg csak jó kedvükben voltak, és szórakozni akartak, hát belementek. Dávid először a Rómeó és Júliát akarta, de senki nem akart Júlia lenni, vagy Rómeó lenni Patkó Júliájához; tehát Rónai végül úgy döntött, a II. Richárdot fogják eljátszani.

Természetesen Kornélra osztották Richárd király szerepét, Patkó pedig azonnal lefoglalta a királynője szerepét, és elmarháskodták az egészet, és a végére sem értek, mert ahhoz mind túl hamar lettek túl részegek—de Rónai megtanított egy monológot Kornélnak, ő pedig egy részét máig tudta:

_Mert a keretbe’, mely  
Király halandó homlokát köríti,  
Udvart a vén halál tart, s e bohócz  
Gúnyt szórva űl ott s pompáját vigyorgja.  
Még lélekzelni hagyja, egy kicsinyt  
Játszodni is királydit: féljenek  
Tekintetétől, míg magárul ő is  
Kezd képzelődni, hogy tán így vagy úgy,  
Romolhatatlan érczű teste van;  
S ha elhivé: akkor jő s egy silány  
Szálkával ezt az érczet átdöfi –  
S jó éjszakát, király! – Mit süvegeltek? –  
Mért húsnak, vérnek e gúnytisztelet?  
El e szokásos czifra hódolattal!  
Csak félreismerétek engemet!  
Kenyérrel élek, mint ti, éhezem,  
Szűkölködöm, busúlok… Így tehát  
Ki mondaná még, hogy király vagyok?_

♕

A királynővel eltöltött reggelin Judit hercegnő is részt vett, és eleinte csak hárman üldögéltek a kastély parkjának fái alatt megterített asztal mellett. A hercegnő éjjel kettőkor érkezett vissza Walesből, ahol a Caernarfoni várban legidősebb bátyja koronázásának évfordulóját ünnepelték. Azt mondta, Richárd herceg is vele együtt jött haza a magánrepülőjükön, de már akkor, teljesen részegen, megfenyegetett mindenkit, nehogy fel merje bárki is ébreszteni, mert túlságosan másnapos lesz reggel ahhoz, hogy emberek közé menjen.

– Még csak nem is egy kerek évszám – forgatta a szemét a hercegnő. – Várhatott volna két évet, és akkor a harmincadik évfordulóját ünnepelhette volna, de neeem! Csak szeret nagy partikat csapni, ahol mindenki lerészegedhet, és ehet-ihat, amennyit akar… még csak különösebb ok sem kell rá.

– Egyszer azért szervezett ünnepséget, mert „Eduárd húsz éves és öt hónapos” volt – mondta a királynő vidáman. – Nem tudott nyomósabb okot találni a spontán bulihoz, ezért az öccsét használta fel.

– Amit Ed természetesen gyűlölt – tette hozzá Judit, és bármilyen helytelenítően is beszélt Wales hercegének hobbijáról, most felnevetett. Szinte semmiben nem hasonlított anyjára—dús, szőke haja volt, barna szeme, és, Eduárdhoz hasonlóan, törékeny alakja—, kivéve azt, ahogy tartotta magát, és a tekintetét, még ha színben szeme el is ütött a királynőjétől.

Mikor a hercegnő elkéredzkedett az asztaltól (volt valami találkozója), és magára hagyta a két uralkodót, hogy kettesben fejezzék be a bőséges reggelit, a királynő megkérdezte Kornélt, hogy tetszik neki a lánya. Kornél majdnem félrenyelte a pirítósát.

– Ah – mondta. – A hercegnő nagyon szép és kedves… – kezdte bizonytalanul.

– De otthon várja Nemesváry kisasszony, igaz? – kérdezte a királynő cinkos mosollyal, Kornél pedig meglepetten nézett rá.

– Ó, nem – mondta gyorsan. – Nem vár otthon semmi más, csak a korona és az ország. – Aztán hozzátette, hogy egyértelmű legyen a királynőnek, hogy nem fogja elvenni a lányát: – És most nem is tudnék mással foglalkozni, az uralkodáson kívül. Még bele kell rázódnom; igényli minden figyelmemet.

A királynő biccentett.

– Érthető.

Ezután nem kellett sok idő, hogy rátérjen arra, amire már előző nap is utalgatott. Eléjük rakták a teákat, meg külön Kornélnak a kávét, és míg a királynő töltött vendégének, így szólt:

– Kérlek, javíts ki, ha tévedek – kezdte –, de mifelénk úgy hírlik, az a baleset a repülővel és rokonaiddal nem igazán baleset volt. – Kornél elé tolta a kávéscsészét, majd magának is töltött teát. – A hírszerzőim legalábbis nekem máshogy mesélték.

Kornél a kávéjába kortyolt (amit itt valamiért sokkal jobban csináltak, mint a Budavári Palotában— _Utána kell majd járnom, hogy ki csinálja otthon a kávékat_ ), hogy egy kis időt szerezzen magának.

– És hogy mesélték? – érdeklődött, mintha nem tudta volna.

– Hm – mosolyodott el a királynő azzal a furcsa mosolyával, amitől Kornél majdnem mocorogni kezdett a székén. – Ha jól értelmeztük ideát a szigeten, mik történnek felétek, a helyzet számunkra úgy tűnik, felhők gyülekeznek országod és szomszédjai felett.

– Felhők – ismételte Kornél.

A királynő előre dőlt székében, és erősen Kornél szemébe nézett. Látszott, hogy nem tűr szarakodást a téma körül, és most komolyan beszél.

– Hát nem igaz, hogy Románia bojkottálta nagybátyád repülőgépének felszállását? – kérdezte egyenesen. – Amivel Bukarestre utazott volna, hogy aláírjon egy békeszerződést a román miniszterelnökkel? Hát nem igaz, hogy háborút akarnak?

Kornél letette a csészét. _Csak óvatosan_ , gondolta magában, és agyában a fogaskerekek sebességre kapcsoltak. _Mit mondhatok el, és mit nem? Mennyit mondhatok?_ A királynő, még ha néha meg is félemlítette Kornélt, eddig mindig őszintén szólt, és Kornél nem tudta, mi mással viszonozhatná az őszinteséget, mint őszinteséggel.

De még mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, a királynő hátradőlt székében.

– Felség – kezdte. – Kornél. Én hajlandó vagyok a pártodra állni, és segíteni téged a Romániával vívott háborúdban – mondta, és Kornél döbbenten nézett rá. Vajon komolyan beszélt? – Amennyiben természetesen én is számíthatok a te pártfogásodra – tette hozzá –, ha velem is hasonló esetre kerül a sor.

Kornél egy pillanatig köpni-nyelni nem tudott.

– Ez… nagyon kedves – mondta végül bután—ami persze ostobaság volt, hiszen _pusztán_ kedvességből nemigen mondana ilyet senki uralkodó, és IV. Mária sem mondta volna, ha nem lenne neki is haszna az ajánlatából. És így is mondta: _amennyiben_ cserébe ő is számíthat Kornélra. – És megtisztelő. És le is fogadnám az ajánlatot… De a helyzet az, hogy sem én, sem Tomescu miniszterelnök nem kívánunk háborút—pont ellenkezőleg. Éppen, hogy szeretnénk elkerülni.

– Ó? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a királynő. – Nocsak.

– Nos, a saját kormányom nevében persze nem beszélhetek – tette hozzá Kornél, a fogain keresztül szűrve. – Sajnos.

– Valóban? – kortyolgatta a teáját a királynő, és érdeklődve hallgatta Kornélt; aki pedig úgy döntött, akár jó ötlet, akár nem, elmondja az igazat.

Amilyen részletesen csak tudta, hogy közben azért mégis rövid maradjon, elmondta az eddig történteket. Azokat, amiket kiderítettek; hogy Kornél legfőbb emberei, nagybátyja legbensőbb barátai árulták el a királyt; hogy Kornélt is ugyanúgy megpróbálták meggyilkolni; hogy a román miniszterelnökkel mindketten azon ügyeskednek, hogy a lehető legdiszkrétebben vessenek véget ennek az egész árulósdinak—legalábbis, míg ki nem derül, kik vannak _pontosan_ a dolog mögött.

A királynő figyelmesen hallgatta, és nagyon megértően állt a dologhoz. Véleményt nem mondott, pontosabban nem volt rá ideje; amint Kornél befejezte a röviden összefoglalt beszámolóját, megjelent két férfi, akik a pázsiton keresztül közeledtek feléjük, félbeszakítva a két uralkodó társalgását. Az egyikük Eduárd herceg volt, a másikjuk pedig egyértelműen csak a testvére lehetett, a királynő idősebb fia, Wales hercege.

Az angol királynőnek minden gyermeke közül a trónörökös ütött rá a legjobban: habár haja inkább sötét szőke volt, mint barna, de szeme kékje és élessége ugyanaz volt; ahogy testalkatában is jobban hasonlított anyjára testvéreinél, ha csak egy kicsit is. Míg Eduárdnak és Juditnak ugyanolyan finom és törékeny felépítése volt, ő már szélesebb és testesebb volt—bár igaz, hogy a magassága is megvolt hozzá.

Emellett valószínűleg ő volt a leggyönyörűbb ember, akit Kornél valaha látott. Lassan állt talpra, mint aki nem biztos benne, hogy nem csak hallucinál.

– Nocsak, Dickie! – mondta a királynő vidáman. – És mi még úgy hallottuk, túl másnapos vagy hozzánk.

Erre a megszólított szélesen vigyorgott, és nem is tűnt annyira másnaposnak. Szemei alatt karikák voltak, és nagyon laposakat pislogott, de ruhája, frizurája és rövidre vágott arcszőrzete is teljesen tökéletes volt.

– Ez itt Richárd herceg – mutatta be Eduárd, miközben kezet rázott Kornéllal. – Wales hercege.

– Örvendek – mondta egyszerre Kornél és Richárd, mikor egymáshoz léptek, mire a nagydarab herceg hangosan felnevetett. Kornél ámulva figyelte. Aztán a herceg jókedvűen megcsapkodta Kornél vállát, miközben kezet ráztak; és Richárd keze nem veszett el Kornél markában, mint ahogy sok mindenki másnak. Tökéletesen illettek egymásba... mintha pont arra lettek volna teremtve, hogy összekapcsolódjanak. – Sajnálom, hogy csak most jöhettem el, és csak most találkozunk – mondta a brit trónörökös. – A sok vén walesi csontváz nem akarta abbahagyni tegnap este a beszélést, és későn fejeződött be a lakoma—és igaz, ami igaz, ittunk is eleget. De végül is, ünneplés volt, a Wales hercegévé koronázásom évfordulója, mi mást tettünk volna, ha nem iszunk az egészségemre? Mindenképpen nagy lakomát akartak csapni nekem az öregek, még ha ki sem állhatnak.

Eduárd hatalmasat horkantott, mire Kornél döbbenten nézett rá—ezt valahogy nem nézte ki a finomkodó fiatalemberből.

– Gratulálok – mondta bizonytalanul Kornél Richárdnak, és akaratlanul is kissé felvitte a hangsúlyt a végén, így inkább hangzott kérdésnek, mire a herceg megint felnevetett.

– Kösz.

– Könyörgöm, ne próbáld meg elhitetni őfelségével, hogy nem te szervezted magadnak az ünnepséget – mondta a királynő, miközben mind újra leültek. – Csak bolondot csinálsz magadból: a húgoddal már mindent elmondtunk, a szokásaidról és bolondságaidról.

– Jaj, ne – kapott teátrálisan a szívéhez a herceg. – Beszéltetek a majmokról is?

Eduárd vele nem foglalkozva fordult Kornélhoz.

– Elmondta Judit és anyánk azt is, hogy drága bátyám egyszer bulit szervezett nekem, amikor húsz éves és…

– Húsz éves és öt hónapos voltál, igen – bólintott Kornél, és csodálkozva realizálta, hogy halványan, de mosolyog; ráadásul egészen könnyen jön. Ez a sok csodálkozás és váratlan fordulatok és érzelmek egyre inkább kezdtek a fejébe szállni.

– Későn jöttetek, fiúk – mondta a királynő. – Még a teáról is lemaradtatok. És nincs idekint tartalék csésze.

Eduárd legyintett, miközben körülményesen cigarettára gyújtott, Richárd pedig bekapott egy teasüteményt az asztalon álló tálcák egyikéről. A királynő hátra dőlt, és hagyta fiait beszélni.

– Csak egy rövid időre jöttünk – állította Eduárd. – Beugrottunk köszönni.

– És nekem muszáj volt a saját szememmel is látni felségedet – tette hozzá Wales hercege, meglepően hosszú szempillái alól Kornélra pillantva, miközben újabb sütiért nyúlt, alig nyelve le az előzőt. – Meg kell, hogy mondjam, a képek egyáltalán nem adják vissza hűen a valóságot.

– A valóságot? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Kornél, aztán zavarában a kávéjába próbált kortyolni, de a csésze üres volt. – Csak nem magasabb vagyok, mint a képeken? – tippelt, igyekezve elterelni a figyelmet arról, mekkora idiótát csinál éppen magából.

– Ó, igen, a magasságodból is csaltak – bólintott a herceg, de nem folytatta. Kornél gyanakodva figyelte, de Richárd csak ártatlanul, szó nélkül vigyorgott rá.

Közben Eduárd hátradőlt székében, keresztbetett lábakkal, kecsesen tartott kézzel, ujjai között cigarettájával.

– Sajnálattal hallottuk, hogy többször is az életedre törtek – jegyezte meg. Kíváncsian figyelte Kornélt, akinek kezdett lassan túl sok lenni a három ugyanolyan, velőbe látó tekintet kereszttüze. – Még szerencse, hogy egyik sem sikerült.

– Nos – válaszolta Kornél –, néha igazán hajszálon múlott.

– Az hiénák soha nem fogják megtanulni, hogy az oroszlán a király a szavannán, ha nem feszegetik előtte a határokat kicsit – állította Richárd, mire öccse felvonta egyik tökéletes szemöldökét, a királynő pedig halkan kuncogni kezdett. A mosolya most teljesen más volt, mint amit eddig látott tőle Kornél: felszabadult volt, és kedves, tele melegséggel és szeretettel. Úgy mosolygott legnagyobb fiára, mint ahogy Erzsébet királyné szokott Kornélra.

– Ez egy Oroszlánkirály referencia volt? – kérdezte Eduárd.

– Honnan tudnád? Soha nem láttál egyetlen mesét sem.

– Igen, _Dick_? – dőlt előre Eduárd, és Kornélnak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a megszólítás most nem annyira a Richárd becézése volt, hanem inkább az angol szó másik megfelelője. – És A kincses bolygót melyikünk nézte meg minden nap hónapokon keresztül, mikor gyerekek voltunk?

– Aha, és azon kívül nem is néztél semmi mást.

És ahogy nézte Kornél a két testvér csipkelődését, hirtelen rémítő erővel és élességgel markolt szívébe a gondolat: _Nekem is volt testvérem. Testvérem, akivel néha ugyanígy szurkálódtunk egymással._ Bámult a két hercegre, a torkában gombóc formálódott, ahogy Mátyás hiánya a semmiből tört rá.

Eduárd úgy fordult el testvérétől, mintha az nem is szólt volna, tökéletesen ignorálva őt.

– Nem maradsz tovább, felség? – kérdezte helyette, mintegy félvállról, és nem is nézett Kornélra, aki ezért csak egy kis késéssel fogta fel, hogy a herceg hozzá beszél. Richárd mellettük hangosan nevetett öccse gyerekes viselkedésén, de a herceg továbbra sem foglalkozott vele. – Holnap jön nagybátyánk, Windsor hercege. Emlékezetes egy személyiség.

Richárd vidáman kacarászott.

– Jaj, nem tudod, mit hagysz ki – mondta ő is.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csodálatos találkozás lenne – jegyezte meg Kornél kicsit szárazabban, mint tervezte –, de nekem otthon koronázásom lesz.

– Így igaz! – kiáltotta Richárd. – Június 20-án, a nyári napfordulón.

– Igen – csodálkozott Kornél.

– Ha egy korona megöröklése nem egy rokon elvesztését jelentené – mondta Wales hercege –, meg egy életre szóló terhet, gratulálnék. De, mint trónörökös, aki (talán) egy nap ugyanezt fogja megtapasztalni, csak együttérzésemet tudom kifejezni.

– Köszönöm – motyogta Kornél, és a szíve kicsit megint összerándult, a királynő pedig nevető szemekkel pillantott fiára. Richárd jelenlétében egyértelműen többet mosolygott, mint bárki máséban.

– Kedves tőled, hogy ennyire féled azt a napot, mikor átveszed a helyem, Dickie – mondta.

– Drága anyám, az lesz életem legszomorúbb napja – felelte a herceg széles, napsugaras vigyorral.

Aztán jöttek, hogy elpakolják az asztalokat, és a királynő kérdőn nézett Kornélra, ahogy elindultak vissza a palota felé.

– Úgy hallottam, felséged szeret sportolni – mondta.

– Ez így van – vágta rá Kornél, felkeltett érdeklődéssel. Szívéről egészen gyorsan emelkedtek a felhők, és lassan újra kezdett kisütni benne a nap. Úgy tűnt, nem tudott sokáig rossz hangulatban megmaradni ebben a társaságban.

– És lovagolni tudsz-e?

– Tudok.

– Én már látom, hova megy ez – jegyezte meg Eduárd, és megálltak a pázsit közepén. – Úgyhogy most elbúcsúzom, mert nem hiszem, hogy találkoznánk, mielőtt menne a géped. – Megrázta Kornél kezét, közben ezzel folytatta: – Később papírban is küldünk szét meghívókat, de szeretném így szóban is előre jelezni, hogy María Ángeles és én jövő tavasszal megházasodunk, és igazán nagy örömünkre szolgálna, ha felséged is eljönne.

– Természetesen – felelte meglepetten Kornél, és egészen meg volt hatva. – Köszönöm a meghívást.

– Ne köszönj előre semmit, felség – kotyogta közbe Wales hercege. – Ha hagyjuk, hogy Eddie válassza ki az esküvő tervezőit, a legunalmasabb és legborzasztóbb ünnepség lesz, és bánni fogod, hogy eljöttél rá.

– Hát akkor – felelte Kornél – talán saját kezedbe kéne venned a dolgot.

Richárd hátravetett fejjel nevetett.

– Az biztos, hogy úgy jobban járnánk!

– Bátyám, ha te szerveznéd az esküvőm, egész este csak innánk és karaokéznánk – jegyezte meg unottan Eduárd.

– Kikérem magamnak – kontrázott Richárd. – Lenne kiadós lakoma is.

Öccse csak a szemét forgatta.

– Ez lesz egyszer Anglia királya – mondta Kornélnak, olyan „most szólj hozzá” stílusban.

Kornél hümmögött, és megint olyan furcsán könnyűnek érezte magát. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor érzett _ennyi_ könnyedséget utoljára.

– Nem tudom – pillantott Wales hercegére, és valami furcsa láng a mellkasában arra késztette, hogy (szégyentelenül) végigmérje őt –, szerintem nem lenne olyan borzasztó királynak.

A mosoly, amit Richárd most megvillantott, szelídebb volt, mint az eddigi vad vigyorai egy pogány napistenségnek, ami a herceg volt. Tulajdonképpen a mosolya pontosan ugyanolyan volt természetben, mint anyjáé: a herceg akkor tűnt a leghatalmasabbnak, hatalmasabbnak még a királynőnél is, mikor száz ágra sütött arca napja.

Kornél pedig egy hold volt, aminek nem volt saját fénye, csak visszaverte azt; és ha a legfényesebben is ragyogott, az is egy napnak volt köszönhető.

– Derüljön rá minél később fény – mondta lágyan a herceg.

Mindazonáltal, Kornél nem is akart semmi mást, csak pihenni a napon, hagyni, hogy átjárja a melege, hogy felszárítsa minden bánatát. Kornél nem akart volna saját fényt soha, hogy túl feltűnően ragyogjon, hogy túl sokan támaszkodjanak rá; elég volt neki inkább csak visszaverni azt a fényt, és közben megvigasztalódni benne.

Aztán Eduárd magukra hagyta őket, és a királynő autót hívatott.

– Elmegyünk a windsori kastélyba, ott jobbszeretek lovagolni – mondta Kornélnak, aztán Wales hercege felé fordult. – Dickie? Jössz velünk, vagy nagyon másnapos vagy?

– Hogy kihagyjak egy délutánt az anyámmal és királyi vendégével? – kérdezett vissza a herceg. – Még mit nem!

Így történt, hogy a királynő, Wales hercege és Magyarország királya autókba ültek, hogy kimenjenek Windsorba hármasban lovagolni. A kastélyt ma egész napra lezárták, direkt erre az alkalomra, amennyiben Kornél igent mond a lovaglásra; és most, hogy igent mondott, már készen várta őket a hely, lovak felnyergelve, frissítők és tea előkészítve.

– Rég nem lovagoltam már – vallotta be Kornél, miközben felmászott a számára elővezetett, hatalmas ló hátára. – Utoljára áprilisban volt rá lehetőségem, pont, mielőtt félholtra vertek.

– Az az eset még nálunk is sokáig beszédtéma volt – jegyezte meg Richárd, aki mérete ellenére csodálatos könnyedséggel és kecsességgel ugrott fel a nyeregbe. Fürkésző tekintettel pillantott át Kornélra. – Azt mondták, heten támadtak rád, és így sem bírtak el veled.

– Nos, ha csak rajtam múlik, egy idő után elintéztek volna – helyesbített Kornél. – Már éppen vége volt, mikor Erdéli Barnabás, a testőröm a segítségemre sietett.

– Igen, a testőr – jutott Richárd eszébe, és elpillantott arra, amerre Barnabás ácsorgott néhány angol őrrel. Egészen jó kedélyűen társalogtak. – _Ő_ hol volt mindeközben?

– Az eset a Decathlon férfi mosdójában történt – magyarázta Kornél, mire Richárd döbbenten nézett rá. Mert hát, igen, Kornél azóta már ráébredt, hogy királyok általában nem tartózkodnak egy Decathlon mosdójában túl gyakran. – Oda meg csak nem kísérhetett el, nem igaz? Kit támadna meg bárki is egy mosdóban?

– Téged, úgy tűnik – vigyorgott rá Wales hercege, Kornél meg visszamosolygott. Attól tartott, ha nem vigyáz, még ellebeg a ló hátáról.

Aztán melléjük léptetett a királynő is, és készen álltak a lovaglásra.

Kornél, előítéletnek engedve, arra számított, hogy nem fog sokáig tartani a dolog; de meglepetésére órákon keresztül nem szálltak le a nyeregről. A lovaglás jól megmozgatta minden izmát, amiket alig használt a felépülése óta, legalábbis nem annyit, amennyit szerette volna, és a végére jólesően sajgott minden tagja. Az pedig kiderült számára, hogy a királynőn és a fián is rengeteg izom volt a zsírréteg alatt.

A királynő lelkesen mesélt lótenyésztő szenvedélyéről, hogy milyen sokat foglalkozik szabadidejében lovászattal és lóversenyekkel. Beszélt más hobbijairól is, például a pilótaságról, aminek imádatát Richárd is osztotta vele.

– Van jogosítványom utasszállító repülő vezetésére – mondta büszkén a herceg, ahogy végiglovagoltak a Temze partján. – De életemben eddig csak kétszer vezettem olyat; inkább maradok a kisebb gépeknél.

– Egy-kettőt tartunk itt is – intett a királynő vissza az erőd irányába. – Még apám építtette nekem a miniatűr hangárt, amiben tartjuk őket—már kiskoromtól kezdve, mindig is odáig voltam a repülőkért – nevetgélt.

Kornél már abból tudta, mi következik, ahogy Richárd rá nézett, és ahogy neki pedig válaszként meglódult a szíve.

– Lenne kedved repülni velem egyet délután? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel a herceg.

– Köszönöm – válaszolta Kornél, és áldotta azt a kifejezéstelen arcát, hogy nem árult el az érzelmeiből semmit –, de tavaly karácsony óta nem annyira szeretem a repülőket.

Látta Richárd arcán, hogy megértette, a tekintetébe volt írva, hogy tudja, miért mondja ezt Kornél; de úgy tűnt, nem érdekelte. Ártatlan szemekkel nézett rá, és nem mondta, hogy rendben, nem állt el a dologtól.

– Egyezzünk meg – mondta. – Verseny, innen az asztalokig – mutatott a folyó partján álló fák felé, amik között a személyzet megterített nekik ebédre. – Ha én nyerek, elviszlek egy körre az egyik kétülésesen. Ezek igazán kicsi gépek, nem olyan batár nagy utasszállítók, de még a királyi magánképekre sem hasonlítanak.

 _„Tehát nem olyan gép, mint ami felrobbant a rokonaid alatt”, akarod mondani_ , fejezte be helyette a mondatot Kornél magában, de hangosan nem szólt. Habár a gondolat, hogy repülőre kell szállnia, mint mindig, most is összeszorította a gyomrát, azért keményen nézett vissza a hercegre; de Richárdnak a szeme se rebbent, Kornél pedig hirtelen döntésnek engedve, elnyomta magában a rossz érzéseket. És kihúzta magát a nyeregben.

– És ha én nyerek? – kérdezte.

Wales hercegének szája lassan vad mosolyra húzódott, ahogy megértette, hogy Kornél elfogadta a kihívást. A királynő csak figyelmesen nézte őket.

– Ha felséged nyer – válaszolta a herceg –, akkor azt csináljuk, amit csak ő akar.

– Ó, igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Kornél.

– A szavamat adom – biccentett nagy komolysággal Richárd, ami csak félig tűnt megjátszottnak. – Ha az a kívánságod, még a Temzében is úszhatunk. Vagy kinyittatom a házimozit, és nézünk valamit. Kettesben – tette hozzá, mintha nem lett volna egyértelmű.

Kornél mellkasában egyre biztosabban égett az a láng, ami reggelinél gyúlt benne.

– Vagy elmondod, mi az a dolog a majmokkal – vonta fel a szemöldökét, mire Richárd hangosan felnevetett, és a királynő is mosolygott.

– Ha így folytatjátok, nem lesz ebből semmi – mondta vidáman. – Eddig csak a szátok járt, de nem látom, hogy futnának azok a lovak!

– Akkor add meg a jelet, anyu – rikkantotta Richárd –, és már itt sem vagyunk!

Aztán a királynő hatalmasat füttyentett, és a két férfi nekiiramodott. Pontosabban a lovaik.

Kornél pedig nem volt olyan nagy ló-imádó, mint a királynő, és nem sokszor ült bele saját kedvteléséből a nyeregbe, mint ahogy azt valószínűleg anyja és fia tette; tehát nem volt nagy tapasztalata a lóval való versenyzések terén. Tulajdonképpen, ahogy lovát nógatva igyekezett utolérni Wales hercegét, szíve leges-legmélyén be kellett, hogy vallja magának, hogy már mikor belement a dologba, már akkor tudta, hogy semmi esélye a másik ellen.

Szóval miért ment bele akkor? – kérdezhette volna magát, de inkább nem tette. Hosszú idő után először végre könnyű volt valami, nem kellett aggódnia semmin, agyát törnie. Hosszú idő után először végre tökéletesen jól érezte magát, a lelke legmélyéig.

És természetesen Richárd nyert. Kifulladva értek az asztalokhoz, hatalmasat fékezve a fák alatt, kissé megijesztve az ott sürgölődő személyzetet; és a herceg hangosan nevetett.

Beletelt egy pillanatba, mire Kornél rájött, hogy két nevetést hall; aztán még egybe, mire rájött, hogy a másik, aki olyan megállíthatatlanul nevet, az ő maga. Annyira megdöbbent, hogy azonnal el is hallgatott—de a herceg a lován kétrét görnyedt a hahotától, és Kornél sem tudott mellette komoly arccal tovább ülni. Újra elnevette magát.

– Rendben – mondta, miután megnyugodtak, és még mindig kicsit szaporán vette a levegőt. – Most már bevallhatod, hogy direkt a lassabb lovat adtátok nekem. Már előre tudtad, hogy versenyezni fogunk.

– Nem tudtam – állította a herceg, és csak nem hagyta abba a vigyorgást, és a tekintetét sem vette le Kornélról egy pillanatra sem. – A semmiből jött az ötlet.

– Na persze.

Végre lekászálódtak a lovaikról, és közben a királynő is utolérte őket.

– Remélem az ebédünkbe nem vertétek bele a port, meg fűcsomókat – fedte meg őket nevető szemekkel.

De az ebéd tökéletes volt, és Kornél már régen tele volt, mikor még a desszertet is kihordták. Anyja és fia is nagyon édesszájúnak vallotta magát, a herceg szerint a nap minden étkezéséhez hozzátartozott a desszert, akár reggeli, akár ebéd, akár vacsora volt. Aztán még teát is hoztak ki, meg teasüteményeket azokhoz is; de bármennyit is ettek, és bármilyen lassan is evett Kornél, a lehető legtovább húzva a dolgot, egyszer véget ért az ebéd is, és Richárd felállva sürgette őt.

– Minimum egy kört muszáj tennünk, mielőtt hazamész – mondta, Kornél eszébe juttatva, hogy hiszen neki ma még haza is kell mennie.

Míg visszafele lovagoltak a kastély felé, csodálkozva vette végig magában a délelőttöt, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy reggeli óta bizony egyszer sem jutott eszébe az otthon, az otthoniak, a koronázás, semmi. A tudat pedig, hogy hamarosan vissza kell térnie, maga mögött hagyva ezt a helyet és ezeket az embereket, furcsa, kellemetlen érzéssel töltötte el.

De igyekezett lerázni magáról a rosszkedvet, és a jelenben maradni, hogy kiélvezze ennek a kis vakációnak minden percét, és hamarosan minden érzést benne felváltott a gyomrában növekvő idegesség és izgalom, ahogy a királynőt hátrahagyva, Richárddal ketten elindultak az egyik nagyobb füves terület szélén álló kicsi hangár felé. A herceg úgy vonult előtte, mint aki az űrbe indul, és céltudatos lépteibe belerengett a világ. A mosoly, amivel Kornélra nézett, egyszerre volt vad és szelíd, magabiztos és biztató.

– Semmi baj nem lesz – mondta –, majd meglátod. Úgy fogunk szállni, mint az álom. Nem repül nálam biztonságosabban senki a világon.

– Mikor kaptad meg a pilóta jogosítványodat? – kérdezte Kornél.

– Az elsőt tizennégy évesen. Aztán tizennyolc éves koromig kivégeztem mindent, amit csak kellett, míg le nem tettem az utasszállítósat. Nincs olyan repülő, amit ne vezethetnék, legalábbis legálisan – tette hozzá vigyorogva. – És ki is használtam ezt, amióta csak nagykorú vagyok, és kineveztek a Brit Királyi Légierő egyik parancsnokának.

– És részt is vettél bármiféle kiképzésen? – kérdezte kétkedő arccal Kornél.

– Ja, elküldtek egy-két dologra – legyintett Richárd. – De nem voltam soha egy hivatásos katona… nem úgy, mint te. – Átpillantott Kornélra. – Szokott hiányozni?

– Minden nap – vallotta be Kornél, önmagát is meglepve az őszinteségével. – De, azt hiszem, nem is annyira maga a katonaság, hanem inkább az, hogy nem voltam király.

– Na igen. – Megálltak a hangár bejáratában, és Richárd Kornél felé fordult. – Nem is gondoltad volna, hogy valaha is az leszel. Nem születtél trónörökösnek, semmi nem is mutatott arra, hogy valaha is a te fejedre kerülne a korona.

– Persze, megvolt bennem is az a királyi büszkeség – jegyezte meg Kornél. – Sokáig tartott, mire a felettesem elaltatta bennem a „királyi család tagja vagyok, nem parancsolgathat nekem akárki” hozzáállást. – Richárd erre halványan elmosolyodott, hunyorgó kék szeme megcsillant a kora délutáni napban, és őt nézve Kornél egy pillanatra elvesztette gondolatmenete fonalát. Beletelt egy-két másodpercbe, mire újra kézbe kaparintotta, és folytathatta: – De... azért mégiscsak egy olyan tagja voltam ennek a családnak, akiből soha nem lett volna nagyobb ember mondjuk egy katonai hadvezérnél. Legalábbis biztos nem _király_. Tehát – foglalta össze sután –, elég nagy volt az arcom ahhoz, hogy Hunyadi legyek, de nem eléggé nagy ahhoz, hogy trónörökös és király.

Kornél gyomrában az érzés átváltozott valami mássá, bár még mindig ezer csomóba volt kötve, és izzadt a tenyere. Richárd arcán most nem ült mosoly, de olyan komolysággal figyelte Kornél arcát, mint amilyennel eddig még nem tette; ettől a tekintettől pedig újabb érzés került az eddigiek mellé Kornél belsejében. Olyan volt, mint egy szikla szélén állni, szakadék felett. Olyan volt, mint amikor a katonaságban a gépből való ejtőernyős kiugrást gyakorlatozták, és Kornél alatt, a repülő ajtajában állva, nem volt más, csak az ég, csak felhők.

– Szerintem – mondta Richárd, és nagy kezét Kornél vállára tette, hirtelen lehorgonyozva őt, újra a földre hozva Kornélt –, nem számít, hogy minek születünk. Bármibe bele lehet tanulni, és ez alól az uralkodóság sem kivétel. Benned pedig megvan minden, ami ahhoz kell, hogy királlyá válj, és nem kell semmi más, csak egy kis _bátorság_.

– Bátorság – ismételte Kornél, és a herceg arcára végre visszatért a mosoly—az a szelíd féle.

– Neked nap kell, barátom – mondta hangosan, vidáman. – Lépj ki néha kicsit a fényre! Ha tovább ücsörögsz az árnyékban, még megfázol.

Egyszer megszorította Kornél vállát, aztán vonakodva, de elengedte, és elindult a hangár belseje felé, magára hagyva Kornélt a bejáratban állva. _Nekem nap kell_ , ismételte magában Kornél, és felnézett a felette ragyogó égitestre… de az most túl messze volt; hát inkább követte azt, amelyik a földön járt, és éppen egy gépbe készült beszállni.

– Ez lesz tehát a halálmadár? – lépett mellé Kornél, Richárd pedig felnevetett.

– Nem lesz halál – bizonygatta. Elmondott egy rakás dolgot a gépről, amiből Kornél valószínűleg magyarul se értett volna sokat; csak annyit fogott fel, hogy egy kétüléses kiképző repülőgépben készültek repülni menni.

Beszálltak, Kornél feltette az headsetet, aztán Richárd odanyúlt, hogy bekapcsolja neki, mielőtt a repülőt is elindította volna. Kornél gyomra most már almaméretű volt, és nem győzte a nadrágjába törölni a tenyerét. Richárd nevető tekintettel pillantott felé.

– Ne aggódj – mondta neki, és Kornél a fejhallgatón keresztül hallotta a hangját, a repülőgép zúgásán túl. – És kapcsold be a biztonsági övedet!

Aztán a gép elindult, és Kornél lelke lemaradva futott utánuk, ahogy a hangárban pihenő többi gépet maguk mögött hagyva, kizúgtak a szabadba. Odakint pedig Richárd felrántotta a gépet, és egy pillanat múlva már a levegőben voltak.

Nem robbant fel semmi. Nem történt semmi. Kornél egy darabban volt, még mindig élt, és repült.

Mikor lelke utolérte őt, és hirtelen megint önmaga volt, ma már másodszorra kellett ráébrednie, hogy kontrollálatlanul nevet, levegő után kapkodva, könnyű szívvel. Nem csak a gép repült, egyre magasabbra és magasabbra, de benne ő maga is. Átpillantott Richárdra, aki szintén nevetett, és visszanézett rá. Nem volt itt rajtuk senki más, egyes-egyedül ketten szálltak a felhők között, az ég közepén.

– Ezt figyeld! – hallotta a herceg hangját a fejhallgatón keresztül, és a gép még jobban emelkedni kezdett—mígnem már függőlegesen állt, aztán fejjel lefelé, aztán a föld felé, és az első hurkot egy újabb követte, majd még egy.

Kornél azon gondolkodott, vajon ilyen érzés-e drogtól elszállni.

Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el, meddig voltak az égen, de nem is igazán érdekelte. Richárd néha olyan magasra ment, hogy a felhőktől tényleg nem látszódott alattuk a föld, de néha lejjebb ereszkedett, és bemutatta az angol földeket a magyar királynak. Aki nem akart soha többé visszatérni rájuk, meg semmilyen földre, de egy idő után mégis újra ereszkedni kezdtek, és Richárd elkezdte visszaengedni a gépet a Windsori kastély zöld füves parkjai felé.

Odalent még gurultak egy darabig a hangár felé, aztán megálltak, és Richárd leállította a motort. Vigyorogva pillantott át Kornélra. Az arca ragyogott, haja kissé izzadtan, kunkorodva tapadt a homlokába, és ahogy Kornél, ő is szaporábban vette a levegőt.

– Ugye, mennyire nem olyan, mint egy egyszerű utasszállítóval repülni? – kérdezte, és olyan izgatott volt a hangja, olyan átéléssel mondta, hogy Kornélnak kicsit belesajdult a szíve. – Esküszöm, ez az érzés semmihez nem hasonlítható, egyszerűen _nincs hozzáfogható_ , csináltam én már sok mindent életemben, de ezt nem közelíti meg semmi! _Tizennégy éve_ nem találtam semmit, ami a közelébe ért volna. Semmit. Ha egyszer így felrepülsz, többé le sem akarsz jönni, esküszöm…

Kornél levette fejéről a headsetet, Richárdhoz hajolt, két tenyere közé fogta a herceg arcát, és a szót beléfojtva, megcsókolta őt.

Néhány hosszú pillanattal később Richárd elszakadt tőle, de csak annyi időre, hogy ő is levehesse fejéről a headsetet, aztán visszahúzta magához Kornélt. Haja puha volt Kornél ujjai között, nyaka kicsit csúszott az izzadtságtól, a szájának vanília íze volt, mint a fagylaltos palacsintának, amit desszertre ettek, a bőrének pedig nap-illata. Ahogy Kornél az ölébe mászott, kicsit beverte a fejét a gép alacsony plafonjába, mire mindketten nevetni kezdtek, és egy kicsit meg kellett állniuk.

– Úristen, hogy én mennyire remélem, hogy látnak minket kívülről – vihogott a herceg, de mikor Kornél megpróbált gyorsan visszamászni a helyére, karjaival átkarolta a derekát, és erősen tartotta—Kornél pedig nem ellenkezett. Újra kezei közé fogta Richárd fejét, és újra megcsókolta.

Valami lángolt benne, amitől remegett a gyomra, de ez egyértelműen kellemesebb fajta remegés volt, mint azok, amiket eddig tapasztalt. Itta Wales hercegének minden csókját és kapkodó lélegzetvételét, és hagyta, hogy a herceg felhúzza hátán az ingjét, és nagy tenyereit végigfuttassa minden centiméternyi bőrfelületen, amit csak talált; de mikor a kezei Kornél övéhez vándoroltak, gyorsan megragadta őket.

– Indul a gépem – mondta kissé gyenge hangon. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, mikor érezte így magát utoljára, de nem jutott egyetlen alkalom sem az eszébe.

– Ó, baszki – felelte Richárd kifulladva. Tekintete most az egyszer tompa volt, nem olyan éles és velőig látó, mint eddig, és fókusz nélkül ugrált Kornél arcán, mint aki egyszerre próbálja látni, bevenni az egészet. – Hát arról teljesen elfeledkeztem.

– Aha – értett egyet Kornél.

♕

Nem is lehettek volna nyilvánvalóbbak, mikor visszatértek a palotába. Kornél igyekezte nem igazgatni magán annyit az ingjét, de feje hátuljában egyfolytában ott motozott az aggodalom, hogy esetleg nem tűrte vissza elég jól; Richárd kipirult arca pedig jobban ragyogott a szokásosnál is.

Erdéli Barnabás szó nélkül meredt Kornélra, a tekintete szinte lukat égetett belé. Kornél úgy tett, mint aki nem veszi észre.

Szinte azonnal vissza kellett indulniuk a Buckingham-palotába, hiszen már így is késésben voltak. De Kornél volt Magyarország királya, és a saját magángépe várt rá, úgyhogy nem sietett annyira senki, de azért autóba ültek, és a konvoj elindult visszafele. Kornél pedig hálát adott az égnek, hogy rajta és Erdéli Barnabáson kívül egy angol sofőr is ült az autóban, aki biztosan tiszteletlennek találta volna, és elítélően nézett volna rájuk, ha a sofőr leteremtette volna a királyát, vagy magyarázatot követelő hangon szólt volna hozzá.

A Buckingham-palotába már csak arra mentek vissza, hogy elbúcsúzzanak, és aztán Kornél visszamehessen a Clarence-házba, és a sajátjaihoz csatlakozva, induljon a reptérre. Mikor a királynő elbúcsúzott tőle a palota lépcsőházában, kezet rázott vele, és halkan, hogy rajtuk és a Kornél mögött ácsorgó Erdéli Barnabáson kívül más ne hallja, ezt mondta:

– Az a baráti ajánlat még mindig áll. – Finoman Kornélra mosolygott. – És nem csak háborúk esetén… de akkor is, ha éppen elkerülni kívánod őket.

Kornél a tőle telhető legigazibb mosollyal válaszolt—ami most valahogy könnyebben jött a szokásosnál.

– Köszönöm – mondta. – Remélem, méltónak találod majd a barátságomat.

Később, mikor Kornél beült az autójába, és elindultak kifelé a palota udvaráról, az anyósülésen ülő Barnabás a homlokát ráncolva fordult felé, ezúttal nem törődve az angol sofőrrel.

– Jól értem – mondta lassan –, hogy Magyarország most tulajdonképpen szövetséget kötött az Egyesült Királysággal?

Kornél pedig felnevetett, mire Erdéli Barnabás úgy meglepődött a látványtól, hogy szinte eltátotta a száját. De aztán a sofőrjük furcsán pillantott felé, és inkább visszafordult az út felé, és nem mondott többet.

A Clarence-házban már minden indulásra készen állt, de Kornél még bement a házba, mondván, hogy elmenne még az út előtt a mosdóba, azt meg diszkréten nem hozta fel senki, hogy a repülőn is lesz mosdó. Tehát Kornél még kicsit húzta az időt, és olyan lassan ment végig a folyosókon, hogy az már szinte nevetséges volt, és annyi ideig ácsorgott a tükör előtt a mosdóban, hogy már biztos mindenfélét gondoltak róla odakint.

De nem számított semmi, mert mikor Kornél kilépett a mosdóból, azonnal vissza is lett taszítva oda. Richárd, egy pillanatra sem engedve el Kornél nyakkendőjét, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, aztán nekivetette hátát, és a nyakkendőnél fogva magához húzta a másikat.

Most Kornél szakította meg előbb a csókot.

– Oké, szóval – kezdte. – Nekem most haza kell mennem, hogy koronát kapjak a fejemre, és megpróbáljak irányítani egy egész országot—amiben még mindig nem vagyok túl jó—, és ki kell derítenem, kik ölték meg a rokonaimat, és ki próbálja háborúba taszítani az országomat…

– Eseménydúsnak hangzik – bólogatott Richárd. Most ő tartotta tenyerében Kornél arcát, és józan tekintettel nézett vissza Kornél szemeibe, aki furcsán ingatagnak érezte magát. Megint egy szikla szélén állt; de már volt a levegőben, már repült odafent, és nem igazán félt tőle többé. Ráadásul Richárd magabiztosan tartotta, tekintetével, kezeivel, így pedig nem történhetett semmi baj. – Tedd, amit tenned kell. Én nem megyek sehová.

Kornél azt gondolta, most valószínűleg csalódottnak kéne lennie, sajnálkoznia, hogy ilyen hamar el kell mennie, itt kell hagynia ezt a földön járó napistent, akit csak ma talált, és máris el kell szakadnia tőle. De nem talált magában semmi mást, csak elégedettséget, és végtelen békét, és valamit, ami gyanúsan hasonlított a boldogságra.

Richárd ujjai most nagyon óvatosan értek az arcához. Aztán másik kezének tenyere Kornél borotvált tarkójára csúszott, és lassan magához húzta, de nem csókolta meg; ajkait csak az arcához érintette, ahol az előbb az ujjai voltak.

– Esküszöm, soha nem fogok hagyni egyetlen repülőt sem felrobbanni a közeledben – mondta halkan. – Inkább viszlek magam mindenhova egy kétüléses kisgépben. Csak szólj, ha valaha is kell valaki, aki a felhők fölé röpít, felség.


	14. Chapter 14

> _do yall think the king and the queen became friends_
> 
> _AZOK A KÉPEK A KIRÁLYNŐRŐL, A KIRÁLYRÓL ÉS RICHÁRD HERCEGRŐL, AHOGY EGYÜTT LOVAGOLNAK A WINDSORNÁL I’M SOBBING HELL YEAH_ _😭_ _please let them be friends_
> 
> _the rulers of uk and hungary: *are hanging out together going riding and drinking tea and shit, implying the forming of a new alliance*  
>  usa and the other greatpowers watching in silent horror: https://t.co/..._
> 
> _remélem a királyunk lebratyizott az angol királynővel_
> 
> _Oké, most, hogy az Egyesült Királyság az új szövetségesünk, lehetne, hogy Románia is elnyugszik a picsába, és lebontjuk azt a retkes falat????_
> 
> _IF THE KING WON’T MARRY PRINCESS JUDITH OR EVEN PRINCE RICHARD I’LL RIOT https://t.co/..._

♕

A király 13-a este szállt le a visegrádi reptéren, és egyenesen a várba ment, hogy ott is maradjon a koronázási ceremóniáig, míg otthon elkészülnek az előkészületekkel. A hagyomány szerint végig kellett böjtölnie egy egész hetet, mielőtt fejére kaphatta koronáját, és amennyire lehetett, teljes elszigetelésben kellett élnie—bár ez utóbbi nem sikerült teljesen, hiszen a hét elején eljött hozzá az amerikai elnök, Hannah Gibson-Davies, és egy teljes napot végigbeszélgettek.

Nemesváry és a többiek nagyon nem örültek.

– Már a királynővel is összebarátkozott, erre most idejön az USA elnöke is – bosszankodott Pethő.

– És még csak nem is tudjuk, mikről beszélgetett velük! – tette hozzá dühösen Festetics. – Nem kellett volna egy besúgónak lennie ott valahol, aki kihallgatja őket? Kritikus, hogy tudjuk, melyik nagyhatalom vezetőjével mit beszélt!

– Őfelsége alig egy fél éve király, és máris megszerezte szövetségeseinek az Egyesült Királyságot és az Egyesült Államokat – füstölögte Széchy. – Nekünk meg még mindig csak Ukrajna van, meg az az egy-két idióta Romániában!

– Elfelejtitek – szólalt meg sötéten Nemesváry –, hogy itt, Európában, a Magyar Királyság a legnagyobb nagyhatalom. És kik Magyarország igazi uralkodói? Akik ténylegesen kezükben tartják az ország legfontosabb erőit? – Erre mindenki elhallgatott, és a sok tekintet Nemesváryra szegeződött, Andrássyé is. – Ki a katonai főtanácsnok, aki az egész honvédségnek parancsol? – mutatott a gróf egy széles mozdulattal Dobó felé. – És ki a kincstartó, a központi pénzügyigazgatás szervének elnöke? – mutatott aztán Pethőre. – És ki a _nádor_? – fordult végül Andrássy felé. – A király utáni legnagyobb méltóság, aki a király hiányában az egész országon uralkodik?

Egy pillanatig hidegen tartotta Andrássy pillantását, és Andrássy tudta nagyon jól, hogy ez, ahogy őt is bevonta a felsorolásba, kicsit neki is üzenet volt: Akármit is gondolsz, akárhogy is gyűlölöd, amit csinálunk, a része vagy te is, ugyanúgy a mélyben vagy velünk, nem vagy különb nálunk.

És természetesen igaza volt, Andrássy is tudta azt nagyon jól.

– Mind itt ülnek köreinkben – folytatta Nemesváry, visszafordulva az összegyűltek felé. – Az egyedüli szerv, ami felett nincs hatalmunk, ahol nincsenek embereink, az a kancellária, az egyház. De mit fog tenni az új kancellárunk, az érsek, az a tizenéves kisfiú, ha megtudja, mi készül? Hogy mit tervezünk a drágalátos királyi család ellen? _Elkezd imádkozni?_ – Ekkor már néhányan megnyugodtak Nemesváry szavaitól annyira, hogy felkuncogjanak. Lassan oldódni kezdett a feszültség. – Katonának toborozza a papokat? Ránk küldi őket keresztekkel és Bibliákkal? Megátkoznak minket?

Az összegyűltek egyre szabadabban nevetgéltek. Az előbb rájuk telepedő árnyék, a fenyegetés, hogy a király talán összebarátkozott két nagyhatalmú emberrel, kezdett teljesen szertefoszlani. Andrássy szinte látta nevető szemeikben a gondolatokat: Tényleg, mit fog tenni az érsek? Ránk küldi az Istent?

– A Királyi Tanács nagyja is itt ül – tette hozzá Nemesváry, körbenézve az arcokon. – Kik nincsenek velünk a Tanács nyolc tagjából? Breszler Panna, Heves Bíborka és az a bolond Esterházy. Csupa senki és pótolható személyiség.

Az összeesküvők tanácsa pedig elégedett, ragyogó arccal bólogatott. Andrássy nem mondott semmit.

– Hagyjuk is a brit királynőt és az amerikai elnököt – dőlt hátra Dobó, tekintélyes bajszát pödörgetve. Tekintete most már szinte elégedett volt. – Sokkal sürgetőbb, megoldandó problémánk van.

– Vass Ferenc – biccentett Széchy. – A Testőrség kapitánya egyre bizonytalanabb a dolgában, egyre vonakodóbb teljesíteni a parancsainkat. Félő, hogy ellenünk fordul. Hogy megy árulkodni a királynak.

A többiek helyeslően mormogtak.

– Nos – rendezgette a papírjait Nemesváry komoran –, azt hiszem, mind tudjuk, hogy mi a teendő ebben az esetben…

♕

Pénteken Andrássy elment a királyhoz Visegrádra, a valószerűtlenül fiatal érsekkel együtt, hogy átbeszéljék a koronázás menetét. Körbeültek Kemenessel és a király két személyi asszisztensével, előttük kiterítve a tervek, és még egyszer utoljára átvettek mindent; majd ők még aznap este vissza is mentek Budapestre. A király másnap hajnalban érkezett, a ceremóniára.

A koronázási menet a palotából indult, reggel 7-kor, az Oroszlános udvarból. A zászlóhordozók vonultak legelöl, végig a Szent György utcán, a Dísz tér felé, kezükben a Magyarország alá tartozó minden tartománynak és földnek a lobogóival, mögöttük pedig egy pápai hírnök vonult, aki a pápa személyes áldását hozta a királynak, talpig magyar katonai díszruhába felöltöztetve, oldalán fegyver, kezében apostoli kereszt. Aztán jöttek a nemesek, akik a királyi felség díszeit hordozták magukkal: Végh János plébános, segédpüspök és a Szent Jobb őre hozta a keresztet; Pethő Zsuzsanna kincstartó hozta a királyi palástot; Gróf Nemesváry Gergely a jogart; Gróf Esterházy Géza az országalmát; Gróf Dobó Sándor, a katonai főtanácsnok a királyi kardot; Gróf Andrássy József nádor pedig a koronát.

Mögöttük jött a király.

II. Hunyadi Kornél király gyalog vonult végig az utcákon, teljesen tiszta, hófehér ingben, amin az egyetlen díszítést fehér, dús zsinórozás jelentette. Nadrágja is hasonlóan egyszerű volt, csizmájával együtt; és más nem is volt rajta. Fedetlen fővel, egy szál ingben és nadrágban sétált a menetben, csupa fehér ruházata szinte világított a reggeli, nyári napon.

Az egész hetes böjtölés ellenére is gigantikus maradt, vállain egy egész ország elfért volna, lábainak nem volt szükségük hétmérföldes csizmákra. Fejét frissen borotválta, arcát kőből faragták, szemei kemények és üresek voltak, tartása egy katonáé.

Majdnem tökéletesen olyan volt, mint mindig—és mégsem. Volt benne valami, ami megváltozott, valami, ami eddig nem volt ott. Talán a tartása volt mégis más? A tekintete? Andrássy nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani, de egyértelműen ott volt a változás; már tegnap látta rajta, mikor Bencze Zsolt érsekkel elmentek hozzá Visegrádra.

Andrássy nem tudta lerázni az érzést, hogy Londonban történt valami.

A király mögött jött a Királyi Testőrség, élükön az új parancsnokkal, a (sajnálatosan és _teljesen véletlenül, balesetben_ ) elhunyt Vass Ferenc helyett. Szegény ember azon a héten halt meg, míg a király Visegrádon volt, és a felesége talált rá a holttestére, saját konyhájukban, az asztalra borulva. A rendőrség eleinte vizsgálta az ügyet, és arra még rájöttek, hogy valakivel iszogatott előző éjjel, de aztán a nyomozás hirtelen félbemaradt, és a nyomok eltűntek, és többé nem találtak semmit, rejtélyesen.

A Testőrség mögött jött autóban a királyné, majd néhány válogatott nemes és más hatalmasságok, aztán egy katonai zászlóalj, mögöttük rendőrség, tűzoltóság, újabb rakás nemes, aztán mindenki más. Az utcák és terek szélén, kordonok és katonák mögött, tömegek álltak és integettek a menetnek, hogy aztán becsatlakozzanak a végéhez. Mindenhol emberek ezrei várták a királyt; Budapest és a környező városok már az előtte való héten megteltek emberekkel, akik mind a koronázásra jöttek. Egész héten ünneplések és fesztiválok voltak mindenhol, míg a várban és a Mátyás-templomnál minden nap gyakorlatozták a menetet.

Most ez a rengeteg ember, magyar és külföldi, mind próbálták látni a királyt, ahogy végigvonult a Tárnok utcán, így érve a Mátyás-templomba.

Bent, az egész templom díszben állt, és persze tele volt emberekkel, minden padsora, és a karzatfolyosók is. A trón a szentélyben állt, magasan és kidíszítve, a főoltár és a szembemiséző oltár között; utóbbinál pedig Bencze Zsolt érsek várakozott, teljes érseki ruhában, fiatal arccal, göndör fürtökkel. A zászlóhordozók felsorakoztak oldalt, a falnál, a testőrség a kapuban állt meg, a királyi felség díszeit tartó nemesek pedig elöl, a padsorok között, várva a sorukra, hogy királyukhoz kerüljenek a kellékek.

Miközben a kórus kísérőéneke teljesen elhallgatott, és a vendégek elnyugodtak, Pethő Zsuzsanna mormogott valami megjegyzést, de sem Andrássy nem foglalkozott vele, sem Nemesváry. A férfi olyan arccal tartotta a jogart, mint aki soha nem volt még ilyen büszke, egész életében. Legalább ő jó színész volt—Pethő fancsali arca vetekedett Dobó haragos homlokával.

Maga a király csatlakozott Bencze Zsolt érsekhez a trónhoz vezető lépcsők előtt, és szembefordult a templomban összegyűltekkel. Most következett a király esküje.

Mikor II. Hunyadi Kornél megszólalt, hangja bezengte az egész templomot.

– Mi, Hunyadi Kornél Sámuel Bálint – kezdte –, Isten kegyelméből Magyarország e néven második apostoli királya, mint Magyarország örökös és apostoli királya, esküszünk az élő Istenre, boldogságos Szűz Máriára, s az Istennek minden szentjeire, hogy az Isten egyházait, Magyarország törvényhatóságait, s egyházi és világi minden rendű lakosait jogaikban, kiváltságaikban, szabadságukban, szabadalmaikban, törvényeikben, régi jó és helybenhagyott szokásaikban megtartandjuk, mindenkinek igazságot szolgáltatunk, Magyarország jogait, alkotmányát, törvényes függetlenségét és területi épségét sértetlenül fenntartjuk. Isten minket úgy segéljen, Boldogasszony nékünk irgalmat úgy nyerjen, Istennek szentjei értünk úgy imádkozzanak, Istennek szent teste végnapunkon üdvösségünkre úgy méltó legyen, föld tetemünket úgy fogadja be, onnét harmadnapon ki ne vesse, magul magunk úgy ne szakadjon, ítélet napján Istennek szent színét úgy láthassuk, örök pokolba úgy ne temettessünk, hogy e szerzést e jegyzékbe, mit az ország szerzésére megírattak, azt erősen és tökéletességgel mind megtartjuk, semmit ellene nem teszünk, sem tétetünk.

Andrássy figyelte az arcokat a tömegben. Látta Erzsébet királynét meghatottan figyelni fiát, az összeesküvőket sunyi pillantásokat váltani, a többi nemest ünnepélyes komolysággal hallgatni a királyt. A tömeg nagyja nem is ismerte ezt a fiatalembert, aki alig volt itthon, mielőtt elment volna hónapokig tartó, országos körútjára. Ha Hunyadi Kornélnak lett volna több ideje királynak lenni, bizonyára hamarosan mind megismerte volna őket, udvarának minden tagját. Andrássy pillantása megakadt az öreg Gróf Daubner Mihályon, aki valamikor régen a katonai főtanácsnok volt, most pedig szenvedélyes műfordító és író. János király őt kérte, hogy írja meg a biográfiáját, amiről azóta se tudja senki, hogy hogy áll, mert mióta meghalt a volt király, nem hajlandó beszélni róla senkinek, de az újnak bizonyára szívesen megmutatta volna, és odaadta volna. De a király őt se ismerte, ahogy olyan sok mindenki mást sem; és ki tudja, lesz-e ideje megismerni, akár Daubnert, akár bárki más jelentős és érdekes személyt.

Ha az összeesküvőkön múlott, Andrássy tudta, hogy a király még azelőtt halott lesz, hogy az udvarból bárkivel is összebarátkozhatna.

De most még élt, letette királyi esküjét, és letérdelt Bencze Zsolt érsek elé. Tartották neki a szentelt olajt, amibe ő belenyúlt, és az ujjával kente fel a királyt két kezén és homlokán, hogy megáldja. És ahogy Andrássy hallgatta az érsek halk, szinte csak a királynak szánt hangját ( _„Ekkor fogta Sámuel az olajos korsót, öntött belőle Saul fejére, megcsókolta, és ezt mondta: Ezennel felkent téged az ÚR öröksége fejedelmévé”),_ ijesztő élességgel villant fejébe az emlék, VII. János megkoronázása.

VII. Hunyadi Jánosé, aki egy egész életen át jó barátja volt Andrássynak, és akit ő elárult, mert Nemesváryék megölték a királyhoz hű feleségét, hogy megmutassák neki, hogy nincs biztonságban, és kezükben az élete. Hogy elhallgattassák. Andrássy pedig azóta néma volt, és nem szólt semmit, ahogy azt elvárták tőle.

Nemesváry is VII. János barátja volt valaha. Milyen szív lakhatott annak mellkasában?

 _Nos, az enyémnél nem különb_ , gondolta a nádor.

Közben a trón előtt felöltöztették a térdeplő királyt. Aranyszínű, díszes dalmatikát adtak a fehér ingre: „A diakónusok és aldiakónusok mintájára”, magyarázta neki egyszer régen VII. János, mikor az ő koronázására készültek, és számba vették a ceremónia menetét, „azt mutatván, hogy a papság méltóságában osztozkodnak a vallásosság megőrzése és védelme érdekében.” Erre következett a királyi palást, „ami a királlyá való emelkedését jelenti.” Miután Pethő átadta a kelléket, és feladták a királyra, ő talpra állt, és megfordulva, szembenézett az összegyűltekkel. Dobó átadta a királyi kardot, amit az érsek megáldott, és felkötötte a király oldalára, és ő kihúzva hüvelyéből, keresztet rajzolt vele a levegőbe. Miután elrakta a kardot, kezébe adták a jogart és az országalmát is, és Andrássyn kívül minden nemes helyre mehetett már.

Andrássy előrelépett a koronával, aminek belseje bársonnyal volt kibélelve, mert a korona nagyobb volt egy átlagos emberi fejnél, és különben lecsúszott volna a király fejéről.

Az elmúlt évtizedekben a nádor és az érsek mindig együtt rakták a koronát a királyi fejre, de idén a király másképp akarta. Mikor Andrássy és az érsek elment hozzá előző nap Visegrádra, Őfelsége hirtelen felvetette, hogy mi lenne, ha a régi szokás szerint, az érsek inkább egyedül koronázná meg őt. A felvetés látszólag a semmiből jött, pontosabban a király arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni semmit, mint mindig—de Andrássynak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a döntés szándékos. Abban a pillanatban megint úgy érezte magát, mint azon az éjszakán, mikor Kornélból király lett: hogy fogalma sincs, a fiatalember mennyit tud, hogy mit készül tenni.

Ennek ellenére nem ellenkezett, elfogadta a felvetést—hiszen ki volt ő, hogy megtagadja? Ha már egyszer az ő hibája is, hogy elvesztette a családját, és meg kell halnia neki is, igazán megtehet érte ennyit. Tehát most csak átadta az érseknek a fejdíszt, majd ő is hátralépett, és Bencze Zsolt egyedül helyezte azt a fél térdre ereszkedő király fejére.

Amikor pedig II. Hunyadi Kornél király felemelkedett, és a trónusához fellépdelve, helyet foglalt rajta, meghúzták a harangokat, és megszólalt a kórus.

Latinul énekeltek, a Király Orgonájának becsatlakozásával, és Andrássyt egészen halványan, de kirázta a hideg, ahogy az ünnepélyes összhangját hallgatta az áhítatos kórusnak és az őket kísérő, néha halkan, néha egészen hangosan felzúgó orgonának. Eszébe jutott, amit erről a részről mondott neki VII. János.

„Ez a [_Te Deum_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohDqL6pjpjY)”, mondta a grófnak a király. „Vagyis _Téged, Isten, dicsérünk_. Az érsek úr szerint, ebben az énekben a föld és az ég kórusa egyesül, egyszerre dicsérve Istent. Kicsit hátborzongató belegondolni, hogy amíg a templomi kórust hallgatjuk, a mennyben egyszerre énekel velük egy angyali kórus, míg az orgona mindkettőt kíséri, nem igaz?”

Így ült trónján II. Kornél király, és a harangokon túl egyszerre énekeltek előtte földi és mennyei kórusok.

A himnusz végén a templomot megtöltő tömeg egyszerre tört ki üdvrivalgásban, és mikor odakint a tüzérség lövéseket adott le, a téren és az utcákon lévők is tudták már, hogy odabent vége az éneknek, és mind csatlakoztak. A harangok pedig nem szűntek meg kongani, sőt, ekkor már a város összes harangja megszólalt.

Aztán a gyülekezet felállt, és a király, az országalmát és a jogart lerakva, végigvonult a padsorok között, ki a kapu elé. A templomban is lehetett hallani, a kinti tömeg kiáltását:

– Éljen a király! – ordították egyszerre. – Éljen a király! Éljen a király!

Andrássy mellett Dobó és Pethő összenéztek, és a nádor is, akaratlanul is feléjük fordult, és Nemesváry visszanézett rá. De egyikük se mondott semmit, mert Esterházy és Végh János plébános is ott állt a közelben, és egyébként is, nem volt, mit mondani. Andrássy legalábbis úgy találta, nincs semmi mondanivalója, nem erről az eseményről, nem ezeknek az embereknek.

Aztán Erzsébet királyné mellé lépett, belé karolt, és az arca ragyogott; a nádor pedig nem tehetett mást, csak viszonozni a királyné mosolyát. Együtt indultak a templom bejárata felé, hogy csatlakozzanak a királyhoz; aki, miután eleget állt a templom előtt összegyűltek ünneplésében, most lóra szállt, és a menet újra megindulhatott. Ezúttal a király ment legelöl, mindenki más mögötte és lova mögött következett. Így mentek végig az Országház utcán, el a Mária Magdolna-toronyhoz, ahol a királynak több tucat embert kellett lovaggá ütnie.

A harangok közben soha nem hallgattak el, még akkor is kongtak, mikor a király elindult a menet utolsó állomására, a Szent György térre, ahol a koronázási domb volt felállítva. És nem csak Budapest harangjai zúgtak, de az országban mindenhol, egy teljes óráig, minden percben. A király pedig felvágtatott a dombra, kardját előhúzta, és a négy táj felé suhintott vele.

A ceremóniának pedig vége volt.

Ezután már csak az ünnepi ebéd volt vissza. Mind a meghívottak visszavonultak a palotába, és a nagy ebédlőben az asztalokhoz ültek; és beszélgettek és elfoglalták magukat, míg a király a lakosztályából vissza nem tért, ahová átöltözni ment. Az asztalhoz már kardja nélkül érkezett, és díszes, aranyozott fonalakkal mintázott díszmagyarral palástja alatt, fején pedig továbbra is rendületlenül, egyenesen ült koronája. Érkezésére mindenki felállt; és Andrássy kezdte a köszöntéseket.

Mivel ő szerette rövidre fogni a beszédeit, hamar végzett, és a király még figyelt is rá. De aztán jött Festetics, Bajna, Breszler Panna, Széchy Ilona grófné, Gróf Tuba Lajos és Daru Aranka, meg egy tucat másik ember, és annak ellenére, hogy a nagyjuk az összeesküvők közül való volt, terjengős és nyájas köszöntőt mondott. A nádor faarccal tűrte és hallgatta a hosszú beszédeket, közben szánakozva figyelte a királyt, akinek mosolya már lassan grimasszá torzult, bármennyire igyekezett is barátságos arccal végighallgatni az összegyűlteket. A szeme lassan üvegessé vált, már a második embernél elvesztette a fonalat, és csak tettette a figyelmet—csak akkor főkuszált újra szeme, mikor Nemesváry állt fel, hogy elmondja az utolsó beszédet.

– Utolsó lévén, sajnos nem sok maradt, amit mondhatok – mondta egy nyájas mosollyal –, hiszen már mindent elmondtak az előttem szólók. Csak megismételhetném a sok jókívánságot, de azokból Őfelsége már annyit kapott, hogy, azt hiszem, már a könyökén jön ki. – Az egybegyűltek vidáman, engedékenyen nevetgéltek. – Így hát, engedje meg, uram, hogy saját, alantas szavaim helyett egy nagy költőnket idézzem inkább:

_„Isten segíts! királyok istene!  
Emeld fel hozzád a király szivét,  
Értelme légyen mint napod szeme,  
Hogy végig lássa roppant helyzetét,  
Hogy aki fényben milliók felett van,  
Legyen dicsőbb erényben, hatalomban.”_

Andrássy a király arcát figyelte. Az ugyanolyan kifejezéstelen maradt, mint amilyen mindig volt, de a nádorban mégis egyre biztosabb lett a sejtés, hogy a király tud valamit—ha nem is mindent, de valamit biztosan—, és hogy megértette Nemesváry gonosz, gúnyos szavalását; ami egyértelműen csak az volt, gúny, semmi több.

De ha valóban tudta, ha valóban megértette, az csak akkor volt lehetséges, ha János király és Mátyás herceg is tudtak valamit, máskülönben ki mondta volna el neki? Tehát vajon végig tudta volna a volt király, mi történik? Hogy legbensőbb bizalmasai és barátai a halálát tervezik? De akkor nem tett volna valamit?

Persze lehetséges volt, hogy Andrássy csak egyre paranoiásabb lett—hiszen a király szeméből nem olvashatta ki ezeket, ezek csak saját gondolatai, megérzései voltak. Amikről pedig könnyen kiderülhetett, hogy alaptalanok voltak. A király meg, miután elkezdődött az ebéd, csak udvariasan beszélgetett a hozzá legközelebb ülőkkel, és nem látszott rajta semmi, hogy mit gondol, hogy mit tud. A tányérjához pedig, bár előtte egy héten át böjtölt, szinte teljesen nem nyúlt, csak a borát kortyolgatta.

Az ebéd végeztével aztán, a király visszavonult a lakosztályába, ahová csak a koronaőrök és az érsek mentek vele, hogy megszabadítsák palástjától és a koronától—és hogy végül mindenki magára hagyja.

♕

Az ünneplés egész nap és egész este folytatódott a köznép körében, tűzijátékok robbantak majdnem egész éjjel, mindenhol bulikat tartottak, és az egész olyan volt, mint egy szilveszter éjszaka; de a királyt többé egész nap nem látta senki—legalábbis senki a publikumból.

Késő este eljött hozzá Dobó Kende, Erdéli Barnabás, Horváth Rebeka és Nemesváry Eszter; utóbbi kezében telefonjával. Kornél még soha nem látta azelőtt olyannak, amilyen akkor este volt. Viharszürke szemei villogtak, és tekintete és tartása határozott volt, de azért a hangja megremegett egy kicsit.

– Oké – kezdte, mikor körbeültek Kornél ülőgarnitúráján. Kezeiben markolászta a telefont, mélyeket lélegzett. – Tegnap emberek jöttek hozzánk, Festetics, Pethő… tehát a szokásos gang, akik egyébként soha nem jönnének, ha én is otthon vagyok, de úgyis mindig megtudom, ha nálunk voltak. Ők _és_ még más, új emberek, akiket eddig nem láttam. Én előtte azt mondtam apámnak, hogy elmegyek, mert úgy is volt, el terveztem menni, de aztán a lány, akit korrepetálok angolból, rettenetesen beteg volt, és inkább hamarabb befejeztük az órát. Tehát hazamentem, másfél órával korábban, mint terveztem, és a konyha felőli hátsó ajtón mentem be, mert meg akartam dézsmálni a vacsit. Követ mindenki? – kérdezte hirtelen tétován.

– Miért fontos a vacsora? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Horváth Rebeka.

– Nem fontos – mondta gyorsan Eszter. – Csak megemlítettem.

– Rendben. Tehát rajtakaptad az összeesküvőket – terelte vissza a témára Erdéli Barnabás, Eszter pedig bólintott.

– Ők nem tudták továbbra sem, hogy hazaértem – mondta –, úgyhogy nyugodtan hallgatózhattam.

– Hallgatóztál? – csillant fel Dobó Kende szeme. – Szép munka!

– Tulajdonképpen nem hallottam semmi használhatót – vallotta be Eszter. – De a kulcslyukon keresztül figyeltem őket, és akkor láttam, hogy új, eddig ismeretlen arcok vannak köztük, akikkel nem magyarul beszélgettek… azt hiszem, ukránul? És volt náluk egy halom papír, amiket aztán apám bezárt az asztali fiókjába. És mert leskelődtem, láttam, hová teszi a kulcsot.

– Tehát ma – folytatta, és előredőlt ültében, a többiek reflexből követve példáját –, mikor apám kora reggel elindult, hogy átvegye jogart, amit a felvonuláson kellett vinnie, én még bent maradtam a házban, mert én még ráértem, és egyébként is mindenféle probléma volt a ruhámmal… mindegy. A lényeg, hogy a ház egész népe kivonult a menetre, csak Juci és én maradtunk, hogy a hülye ruhámmal szerencsétlenkedjünk. Aztán elküldtem Jucit, hogy szerezzen virágot a sarki virágboltból, amit felséged lába elé dobhatok…

– Dobtál elém virágot? – ráncolta a homlokát Kornél, és próbált visszaemlékezni ilyesmire.

– Nem, azt csak úgy mondtam – rázta a fejét Eszter. – Hogy elküldjem a csajt, és én zavartalanul lóghassak be apám asztalához, és szerezhessem meg a papírokat. Nos, a vaskos köteg, amit akkor este láttam, nem volt sehol, de azért nem jöttem el üres kézzel. – Végre feloldotta a telefonja zárát, és letette a kör közepén álló, kicsi dohányzóasztalra. Komolyan nézett körbe az összegyűlteken. – Nem akartam elhozni őket, mert azt apa észrevette volna. De lefotóztam őket.

Mind az asztalon heverő telefonra néztek: a galéria volt megnyitva. Először nem mozdult senki. Aztán Horváth Rebeka Kornélra pillantott.

– Felség? – szólalt meg, és a többiek is felé fordultak. Mind arra vártak, hogy ő nyissa meg a képeket. Tehát Kornél kinyúlt, és kezébe vette a fehér, rózsaszín tokos telefont, és rábökött az első miniatűrre.

Túl ideges volt, tekintetével olyan gyorsan futotta át az első oldal rövid szövegét, hogy először nem is fogott fel semmit. Igyekezte lenyugtatni magát, újrakezdte. Némán átolvasta másodszor és harmadszor is. A szöveg lényege ennyi volt: „A csatolt névsorban szereplő Aláíró Felek fenntartás nélkül beleegyeznek az Egyezmény minden pontjába.”

Az Egyezmény tartalmáról nem volt szó, hogy mi az és miről szól, bár tudta azt Kornél amúgy is—de ahogy azt a szöveg ígérte, a következő oldalakon hosszú névsorok álltak. Az egyiken csak ukrán nevek szerepeltek, a másodikon pedig román nevek. A harmadikon következtek a magyarok. Kornél látta az első nevet: Gróf Nemesváry Gergely.

Kornél leengedte a telefont, és egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét.

Ez volt az.

Ez volt a névsor, összeesküvőinek listája. Azok az emberek, akik megölték VII. János királyt és Mátyás herceget, és akiknek az ő vérére is fájt a foguk, és ki tudja, talán anyjáéra is. Ezek az emberek fogtak össze, hogy háborúba taszítsák Magyarországot Romániával; és még ki tudja, kivel kerülnének még összetűzésbe, kik szállnának még be, ha valóban arra kerülne a sor—talán még világháborúba is torkollana ez az egész.

Kezében tartotta a felelős embereket. A tetteseket. Akiken bosszút akart állni. Tudta: ha ezt most elolvassa, nem fog kegyelmezni senkinek, megbünteti mindnyájukat, a bosszú nem fogja ereszteni, és nem lesz visszaút. De, gondolta magában Kornél, akarna egyáltalán kegyelmet bárkinek? Akar uralmat a bosszúvágy felett? Mélyen a szívébe nézett. Ha elolvassa ezeket a neveket, képes lesz elengedni a haragot? _Szeretné_ , hogy képes legyen rá?

 _És ha tudnám, hogy nem lennék rá képes_ , gondolta, _akkor tudnék most úgy dönteni, hogy inkább mégsem szeretném látni a neveket? Hogy inkább szeretnék tudatlan maradni?_ Lenézett a kezében tartott, lezárt telefonra. _Le tudnám tenni ezt a telefont? Képes lennék kitörölni a képeket a névsorról?_

A többiek élesen figyelték. Ők mit szóltak volna, ha Kornél hirtelen összetörte volna a telefont, teljesen elpusztítva a bizonyítékot?

De aztán arra gondolt: _van_ joga szemet hunyni az árulás felett? Megtehette ezt Jánossal és Mátyással? Ők vajon nem érdemelték meg az igazságszolgáltatást? Hogy a gyilkosaik megbűnhődjenek azért, amiket tettek? Az ezeréves törvény egyértelmű volt, még ha kissé visszamaradott és barbár is: a felségárulást halállal büntették. Ki tudott Kornél végeztetni egy rakás embert?

Mint minden magyar király, Kornél is apostollá lett, mikor királlyá vált. Isten földi méltóságviselője volt, „a földöntúli hatalom választottja, küldöttje.” A történelem során a magyar apostoli királyok valahogy „magasabbra emelkedtek”, mint más európai uralkodók, az apostoli cím is sokkal többé vált, mint amennyit legelőször jelentett. Mi volt Kornél tulajdonképpen? Isten? A köznéphez képest talán. De jelentette ez azt, hogy halálra ítélhet embereket, bármilyen bűnösök is voltak? Mint keresztény ország feje, nem inkább az isteni megbocsátást kellett volna hirdetnie?

Kornél megrázta a fejét. _Miért most kell elkezdenem filozofálni?_

Apostoli király ide, Isten választottja oda, Kornél nem érezte magát többnek egy egyszerű embernél, akinek meggyilkolták a családját, és aki ígéretet tett nekik, hogy megbosszulja őket. És mégis ki ítélkezhet ezért felette? Nem ezt tenné mindenki más?

 _Legfeljebb pokolra jutok_ , gondolta Kornél, ahogy újra feloldotta a telefon zárát, _azt meg kibírom, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy János és Mátyás végre békére lelhetnek._

Elolvasta a névsort. Elolvasta egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, annyiszor, hogy a végére kívülről tudja mindet, emlékezzen mindre, az összes névre. Azokra, akiket már ismert, azokra, amik újak voltak neki. Nem felejthetett el egyet sem.

♕

Abban mind egyetértettek, hogy a lista önmagában nagyon kevés. Ha bizonyítékot akartak, ami alapján el lehetett ítélni és igazság elé állítani ezeket az embereket, akkor magát az Egyezményt kellett megszerezniük.

– Legalább tudjuk, kiket kell kivizsgálni, kik őrizhetnek fontos információkat – mondta Horváth Rebeka. – A magyarokat is, de ezeket az ukrán és román összeesküvőket is, bármi is legyen az _ő_ szerepük ebben az egészben...

– Ez így van – értett egyet Dobó Kende. – Ezek alapján a nevek alapján több reményünk van egy eredményes úton elindulni. Ha elviszem ezeket a román neveket Tomescuhoz, talán ő is kezdhetne végre valamit.

Tehát megállapodtak, hogy míg Barnabás és Rebeka itthon kezdenek nyomozni több bizonyíték (és lehetőleg maga az Egyezmény) után, addig Kende visszamegy Romániába, a román miniszterelnökhöz, akivel odakint fognak kutakodni.

– Onnan talán még az ukránokhoz is eljutunk, ki tudja – vont vállat Kende. – Jó lenne tudni, ők mégis hogy kerülnek a képbe, vagy mi közük az egészhez.

A nyakigláb fiatalember még akkor éjjel elbúcsúzott tőlük.

– Ne aggódjon, felség – mondta Kornélnak, és megpróbálkozott egy szokásos, laza mosolyával, de most valahogy az sem volt az igazi. – Hamarosan vége lesz ennek a rémálomnak, és kezdhet a békére berendezkedni. Olyan békés lesz az uralkodása, hogy a végére egészen elhízik—habár az valószínűleg lehetetlen; amilyen nagy futó Őfelsége…

♕

Kornél pedig nem aludt egész éjjel. Hallotta fülében a latin himnuszt, az orgona zúgását, az emberek éljenzését, érezte homlokán a megszentelt olajt, fején a korona súlyát; és csak arra tudott gondolni: _a mai napnak nem velem kellett volna megtörténnie._

Azt gondolta, _nem vagyok Mátyás, nem vagyok János, itt állok a helyükben, a fényben, ahol nekik kellene. Ez az ő történetük kellett volna, hogy legyen, mégis én lettem a főszereplő._

Hajnalban átment Mátyás szobájába, és elővette az ágytámla mögül a mappát.

Valahogy így történt:

A rajzok és festmények ledöntötték lábáról, a földre fektették, és míg ő mozdulatlan várta a halált, azok szépen elhordták a köveket a mellkasáról, amik gátat alkottak odabent. Ezután pedig már szabadon áradhatott minden, ami megrekedt odabent, és ami eddig csak nyomta Kornélt, de könnyíteni rajta nem lehetett, de most végre felszakadt—

És Kornél végre, _végre_ , sírva fakadt.

Beszívta hónapok óta az első igazi, mély lélegzetét.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elképesztő, hányszor végighallgattam a _Te Deum_ -nak ezt a változatát, és a _Zadok the Priest_ -et, miközben ezt a fejezetet írtam...
> 
> A vers részlet, amit Nemesváry szaval, Vörösmarty Mihály _HYMNUS_ című költeményéből van.
> 
> Valamint az a tweet, hogy  
> “the rulers of uk and hungary: *are hanging out together going riding and drinking tea and shit, implying the forming of a new alliance*  
> usa and the other greatpowers watching in silent horror: https://t.co/...” egy meme, és a kép nemtom pontosan mi, de valószínűleg valami gif egy megrökönyödött emberről, vagy talán [ez](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1471227-monkey-puppet) a kép, idk, mindenkinek az, amit szeretne.


	15. III. RÉSZ

_Nekem most elég, hogy süt a Nap._   
_A nyár agyagedényéről lepattognak a virágok._   
_Nekem most elég, hogy a fák mozdulatain túl_   
_a mozdulatlan hegyekig látok._

_Tökéletes a messzeség és a magasság,_   
_mint a tenger vagy mint egy viharzó női test:_   
_szemem vonzáskörében itt remegnek_   
_s bizonytalanságukkal boldogítanak._

_Nekem most elég, hogy süt a Nap._   
_Látom az elhagyott folyókat; keresik egymást,_   
_látom az arcod a délutáni álom tenyerében_   
_s a babafejű rózsák körmenetét körülötted._

_Nem akarok semmire emlékezni,_   
_csak arra, ami ezután lesz, ami ezután lehet._   
_Fejet hajtok jövendő létem előtt,_   
_mert az még nem én vagyok, az még a mindenség maga._

_Nekem most elég, hogy süt a Nap,_   
_hogy érezhetem az érzéketlen kövek melegét is –_   
_Érlelem magamban a csodálkozást számotokra,_   
_hogy annak örömét hagyjam rátok a koponyám helyett._

(Csoóri Sándor: Nekem most elég, hogy süt a nap)

* * *

A júliusi nap rendíthetetlenül tűzött le Budapestre, már kora reggel leizzasztva mindenkit, aki csak az utcára lépett. És bizony voltak ma az utcán elegen.

– Állítottak fel elég párakaput az utcákon? – kérdezte Kornél, miközben kisétált a kapun, a rá várakozó autóhoz, kezében napszemüveg és kávé. Hófehér öltönye vakítóan ragyogott a napon, hiába sült meg alatta majdnem; Lengyel pedig ezúttal egyedül loholt a nyomában, az ő kezében telefon és tablet.

– Igen, uram – mondta a férfi. – Az egész útvonalon, végig párakapukat és vizet és üdítőket osztó standokat állítottunk fel.

– Hogy is volt az útvonal? – fordult vissza Kornél, megállva az autó nyitott ajtajában. Horváth Rebeka az anyósülés felőli oldalon várakozott, hogy ő is beszállhasson, Kornél után.

– A felvonulás a Városligetből, pontosabban a Hősök teréről indul, onnan végig az Andrássy úton, egészen az Erzsébet térig, onnan át az Astoriára, aztán Kossuth Lajos utca, Erzsébet híd, és a Tabánon van vége. De Őfelsége nem megy tovább a Hősök terén túl, ahol a beszédével elindítja a menetet.

Kornél biccentett, aztán beszállt az autóba. Miután Rebeka is beszállt, Ivanov a gázra lépett, és a sötétített üvegű autó kilőtt a palotából. Kissé késésben voltak—és nem volt egy egyszerű dolog eljutni a Budavári Palotából a Hősök teréig; nem, amikor szinte az egész város megbénult a napok óta tartó Budapest Pride miatt. Főleg ma, a Felvonulás miatt.

– Jó nagy kerülőt kell tennünk, uram – szabadkozott Ivanov, mikor látta, hogy Kornél a hátsó ülésen az öltönyét ellenőrzi, hogy nem öntötte-e le magát a kávéjával. – Jobb lesz sietnünk.

– Persze, menjünk csak – bólogatott Kornél. Minden rendben volt: öltönye továbbra is makulátlan volt. – Rebeka, beszélt Barnival?

– Beszéltem, uram. – Horváth Rebeka is öltönyben volt, de ő a testőrök fekete egyen-öltönyében—kiegészítve egy kis szivárványszín zászlót mintázó kitűzővel. – Eszterrel és a közös barátaikkal már a téren vannak. – Kornél látta a nő profilját, ahogy halványan elmosolyodott. – Azt mondták, majd integetnek, de nem hiszem, hogy látni fogja őket a tömegben.

– Elég a tudat is – legyintett Kornél.

– Barni azt is mondta – tette hozzá Rebeka, és ezúttal szélesen elvigyorodott –, hogy ha valaki megtámadná Őfelségét, akkor is csak rám számíthat, meg a rendőrségre, mert ma szabadnapja van, bármi is történjen.

Kornél horkantott.

– Ezt a döntését csak támogatni tudom – felelte—még ha tudta is magában nagyon jól, hogy Erdéli Barnabás soha nem hagyná magára a bajban, akár szabadnapos, akár nem.

A Hősök terére nyolc előtt egy kicsivel érkeztek. Olyan nagy volt a tömeg, hogy a Millenniumi emlékmű mögül tudták csak megközelíteni a szoborcsoport előtt álló színpadot, ahol Kornél a beszédét készülte elmondani. A teret betöltő, színes ruhákba öltözött emberek tömege olyan hangosan tombolt, hogy Kornél a homlokát ráncolva torpant meg a színpad mögött, rendőrökkel körülvéve.

– Gondolom, hogy nem miattam vannak úgy oda – pillantott kissé kérdő tekintettel a mellé lépő Lengyel Miklósra, aki már húzogatta is ujját tabletje érintőképernyőjén.

– A Felvonulás után valami koreai fiúbanda fogja koncerttel zárni a fesztivált, uram – mondta készségesen. – Ők voltak most itt, köszönteni az embereket, beszédet mondani…

– Kik?

– Shinee, uram – vágta rá gyanúsan gyorsan a személyi asszisztens. Kornél újabb kérdő tekintetére a vállát vonogatta. – Országh Anna írta.

– Országh Anna miattuk kért szabadnapot mára?

– Nem, uram, a Felvonulás miatt. Ő is részt vesz rajta. – Idegeskedve pillantott a karórájára. – Felség, a beszédje…

– Igen, igen, megyek már.

Tehát Kornél felállt a Budapest Pride színpadára, és beszédet mondott. Inkább nem is kereste Erdéli Barnabást és Nemesváry Esztert, úgyis tudta, hogy soha nem találná meg őket a rengeteg arc között. A tömeg színes zászlókat és lufikat és hasonlókat lóbált, de azért tisztelettudóan végighallgatták királyuk mondandóját, még ha nem is nagyon érdekelte őket. Persze, Kornél számított erre; Mátyás minden évben elmondta ezt a beszédet, Kornél rajta keresztül tudta, hogy ezeken az alkalmakon nem számított, király vagy-e vagy sem. Ezek a napok csak a Pride-ról szóltak, és nem is szólhattak másról. Ezért sem lett volna fair Kornéltól, ha ő is a vonulókkal megy, hogy elvonja a figyelmet a Felvonulás céljáról és fontosságáról.

A végén azért vastapsot kapott, és valaki még egy szivárványszín lobogót is megpróbált eljuttatni hozzá, kevés sikerrel.

A lépcső alján Lengyel Miklós már várt rá.

– A koszorúja eljutott Kertbeny Károly sírjához – jelentette –, a Mátyás herceg a Melegekért Egyesület helyezte el a nevében; a beszédje alatt meg is történt az esemény.

– Remek, köszönöm.

– A másik – folytatta Lengyel, miközben kipipált egy-két dolgot a tabletjén. Elindultak vissza, arra, amerről jöttek, rendőrök által kísérve, kordonok között. – Alvári Lázó költő szólt, hogy a könyvbemutatója augusztus utolsó hetére lett halasztva. Úgy tudom, Őfelsége kérte, hogy szóljunk, ha lesz…

– Ó – mondta Kornél, és egy pillanatra megtorpant. Lázóról és a verseskötetéről teljesen elfeledkezett. Feje túlságosan tele volt minden mással, hogy még erre is emlékezzen. – Igaz is – dünnyögte, és tovább indult. – Van időm rá? El tudok menni?

– Nos, az alkalom délután lenne – pillantott tabletjére Lengyel. – Tudunk egy óra szabadidőt szorítani oda, ha Őfelsége szeretne részt venni rajta.

– Őfelsége szeretne – válaszolta Kornél, és ezzel el is lett döntve.

♕

_hogy megy a királykodás?  
23:22_

_Ó, tudod  
0:10_

_Próbálom levadászni az embereket, akik meggyilkolták a rokonaimat, miközben igyekszem nem foglalkozni a ténnyel, hogy ha meglesznek, és királyi igazságszolgáltatás elé állíthatom őket, a büntetésük halál lesz, tehát tulajdonképpen ki fogok végeztetni egy rakás embert, és bemocskolom a vérükkel a kezemet  
0:12_

_Csak a szokásos.  
0:12_

_ó basszus  
0:13_

_nagyon szükséges megölni őket?  
0:16_

_Ez a törvény  
0:17_

_magyarországon Te vagy a törvény, vagy nem?  
0:17_

_én csak nem szeretném, hogy a bosszúvágyad felemésszen, de azt sem, hogy a bűntudatod tönkretegyen, miután halálraítélted ezeket az embereket  
0:18_

_szerintem ez alapján döntsd el, mit akarsz tenni  
0:18_

_hogy mi fontosabb neked. a bosszú vagy a lelkiismereted épsége?  
0:19_

♕

Bár szinte naponta beszéltek Richárddal, Kornél az arcát soha nem látta: a herceg nem küldött magáról, Kornél pedig került minden olyan helyet, ahol megláthatta volna—nem akart fényképet látni róla, habár abban nem volt teljesen biztos, hogy miért. Tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem volt biztos az érzéseiben, Richárdot illetően. Hiszen ez az egész dolog csak egy egyszeri eset volt, csak kavartak egy kicsit, a repüléstől elszállva, valami furcsa, rózsaszín felhőben. Ami nem tette kevésbé őszintévé, nem jelentette azt, hogy ne kedvelhették volna egymást őszintén—de Kornél akkor sem tudta sehova se rakni.

Azt tudta, hogy egész nap a telefonja után fülelt, hogy csipog-e, rezeg-e. Azt tudta, hogy mellkasa mélyén örökös meleget érzett, mintha szunnyadó, teljesen soha ki nem alvó parázs lett volna. Azt tudta, hogy a gyomrában furcsa éhség lakott, amit nem tudott étellel kitölteni.

Ha csak tehette, minden nap eltöltött egy kis időt a napon—és érlelte szívében a várakozást.

♕

Alvári Lázó könyvbemutatójára Kornél újra magával rángatta Esztert is, és Barnabással együtt most Rebeka is velük jött, hiszen állítása szerint már régóta várta a könyv megjelenését. Az esemény majdnem olyan sok embert vonzott magához, mint Hervasztóé; Kornél autója az épület bejárata előtt állt meg közvetlenül, és míg kiszállt, hogy bemenjen, rendőrök tartották vissza a tömeget.

Kornélnak csak akkor jutott eszébe Mária királynő és szavai, mikor belépett a helységbe. Megdöbbenve gondolkodott el. _Várjunk csak_ , mondta magában, _hiszen ez nem olyasmi, amit „a katona-énem” tenne, és nem „a király”? Helyes dolog nekem idejönnöm?_

Leültek egy hátsó sorba, és Kornél feszengve pillantott körbe, míg Eszter és Kornél két testőre vidáman cseverészett mellette.

– Ti látjátok valahol Hervasztót? – nyújtogatta a nyakát Eszter. – Azt mondta, ő is itt lesz.

Kornél Erdélihez hajolt, míg tőle balra Eszter és Rebeka tovább beszélgetett. Barnabás persze élvezhette akármennyire a programot, soha nem engedett fel igazán, és egy szempillantás alatt váltott vissza teljes testőr-módba. Feszülten figyelve várta Kornél mondanivalóját.

– Hiba, hogy idejöttem, Barni? – kérdezte Kornél, mire a másik fürkészve pillantott rá.

– Uram?

– Felelőtlenség, amit most csinálok? Tudom, hogy gyakorlatilag szinte bármit megtehetek – tette hozzá –, de neked mi a véleményed? – Erdéli Barnabás olyan gyanakvóan hunyorgott rá, hogy Kornél, ha szokása lett volna, elvigyorodott volna. – Oké, tudom, hogy általában mindig az ellenkezőjét csinálom annak, amit mondasz… de ezúttal komolyan érdekel, mit gondolsz. Mit javasolnál nekem ebben a helyzetben?

Barnabás egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

– Őszintén, nem gondolom, hogy egy könyvbemutató olyan nagy felelőtlenség lenne – mondta végül lassan. – Így is alig van ideje bármit is csinálni uralkodáson kívül; néha igazán megérdemel egy kis kikapcsolódást, felség. – Aztán hozzátette: – Az igaz, hogy az ilyen kicsi helységek, ahol ennyire össze van zárva másokkal, nem a legjobbak stratégiailag, és az ön megvédhetősége jelentősen csökken… – Kornél hümmögött. Ez már sokkal inkább volt egy „Erdélis” hozzáállás. – Mindent összevetve, uram, én továbbra is azt javasolnám, hogy ne menjen el ilyen alkalmakra. Mert azért mégis… Ön egy király, felség. A királyok pedig nem mennek csak úgy mindenhova. Úgy értem, nem csak önmagára kell figyelemmel lennie—de az önt körülvevőkre is. A köznépre.

Kornél körbepillantott a teremben.

– Maga szerint feszélyeztetve érzik magukat?

– Legalábbis nem mindennapi dolog egy egyszerű könyvbemutatón királyokkal találkozni.

Kornél megint csak hümmögött, és egy-két pillanatig nem is szóltak.

– Akkor maga szerint milyen rendezvényeken tűnhetek fel?

Barnabás a homlokát ráncolva gondolkodott.

– Talán valami színházi előadáson? Operában? Mindenképpen valahol, ahol elkülönített helye van…

Kornél a szemét forgatta.

– Csodálatos. Gondolom, akkor már a Margit-szigetre se menjek többé futni – próbált viccelni Kornél, de Barnabás a homlokát ráncolta. Aztán rájött, hogy a testőr a telefonja képernyőjét nézi, attól ráncolja a homlokát. Még mielőtt Kornél érdeklődhetett volna, hogy mi történt, Barnabás felpillantott rá.

– A Gázlómadár hazaért – mondta.

Kornél szíve hatalmasat dobbant, de arcán egy izom sem rezdült. Gondolatai azonnal kétszáz kilométer per órás sebességgel pörögtek, fejében minden lehetséges hír megfordult, amit csak Dobó Kende hozhatott magával Romániából, vagy Ukrajnából, vagy akárhol is volt. Megjátszott nyugodtsággal biccentett Erdéli Barnabásnak, aztán felállt, és már indult is ki a teremből, nem várva senkire.

Az ajtóban egy pillanatra mégis megtorpant, és visszanézett a terem túlvége felé, ahol a Lázónak felállított szék állt. A költőt nem látta sehol, hiszen az esemény még nem kezdődött el, és Kornél fején átfutott, hogy talán mégis várhatna egy kicsit Dobó Kende, meg a hírek, amiket hozott—vagy nem hozott. De ahogy a gondolat felvetődött, Kornél azonnal el is vetette, és anélkül hagyta el az épületet, hogy újra visszanézett volna.

Ideje volt megtanulnia végre, hogy bárhol is van, bármit is akar tenni, bárkivel is akar lenni, mindig, kivétel nélkül, a király énjének kell engednie. Mindig II. Kornél és az ő kötelességei jönnek előbb; csak utána következhet Kori, és az, amit _ő_ akar. 

Az autóban, úton vissza a palotába, egy pillanatra félbehagyta az aggódást azon, vajon mit fog mondani Dobó Kende, és egy kicsit arra gondolt, amit Barnabás mondott. Hogy a királyok nem mennek csak úgy mindenhova, és hogy nem megszokott egyszerű könyvbemutatókon találkozni velük. De megint eszébe jutott II. Richárd monológja Shakespeare drámájából is, és csak nem tudta megérteni, mitől különb ő, mint bárki más ezen a világon.

♕

Dobó Kende a hálószobájában várt rájuk. Kornél addig a pillanatig nem hagyta abba az aggódást, hogy beléptek a szobába—akkor pedig meglátták Kende arcát, és a megkönnyebbülés szinte tapintható volt, mind a négyük felől.

Kende lazán terpeszkedett Kornél díványán, és bár nem mosolygott, de arca szinte ragyogott.

– Na jó napot! – rikkantotta, mikor beléptek—aztán gyorsan felpattant, és fejet hajtott Kornél előtt.

– Az arckifejezéséből arra következtetek, hogy jól ment a dolog – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel Kornél, miközben leültetett mindenkit a dohányzóasztal körül. – Igazam van?

– Mint mindig, főnök… mármint felség. – Kende előrehajolt, alkarjaival térdén megtámaszkodva, és most már teljesen vigyorgott. – Jó híreket hoztam. El sem hiszem!

– Mondd már, ember! – förmedt rá Barnabás, a kezeit tördelve.

– Nyugi, tesó – csapta meg a testőr vállát Kende, aztán Kornélhoz fordult. Ijesztően kék szemei villámot vetettek. – Megvan az Egyezmény – jelentette be.

Barnabás felugrott, elkezdett fel-alá járni, Eszter a szája elé kapta a kezeit, Rebeka pedig tátott szájjal meredt Kendére—de szólni egyikük sem szólt. Mind Kornél felé fordultak.

Kornél mozdulatlanul ült a fotelben.

– Hol van? – kérdezte kifejezéstelen hangon.

Dobó Kende felállt, felhúzta a pólóját, és kirángatott egy összehajtogatott papírköteget a nadrágjából. Barnabás erre megállt, és elítélően meredt Kendére, aki széttárta karjait.

– Csak nem hozhattam be csak úgy – mondta.

Kornél nem foglalkozott velük. Felállt, kivette Kende kezéből a lapokat, és az egyik ablakhoz sétált. A szobának hátat fordítva állt meg, arccal a külvilág felé, és miután egy pillanatig bámult ki a meleg nyári koraestébe, széthajtogatta az Egyezményt, és olvasni kezdte.

♕

Az Egyezmény erről szólt:

A Nemesváry által vezetett nemesek csapata minden lehető intézkedést megtesz, hogy Magyarország és Románia egymás ellen forduljon; legmegfelelőbb a két ország között álló fal felhasználása lett volna. Mivel a magyar király és a román miniszterelnök békét szeretnének, minél hamarabb tanácsos valahogy egymás ellen uszítani őket, vagy amennyiben az nem megy, kiiktatni egyik vagy mindkét felet.

Amennyiben az Egyezmény magyar felei sikerrel járnak, és a két ország háborút indít egymás ellen, Ukrajna becsatlakozik, Magyarország mellé állva, így együttes erővel legyőzve Romániát.

Ukrajna pénzzel támogatja a magyar aláíró feleket, az Egyezmény sikerességéért.

Cserébe csak egy (jókora) darabot akarnak Romániából.

♕

– Tehát ezt az egészet az ukránok kezdték? – nézett fel döbbenten Rebeka, mikor ő is elolvasta a szöveget. A többiek mind visszaültek a helyükre, és némán végigvárták, hogy mindenki befejezze az olvasást. Horváth Rebeka visszakereste az aláírásokat. – Az elnök, a miniszterelnök, majdnem az egész Legfelsőbb Tanács…

– És mindezt csak azért, hogy szerezzenek egy darabot Romániából – ráncolta a homlokát Eszter.

Kende kinyitott egy ablakot, a párkányra ült, és rágyújtott egy cigarettára. Erdéli Barnabás felháborodva nézett rá, de Kornél nem foglalkozott vele.

– Nekem ez nagyon kockázatos egy tervnek tűnik – dünnyögte, és hátradőlt a fotelben. Még mindig abban az öltönyben volt, amit a felolvasóestre vett fel, csak a zakójától szabadult meg, és az ingujját tűrte fel. – Nem hiszem el, hogy nem veszik számításba, hogy mi van, ha más országok beállnak Románia mellé. Azt hiszik, ők nem szereznének maguknak szövetségeseket? Azt hiszik, Ukrajna ereje egyedül elég lenne ahhoz, hogy legyőzzünk vele bárkit, aki csak ránk jön? Vagy aztán mellénk is beállnának újabb országok, és aztán szép lassan egész Európát háborúba taszítanánk? Vagy mit gondolnak? _És mindez_ csak egy szelet Romániáért?

Barnabás elgondolkodva nézett az Egyezményre, amit Rebeka még mindig a kezében tartott, vagy ezredszerre olvasva el.

– Én voltam most Ukrajnában – szólalt meg Kende az ablakban. Elnyomta a cigit a párkányon, aztán a csikket kipöccintve az ablakon, becsukta az ablaktáblákat, és visszajött közéjük. – Ott sem minden teljesen fényes. Sok informátorom szerint polgárháború készül. Talán az ország vezetőit már nem is annyira érdekli, mi történik a határaikon kívül, mikor belül is minden a feje tetején áll.

– Hát nem tudom – nézett rá kétkedően Barnabás, de Eszter felkapta a fejét.

– Tulajdonképpen – mondta –, Festetics Lili még régebben mondta, hogy milyen sokszor megfordulnak náluk az ukránok mostanában. Hogy mennyire kétségbeesettek a magyarok segítségéért. Kérdeztem, mire gondol? Azt mondta, „hát, tudod, milyen szerencsétlen ott mindenki, nem tudják rendesen elkormányozni az országot”, meg ilyenek. De akkoriban nem érdekelt annyira, miről beszélt, nem kötött le annyira az ukrán politika, hát nem érdeklődtem tovább…

– Szerinted erre célzott? Az Egyezményre?

– Ha nem is az Egyezményre, és erre az összeesküvésre, szerintem elég sok köze lehet a kettőnek egymáshoz – vont vállat Eszter. – Lehetséges, hogy pont egy háború kell nekik Európában, hogy összerázzák az országukat? Ki tudja?

Kornél nem érezte magát meggyőzve, és Barnabás arcából ítélve, neki is maradtak kétségei.

– Lehetséges, hogy így van – mondta végül Kornél –, de én azt nem értem még mindig, hogy hogy lehetnek ennyire biztosak a dolgukban. Hogy miért ennyire biztosak benne, hogy nyerni tudnak velünk Románia ellen. Mindent erre a spekulációra feltenni kicsit őrült és felelőtlen dolog.

Egy kicsit mind elhallgattak, és gondterhelt csendbe süppedtek. Aztán Dobó Kende megköszörülte a torkát, és nyújtózott.

– Hát, akárhogy is – szólt –, Tomescu azt mondta, most már mindenképpen szeretne Őfelségével találkozni.

Kornél rápillantott.

– Igen? És mégis hogyan? Ha jól emlékszem, legutóbb is eltérítették az autóját.

– Nos, nyilván titokban fog kiszökni. Lenyomozhatatlan autóval. Álruhás, ismeretlen sofőrrel – mondta, és elvigyorodva megmozgatta a szemöldökeit—pontosabban a helyüket, ahol lennének.

Egy pillanatig mindenki csak meredt rá.

– Komolyan kicsempésznéd a román miniszterelnököt? – kérdezte lassan Erdéli Barnabás.

– Mér’ ne? – tárta szét a karjait Kende. – Simán.

– Hát te hülye vagy.

– Kösz a bizalmat, tes!

– Most komolyan, Kende – ingatta a fejét Barnabás komolyan. – Mégis hogy csinálnád?

– Drága barátom – nézett rá vissza Kende, és most hirtelen ő is komoly lett. – Csak elmondom… csempésztem én már embereket.

Erdéli Barnabás szemöldökei komikusan magasra futottak.

– Parancsolsz?

– Nem kívánom részletezni.

– Mikor csempésztél te embereket?

– Nem volt semmi komoly – legyintett Kende, aztán Kornél felé fordult. – Meg tudom csinálni.

Kornél csak értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát.

– És Tomescu meg is tenné? – kérdezte. – Mármint, rád bízná magát? Ennyire megbízik benned? Ennyire ismeritek egymást?

Dobó Kende lassan elvigyorodott, olyan vigyorral, amit Kornél nem tudott hová tenni.

– Ó, felség – mondta. – Hiszen régóta ismerjük már egymást. Tisztelt elődödnek is én tartottam vele a kapcsolatot, mindig is én voltam az összekötő közte és a Hunyadik között. Hát persze, hogy ismerjük egymást. Hát persze, hogy bízik bennem.

Barnabás és Rebeka ugyanolyan gyanakodó arccal néztek rá, de Kornél nem tudott ellenkezni. Ő is megbízott a furcsa madárijesztőben, nem csoda, hogy a román miniszterelnök kegyeit is megnyerte.

– Na jó – mondta végül. – Bízom benne, hogy tudod teljesíteni a küldetést. – Ez kicsit katonásan jött ki, és Kende is vigyorogva, komolytalanul szalutált. Barnabás kétkedő arcával egyikük se foglalkozott.

– Akkor én megyek is – állt fel Kende. – Áthozom a misztert.

– Várj – kapkodta a pillantását Rebeka. – Máris?

– Persze. Minek várni? Hát nem lenne legjobb a leghamarabb elrendezni mindent?

– Igaza van. – Kornél is felállt, mire mind követték a példáját. – Most már mindenünk megvan ahhoz, hogy igazságszolgáltatás elé állítsuk és elítéljük ezeket az embereket. De szeretnék előtte végre találkozni Tomescuval. Egyeztetni, hogy ő mit tesz, én mit fogok tenni, és csak _aztán_ cselekedni.

A kis csapat ott állt a szobájában, körben, izzó tekintettel, megfeszült izmokkal, izgatottan. Kornélt hirtelen úgy elöntötte a hála, hogy egy pillanatra elfelejtett lélegezni is. Végignézett mindnyájuk arcán, szemkontaktust kötve mindenkivel. Nem mondott semmit, de ők úgy néztek vissza rá, mintha pontosan értették volna.

Tekintete végül Kendén állapodott meg.

– Akkor hozd hát át hozzánk a miniszterelnököt – mondta. – Méghozzá nem ide, hanem Vajdahunyadra. És én is odamegyek, és ott találkozok vele.

– Mi lesz, ha megtudják, uram? – kérdezte aggódó tekintettel Rebeka. – Az összeesküvők. Mi lesz, ha megint megpróbálják… kiiktatni?

– Ó, tudni fogják. – Abban Kornél biztos volt. – Meg fogják tudni, valahogy. És meg is próbálhatnak megölni—de egyrészt Barni is velem lesz… másrészt egy egész katonai század is ott lesz nekem, hogy megvédelmezzen.

♕

_Emlékszel, amikor azt mondtad, hogy ha kell, magad viszel mindenhova egy kisgéppel?  
17:38_

_És hogy szóljak, ha valaha is kell valaki, aki „a felhők közé visz” vagy mi a szar?  
17:38_

_lmao  
17:43_

_mikor és hová, drága  
17:43_

_csak mondd, és máris ott vagyok  
17:43_

♕

Kornél átment anyukája lakosztályába. Erzsébet királyné három barátnőjével cseverészett, és mikor Kornél belépett a társalgóba, mind egyszerre álltak fel és pukedliztek.

– Anya – mondta Kornél, miután biccentett a három másik nőnek. – Beszélhetnék veled egy kicsit? Csak egy pillanatra rabolnálak el.

– Természetesen – biccentett Erzsébet, és a barátnői már ki is siettek a szobából. – Kérsz egy teát? Gyógyfüves, nem kell aggódnod, hogy felébreszt, és nem tudsz majd aludni tőle…

– Most egy darabig nem fogok aludni – jegyezte meg Kornél, és bár anyukája visszaült, ő állva maradt. Nem tervezett sokáig maradni. – El kell mennem, és szeretném, ha te vezetnél helyettem, míg vissza nem jövök.

A királyné rámeredt.

– Vezessek? Mit?

– Az országot.

– De… Andrássy gróf a nádor, ő a király utáni legfőbb méltóság…

– Tudom, de én most téged nevezlek ki helyettesemnek – vágott a szavába Kornél. Egy pillanatig habozott, aztán mégis leült anyja mellé a díványra. Keményen nézett a nő szemeibe. – Nem azt mondom, hogy uralkodnod kell, én uralkodom továbbra is – mondta komolyan –, de szeretném, ha fülem, szemem és szám lennél idebent a palotában, amíg vissza nem jövök.

A királyné még mindig elég elveszetten bámulta, de Kornél tudta, hogy csak össze kell szednie magát, és fel fogja tudni venni a szerepet. Egyszerűen csak túl rég volt már, hogy János király királynője volt; de hamar vissza fog rázódni.

– Kisfiam – kezdte, ezúttal egy megrovó anya hangján, de Kornél nem hagyhatta, hogy most belemenjen a „nem mehetsz csak úgy el, ilyen hirtelen, figyelmeztetés nélkül, nyakamba varrva a szerepedet” monológjába, úgyhogy gyorsan beléfojtotta a szót.

– Nem mondhatom el, hová megyek, és nem tudom még, mikor érek vissza – mondta. – De bárki bármit mond, tudd, hogy minden rendben van, és minden rendben lesz ezután is. Azért megyek, hogy mindent helyrehozzak. És ne higgy el semmit, ami nem az én számból jön. – Felállt, máris menni készült. Így is késésben volt. Anyja tiltakozón nyúlt utána, de Kornél a fejét rázta. – Csak nyugodj meg, és tudd, hogy idebent te vagy én, rendben? Bárki jön ide pattogni, nyugodtan rúgasd ki az ajtón. És ne mondj senkinek semmit!

– Mégis hogy mondanék bárkinek bármit is, ha én se tudok semmit – zsörtölődött Erzsébet királyné, de nem állította meg fiát.

Kornél kisietett a szobából, elment a kint várakozó hölgyek mellett, és elindult a palota bejáratához. Erdéli Barnabás útközben csapódott mellé, és bár tekintete aggódó és kétkedő volt, nem tett megjegyzéseket.

– Már szóltam Ivanovnak – mondta csak. – A bejárat előtt vár.

Kornél biccentett. Ujján idegesen forgatta a királyi pecsétgyűrűjét. Mikor átöltözött, igyekezett kevésbé feltűnő ruhákat felvenni—egyszerű farmert, fehér pólót, bőrdzsekit—de a gyűrűt nem vette le. Az ékszertől egyszerre érezte magát feszélyezetten és furcsán biztonságban. Szíve hevesen vert, de arcára nem engedett semmit kiülni szorongásaiból. Mindennek flottul kellett mennie, simán és gyorsan; nem volt most idő aggódásra, meg hasonló ostobaságokra.

Már az előcsarnokban járt, mikor Lengyel Miklós utolérte.

– Felség? – loholt utána tétován. – Ugyebár emlékszik, hogy most lesz vacsorája az izraeli nagykövettel…

– Ja, igen. – Kornél megtorpant a nyitott ajtóban, kint a lépcső előtt Ivanov pedig beindította az autót. – Most meghatározatlan időre el kell mennem, és le kell, hogy mondjam minden időpontomat, de legyen szíves, kérjen a nagykövettől elnézést a nevemben is. Bizonyára megérti. Majd bepótoljuk a vacsorát máskor.

– Felség? – bámult rá döbbenten Lengyel.

– Amíg nem jövök vissza, Erzsébet királyné az úr a házban.

Otthagyta az ajtóban a megnémult személyi asszisztensét, és Barnabással együtt beszállt az autóba. Ivanov a gázra lépett, és kilőttek az udvarból.

– Mennyi idő, míg a reptérre érünk? – kérdezte Kornél karórájára pillantva.

– Maximum negyed óra, uram – válaszolta készségesen Ivanov. – Se perc alatt ott leszünk.

Vajon mennyi időbe kerül, hogy Nemesváryék rájöjjenek, hova megy, és mit csinál? Lengyel valószínűleg már szólt is Kemenesnek, hogy a király kiviharzott a palotából, hiszen a felettese volt; Kemenes pedig, mint ahogy az az aláírásokból kiderült, az összeesküvők tagja volt. Ő is azonnal értesíteni fogja Nemesváryt.

Azt azért egyikük se tudja, hova mennek, igyekezte nyugtatni magát Kornél. Még ha az autót le is tudják követni, és ki is tudják következtetni, hogy a Budaörsi repülőtér irányába száguldanak, akkor sem tudják, hogy onnan hova készül. Csak találgatni tudnak: vissza Angliába? Vagy a másik új barátjához, az amerikai elnökhöz? Esetleg Romániába? Bármi lehet.

Kornél feloldotta a telefonja zárát, de még mindig nem volt hír Richárd herceg felől. Utoljára akkor írt, amikor elindult, megadva Kornélnak az időpontot, hogy mikor találkozzanak a reptéren.

Erre a gondolatra homlokon csapta magát, mire Ivanov aggódva pillantott felé a visszapillantó tükörben. _Az már biztos, hogy tudni fogják, hová megyek_ , gondolta Kornél. Hiszen Richárdnak előre tudatnia kellett a reptérrel, hogy jön, hogy leszállási engedélyt kérhessen. A külföldről érkező repülők váratlan menetrendváltozását pedig csak egy pillanat kideríteni—sőt, valószínűleg már mondták is Andrássynak, hiszen magának az angol királynőnek örököse jön.

Kornél hátrafordulva kipillantott a hátsó szélvédőn. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha bármelyik mögöttük jövő autó őket követte volna, de soha nem lehetett tudni. Ha követte is őket valaki, akkor is rendesen lemaradhatott—a királyi autó sebességkorlátozással nem törődve előzgette a többieket.

Pontban fél kilenckor fékeztek le a reptér bejárata előtt. A Budaörsi reptér hála az égnek nem volt olyan gigantikus, mint a Ferihegyi, de mivel főleg magánrepülők és gazdag emberek egyéb járatai használták, maga az épület egy nagy, csillivilli dolog volt. Mikor Kornél készült kiszállni, Ivanov tétován nézett rá és Erdéli Barnabásra.

– Ha kérdezik…

– Úgyis tudni fogják – legyintett Kornél. – Nem titok, hova hozott minket. – Többet úgy sem tudott a sofőr sem; hogy innen hová mennek tovább, kivel, miért.

Odabent Erdélivel odamentek a legközelebbi információs pulthoz, és bevágtak a sor elejére. Többen hangosan méltatlankodni kezdtek, de Barnabás keményen állta a pillantásukat, és közéjük és a király közé állva, figyelmeztetően övére csatolt fegyverére tette kezét; amitől bár a legtöbben elhallgattak, de csak még inkább felhívta rájuk a figyelmet.

– Landolt már a Londonból érkező brit királyi magángép? – kérdezte Kornél a pultnál ülő kisasszonyt.

A fiatal hölgynek természetesen fogalma sem volt róla, kicsoda Kornél, nem ismerte meg, és a homlokát ráncolva meredt rá.

– Nem hinném, hogy kiadhatok ilyen információt… – kezdte, de Kornélnak nem volt erre ideje. Szó nélkül a pultra csapta a régi személyigazolványát. Igaz, hogy ez már nem volt érvényes, hiszen az ilyen dokumentumokat az uralkodó, tehát az ő nevében állítják ki—így furcsa lett volna egy saját maga számára kiállított igazolvány—de azért ennek a szegény hölgynek csak segítségére lehetett.

A hölgy fel is vette az igazolványt, továbbra is homlokát ráncolva nézett rá, aztán hirtelen eltátotta száját, felnézett Kornélra, tekintetében végre felismerés csillant, és gyorsan visszanyújtotta az igazolványt.

– Ó! Nagyon sajnálom, felség! – szabadkozott, egy gyors pukedli mellett. Mögöttük a sorban az emberek összenéztek, suttogni és beszélni kezdtek, nyakukat nyújtogatva. Kornél minél előbb ki akart innen szabadulni.

– Kérem, csak mondja meg…

– Igen, felség, máris – nyúlt azonnal a számítógépe felé a nő, és ujjai sebesen járni kezdtek a billentyűzeten. – Alig egy tíz perce szállt le, uram. 3B-s terminál, második kapu, uram.

– Köszönöm – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Kornél, és már ott sem volt.

Mindenhol feltartóztatták, ahol csak lehetett. Volt, aki hamar felismerte, volt, akinek kellett egy kis idő és segítség, mire rájött, de végül különösebb probléma nélkül átjutott. Természetesen eddigre már az egész reptér tudta, hogy itt van, de már mindegy volt. Kornél ellenőrizte a telefonját, és látta, hogy Richárd írt neki, hogy már itt van, és hogy hol találja, milyen gépet keressen.

Az angol herceg a királyi magánrepülő utasterében várta őket, az ajtón belül. Kornél belépett, és ő volt az első, akit meglátott. A napsugaras herceg és az ő napsugaras mosolya.

Kornél válaszmosolya olyan könnyen jött, mint megmozduló szél, vagy feltörő forrás, ágat eleresztő, lehulló falevél. Alig mosolygott, mióta hazajött Londonból; és alig mosolygott az előtt is; és úgy általában nem volt egy mosolygós ember—de abban a pillanatban, hogy Richárd walesi herceg rávetette pillantását, és megajándékozta mosolyával, előbújt lelke és szíve legmélyéből valaki, egy másik Kornél, akinek könnyen jött a boldogság; könnyebben, mint annak a Kornélnak, aki élete nagy részében volt. Egy másik Kornél, akit, úgy tűnt, csak kevés ember tudott előcsalogatni belőle—mint például Mátyás herceg, vagy a legközelebbi barátai a katonaságból. Vagy Wales hercege.

– Felség – köszöntötte őt Richárd magyarul, szörnyű akcentussal, és miután egy gyors pillantást vetett a mögötte jövő Erdéli Barnabásra, csak a kezét nyújtotta. A tekintettől, amivel végignézett Kornél ruháin, pontosabban a testén, a királynak az az érzése támadt, mintha meztelen lenne. Maga a herceg drága, szürke öltönyben volt.

A hetek óta érlelődő, szelíd vágyakozás teljes erővel rúgta mellkason. A várakozásnak beért gyümölcse, és az érzés ijesztő intenzitással tért vissza—nem a rózsaszín felhős; és nem is az, amit egy szikla szélén álláshoz, vagy szabadesés előtti érzéshez hasonlított. Ez inkább olyan volt, mint napfényre feküdni. Kifeküdni a szabad ég alá, hagyni, hogy átjárjanak a nap sugarai, hadd melengessék meg csontjaidat, elszenderedni a napozóágyon, nem törődni semmi bajjal a világon.

Elfogadta Wales hercegének kezét (ami pont összeillet Kornél kezével), és viszonozta a köszönést.

– Királyi fenség – mondta angolul. – Kösz, hogy jöttél.

– Készen állsz egy újabb repülésre? – kacsintott rá Richárd. Odabiccentett Barnabásnak, a testőr meglepetésére. – Helló.

– Jó estét, királyi fenség – válaszolta tartózkodóan Barnabás.

– Foglaljatok csak helyet – mondta Richárd. – Inkább gyorsan felszállok, már így is gyűlölnek, hogy felrúgtam a menetrendet. Szerintem alig várják, hogy elhúzzam innen a királyi seggemet. Ha kell valami, a személyzet kiszolgál. – Újra Kornélra mosolygott. – Ne aggódj – mondta neki, mint első repülésük előtt is.

És Kornél igyekezett is nem aggódni, de azért mégis várta egy kicsit a szokásos, kényelmetlen érzéseket, amik akkor fogták el, ha repülőre szállt—ám nem jött egyik sem. Még a palotában rátört idegesség is egészen felengedett. Eszébe jutott, ahogy Wales hercegével repültek az angol földek fölött, az a felszabadultság, meg a könnyedség, amivel a herceg irányította a gépet, ahogy a szeme fénylett a végén. Ahogy levegőért kapkodott, mikor Kornél az ölébe mászott.

Az út Vajdahunyadig kicsivel több volt fél óránál, és Richárd végigvezette, egyszer sem adta át a mellette ülő másodpilótának a kormányt. Csak akkor tűnt fel újra, mikor a gép leszállt a királyi város gigászi repterén. Szeme ugyanúgy ragyogott, ahogy akkor, a Windsori kastély parkjában. Kornélnak kicsit izzadt a tenyere.

– Milyen volt az utazás? – kérdezte Richárd Kornélt, éhes mosollyal, ragadozó szemekkel. Az általában megengedettnél közelebb állt meg Kornél mellett; és a király gyomrában forró tüzek gyúltak. – Ugye mondtam, hogy nálam senki nem repül biztonságosabban?

– Igen, mondtad – hagyta rá Kornél.

Richárd tekintete a repülő többi része felé villant. Kornél követte a pillantását, és látta, hogy a személyzet is eltűnt a hátsó szobában, és Erdéli Barnabás is kifelé készülődött az ajtón. Ahogy visszafordult Richárd felé, a herceg elkapta az arcát, két nagy tenyere közé fogva, és megcsókolta.

Kornél ösztönösen viszonozta az érintést, és a herceg molett derekát átkarolva húzta magához—de a csóknak már vége is volt.

– Nincs erre most időnk – mondta szemtelenül Richárd. – Csak nem tudtam másra gondolni, mióta elmentél, szóval gyorsan meg kellett tennem. De most gyere, jussunk el abba a várba! – És megragadta Kornél kezét, nem is hagyva neki időt, hogy összeszedje magát. Az ajtóig vezette maga után, és csak akkor engedte el a kezét, mielőtt kiléptek volna a lépcsőre.

Barnabás az aszfalton várta őket, és olyan elítélően nézett rájuk, mint aki pontosan tudta, mit műveltek odabent. Kornél inkább felé sem nézett.

– És innen hogy megyünk tovább? – kérdezte a testőr angolul, hogy ne zárja ki Wales hercegét a beszélgetésből. – Őfelsége azt mondta, ne hívjak autót, mert azt le tudják nyomozni.

– Fogunk egy taxit – mondta Kornél, mintha egyértelmű lenne. Azt gondolta, ha nem foglalnak előre autót, nehezebb lesz kitalálniuk Nemesváryéknak, hová mennek. De a másik kettő csak döbbenten meredt rá. – Most mi van?

– Egy szart megyünk taxival – forgatta a szemét Richárd. – Tudod, meddig vagyok hajlandó taxival elmenni? Az első autókereskedésig.

És pontosan ezt tették.

A város közepén álló, hatalmas várig egy sötétkék, vadonatúj Maserati Levantéval száguldottak, Richárddal a kormány mögött. A herceg úgy vezetett autót, ahogy repülőt: mintha végtelen kék égen hasított volna keresztül, határok és szabályok nélkül, félelmek nélkül, merészen, legyőzhetetlenül.

– A várban tudják, hogy jössz? – kérdezte a mellette ülő Kornéltól, aki a fejét rázta.

– Nem akartam előre elmondani senkinek, hová megyek – magyarázta. – De emellett tökéletesen megbízom a vár lakóiban – tette hozzá. – Egyrészt, mert a rokonaim laknak itt; apai nagyapám húga és családja. Másrészt, az alkalmazottakat is mind ismerem, tudom, hogy nem kell félni attól, hogy bármelyikük is kiadna vagy valami. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mert megijedt, hogy nem fogja tudni folytatni. De az emlékek mégis kikívánkoztak belőle, ő pedig nem is akarta magába fojtani őket. – Néha, mikor még Kovászna megyében állomásoztam – mondta –, és Mátyás eljött értem, hogy együtt töltsünk egy-két napot, elrángatott ide, és itt töltöttem minden szabadnapomat.

– Haza nem is mentél soha? – kérdezte Richárd, Kornél pedig a fejét rázta.

Csendben figyelte a szívét: vajon rakódtak rá újra nehéz kövek? Megfekszi mellkasát a bánat? Tud még lélegezni?

De a szíve azóta is olyan volt, mint egy darab hús, egy köteg ideg: csupasz és érzékeny, és egy icipicit mintha könnyebben sérült volna—de lélegezni már tudott. Kő már nem volt rajta.

A vár kapujában természetesen megállították az autót. Az őr ingerülten nézett be Richárd lehúzódó ablakán keresztül. Aztán meglátta odabent Kornélt, és ő bezzeg már azonnal felismerte őt, nem úgy, mint a Budaörsi reptéren.

– Felség – mondta meglepetten, aztán egy gyors fejhajtással elhátrált, és továbbintette az autót. Miközben továbbgurultak a nyíló kapu felé, még hallották, ahogy beszélni kezd az adóvevőjébe, hogy ki jön, és hogy nyissanak ki neki minden kaput.

– Akkor úgy tűnik, a katonaság még nem jött meg – jegyezte meg csakúgy magának Kornél, de Richárd kérdőn meredt rá, és muszáj volt elvigyorodnia. – Ja, nem is mondtam? Idehívtam a régi századomat, ahol szolgáltam. Ők fognak ránk vigyázni idebent.

♕

A honvédség késő este jött meg. A vár lakói előre figyelmeztetve lettek, így nyugodtan bevonulhattak, minden kavarodás nélkül.

Szegény öreg Hunyadi Ágnes azt se tudta már, mi folyik az otthonában. Állt papucsban és köntösben a nagyteremben, és vagy ezredszerre kérte meg Kornélt, hogy ugyan, magyarázza már el neki még egyszer, mi történik, mi ez a felhajtás, és ki akarja megölni őt. Ez alkalommal, hála az égnek, idősebbik fia és neje hajlandó volt átvenni a nagymama eligazítását, miközben Kornél, Ágnes másik menyével együtt, fáradhatatlanul próbálta rávenni a fiatalokat, hogy nincs semmi baj, menjenek csak el aludni. De a „fiatalok” alig voltak fiatalabbak Kornélnál, és egy sereg bevonuló katona sokkal érdekesebb volt annál, hogy csak úgy elmenjenek aludni. Tehát az ablakokban tolongtak és könyököltek, miközben Kornél kiment az udvarra, fogadni és köszönteni régi századát.

Richárd herceg jött mellette, Erdéli Barnabás pedig mögöttük.

– Szóval velük szolgáltál? – kérdezte Richárd. – A százados volt a főnököd?

– Igen, és rohadtul utált – válaszolt Kornél. – Majd elmesélem, mi mindent csináltatott velem, amit persze a többieknek nem kellett.

Aztán odaértek az udvarra, és Wales hercege is hátrébb húzódott kicsit, Kornél pedig végre szemtől szembe találta magát a századdal.

– Tiszteee-legj! – üvöltötte el magát Károlyi százados, és Kornél egy másodperc töredékéig visszarepült az időben, a katonai támaszpontra, teste pedig már majdnem engedelmeskedett a parancsnak, reflexből. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ő Magyarország királya, és most neki tisztelegnek.

Kicsit forgott vele a világ.

Köszöntésképpen viszonozta a gesztust, aztán biccentett a sorakozó katonáknak.

– Pihenj – mondta, és mindenki egyszerre engedelmeskedett neki. Kicsit megint úgy érezte magát, mintha csak néhány napja lenne király, de igyekezett nem foglalkozni a kényelmetlen érzéssel a gyomrában, és odafordult a századoshoz, a kezét nyújtva. – Károlyi százados úr.

– Felség – válaszolta a százados, Kornélt pedig egészen enyhén, de kirázta a hideg. Kezet fogtak, aztán csak álltak ott, néztek egymásra. Kornél rettenetesen furcsán érezte magát, az egész helyzet olyan szürreális volt, nem tudott mást tenni, csak idegenkedni tőle.

– Köszönöm, hogy jöttek – mondta azért őszintén.

– Ez csak természetes – bólintott Károlyi. Az arca semmit nem változott; talán csak egy-két újabb ránc társult az eddigiekhez, de ránézésre ugyanaz a kissé szadista, hirtelenharagú katona volt.

Barnabás a háttérben állt meg, de Richárd odajött, és Kornél bemutatta.

– Ez itt Ő királyi fensége Richárd walesi herceg – mondta.

A két férfi üdvözölte egymást, de Kornél figyelmét nem kerülte el a százados szemében ülő értetlenség és bizonytalanság. Miután kezet rázott a herceggel, meg is említette:

– Nem tudtam, hogy ez a dolog internacionális méretű – mondta kétkedőn.

– Attól tartok, az – felelte őszintén Kornél –, de az Egyesült Királyság még nincs belevonva. Kicsit más oldalról tartok fenyegetéstől—de még azért ott sem tartunk. Engedje meg, hogy inkább leüljünk, és elmondhassam az egészet. Sok minden van itt még.

– Ahogy mondja, uram – bólintott Károlyi.

Mielőtt még felmentek volna a várba, Kornél visszanézett a dolgára bocsátott századra, és nem is kellett sokat keresgélnie a nyüzsgő emberek között.

Patkó, Vini és Dávid a közelben ácsorogtak, mint akik csak arra vártak, hogy Kornél feléjük nézzen. Arcukon tétova kifejezés ült, mintha nem tudták volna, milyen arcot vágjanak II. Kornél királynak, aki azelőtt egyszerű katona volt, és a barátjuk, de most az egyik leghatalmasabb ember a világon.

Amikor pedig Kornél rájuk mosolygott, úgy tört elő ismerős vigyoruk, mint egy felhők mögül előbújó nap. Dávidnak megjelentek még a gödröcskéi is, Patkó pedig komolytalanul elpantomimezte, hogy lekap a fejéről egy (valószínűleg cilinder) kalapot, és táncot lejt egy képzelt dallamra. Vini a fejét rázta rá, aztán biztatóan mosolygott Kornélra.

Kornélnak tele volt a szíve.

♕

A századossal késő éjszakáig tárgyaltak és beszélgettek. Barnabás is végig ott volt, és ketten együtt beszámoltak Károlyinak mindenről, ami történt, amiket kiderítettek. Károlyi természetesen tudott a gyilkossági kísérletekről, de azt nem tudta, ki vagy mi áll mögöttük; és mikor Kornélék elmondták neki, és elé tették a névsorokat és az Egyezményt is, csak döbbenten bámult rájuk.

Tehát sok időbe telt, mire mindent megértettek vele, és a százados nem kérte többet, hogy ismételjék el neki. A végén, karikás szemekkel, de egyenes háttal, tisztelgett, és mikor Kornél újra megköszönte neki, hogy eljött idáig, azt felelte:

– Ugyan, felség. Hát persze, hogy eljövök a volt kedvenc beosztottam kérésére – mondta, mire Kornél döbbenten meredt rá—majd mindkettejükből egyszerre tört ki a nevetés. Barnabás némán meredt rájuk, aztán Károlyi meghajtotta a fejét, és a bajszát pödörte. – Dobó gróf talán az Udvari Haditanács elnöke, de ön a legfelsőbb parancsnok ebben az országban, és a királyom; hát persze, hogy Őfelségéhez köt a hűségem. Erre a századra mindig számíthat, uram. Akármilyen kapcsolatunk is volt kettőnknek, mi mind a családja voltunk—és maradunk is, felség.

Ez pedig igaz volt.

♕

Kornél visszaindult a szobájába, és elővette a telefonját. Homlokráncolva torpant meg a folyosón: míg a századossal beszéltek, Richárd egy rakás üzenetet küldött neki. Megnyitotta az üzeneteket, és egy fáradt sóhajjal konstatálta, hogy csupa értelmetlen nyavalygás. _Hallod, rohadt hideg ez a szoba_ , írta az egyik. _Szúr a paplan_ , mondta egy másik, egy sor fáradt arcú emoji kíséretében. Az egyik legutóbbi az volt, hogy _esküszöm valami madár kaparászik az ablakban kívülről._

Kornél horkantott, aztán megfordult, és elindult a másik irányba.

Richárd szobája szinte a másik felében volt a kastélynak, arra, amerre a vendégszobák sorakoztak. A család megint egy másik részen lakott, bár a vendégszobákhoz közel, míg Kornél királyi lakosztálya egy teljesen elkülönített részen lett berendezve. Ironikusan, pont azon a részen, amit az első Kornél király építtetett hozzá a kastélyhoz, valamikor a 17. században.

Óvatosan nyitott be, kezében telefonjával, torkában szívével. Mikor látta, hogy odabent ég egy kislámpa, kissé bátrabban lépett be.

– Te miért vagy még ébren? – kérdezte megrovó hangon a hercegtől, aki azonnal félredobta a telefonját, és feltámaszkodott könyökére. Álmosan, de vidáman vigyorgott az ágyból Kornélra, kerek vállairól kicsit lejjebb csúszott a takaró. – Nincs is idebent hideg.

– Azt már órákkal ezelőtt írtam – forgatta a szemét Richárd. – Azóta bemelegedett a hely.

– Ó, igen? – mondta Kornél. – Akkor rám már nincs itt szükség. – Azzal már fordult is meg, a herceg pedig olyan gyorsan ült fel az ágyban, mint a villám. A takaró most már teljesen lecsúszott róla, felfedve a felsőtestét.

– Na várjunk csak egy kibaszott pillanatot – mondta. Kornél megállt az ajtóban, keze a kilincsen, szemöldökét felvonta, és élvezte, hogy olyan kifejezéstelen az arca, és könnyen megállja mosolygás nélkül. Richárd meredt rá egy pillanatig. – Te kis…

– Jól válogassa meg, mit akar mondani, ő királyi fensége – kezdte Kornél, továbbra is tartva az arckifejezést.

– Jól megválogatom, _felség_ – vágott vissza Richárd. – Olyan kezes vagyok, mint egy bárány. Alázatos szolgája. Ha kell, le is _térdelek_ – tette hozzá sötét szemekkel, vad vigyorral.

Kornél erre már elnevette magát, de meglóduló szívétől, és a szaltótól, amit a gyomra vetett, kissé fojtottan jött csak ki. Elengedte a kilincset, és visszaindult a szobába; és belsejében vitt magával egy egész máglyát.

♕

Utána átmentek Kornél szobájába, tiszta ágyneműben aludni.

♕

Kornél álmában a Budavári Palota beltéri medencéjében úszkált, körülötte plafonig érő, hatalmas ablaktáblák, odakint ragyogott a fényes nyári nap. Mikor alámerült, és meglátta Mátyást a vízben, szörnyű érzés kerítette hatalmába; és ahogy úszni kezdett unokatestvére felé, valahol a tudata mélyén emlékezett, vagy legalábbis sejtette, hogy mi vár rá.

Így amikor odaért hozzá, és kinyúlt érte, és élettelen testet érintett keze, a meglepődés elkerülte. A torka elszorult, és gyomra öklömnyire zsugorodott, de igyekezte megőrizni a nyugalmát, és eltökélten húzni kezdte maga után a testet.

Ahogy Mátyás karját fogta, a hideg, felpuffadt hulla hirtelen megmozdult. Elkapta, megragadta Kornélt, halál-merev ujjait a nyaka köré fonta, és nem eresztette el. Kornél belenézett unokatestvérének ismerős, felemás szemeibe, de azok üvegesek voltak, és igazából nem volt bennük semmi Mátyásból. Valami túlvilági lény nézett vissza Kornélra, egy elcsorbult kísértet. És fojtogatta.

Kornél minden erejét megfeszítve igyekezett kiszabadulni a hulla fogságából, de az hideg vasmarokkal tartotta, és nem eresztette. Kornél tüdeje égett, megpróbált a felszínre jutni, de helyette csak egyre lejjebb süllyedtek—és Kornél hamarosan rádöbbent, hogy meg fog fulladni. Itt, a medence mélyén, ennek a halott démon-Mátyásnak kezei által, vízbe fojtva.

Mikor felriadt, először nem is fogta fel, hogy már ébren van. A hulla még mindig tartotta, erősen, lerázhatatlanul, és Kornél még mindig nem kapott levegőt—

De a hulla kezei élet-melegek voltak, és a szemeiben fény volt, és aggódás; és Kornél lassan-lassan megértette, hogy a rémálomnak vége. Először csak a levegőt érzékelte, amiért olyan kétségbeesetten kapkodott, aztán remegni kezdett, és látni is, és végre látta a fölé hajoló Richárd herceg arcát is.

Wales hercegének kezei tartották, ő nézett vissza rá, és a vajdahunyadi kastélyban voltak, Kornél szobájában, puha ágyban, és Kornél ébren volt. Érezte a szívét verni, sőt, kissé túlságosan is gyorsan vert—és még mindig remegett, és levegőt még mindig nehezen kapott.

– Jól van – mondogatta mellette a herceg –, csak egy rossz álom volt, de most már ébren vagy. Minden rendben van. Lélegezz. Koncentrálj a légzésedre.

Kornél megpróbálta tenni, amit a herceg mondott. Lehunyta a szemét, rávette magát, hogy egyenletesen, mélyen vegye a levegőt.

Eltelt egy kis idő, mire rájött, hogy a remegés elmúlt; és ekkor vette észre azt is, hogy Richárd karjai között fekszik, teste teljes hosszában a másik testéhez simult, szorosan, majdnem egybeolvadt vele, hátát széles tenyerek dörzsölik fáradhatatlanul. És nem is hallgatott el a herceg, egy pillanatra sem, azóta is halkan, megnyugtató hangon ismételgetett szavakat és mondatokat. Kornél nem is értette, mit mondott, a szavakra és jelentésükre nem figyelt, csak Richárd hangjára. Arcát a herceg nyakába fúrta, beleburkolózott teste melegébe.

Nem emlékezett rá, mikor aludt vissza. Csak Richárd hangjára emlékezett; a kezére, nyakára, puha testére emlékezett, tudata szélén, az álom határán.

♕

Mihai Tomescu másnap reggel, a nyár utolsó vasárnapján érkezett.

Dobó Kende egy rettenetesen régi, rozzant Suzukival hozta őt és két testőrét át a határon, ami nem csak, hogy tökéletesen úgy nézett ki, mint ami kész minden pillanatban szétesni, de a sofőrje sem volt toppon. Kende egyfolytában úton volt; mióta kicsivel több mint 28 órával ezelőtt elindult a királyi palotából, alig aludt valamit.

Kornél a palotából küldött leveleket és aláírandó papírokat nézte át a kávéja felett, mikor bejelentették az érkezésüket.

– Hadd aludjanak, mielőtt a tárgyra térnénk – mondta akkor Kornél, de a román miniszterelnök ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mielőbb elintézzék; tehát Kornél azonnal a nappaliba ment, és ott találkozott velük.

– Felség – üdvözölte őt Tomescu, és a kezét nyújtotta.

Kornél nem tudta, mire számított, de biztos nem erre. Egy középkorú férfira számított inkább, valami kopaszodó kis figurára; a miniszterelnök pedig egy harmincas évei elején járó, vörös hajú férfi volt, világoskék szemekkel, és ijesztően fehér bőrrel. Fáradt, de kedves vigyort villantott Kornélra, miközben kezet ráztak.

– Örülök, hogy épségben ideértek – mondta neki Kornél románul, aztán Kendéhez fordult. A fiatalember szemei alatt mély karikák húzódtak, de azért a mosolya, amit Kornélra villantott, vidám volt, és büszke, és meghajtotta a fejét. – Köszönöm.

– Igazán semmiség, felség – válaszolta Kende melegen. Feltartotta a kezében tartogatott, megviselt válltáskát, és kicsit megrázta. – Munkához láthatunk?

A Bethlen-család Kornél rendelkezésére nyújtott egy használatlan dolgozószobát arra az időre, míg itt tartózkodott—ide zárkóztak be most mind: Kornél, Tomescu, Dobó Kende és Erdéli Barnabás. Körbeülték a szobában elhelyezett dohányzóasztalt, amire kitették az aláírásokat, az Egyezményt, és a papírokat, amiket Tomescuék hoztak.

Amikről kiderült, hogy azok is egy Egyezmény volt.

– Nekem is vannak összeesküvőim, felség – mondta Tomescu. – Emlékszel, mikor megpróbáltam repülőre szállni, hogy eljöjjek hozzád? A temetésre.

– Igen, emlékszem. Azt gondoltuk, a mi oldalunk szervezte azt is.

– Nos, mondhatni egy tőről fakadnak. – Tomescu megkopogtatta az asztalon heverő román Egyezményt. – Az én kormányomból is voltak, akiket megkörnyékeztek az ukránok, és akikkel egyességet kötöttek.

– És miről? – ráncolta a homlokát Kornél, de szörnyű előérzete támadt. Dobó Kende elhúzta a száját, Tomescu pedig komoran biccentett.

– Pontosan arról, amire gondolsz – sóhajtotta. – Pontosan arról kötöttek egyességet, amiről a tieiddel is. Az Egyezmény ugyanarról szól: az ukránok megígérték nekik, hogy ha összezördítenek minket, és háborút indítunk egymás ellen, beállnak Románia mellé. Segítenek legyőzni Magyarországot, és cserébe…

– Ne mondd meg – mondta savanyúan Kornél. – Hadd találjam ki: kapnak Magyarországból egy darabot?

– Pontosan – bólintott Tomescu.

Erdéli Barnabás hosszan kifújta levegőjét, amit eddig benntarthatott, kezével végigsimított rövidre vágott haján.

– Akkor már azt is értjük, miért voltak olyan biztosak a dolgukban – jegyezte meg. – Mindenképpen nyertek volna, akár Magyarország veszít, akár Románia. Ők nem veszthettek semmit.

Kornél komoran nézett Tomescura.

– Akkor tehát van neked is egy lista aláírásod? – kérdezte. – Tudod, kik voltak a te országod árulói?

– Tudom – felelte Tomescu. – Megvan minden bűnös. Most már rendet tudok rakni.

♕

Augusztus utolsó vasárnapján Románia miniszterelnöke és Magyarország királya békeszerződéseket és egyéb szerződéseket írtak alá—többek között egy olyat, ami a Fal lebontásáról szólt. 

A tanúk Erdéli Barnabás, Dobó Kende, az öreg Hunyadi Ágnes személyi asszisztense és a miniszterelnök egyik testőre voltak.


	16. Chapter 16

– Gróf Andrássy József, felség.

A nádor mögött becsukódott az ajtó, és ő egyedül maradt a királlyal.

Őfelsége a dolgozószobájában fogadta őt, a néhai János király szobájában, ahol a király és a nádor általában órákat töltöttek együtt—néha pusztán a királyság kormányzása ügyében, de néha csak úgy, különösebb ok nélkül. Mert, mondta magában Andrássy, egyszer régen a barátja volt ő. _Igen, az voltam._ Néha emlékeztetnie kellett magát.

A szoba nem sokat változott azóta, új tulajdonosa kezei alatt. Kornél királynak nem volt sok stílusa, vagy ami volt, azt valószínűleg nem a királyi dolgozószobában akarta kihangsúlyozni. Végül is, az volt a legjobb, ha a királynak nem volt túl kiemelkedő vagy markáns személyisége. Minél személytelenebb, annál jobb.

És Őfelsége Kornél király nem is lehetett volna személytelenebb—legalábbis egy darabig. Pontosabban addig, amíg maga alatt volt a gyásztól. Amíg nem csinált barátokat. Amíg meg nem ismerkedett Ő királyi fensége Richárd walesi herceggel.

Amíg ki nem derítette, kik és mit művelnek a háta mögött.

De hát Andrássy meg is mondta, rögtön az elején, nem igaz? Hogy Kornél, ha akarná, egyetlen mozdulattal eltaposhatná az egész összeesküvést. És most, egy kis segítséggel, de pontosan ezt tette.

– Főméltóságú uram – mondta a király. Az arca, mint mindig, kőből volt.

– Felség – hajtotta meg a fejét Andrássy. Szemben megállt a királlyal, és bátran nézett a szemébe.

A király félredöntötte a fejét, és állta a tekintetét. Így szólt:

_Bámulva állunk: vártuk nagy soká,  
Hogy hódolatra térded meghajol,  
Mert azt hivők: fölkent király vagyunk.  
S ha az: pártos tagod hogyan feledte  
Megadni a mély tisztelet jelét?  
S ha nem: mutasd meg, mely Isten keze  
Szűntette meg tisztünket? mert mi tudjuk,  
Hogy halandó kéz nem nyúlhat királyi  
Pálczánk után, hanemha tolvajúl,  
Mint áruló s bitorló._

– A katonaságban egyszer színházat rendeztünk a fiúkkal – mondta a végén. – Ezt a darabot játszottuk el, a II. Richárdot—vagyis csak megpróbáltuk. Sajnos mind túl részegek voltunk, már a közepén, ahhoz, hogy befejezzük… de egy-két héttel ezelőtt újra összejöttünk, és újra eljátszottuk. Ahogy akkor, most is enyém volt II. Richárd szerepe – mondta a király, és megforgatta a szemét. Andrássy némán figyelte. – És, tudja, azelőtt csak egyetlen szövegét tudtam, de ezúttal megtanítottak nekem néhány másikat is, és ez volt az egyik. Azt hiszem, igazán illik erre a helyzetre. Maga nem gondolja?

Andrássy nem tudott mit mondani. Szavak nélkül ácsorgott királya előtt, aki egy darabig csak nézett rá, aztán tekintete, ami az előbb olyan furcsán békésebb és nyugodtabb lett, most újra megkeményedett.

– Pontosan tudja, miért van itt – mondta. Nem kérdés volt. – Biztos, hogy hallott a többiekről.

Nyár vége óta, hónapokon keresztül fogyatkoztak a nemesek—vagyis az összeesküvők tagjai. Először a Nemesváry-kúria kapuján kopogtatott a rendőrség, aztán Pethő ajtaján, Dobóén, Festeticsén, Bajnáén; szép sorban tartóztatták le őket, egymás után. Nemesváry letartóztatása után, mielőtt még bárki másért eljöttek volna, gyűlést tartottak, és Pethő azt mondta:

– Nos, akármiről is van szó, akármit is tett Nemesváry, nagyszerű ügyvédjei vannak, egy fél órát sem fog lecsukva tölteni.

Aztán egy héttel később őt vitték el.

És „bármi is volt”, senki nem jött vissza, ha egyszer elvitték.

Dobó letartóztatása után már mind tudták, mi folyik itt. A király ellen pedig hiába vannak az embernek „nagyszerű ügyvédei”, nem igaz? Hiszen ő maga volt az igazságszolgáltatás.

– Hallottam – biccentett Andrássy. És már várta is, érte mikor jönnek.

Minden nap nyugodtan végezte a dolgát, nádorkodott, esténként bort kortyolgatott, hátha elalszik attól, és már nem idegeskedett semmitől. Tudta, hogy végzete már a nyomában van, és nem csodálkozott, mikor utolérte. Néhányan menekültek, Széchyéket például a határon kapták el; de nem Andrássy. Nem ő. Ő tudta, hogy bűnös volt. Nem kívánt menekülni.

– És tudja, miért lettek lecsukva, igaz? Tudja, miért ők?

– Tudom, felség. Ugyanabban bűnösök, amiben én is. 

– Kezdje mondani.

És mert Andrássy nem sok dolgot gyűlölt jobban a hazugságoknál, felsorolta a bűneit.

– Elárultam az országomat, idegen országok embereivel szövetkeztem, hogy háborúba taszítsam. Elárultam Őfelségét, János királyt is, és a fiát, Mátyás herceget. Összeesküdtem és terveket szőttem ellenük. Elterveztem a halálukat, lefizettem embereket, hogy bombát rejtsenek a repülőgépre, és a megfelelő pillanatban felrobbantsák. Elárultam Őfelségét, Kornél királyt. Összeesküdtem és terveket szőttem ellene. Többször elterveztem a halálát, többször embereket fizettem le, hogy merényletet kövessenek el ellene—hogy lelőjék, megmérgezzék, halálra verjék.

– Igen – mondta a király, Andrássy pedig nem bírta tovább. Lesütötte a szemét. – Így volt.

– Akkor hát aláírtam a halálos ítéletemet, felség? – kérdezte Andrássy. Újra felemelte a fejét—ha már az árulást is egyenes háttal vitte végig, a halálába is azzal vonuljon.

– Azt már akkor aláírta, _gróf uram_ , amikor szövetkezni kezdett – felelte a király. Mert Andrássy természetesen ettől a pillanattól kezdve nem volt többé nádor, csak egyszerű gróf. Miután eddig végig álltak, a király végre leült az íróasztala mögé, de Andrássyt nem kínálta hellyel. Valószínűleg nem sokáig maradott még.

De aztán, miután egy darabig csendben voltak, és nem mozdult semmi más, csak a kinti fák és hulló leveleik, és nem hallatszott semmi más, csak a zúgó, késő-őszi szél, a király ezt mondta:

– De ne aggódjon. Nem fog meghalni.

Andrássy felkapta a fejét, és döbbenten meredt rá.

– Bizonyára nem kell emlékeztetnem önt, uram, hogy a felségárulás…

– Tudom, gróf úr. De nem én vagyok maga a törvény? Az igazságszolgáltatás? Ugyan, hadd ne kelljen uralkodásom első évében már megöletnem az udvar minden nemesét – horkantott. – Nem, most nem hal meg senki.

Aztán felpillantott rá, kihúzta magát, fejét felemelte, és a gróf nem hitt a szemének: II. Kornél király, halványan, de mosolygott. Nem Andrássyra, nem kedvességből. Csak békességből. Mint akit nem nyom már semmi.

Andrássy csak némán bámult rá. Valahol mélyen, nagyon mélyen, szörnyű gyanúja támadt. A gyomrában érezte—szinte rosszul lett tőle. Azt gondolta, _ki ez?_ Mikor cserélték ki a robotot, az üres tekintetű katonafiút, akit olyan sebbel-lobbal a palotába hoztak?

Azt gondolta, _mi az elejétől kezdve rettenetesen félreismertük ezt az embert._

♕

December 22-én, Mátyás halálának évfordulóján, egy évvel azután, hogy Kornél Budapestre jött, teljesen nyilvánosságra hozták az ügyet, a nép elé tárták a legfőbb nemesek árulását király és ország ellen, és elítélték őket. Kornél nem szabott ki egyikükre sem halálbüntetést, de Nemesváryt és Andrássyt, akiket az összeesküvők minden tagja az árulás vezetőinek nevezett meg, életfogytiglanra ítélte.

♕

Kornél és Erdéli Barnabás estefelé átmentek a Mátyás-templomba, ahol Bencze Zsolttal találkoztak, és együtt ereszkedtek le a kriptákhoz. Korábban volt itt egy megemlékezés, pontosabban Erzsébet királyné és Nemesváry Eszter lejöttek ide Kornéllal, hogy megkoszorúzzák Mátyás sírját—de Kornél nem sokra emlékezett belőle.

Most megemberelte magát, és felemelte tekintetét a kőre fektetett virágokra és koszorúkra. A névre és dátumra már nem bírt odanézni, és igyekezett arra sem gondolni, hogy ki fekszik a kő mögött, de megőrzött nyugalommal állt.

– Szeretne mondani valamit, felség? – szólalt meg végül a fiatal érsek.

 _Mondani?_ Kornél a homlokát ráncolta. _Mit kéne mondanom?_

– Azt hiszem… inkább nem – felelte végül halkan. Átpillantott a testőrére. – Barni?

Erdéli Barnabás csak ácsorgott mellette, kezében szorongatta virágcsokrát, és szólni sem tudott. Csak a fejét rázta némán. Kornéllal túlságosan is hasonlítottak egymásra.

Tehát Kornél visszafordult az érsekhez.

– Talán ha a nagyméltóságú uram mondana valamit… – ajánlotta.

Miközben az érsek beszélt, és imát mondott, Kornél arra gondolt, amikor lehozták ide a koporsókat. Hogy hányszor megesküdött, hogy addig nem nyugszik, míg elő nem keríti és el nem ítéli rokonai gyilkosait. _Remélem, békére leltél, Mátyás_ , gondolta Kornél elszoruló torokkal. _Te is és apád is_.

Egy álom jutott eszébe, amit egyszer régebben álmodott: Mátyással sétált benne a palota egyik udvarán, míg meg nem álltak egy szoborcsoport mellett. Akkor Mátyás fellépett egy üres emelvényre két alak között, és bocsánatkérő mosollyal pillantott le Kornélra. „Sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek ott neked, ezekben az időkben”, mondta, mielőtt szoborrá változott volna.

Kornél mély levegőt vett. Bár a válla minden nap könnyebb lett egy kicsivel, és már egész egyenesen tartotta magát, a gyász örök kompániája maradt. Mindig ott loholt a sarkában, árnyékként követte mindenhová, és Kornél csak annyit tehetett, hogy megpróbálja ignorálni, megpróbál élni vele.

A végén Barnabás is elhelyezte csokrát, és újra maguk mögött hagyták a holtakat.

Kornél tudta, hogy testőre nem akar semmi mást ebben a pillanatban, csak egyedül maradni egy kicsit, de még nem engedte el.

– Ha van még egy kis időd – kérte –, légy szíves, gyere velem egy pillanat erejéig.

Erdéli Barnabás követte is egy darabig, de Mátyás régi szobája előtt megtorpant. Kornél belépett az ajtón, és onnan nézett vissza rá. Ismerte és megértette Barnabás tekintetét.

– Hát nem voltál idebent azóta sem? – kérdezte együttérzéssel.

– Nem, uram.

Kornél bólintott.

– Nem kell most sem bejönnöd, ha nem állsz készen rá – mondta. – Csak szeretnék neked adni valamit. – Nem kellett sokáig keresnie a rajzmappát, ott volt, ahol hagyta. Kilépett Barnabáshoz, és a kezébe adta. – Ez a tiéd. Ha nem szeretnéd, zárd be valahova, és ne nézz rá soha többet, vagy csinálj vele, amit akarsz. Mindegy. A tiéd. De azért – tette hozzá –, ha szeretnéd elégetni, vagy más módon elpusztítani, az egyik képet kíméld meg és juttasd el hozzám; egy megtépázott kóbormacska van rajta, meg a kölykei. Egy közös emlékünket örökítette meg vele Mátyás, és nem szeretném, ha elveszne.

♕

Január 5-én, VII. János halálának évfordulóján, Magyarország és Ukrajna megnemtámadási szerződést kötött. A kissé szedett-vedett ukrán kormány először nem volt túlságosan elragadtattva az ötlettől, és az egyik párttag még meg is merte kérdezni Kornélt, hogy miért kötnének „békét” vele?

– Mégis miért írnánk alá ilyen békeszerződést – mondta kötekedő hangnemben –, ha előtte pont, hogy arról írtunk alá egyezményt, hogy háborúzni fogunk? Mégis mit gondol, _apostoli királyi felség_ – köpte gúnyosan –, mennyit ér a szavunk?

Kornél felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Hát nagyon remélem, hogy valamennyit azért ér – felelte. – Ha nem szeretnének békességben élni velünk, az a szívük joga, de én a helyükben inkább nem akarnék _világháborút_ indítani.

Erre a szobában mindenki az ablak felé sandított. Innen nem látszódott, de mind tudták, hogy odakint Richárd herceg várt Kornélra, az autóban ülve Ivanovval, zenét bömböltetve a hangszórókból.

 _Igen_ , futott át minden ember arcán a gondolat. Ha háború kerekedne köztük, abba mások is beszállnának, és valószínűleg világméretűvé nőne a dolog. 

Mikor Kornél később elmesélte, hogy megfenyegette az ukránokat, hogy ha megtámadják Magyarországot, az világháborúba torkollik, mert Anglia és az USA is Kornél mellett állnának, Richárd jó hangosan felnevetett.

– Valaki nagyon szeret a szövetségeseivel dobálózni! – hahotázott.

– Figyelj, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy senki nem akar a népemre támadni – vont vállat somolyogva Kornél.

– Még jó, hogy az Egyesült Királyság örököse a szeretőd – karolta át a derekát Richárd. – Azt hiszem, tényleg te lehetsz az egyik leghatalmasabb ember Európában… ha nem a világon – gondolkodott el, de ettől a beszédtől Kornélnak csak felfordult a gyomra.

– Könyörgöm, ne beszéljünk erről.

– Ahogy Őfelsége parancsolja.

– És ne hívj felségnek – tette hozzá erre Kornél komolyan. – Kettőnk közül inkább te vagy az igazi királynak-való. Legalább a hálószobában hadd legyek csak egy egyszerű, hétköznapi ember.

Richárd két keze közé fogta arcát, és tekintete tele volt valamivel, aminek Kornél nem mert nevet adni.

– Rendben – mondta halkan. – Nekem elég, ha csak Kornél vagy.

– Örülök neki – válaszolta Kornél. A szíve (a szíve, ami olyan sokáig kövek alatt feküdt, de már szabad volt) százszorosára nőtt, és kicsit bele is sajdult a szokatlan érzésbe, de azért jóleső fájdalom volt. Finoman megcsókolta Richárdot, aztán egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, letérdelt elé, és a kezét is megcsókolta. Felnézett Richárdra, aki egy csillogó szemekkel, egy kissé kifulladva nézett vissza rá. – Felség – mondta Kornél, és figyelte, ahogy a pír elfutja a herceg arcát. Kezei megtalálták farmerja gombját. – Megengedi?

Mikor szájába vette Richárdot, vallásos áhítattal tette, mintha adózóostya lett volna, eucharisztia. A herceg volt az ő saját napistene, a saját szája, amivel kielégítette őt, volt az ima, és a herceg kielégülése az áldás, amit kapott érte.

♕

Eduárd herceg és María Ángeles április végén esküdtek meg.

– Mint ahogy azt megbeszéltük, az esküvő után még egy-két napot ott töltök Angliában – mondta Kornél Lengyel Miklósnak, aki a szokásos kütyüivel loholt utána. – Wales hercegének nyári otthonában. Ha új nádorunknak valami problémája akadna, míg távol vagyunk… nem, ne szóljon akkor se. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Esterházy gróf tudja majd kezelni a helyzetet.

– Igen, felség.

– Ha meg nem, majd én kisegítem – legyintett Erzsébet királyné, aztán Kornél felé fordult. – Kisfiam, légy szíves, add át üdvözletemet a királynőnek, és gratulációmat a fiatal párnak, és…

– Igen, anya, mindent átadok mindenkinek – bólogatott Kornél az órájára pillantva. – De most mennem kell, így is késésben vagyok.

– Menj csak, menj – forgatta szemeit a királyné. – Természetesen Richárdot is üdvözlöm – tette hozzá. – A bőröndjeid között lesz valahol néhány könyv, amit elpakoltattam a cuccaid közé, azt neki küldöm. 

– Könyvek? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Kornél. 

– Dickie tudni fogja – hessegette el Erzsébet királyné. – Megbeszéltük, mikor legutóbb itt volt. – Kornél vállat vont, és elindult a rá váró autó felé. – Jaj, kérlek, mondd meg azt is Dickie-nek, hogy ne repüljön olyan vadul – szólt még egyszer utána Erzsébet királyné. – Szegény testőröd mindig olyan sápadt arccal száll ki onnan, mikor veletek utazik…

Mert Erdéli Barnabás is velük utazott, meg Nemesváry Eszter is.

– A Kopasz Madárijesztő is jöhetett volna – jegyezte meg Richárd, ahogy a kicsi, négyüléses gép felemelkedett a földről, fel a levegőbe. – Rávettem Eddie-t, hogy hívja meg őt is. Nem kapott meghívót?

– De igen – felelte Eszter. – De most Romániában van.

– Romániában? – ráncolta Kornél a homlokát. – Mit csinál ott mindig?

A repülőben mindenki fáradtan nézett rá.

– Tisztelettel, felség – mondta Barnabás, akinek már kezdett zöldülni a feje, pedig Richárd még nem is kezdett hurkokat vetni –, néha nagyon figyelmetlen tud lenni.

– Már elnézést – kezdte Kornél.

– Ugyan – mondta Eszter is –, meg se próbáld kimagyarázni magad, felség. Neked az se tűnt fel, mikor Alvári Lázó beléd szeretett.

Kornél eltátotta a száját.

– Parancsolsz? – fordult a lány felé döbbenten. – Lázó soha nem volt… Mégis miért... Csak képzelődtél.

– Verset is írt neked – vonta fel Eszter a szemöldökét.

– _Verset?_

– Te is kaptál egy példányt a kötetéből! Nem olvastad?

– De igen, de nem volt benne vers, ami nekem szólt volna!

Eszter és Barni összenéztek, olyan „na, erről beszélünk” arccal. Kornél csak hitetlenkedve bámult rájuk, míg Richárd a kormánynál vidáman nevetgélt.

– Jó, és mi van Kendével? – forgatta a szemét Kornél bosszúsan. Nem hitte el, hogy így összefogtak ellene. – Ő kibe szerelmes? Tomescuba? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Már évek óta járnak, mi?

Amikor Eszter és Barni újra összenézett, Kornél megint eltátotta a száját.

– Szegény Kori – mondta Richárd. – Szeretnél egy-két hurkot, hátha attól jobban érzed magad?

– Könyörgöm, ne – vágta rá Barnabás, de már késő volt.

♕

Az esküvő utáni reggelen a felkelő nap Richárd nyaralójának teraszán találta Kornélt, a medence mellett. Késő éjjel jöttek át, mikor a lakodalomnak vége volt, és a fiatal pár már elment a nászútjára.

Az esküvőn Kornél végig úgy volt jelen, mint Wales hercegének partnere. Ez volt az első olyan hivatalos alkalom, amin így, együtt jelentek meg—habár járt már a herceg a Budavári Palotában többször is, és Kornél is többször visszalátogatott Londonba, és tudta is mindenki, vagy legalább is sejtette, hogy mi van köztük... de hivatalosan semmi nem volt bejelentve, és nem voltak közös megjelenéseik. Most, az ifjú pár mellett, ők voltak a kamerák és a figyelem központjában. Kornél előre izgult, milyen tweeteket fog majd olvasni az alkalomról és kettejükről. Igazából igyekezett rászoktatni magát, hogy járjon kevesebbet Twitterre, de a közösségi média sajnos túl addiktív volt.

Aztán, ahogy a nap történései magukkal ragadták, elfeledkezett minden aggodalmáról, és szép lassan visszakerült abba a boldog, gondtalan állapotba, amibe szinte csak Richárd, vagy a legközelebbi barátai mellett került. A lakodalmon annyit evett, amennyi csak belé fért, miközben kikérdezte Richárdot, mégis milyen könyveket küldözgetnek egymásnak Erzsébet királynéval, mire Richárd azt kezdte kérdezgetni, milyen latin klasszikusokat szeret a királyné. Aztán Kornél megbeszélte IV. Máriával, hogy amint szabadidejük engedi, még a nyáron, kettesben elmennek Skóciába, a Balmorali kastélyba, és töltenek ott néhány napot együtt, lovaglással és egyebekkel. Richárd hallotta a beszélgetést, de csak a poharába mosolygott, és nem mondott semmit, hanem inkább úgy tett, mintha azt hallgatná, ahogy mellette Judit hercegnő és Erdéli Barnabás azt tárgyalják, hogy melyik reneszánsz festő a kedvencük, és miért.

Aztán Barnabás, mivel mindig örült, ha másokat fáraszthatott a zenei ízlésével, Richárd és Judit kérésének engedve, a saját telefonjáról rakott számokat egész úton a nyaraló felé, a királyi testvérpár pedig ordítva együtt énekeltek a testőr szörnyű zenéivel. Miután megérkeztek, és Barni készített mindenkinek egy adag löttyöt, ami szerinte “a másnaposság ellenszere” volt, a hercegnő úgy dőlt ágyba, mint egy darab kő; de Richárd és Kornél is átesett már a holtponton, és nem akartak lefeküdni.

Pontosabban aludni.

Tehát kimentek a teraszra, és Kornél megpróbálta megtanítani a hercegnek a monológokat, amiket a II. Richárdból megtanult, a herceg pedig ezt mondta:

– Szerintem ne aggódj túl sokat azon, hogy ki vagy te más emberekhez képest—hiszen valóban mind csak emberek vagyunk, bármi is legyen az uralkodókat övező hiedelem. Ne másokhoz mérd magad, drágám, hanem magadhoz. Mindig _önmagad_ jobb verziója igyekezz lenni, bárki is legyél.

Közben a nappaliban talált mandarint eszegették; Kornél sorra bontogatta a gyümölcsöket, felváltva ette és adta Richárdnak a gerezdeket, míg el nem fogyasztották majdnem az egész tálat, elosztva egymás között. Azután Richárd csobbant egyet a medencében, és így érte őket odakint a hajnal—Richárd a medencében úszkált, Kornél pedig kifeküdt egy napozóágyra, hogy a napfelkeltében gyönyörködjön.

A nap már majdnem teljesen felkelt, mikor Erdéli Barnabás kijött hozzá, kezében két bögre kávéval. Ő természetesen tegnap egyáltalán nem ivott, és most olyan kipihent volt, amilyen csak lehetett. Az egyik bögrét Kornélnak adta, a másikat pedig a kisasztalra tette, hogy Richárd megtalálja, ha kijön a vízből.

– Kösz, Barni – mondta Kornél. A testőr csak egy halvány mosollyal biccentett, és menni készült, de Kornél megállította. Szívét már hónapok óta nyomta valami, de—önző okokból kifolyólag—még nem hozta fel; de most itt volt az ideje. – Remélem, tudod, hogy ha szeretnéd, felmondhatsz, és nem kell többé a testőrömnek lenned. – Barnabás csodálkozva nézett le rá, és Kornél gyorsan hozzátette: – Tudom, milyen nehéz lehet ez neked.

Barnabás először nem szólt, de az arcán látszódott, hogy megértette.

– Nagyon kedves, felség – mondta végül óvatosan –, de az igazság az, hogy, azt hiszem, sokkal könnyebb így. Hogy ön mellett tovább dolgozhatok. – Kornél fürkészőn nézett rá, de a testőr teljesen őszintének tűnt. Egy tehetetlen félmosollyal megvonta a vállát. – Meg amúgy is. Megígértem Mátyásnak, hogy megvédem mindig, és segítségére leszek mindenben, bármi történjék is; én pedig azt is szándékozom tenni.

Kornél nyelt egyet, és a torkát köszörülte.

– Köszönöm – mondta kicsit bénán. Barni egy elfojtott mosollyal biccentett.

– Ez minden? – érdeklődött, elterelve a témát. – Szeretne még Őfelsége valamit?

Kornél mélyet sóhajtott. Visszafordult a medence felé, és még egyszer a vízben úszkáló Richárd felé nézett, ahogy a nap megcsillant testén és az általa keltett apró, fodrozódó hullámokon. Aztán arcát ő is az egyre világosodó, erősödő fény felé fordította, és, szívében túlcsorduló derűvel és nyugalommal, lehunyta a szemét.

– Nem, köszönöm – mondta. – Nekem most elég, hogy süt a nap.


End file.
